The Blink Trilogy
by Insaneiac The Maniac
Summary: When a mysterious individual arrives in Jump City, it sets in motion a series of events that will lead to devasation and destruction. Can the Teen Titans stop these events before ones ultimate victory comes to hand? Do they even have a hope?
1. TTAC: Chapter 1: Hell Hath no Vacancies

A/N: Yah know, when this show came out, I never would have seen myself writing something for it. But I got to tell you, the show has caught my undivided attention, and has made me a fan. Pretty good considering the main character is only Robin. Anyways…

Description: Since the death of Slade, it has been pretty calm in and around the city. Too bad peace is never permanent, as Slade returns, seemingly from the dead, with a brand new apprentice. And unfortunately for Robin and the rest of the Titans, this one is helping Slade of his own will.

* * *

_Allow me to tell you a story… a story about a great and powerful evil, whose ambitions knew no ends or bounds. Whose pure ruthlessness destroyed cities, ruined friendships, and bound himself to fate. He was a man with no master to abide to, yet haunted by the thoughts of one past. He led himself in life, drawing in those around him, and bringing them to submit to him._

_This man had few names, all of which would strike horror into any seasoned crime fighter. He preferred one name over all though. A name of power, a name of cunning, a name of pure, unchained force and will. His calculated efforts and deadly planning were infamous in both victories… and his own defeats. Yet he would not be denied._

_Yet this story centers itself around another. One whose life was tied to fate directly, and manipulated to events beyond his control. He lived life as an outlaw, and a freeman. He, as did Slade, brought those around him to him. Yet he became but a pawn in a game of chess, when he should have been a hand moving the pieces. _

_And then there was one more. A joker in the proverbial deck of cards. A child who lived with his heart on his shoulder, and his anger and rage sealed inside. He had no whim about cracking a joke, or filling a room with laughter. He even allowed himself to be the victim of jokes, to distract from the negatives that would consume all whole. _

_These three were bound to each other by a fate, and before they would die, destiny would play itself out, and each one would achieve something horrible, and something great. Each person was a force of fate, and each walked a path that would be most lonely as it went on. For some, this was good, for others, bad._

_Yet if the first time resulted in defeat, and the second repeat of the first time, could it be that the third time results in the defeat of all forces, good and bad?_

**

* * *

The Blink Trilogy: Third Times a Charm.

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hell Hath No Vacancies

* * *

"Robin, for the last time, he is dead, gone, checked into the stone cold hotel, lying at the bottom of some pit of lava. There is nothing left of him." Cyborg reassured, his left hand on Robin's right shoulder, looking down at the box containing Slade's mask and suit. "It's been months now, can't you let it go?" 

"It's not that easy. Every time I close my eyes, or try to relax, I hear his sickening laugh, and listen to him play mind games with me. I can't help but feel he's out there still, biding his time."

Cyborg sighed, and turned away in defeat. Every day for two months now, Robin had been down here, watching the box. Even after they went out on a mission, he went right to the box. Raven wrote it off as Robin just being "cautious", but Starfire and himself were much more concerned. It was almost like Robin had entered a state of psychosis, and it was beginning to scare the group. Cyborg, defeated, walked back towards the central area of Titan Tower, and call to call a meeting to discuss…issues.

"I know your out there, you bastard, just waiting for me to drop my guard. But I swear it won't happen. I'll be ready for you, whenever you show your ugly head." Robin mumbled to himself, staring down at the mask. And like it has for every day for the last two months, it stared back at Robin, burning into his soul.

"We have GOT to do something about Robin! He's creeping me out!" Beast Boy voiced, as the group sat around the center table. If anything, Beast Boy was blatant. Blatant and idiotic as well.

"What do you do when someone is convinced a dead man is gunning for them?" Cyborg inquired, scratching his head. Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but Cyborg beat him to it. "We are not sending him to the crazy house BB." Cyborg smiled as he heard Beast Boy whine.

"Well we need to do something. Robin hasn't slept right in weeks, and when he does, he has nightmares." Raven put forth, with her average monotonous voice.

"But he's Robin. He has to get better. He's been down before. All he needs is some FRIENDLY CHEER!" Starfire intervened, attempting to provide a positive solution. Unfortunately for her, all it gained was a blatant shoot down from Beast Boy.

"I hate to say it, but Robin may cause more harm than good right now. We need to find some way to help him, or we need to keep him away from that box." Cyborg said again, looking down at the ground.

"To think, even when he is dead, Slade is Robin's number one focus." Beast Boy stated, prompting an angry glare from Starfire.

"IT IS NOT!"

"Star, I hate to say it, but Beast is right. As long as Robin has access to that box, we may never get the old one back." Cyborg stated flatly.

"Friend Robin is not at all like that! He is just careful!" Star still argued, attempting to defend the leading member of the team.

"Perhaps we can confine him to his room, until he becomes… less troubled." Raven spoke again, eyes going wide when she heard a door slam. No one needed to turn around, and as far as everyone was concern, attempting to run was both idiotic, and at this point, suicide.

"I don't need help. I DON'T need pity, and I sure as hell DON'T need my teammates talking behind MY back. The fact that you are all fooled by his charade of a death, doesn't mean I will be. I refuse to be fooled!" Robin yelled, overhearing the last two statements of the conversation.

"Friend Robin, calm down." Starfire sputtered out, seeing the raging team leader.

"NO! I am sick of the slacking off and the unprepared ness of this team. Slade could attack at any moment, and you are all to busy trying to convince me and yourselves that he is dead!" Robin continued, prompting an angry glare from Raven.

"Calm down, NOW." Raven replied, as the rest of the Titans, one by one, turned to face Robin. What happened next was one of Robin's most brash and idiotic statements, something that would leave the trust of the team in Robin in shambles.

"You're all working for him now! You all believe that he is dead, and in doing so, he has made you useless. All of you are USELESS TO ME LIKE THIS! USELESS!" Robin hollered, turning to leave. He didn't get too far, as a chair flew into the back of Robin's head, and knocked him clean out. Upon Robin falling to the ground, everyone turned and looked at a shocked Starfire, who had her hands to her mouth.

"Good going Star. Now he's really going to be pissed when he wakes up." Beast Boy complained, as Raven sighed. Cyborg stared, with very little surprise lingering in his eyes, as Starfire just began to shake. Raven was dead right; Robin was going to go crazy.

"Let's lock him in his room now. We'll deal with him after a few days or confinement."

"As much as I hate to do it, Raven's right. He needs to be alone, and we need to be away from him." Cyborg replied, agreeing with Raven.

In the city ------

Outside a rather large skyscraper, at the entrance to the entire building, and across the street, was a figure in a black cloak, sitting on a bench. With the hood up, he looked at the building, and down at a book he had. Slowly, he tilted his head, and took a look at the roof. That was his point of entrance, and where he would stage the biggest heist of the city, ever. Then again, not everyone ever did something as gutsy as steal from one of the largest producers of computer based technology.

Slowly, he lowered his head to reveal a head of blue hair, with a single strand hanging down in front of his face. He had a pair of dark shades on, which was surprising, seeing as how it was nighttime and all. Most of all, he had a headset on, and at the moment he lowered his hood, a voice came on the headset.

"Now"

The man blinked once, and disappeared from the bench. To the few people watching, this baffled them entirely. All that was left of the man sitting at the bench was his cloak, and his book.

Titan Tower ------

The task was done. Robin was locked tightly in his room. They could give him food, and water, but Robin would not get out until he showed some stable signs, which might take a long, long time. As Cyborg walked into the main area, he could feel the mood had become much worst. Starfire had gone to her room to retire, and BB was just sitting, looking into what seemed like emptiness.

"You know, we just threw our leader in prison right?" BB said, in a not so happy mood.

"Don't remind me. Let's just deal with these precious few days, and it'll be better." Cyborg replied, opening the fridge to grab some water. Before anything else could occur, the alarm went off.

"It just goes to show you… TITAN'S LET'S MOVE!" Cyborg hollered out, taking Robin's lines out from his book.

City ------

The man moved swiftly, breaking into the science area of the building. He did as was ordered already by tripping the alarm, a task that baffled him as to its purpose. However, it meant nothing. He was at his target, and within a few short minutes, the company he invited would be here.

The man blinked again, and appeared on the other side of the laser grid. Nothing like bypassing modern security to add insult to injury. With a quick glance, he swiped the prize, and went on his merry way out, laughing all along. The entire thing went off without a hitch. Now, all that was left was part two of this brilliant plan.

And, as if on cue, enter the Teen Titans.

"Alright, drop it!" Cyborg yelled, his blaster aimed at the thief's head.

"Kay. Here yah go mate!" The man yelled, throwing the machine at Cyborg, and disappearing in a flash. Before anything else could happen, Cyborg took a kick to the back of his skull, and went face first into Raven. BB went wolf, and attempted to attack him, but took a kick to the stomach instead, as the man teleported again.

Starfire had a bit more success, catching him off guard with a bolt of energy in the side. It succeeds in sending him flying, but to the chagrin of the Titan's, he appeared behind Starfire, and delivered a sickening kick to her back. Quickly, the man reappeared underneath Starfire, and delivered an elbow to the gut of the falling Titan, knocking her clean out.

"Now that was too easy." He said, teleporting and picking up the item. About then, a pipe wrapped around him, tightly, and he was thrown into a wall, courtesy of Raven. That was when he started laughing.

"Who the hell are you?" Cyborg asked, as the man laughed.

"Why don't you back off Robocop!" The man retorted, laughing as he saw Cyborg's face expand.

"ROBOCOP! I am not ROBOCOP!"

"Fine then… I'll call you Arnie instead, terminator."

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Cyborg yelled, pulling his arm back.

"Actually, last I check, I was Blink." Blink responded, looking at the four attackers. "Jeez, you mates can't fight worth a lick without your fearless leader, can you?"

"Do notsay that!" Starfire yelled, as Blink sighed.

"Listen, I have a business partner who'll be wanting that back soon. And I'm fairly certain that this…client…would prefer not to be kept in the dark. Yet here's a sparkler of an idea mates. Maybe you should worry about the truly unprotected prize right now."

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked, as Blink's attention turned to Starfire.

"My my, aren't you the beauty. Truly remarkable features and a stunningly beautiful face. You must be Starfire." Blink rambled, gaining blushes from Starfire, and a sharpand very attention reaffirmingjabfrom Beast Boy. "Alright, alright. If you must ask, then you're not worth being told. Now then, I believe I was about to finish the heist of a century here…so…" Blink said, flashing a devilish smile, before disappearing again. Before a breath could be taken, Blink grabbed the Ionic Generator, and blinked out again, reappearing at the exit.

"Toodle ooh Titans" Blink taunted, before running off. At full speed, Blink jumped into a window, and smiled as he went through it, making his glorious escape. As he plummeted towards the ground, Cyborg fired at him to try and hit him. However, Blink just teleports out of the way, and into the sewers below, officially escaping.

"I don't like him." Beast Boy puts blatantly, before Raven clicks in._ 'Unprotected prize… that couldn't refer to anything in the room, as he left it all. And who was he talking about by business associate… No, it couldn't be... it's not... __Oh please, pleasetell me I'm wrong…' _Raven thought, before her eyes sprung open.

"NO! This was a diversion! We need to get back to Titan Tower…NOW!" Raven yelled out, looking at Cyborg.

"Why friend Raven?" Starfire inquired, as Beast Boy looked out into the night.

"Yeah dude! We can still catch him!"

"NO! Robin might very well be in danger!" Raven retorted, as the other three stared at her. Each wanted to ask as to how she came by such an idea, but the look in her eyes warned them all that time was of the essence.

"LET'S GO!" Cyborg hollered.

Robin's Room ------

Robin had finally gotten back to reality, and found out that, to his dismay, no one was in the Tower. They must have left some time ago, to deal with a call they got. No worries, they could do it on their own. Robin would just remind them, ever so subtly, as to who was leader. And why you never throw your leader in his room, and lock him in. Last he checked, no one was parents here.

"Oh… they will pay for that one." Robin muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes Robin… They will." A voice, a purely evil voice, a voice all too familiar to the dedicated crime fighter, came from behind Robin. Robin's eyes went wide, as he spun around to come face to face, mask to mask, with his arch nemesis, Slade. The man that everyone had believe to be dead and effectively out of business. The man that made Robin's life a living, breathing hell every day of the week, every hour of the day.

"SLADE!" Robin yelled, almost on reflex. "Let me guess, more dust?" Robin growled, watching the masked man's left eye with his own masked eyes. "Or are you just a Slade-bot trying to scare me?" The resulting smack soon silenced Robin, knocking him backwards, and to the ground.

"No Robin… this time I am real. I am here…in the flesh. But more than anything, my dear child, I am here for you."

"I already told you, I won't be your stinking apprentice Slade!"

"Yes, but I already told you Robin. You will be my apprentice. You were born to be my apprentice." Slade retorted, before spraying something in Robin's face, and watching him pass out. "But for now, dear child, you will sleep."

Titan Tower ------

The door to Robin's room flew open, and to the dismay of the Titans, Robin was gone. All that was left was a note, lying in the center of the room, and written in near perfect handwriting. Cyborg ran in, looking for scenes of battle, or anything, but found precious little. Starfire picked up the note, and a tear slowly rolled from her eye. Today had not been a great day for the Titan's, and it just got a lot worst.

"Star, what does it say!"

"It says 'Thanks for keeping the suit warm and clean.'" Star replied, as the horrifying realization set in.

"You know what this means…right?" Raven muttered, as Cyborg stared out the window, and into the city.

"Yah. Slade's back. Somehow, some way, he survived. Robin was right, and now, Robin is in trouble." Cyborg replied, before hanging his head in defeat.

"I guess Hell had no vacancies for him." Beast Boy responded, admitting defeat.

"Well, the most important thing is, what do we do now?" Raven voiced, before turning to leave the room.

* * *

A/N: Well now,seems like nothing but hellfor the Titans. A new theif shows up, an of course big dark and creepy shows back up for none other than robin. What will they do? You will all just have to wait and see. 


	2. Chapter 2: It is Never That Easy

Note: Being familiar with Terra and having watched Aftershock Pts 1 and 2 might help you in this.

* * *

Chapter 2: It is Never That Easy

* * *

A long, evil silence still lingered inside the tower, as Cyborg finally let the note drop to his side, and a defeatist's glare to come across his face. The day had not gone well in the slightest, and everyone in the tower was feeling it. The only other times things had felt this bad was when; well, when Robin was Slade's apprentice. Even Raven, who worked to an ungodly extent to keep emotions under check, was feeling anger like no other. 

"I guess when it comes down to it, we were played like chumps." Beast Boy whispered, breaking the long silence surrounding the area. To the 's', he was right. It hurt everyone to hear it, but he was exactly right.

"Enough moaning and whining, and time for a return play. We know Slade is back, and we know Robin is gone. How does that Blink fellow fit into the equation though?" Cyborg stated, his voice wavering as he looked down at the ground. 'And why do I feel like an ass.' He thought to himself.

"We need to figure out more on that one. Before we can make any moves on this, we need to know about all the pieces." Raven piped up, struggling to keep her mood in check.

"You make a good point. Maybe there is something about him in the papers. You'd think that someone with his…talent…. Would try to make a name for himself." Cyborg replied, turning to go to his room. Before leaving entirely, Cyborg stopped, and turned back to the group, sitting around the table like lost puppies. "And… until we get Robin back, I am assuming leadership of the Teen Titans."

Before a word could be said, Cyborg went into his quarters, and began his task of sniffing out the man known as Blink. Raven, desperate to keep in check, blew up a near by chair. A chair that Beast Boy was just moving to sit down on. Too bad he couldn't stop himself in time. Moments later, a loud thump was heard as BB fell flat on his butt.

"Raven! What the hell?" BB yelled, rubbing his sore rump, as he stumbled to get to his feet. However, it clued into both of them that Starfire had not done a thing. Slowly, each turned to face her, and saw her looking down at the floor, seemingly breathing, but not doing much more of anything.

"Um… Star? Are you there?" BB inquired, poking her in the head to see if there would be a reaction. None. BB risked it again, and poked her, still getting precious little from the alien. "Hello in there!" BB hollered, still receiving the bad end of nothing. Starfire just wouldn't move, or even talk for that matter. "Raven… I'm getting slightly scared here. She isn't even sighing."

"Shut up. Anyone here could tell she felt worst about earlier. Even though it had to be done, she probably wished she never had to take him out." Raven responds, seeing a teardrop platter on her leggings. Obviously, she was still listening, and responding. At least she was on an emotional level.

"We should… probably put her in her room then?" BB responded, confused beyond belief. It was usually always Starfire that cheered up a bad situation. However, even her overly cheerful attitude was completely dead. "Or do we just leave her here?"

"Are you always stupid, or do you work at it sometimes. Lay her down on the couch, and then leave her alone. I need to be alone." Raven replied, walking off towards her room. Beast Boy, still unsure, did as the other titan suggested, and moved Starfire from a sitting position to a lying position. If she was going to get some sleep, it only made sense to make sure she was comfortable when she did.

What Beast Boy did not expect was a pair of arms to throw themselves around his neck, and a full blown breakdown to happen on his shoulder, as Starfire finally caved. BB, stunned for the longest time, could only look in awe as Starfire sputtered out tears and pains, before bringing a hand to the back of her head, and patting her back.

"It's okay… let it all out." Beast Boy replied, struggling with the words as for once, he took the serious role. He'd never seen Starfire break down, and she needed him. At least, she needed him at that moment. "Just let it all out Starfire, I'm here for you."

In The Sewers of Jump City ------

Blink let out a long sigh, as he tossed the Ionic Generator towards the shadows, and plopped down on a nearby chair. This was the meeting place, stated by Slade himself, so why was he late. "Ey, mate! It's not nice to company waiting ya know. I'd beat wanksters to a pulp for doing this." Blink hollered out, as a man in a mask came walking out of the shadows, tossing the generator in the palm of his hand.

"You're rather impatient, are you not?" Slade asked, looking at the rather normally clad man in front of him. Nothing but black. Black cloak, black pants, black long sleeved shirt. He would have to change that about him. "You did well, all things considered."

"Really? Thanks mate. But seriously now, when do we get ta business?" Blink blurted out, looking at Slade, attempting to stare him eye to eye. Kind of hard, all things considered.

"More so than that, I decided on a better approach to…business." Slade replied, tossing Blink a pair of metallic gloves. "Those gloves have the unique ability to store the energy you create when blinking. In turn, they allow you to use the energy as an offensive weapon."

Blink rolled his eyes, before putting on the gloves, and taking a long look at the hand wear, studying them for any features he didn't see originally. "So, what you're saying is, these gloves store my teleport energy, and I can use it as a weapon? So what, like energy blasts, energy weapons, common, give me some information mate." Blink replied, raising an eyebrow.

"See for yourself."

Blink nodded, and blinked around the room, and finally blinking back to where he was. When he looked, his gloves felt different than before. He raised them to a nearby column, and… nothing happened.

"Ey, mate! Yah never told me how to use the bloody things." Blink declared, dropping the gloves to the side.

"You can't right now, but I can give you that ability. Think about it Blink, you will be able to use your base ability to do even more amazing things."

"You're not the kind of guy to do things for free… what's the catch?"

"I am in need of an…apprentice." Slade said, walking up to the younger man, of honestly no more than Robin's height, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can give you more, and teach you everything I know. In turn, you become my protégé."

Blink stared off towards another area, where he heard something…different. Where as the constant drip of water, or the elongated banters of Slade, this one sounded like a muffled cry. Or at least, something close too it.

"Slade, I'm no fool. I know that you have had Apprentice's before. And if'n I'm not mistaken…" Blink began, blinking to a door in the back. "…Your first is behind lucky door number one." Blink finished, before opening the door, and spying a gagged and bound Robin. "Well, well, well, looks like I'm a winner."

"And your point is." Slade replied, aggravated.

"I'll make it blatant. Just how many failed attempts at apprenticeship have you had? I'd prefer to not end up either crazy like Bird Boy here, or god forbid, worst." Blink replied, before closing the door. He was sure he heard Robin muffled the words 'screw you'.

"Well, Blink, it is as they say. Third time's a charm."

Terra's Tomb ------

Slowly but surely, Beast Boy made his way through into the large cavern, where the petrified Terra stood. Truly, it was one of the saddest places for Beast Boy to be, solely for the tragic events that occurred in the cavern. All thanks to Slade. At the end of it all, all the Titan's said there goodbyes in this cavern, but Beast Boy was the only one who would not let go. Not without a fight at the very least.

Slowly, the green changeling trodded in, carrying with him a bouquet of flowers, and a pair of brown candles. At the entrance to the cavern, he stopped and stared at the fallen titan. Every time he saw that face, live or dead, his heart would skip a beat. Reaffirming himself, Beast Boy walked up to the petrified Terra, and knelt down. The candles he lit the last time he was here still remained. Sighing, he placed the two new candles in the usual place, and placed the flowers he bought in front of the grave. Finally, he lit the candles, and sat down, lying back against Terra.

"Terra… Terra I miss you." Beast began, looking off towards the entrance, and looking down at his feet. "Starfire, she must feel like I do now. Lost, sad, confused. She lost Robin today, thanks to Slade. She blames herself for it all, said she was the reason he was captured." BB conversed, talking to the statue. The candles did the necessary part, lighting the room, and allowing BB a good view of Terra's face, even if he had to look up.

"It's truly not fair right now Terra. In a day, the entire operation crumbled like a cookie. Robin's gone; some new chump is in town, Slade's back… That's the painful part. The man responsible for doing this to you, the man I was so sure died… is back. He's like a bad dream." Beast went on, looking out to the darkness. "I mean, what do we have to do to kill him. WHAT?" Beast yelled, looking off.

For a while, silence took over. Beast Boy was labeled as the weird, crazy, and at times, annoying one. He was never really given the chance to be down. Even after Terra died, he was forced to put on a stupid exterior, and make everyone focus on him rather than sad things. He was the depression magnet, there to distract his friends from the worst.

"Starfire broke down on me today. I can still feel the tears on my shoulder, where she wept for what seemed like hours. She really does love Robin, even if she refuses to admit it. She feeds off his energy, and in turn, he feeds off her happiness. But I have never seen Star as bad as she was. Even Raven…" Beast Boy stopped for a minute, before going on. "Even Raven is losing it. And this new guy, Blink!" BB yelled, throwing a rock into the distance.

"Ya know mate, it really doesn't pay to be angry." A voice said, catching BB's attention on a dime. "Oh wait… we're enemies aren't we? Bah, we have time for that later." Blink replied, standing beside the cavern entrance.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Right now, for someone to talk to. I guess since your none to crazy about me, ya can't really be my talking mate right now."

"YOU TRICKED US, AND GOT ROBIN KIDNAPPED! STARFIRE IS CRYING BUCKETS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Beast Boy hollered at the top of his lungs, standing up to meet the teleporter.

"D'you drink?" Blink asked, catching BB off guard. "Figured I'd might as well make the beginning offer."

"Why are you asking? For that matter, why haven't you attacked me yet?"

"Listen…um…" Blink began, struggling with the names.

"Beast Boy."

"Right, Beast Boy. Listen, I know it might seem weird, but I'm just here to talk. Say no if you want, I'll leave…" Blink began, pulling out a beer, and cracking it open. "Probably not even old enough to drink anyways."

"And you are?"

"A year or two away, no big. So, do ya want to talk, or do I turn and leave."

Beast Boy stood for a few minutes, letting silence engulf the room once more, before sitting back down.

"As long as you don't attack me here, no problem." Beast replied, as a can of brew landed in front of him.

"It's Australian, so drink up mate." Blink responded, walking up closer, and lying down in the middle of the cavern, looking up to the ceiling, before shifting his attention to the statue. Raising his beer, he tipped it towards Terra. "Who's the lass?"

"That's… That's Terra. She died saving Jump City, and proving to be a real friend. Slade played with her mind, and tricked her into being his Apprentice. It hurt like hell to watch her sacrifice herself, but still."

"Really now. So the second apprentice winds up petrified. So, either I wind up crazy, like lucky contestant number one, or dead, like our runner up here."

"Don't make light of what happened while you lay inside her tomb." Beast Boy said, taking a sip of the beer, and reeling backwards.

"What's the matter mate, a little strong for you? The first one usually does leave you reeling. Guess that means you're a drinkin virgin, aren't you?"

"Whatever that means." Beast Boy said, taking another sip, this time with less reeling.

"Beast, let me tell you something interesting. Every time I blink, I see everything I've ever done. Anyone I've hurt, I see, and feel. And I blink around a lot so…"

"Then why do you do those things."

"Ya know what, that's a dam fine question. One that I've been asking myself for years." Blink replied, before looking away. "Enjoy the beer, next time, drinks are on you." Blink finished, before disappearing. For a few minutes, Beast Boy just sat there, drinking the beer, and looking off. Finally, it hit him. Hit him like a brick.

"You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Beast Boy yelled, before shooting to his feet, and making his way back to Titan Tower.

Sewers ------

Within a few minutes, Blink reappeared in front of Slade, and shrugged his shoulders. "So then, when were you going to tell me about the lass who turned into a statue?"

Slade cringed, something rare for him. "Sooner than later."

"Whatever. I'm in. Sign me up for whatever you call it. I'll be your third apprentice…" Blink said, before leaning backwards. "But I will not call you master."

"A statement that you'll change soon." Slade muttered, before handing Blink a case, filled with clothing, and equipment. "Everything is operated by neural impulses. As long as you are conscious, and have the head band on, you are capable of nearly anything."

"And let me guess, job numero uno is…"

"Destroying the miserable Teen Titans."

Titan Tower ------

Cyborg stepped out of the room, and into the main area. On his way, he stopped and knocked on Raven's door, and continued to the main area. Raven came out soon after, and followed him to the main room, waking Starfire up. The only one missing was Beast Boy, who had still not come back yet.

"Star, you okay?" Cyborg pondered, getting a nod from the alien. "Alright then. Here is the bad news. As far as Blink goes, it's like he never existed. He's brand new and completely unheard of."

"And the good news would be?"

"Raven, it's never that easy. The good news is this. Robin isn't dead. His signal, although untraceable, is active. He's alive and well. Or at least alive." Cyborg stated, looking down. Although it was good news, it wasn't nearly enough. Starfire sighed, but still, the response was limited. That was when Beast Boy burst into the room, breathing heavily.

"BB, where the hell have you…"

"-pant- Blink is Slade's…-pant- Slade's new apprentice!" Beast Boy blurted out, as the eyes went wide around the table.

"You have got to be kidding me" Cyborg yelled, before slamming both hands on the table. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

A/N: Oh common, there has to be some significance to Terra in this. But now, Robin is kidnapped, Blink is getting an upgrade, and for some reason, Blink and Beast Boy are drinking buddies. But there is still too much in the shadows. For more, stay tuned. 


	3. Chapter 3: Tortured Soul

A/N: Just thought I'd make everyone giddy with this one. Twists ahoy mates!

_Disclaimer_: Should have done this from the start. I don't own the Teen Titans, or anything directly associated to them. I do own Blink, but that is about it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tortured Soul

* * *

"First Robin, then Terra, and now Captain Australia here. What is it about that scumbag Slade that attracts people to him! He's a menace to society for all that is holy!" Cyborg hollered, slamming his sonic cannon down hard, and breaking off a large chunk of the center table. "I mean, this guy would kill his mother for a nickel!"

"Actually, he'd probably bribe someone else to do it, using two cents of his own." Beast Boy interrupted, before looking down. "I don't think Blink is our enemy here." Beast Boy blurted out, before slapping both hands over his mouth. Slowly, one eye shifted to the rest of the Titans, who were all staring angrily at Beast Boy. Well, all but Starfire. She just sat on the couch, still staring off. It took a few seconds, but Starfire slowly stood up, and walked over to Beast Boy. Slowly, Beast Boy looked into the eyes of Starfire, looking to see what it was that got her moving. He saw hate in her eyes, and as slowly as she could, she adjusted her view to Beast Boy's eyes.

"Not… our… enemy?" Starfire muttered out, before delivering a glass shattering slap across Beast Boy's face. Everyone gasped, aside from Beast Boy, who could only stare away. His face felt like fire, but he wouldn't dare cry. He had no right to. Slowly, but surely, Starfire walked to her room, and locked the door. It didn't take long for the Titans to hear her crying.

"Beast Boy, we've put up with some stupid stuff from you, but what you just said was effectively the DUMBEST thing to ever come out of you mouth!" Cyborg yelled, Beast Boy still looking away. Slowly, he raised a hand to the side of his face, and felt where he was slapped. It burned. Burned like fire. "Blink is responsible for this entire thing. Robin is gone thanks to him! And you, like a goddamned idiot, say he's not our enemy! HEY, here's a crazy idea, why don't you actually stab a knife in Star's back, instead of twist the one already there!"

Beast Boy wouldn't respond. He just continued to look away, and rub the side of his face. Cyborg must have believed he was feeling sorry for himself. If only he knew. Of it all, Raven seemed to say the very least, and observe the most. So she was the least surprised when Beast Boy turned to Starfire's room, and mutter something under his breath.

"Beast Boy! What did you just say?"

"None of your DAMNED BUSINESS OKAY!" Beast Boy yelled, spinning towards Cyborg, who himself had suddenly put on a shocked expression. "Whatever the hell I said, I SAID! Don't like it, DON'T LISTEN!" And with that, Beast Boy stormed off, heading out into the city for some fresh air. Before anyone could stop him, Beast Boy turned into a bird, and zipped off, leaving Titan Tower to Cyborg and Raven. Cyborg, without anyone to yell at, turned to Raven.

"You know, you could have said…"

"He was in Terra's Tomb again. That was all I could see from his eyes. And for the record Cyborg, whatever he said isn't your business." Raven muttered, turning to her room, and listening for the impending freak out. What Raven had not told Cyborg, was that Beast Boy was slightly drunk. _'Beast boy, drunk'_ Raven thought, a slight smile coming to her face.

Sewers ------

"That's it. Destroy the Titans? Common mate, I could go to any villain, and he'd say the same dam thing! There's gotta be something more here." Blink replied, looking back to the room. Something had changed.

"The Titan's are only the first step. I need them out of the way. This pathetic city will serve me better without them."

"And by that you mean?"

"If I told you the ending of the story, would you read the rest?"

"Slade, no mind mucks. Just tell me that you don't want to tell me mate." Blink replied, slipping on the mental headband, and turning to the same pillar. "Now then, all this gizmo junk, this will make things go boom right?"

"Yes, but it can do much, much more. With it, you can utilize your innate abilities to create temporary copies of yourself, increase your natural skills, spawn melee weapons made of energy, create walls of your accumulated energy, and much, much more. With that, you no longer waste energy from 'blinking', but store it for later."

"Right, but now I can blow stuff up, right mate?"

A long, drawn-out sigh escaped Slade's lips. "Yes, you can blow stuff up now."

A smirk came across Blinks face. "Now that was what I was waiting for mate." Blink laughed, before point a hand at the pillar, and firing a blast of energy at the pillar. He laughed as the column erupted into smoke and debris, spreading over a long distance. "Now that is how it's done." Blink said, throwing back the hood of his cloak. He had blue hair.

"So, not everything related to you is black." Slade stated, as Blink ran a hand through his hair. He always kept it short and manageable.

"Of all people, you should know that the hardest thing to see in shadows is blackness." Blink replied, before blinking away. A few seconds later, he blinked back. "What are you going to do to Bird Boy, if you don't mind?"

"Robin has always been a problem in my plans, and this time, I intend to remove him from it."

"So, in other words, you're going to off him." Blink replied, half paying attention, half toying with his new equipment. Slowly, he raised his hand in the air, gun shaped, and snickered slightly. "Pow, right?" Blink responded, pretending to shoot his gun shaped hand.

"No, not nearly as easily as that. First things first, I want to break Robin. I want to finish what I started. Most of all, I want to see him beg for death." Slade muttered, sinisterly, as he turned towards the room. "And by the way, apprentice. Time to tone down on the drinking."

"Are you kidding? Telling an Australian not to drink is like telling a villain to save a cat trapped in a burning building." Blink replied, before going to his special training ground.

Slade merely sneered, before going towards Robin's holding room. This would be Slade defining moment. He was going to enjoy every second, every scream, every plea, and every drop of Robin's blood that he was going to watch spill. Had Slade been less of a man, he would have gotten giddy with excitement.

Downtown ------

Beast Boy finally landed on top of a nearby building, and turned back to his normal self. It didn't take him long to get comfortable, sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the building. _'Good going Beast Boy. Way to make things worst.'_ He thought to himself, badgering himself for his idiotic actions. And yet, he could clearly remember every little thing that happened. Every little detail. _'"Not… our… enemy…"' _Beast Boy replayed, throwing his head back, and staring up into the night sky. '_Today has easily been the longest day of my damned life.'_

As Beast Boy sat there and thought, he felt something bounce off the back of his, and land cleanly in his lap. Spinning around, Beast Boy saw the one person he didn't want anything to do with, sitting the same way he was, and tipping back a can of brew.

"Ol'Slade says I need to stop. Figure I might as well have one or two more." Blink stated, running another hand through his hair. Even in this light, Beast Boy could see his hair. He knew who it was. "Looks like a bit of a mark there mate. Did yah have a bad date?"

"I honestly don't know what I should do. I feel like beating the ever loving hell out of you, but I still don't understand you." Beast Boy replied, cracking the beer open, and having a sip. "If you must know, Starfire slapped me."

"Who?"

"The girl you hit on last time we rumbled."

"Ah yes, that darling beauty." Blink replied, sipping some more beer. "I guess you told everyone by now."

"Depends. I told them your Slade's third. I didn't tell them anything else." BB responded, tipping back the beer. "Your turn. Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you sharing beers with me when we're supposed to be enemies?"

"Why the hell not? My real name is Damian. I came from good ol'Australia. Well, it's more like I was tossed from Australia. My talents scared people."

"Well, for all that's holy, you can disappear in a heartbeat."

"It was always more than that. Blinking requires me to concentrate. Sometimes concentration gets interrupted. When that happens…well… when that happened…" Blink tried to say, looking off into the distance. "…onto nicer things. I split beers with you because you remind me of, well, myself."

"You were loud, annoying, easily hated, and looked at as the comic relief?"

"I meant that you remind me of myself in terms to your choice in chicks." Blink responded, as an empty beer can bounced off his head. "Right… sorry. Choice in girls."

More silence, aside from Blink taking another sip of his beer. _'What in the hells am I doing! I am drinking beers and talking with my enemy. Not just any enemy, Slade's new apprentice. I should be attacking him, not sharing brews!' _ Beast Boy yelled inside his head, looking back at him.

"Raven probably expects something."

"She shouldn't. I blocked my presence, if you know what I mean." Blink replied, as BB looked over questionably. "What I mean is I put myself into a loop of constant blink. Mad concentration needed, but it keeps a clear image out of people's heads."

"You're a strange one."

"By the by mate, didn't I say next time, the brews were on you?" Blink jested, looking down. Before Beast Boy could reply, Blink disappeared. Even before he could say something after that, Beast Boy heard the sounds of a cough. He turned around to come face to face with the one person he wish he didn't.

"Raven… What are you doing out here?" BB asked, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"We need to chat."

Sewers ------

Slade slowly walked around the bound Robin, now tied to a stretcher. Of course, Slade left Robin un-gagged, which proved trying for the first hour. Robin, surprisingly enough to Slade, had a bit of a sass mouth on him. However now, Robin was attempting to reaffirm himself, to let no scream slip, let Slade have not that pleasure he tortured for. Still, Robin found himself slipping.

"Robin, you always were a problem to me. I always thought I could mold you into the perfect warrior, but you resisted. You always insisted on staying with those foolish…friends… of yours. You always did annoy me like that." Slade taunted, jamming an electrocuted pole into Robin's neck. Robin screamed in agony, thrashing about as Slade pushed the pole deeper. Finally, he removed it, and watched Robin spit out a wad of blood.

"….Go…Screw…Yourself…SLADE!" Robin yelled, Slade chuckling.

"But Robin, we are having such fun." Slade retorted, grabbing Robin's hair, and lifting his head off the stretcher, ramming the pole into the back of his neck. Another sickening, blood curdling scream ripped through the room, as Slade lowered his head to Robin's ear. "Common Robin. You can scream a little louder, can't you?" Slade whispered, twisting the pole, and smiling as Robin screamed a little louder. "That's my boy." Slade whispered sinisterly, pulling away the pole, and watching pleasurably as Robin thrashed around.

"…My…Friends…Will…" Robin started, only to see Slade before over, bring his masked face closer to Robin's, to the point of where Robin's nosed was just inches from the mask.

"Robin, as far as your stupid friends know, you're missing. They have no clue where the hell you are." Slade taunted, dragging the pole across Robin's chest, and laughing as Robin responded with another agonizing scream.

'_Okay Robin, time for someone else to take over.'_ A voice inside Robin's head whispered, as Robin gagged on some blood, which soon came up as the pole left. "Huh" Robin responded, weakly, confusing Slade. Robin still stayed mentally strong, forcing himself through the pain.

"Well then, Robin, maybe it's time for something a little different." Slade mocked, before polling out two long, thin needles. Slowly, Slade pushed one needle into Robin's left shoulder, listening as Robin choked back cries of pain, and tears of agony. Slade, done with one arm, slowly inserted the other into Robin's right shoulder. Fresh blood flowed from the puncture wounds, and Slade only stared down at the struggling Boy Wonder.

"This machine is going to inject a painful shock into your bloodstream Robin. It will feel like your insides are being cooked by your own blood." Slade taunted, laughing evilly as he looked down at the incapacitated boy. "It'll be the most agonizing thing you have ever felt." Slade attached two wires to each needle, and turned on the machine, sending an incredibly potent shock ripping into Robin's body. Robin tried to scream, but no sound would escape, no sound could make it through his mouth. Seconds felt like hours, hours of horrible, horrible pain. Robin's body contorted and twisted freakishly as the shock ripped through his bloodstream, until Slade turned it off, mercifully stopping the pain.

Then Slade saw what he aimed for, before finally finishing Robin. Tears. Tears of pain, or lost hope.

Tears of defeat.

Rooftop ------

"You'd better start explaining Beast Boy. This is one of those times where…" Raven threatened, her ire rising.

"What do you mean?"

"We told you to stay away from Terra's Tomb. That it distracts you from current tasks. You still went there."

Beast Boy sighed, both in aggravation, and in relief. "Raven, you might have hated her, but I never could forget her."

"But Beast Boy..."

"Raven, just because you can't display love, doesn't give you the right to shoot down those who can." Beast Boy blurted out, annoyed that he was being lectured for something as meaningful to him, and meaningless to them, like going to Terra's Tomb. However, Raven felt the full force of what BB had said, and it left her reeling.

"You ignorant little bastard." Raven muttered, before clueing into something she didn't before. "Where'd you get the beer Beast Boy?"

"Like I'd tell you anyways." BB replied, until Raven grabbed him by the neck of his suit.

"Where!" Raven growled, as Beast Boy began to get desperate. Just as BB was about to spill, the alarm went off. Another sigh.

"Guys, he's back, and it looks as though he's trying something different." Cyborg said, as the location led them to Titans East's Tower. "I got a warning from them a few seconds ago, and then static."

"When this is done Beast Boy, we will finish this!" Raven mumbled, before speeding off towards the Tower.

"Yah, when this is done." Beast Boy muttered, following after her

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Has Slade has succeeded in officially breaking Robin? Who was the voice in the back of Robin's head, and why is Blink at Titans East? You'll have to see when the first multi Titan showdown begins. Titans and Titans East versus Blink. 


	4. Chapter 4: Titans East Showdown

A/N: Here we are, the very first major showdown. And I figure you may be wondering my Slade has gone sadist on Robin. Just wait, it'll all make sense when we get there. But, just to state the obvious, this will focus more on the battle in Tower East.

Disclaimer: I only own Blink. I wish I owned Raven, but I don't. Sweet, sweet Raven… -sigh-

* * *

Chapter 4: Titans East Showdown.

* * *

"Cyborg, me and Beast Boy are almost there, how bad is it?" Raven asked, speaking into the communicator. Suffice to say, Raven was worried about this.

"We don't know. The main computer is down, but they are setting up for the main attack." Cyborg replied, Raven sighing in aggravation. Titans East may not have been a great as the original Titans, but they were still a force. Something wasn't right, and she was sure it was going to get worst.

"Raven, anyway to go a little faster. Steel City is a ways away you know?" Beast Boy inquired, feeling mildly afraid of fighting Blink. It wasn't his abilities that scared him, but something else that left him slightly quivering. _'Like maybe the fact that he's working for Slade, and breaks beers with me.'_ BB thought, as he followed Raven closely.

"…Maybe, hold on." Raven warned, before closing her eyes. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos…" Raven muttered to herself, before opening her eyes again. The significant boost in speed to herself and Beast Boy was more than enough to speed them to the battle.

Titans East ------

"Common, hurry!" Speedy hollered, as the rest of Titans East moved to set up perimeter in the central room. The computer was out, thanks to the disablement of the core, and in turn, the security measures were also kaput. The group set up near the door to the center room, preparing themselves for the inevitable attack, and setting up for what would hopefully be a surprise attack on an unsuspecting individual.

"Speedy, get back and set up into sniping!" Bumble Bee hollered, as the Spanish twins set up near the door, standing in front of Aqualad, who was literally 'riding the wave' at the moment, getting to large blasts of water ready for when the idiot who attacked them came through.

"What sort of idiot attacks the Titans, ON HOME GROUND!" Aqualad hollered out prompting a growl from Bumble Bee. "Aside from Brother Blood." Aqualad added, remembering a previous attack on home base.

"The idiots that knows what to do, and how to do it. Just get ready for some serious action Titans." Bee replied, shrinking down to size, and aiming her blasters. The minute the intruders walked in. At least, they assumed it was more than one. For a group to attack was stupid, for a lone invader to challenge them, that was lunacy.

Outside the door ------

Blink slowly walked towards the door, stretching out his arms. From the get-go, this had been an easy invasion. He didn't get more than ten minutes from Slade, when he was told to attack Titans East. Who was he to turn down an open invitation to a party? _'Hopefully, the rest of the Titans will show up. Maybe BB brought the brews this time.' _Blink thought to himself, chuckling as he reached the door.

They weren't expecting this…

Inside the Center Room------

Silence took over, as what seemed like the longest wait ever took a hold of the Titans. They knew something was out there, and they were sure that they could take them, whoever or whatever it may be. So it took them completely by surprise when a loud, repetitive banging echoed into the room, coming from the door in.

"LET ME IN!" a voice hollered, sounding amazingly like Cyborg. The Titans were stunned, but not for long. The more firepower, the better. "NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND!" Bumbled Bee jumped to it, opening the door, and letting the former leader of Titans East into the center room. A collective sigh and a sense of relief came as everyone saw Cyborg walk in.

"How bad?" Bee asked, as Cyborg spun to the door, and closed it. He was even sweating. "Cyborg?" Bee asked again, as Cyborg took a quick breathe.

"Sladebots, and plenty of 'em. It's like a war. Raven and Beast Boy are off fortifying key positions, right now we need to get ready for the assault unit coming here." Cyborg responded, turning to the group. "Split up, now! Bumble Bee, get small and put yourself above the door; Aqualad, get in the back, and start raring up some water." Cyborg continued, before pointing at Speedy. "Get up top and into sniping position, and you two, split up." Cyborg finished, pointing towards the Spanish twins.

"But Cyborg, you know they…" Aqualad began, before getting a glare from Cyborg.

"Then give them guns. We need to have more targets, so they can't focus on protecting each other. They divide, WE conquer. NOW GET TO TITANS!" Cyborg hollered, before going up top to the center platform. "I'll try and get the computer back online. They beef if the security comes back."

'_This is almost too easy'_

"Yah, do that. We can take the first wave." Aqualad hollered, as Mas and Menos started yelling to each other in Spanish. Aside from the steady typing of Cyborg on the computer, there was nothing but silence. Pure, unbridled silence.

'_The sound of success is silent._

Cyborg's Car ------

Cyborg was making good time, but he was still worried that he was too late. In the distance, he could see Steel City, and only hoped it would not be matched with a burning T before he could get there. Lifting his communicator, he called the other two Titans, to check their position as well.

"We're almost there." Responded Raven dryly, as Beast Boy flew behind her, in his typical Pterodactyl form. '_What is it with him and dinosaurs' _Cyborg thought, watching the minature screen.

"Good!" Cyborg responded, changing the communicator to Bumble Bee's. Maybe he could get a status report. He could only hope for the best, at least until he got there.

"Bumble Bee, give me a report."

Titan Tower East ------

Everyone heard it. Bumble Bee heard it, Mas and Menos heard it, Speedy heard it, Aqualad heard it, but most of all, Cyborg heard it. They all heard the sound of Cyborg's voice on the communicator, and the sudden silence quickly returned. Slowly, Speedy turned to look at the current Cyborg, who had stopped typing, and looked blankly at the screen.

'_Blast my damn luck!'_

"Cyborg…What's going on…?" Speedy slowly asked, Cyborg twitching.

"Don't worry about it… worry about it…you." Cyborg struggled, forgetting Speedy's name. In front of him, he slowly charged a hand, and sighed. _'Could have been in and out, but my luck ran out. So do their luck unfortunately.'_

"Cyborg… What's my name?" Speedy replied, as Bumble Bee finished her report, and slowly flew up to meet Cyborg, or at least, the second Cyborg.

"Your name… that's a dumb question. Just calm down…Quicksilver." Cyborg guess, charging the other hand now.

Speedy said nothing, but slowly slid an arrow into place, and began pulling it back. Looks like they found the intruder.

"I wouldn't do that mate." Cyborg said, his voice suddenly changing to a much more outback voice. That caught everyone. "Coulda been easy on yah all, but you had to go and muck it up, with that talking to Cyborg junk." Cyborg continued, turning around to face Speedy, and Bumble Bee. "So mates, got any beer?"

Before anything could happen, two large blasts of purple energy slammed into Speedy and Bumble Bee, sending them hurtling off the center platform, and to the ground below.

'_SHOW TIME!' _And with that, Cyborg changed into a cloaked Blink, his hands tinged with a purple aura. Before anything more would happen, he slid a pair of goggles into place, and walked towards the edge of the platform. "Too easy mates. I coulda done this blindfolded. But no biggie, since it seems Slade wants you gone. Figured I might as well drop in and say 'ello, fore I kill you all." Blink taunted, as the group looked up towards the cloaked individual.

"Okay, it's personal now!" Speedy yelled, as Blink laughed back.

"No mates. Now it's a party."

Slade's Lair ------

Slade stood silently, watching Robin quiver, and twitch uncontrollably on the table. Originally, he was going to kill him, and be done with Robin permanently. A failed experiment has all evidence of it removed, so maybe it was time for Slade to remove Robin from the picture, and move on. Just give up on trying to turn Robin to the side he truly belonged to.

Unfortunately for Robin, Slade never was a quitter.

"Robin, still alive I see." Slade mocked, looking down at the bound boy. Robin had nothing left in him in the slightest, except for what was keeping him awake, and alive. Slowly, however, Robin mouthed his response to Slade, staring him in the one eye he had. "Now now Robin, didn't your father teach you not to swear?"

Robin growled, which was about the only sound he could make at the moment. "Robin, in many ways, you and me are alike. We're a higher breed than the others around us, we're more potent… more powerful. We both come from troubled pasts, you and I, and the more I see you Robin, the more I see myself." Slade whispered into Robin's ear, smiling as Robin struggled to even spit at Slade. Anything to show his hatred towards the man that has tortured his life, turn his friends against him, and effectively bring his world crashing down around him.

"And…Robin… I know you fear loneliness. Fear it because it is a part of you. Just like it is a part of me. It took me years to hone in on that trait Robin. Years of being locked away in the dark, and told that no one would come for me. Years ago, I would have killed them in a heartbeat for doing this to me; while now I would thank them." Slade continued, Robin managing to finally hold back the tears he never meant to show. "Robin, the dark is a scary friend. He tells you things you don't want to hear, but need too. I will have you as my apprentice Robin, even if I have to break you as they did me." Slade continued, turning to the light switch, and flicking it off, setting the room in complete darkness. Robin went from twitching to spasms, and frantic breaths as he found himself consumed in the blackness of the room.

"Listen to the darkness Robin, it'll tell you all you ever knew about yourself that you denied everyday of your life." Slade mocked one last time, before shutting the door tightly, and entrapping Robin in complete blackness. Slade, standing just outside the door, could hear the small moans and screams of Robin, who was desperately trying to break free, to get away. As he himself had done so long ago, before realizing that there was no hope, no freedom.

"It is only a matter of time, my true apprentice." Slade said to himself, before turning to a large machine sitting in the center of his lair. "Only a few pieces left. Only a few."

Raven, Airborne over Steel City ------

"Beast Boy, you're in dangerous territory now. Cyborg, Starfire, even myself, we are all losing our trust in you." Raven voiced, looking back at the fellow Titan. "I know losing Terra was a blow to your heart, but you have to let go."

"Raven, Terra was the only person that took the time to understand me, and that respected me. Not respect as in the teammate respect, but respect as in the friend, the close friend kind. I lost that special respect Raven. It's not an easy thing to let go of." Beast Boy responded, looking down. _'And now, I'm getting that from Slade's new apprentice. What the hell is going on!'_

"Beast Boy…" Raven tried, before giving up, and turning her attention back towards the Tower. It wasn't too far off, but in that sense, neither was Blink.

Titans East Tower ------

Speedy loosed three arrows, and watched as they went right through the attacked. A heartbeat later, Speedy had a hand jammed into his stomach, followed closely by a kick to the jaw, as Blink back flipped away from Speedy. Speedy was airborne long enough for Blink to port above him, and smash his heel into his face, rocketing him to the ground. However, a burst of water caught Blink off guard, smashing him into a wall as another stream caught Speedy.

"How do you like that?" Aqualad taunted, getting cocky. A voice from beside him made his blood run cold.

"Actually, it was pretty refreshing…" Blink taunted, before grabbing the hair on the back of his head, and throwing him full force into the ground below, laughing as the Titan smashed into the ground. "…but I still prefer beer mate." And that was when he saw a huge blast coming at him, full speed. Blink blinked out of the way, and saw the Spanish duo, totting a very large energy gun.

"Bring it on mates." Blink taunted, charged a shield in front of him as the blast came. It hit dead on, but was effortlessly absorbed into the shield. "Thanks for the recharge mate…" Blink yelled, before getting sent flying by what was seemingly air. To boot, a burst of water drove the already airborne Blink into a wall, which was then bombarded by arrows, energy blasts, and water.

They kept going for a good minute before stopping, and waiting for the wreckage to clear. However, they were about to get more than they bargained for. Behind them, they heard someone whistle. "That was a whole lot of boom." Blink said from behind them, before firing blasts at the Mas and Menos. They turned around quick, but each was repelled by another blast.

Finally, Bumble Bee dashed in, and a quick round of attacks where blocked by Blink, who responded by Blinking behind her, and smashing his elbow into the back of her head. As she fell forward, her face collided with the boots of Blink, who had reappeared underneath her. She bounced backwards, and was sent hurtling into the roof by a massive blast of blink energy, causing debris to erupt from the ceiling like a volcano.

Not missing a beat, Blink deflected an arrow head his way, and fired off short bursts of blink energy, nearly hitting Speedy twice. Spinning quickly, Aqualad was hit by a series of blasts, knocking him off his water platform, and onto the top platform. And once again, quickly following up, Blink snatched an arrow from the air, and while spinning, flung the arrow back, chuckling as it hit the mark, and sent Speedy flying out the big window.

'SPEEDY!" Bumble Bee yelled out, struggling to stand up. She got to her hands and knees, but before she could do anything else, Blink kicked her into the air, and fired a round of blasts into her stomach, keeping her airborne long enough for him to blink behind her, and deliver an improvised pile driver, driving her head, and neck, into the hard ground. He body went limp, as she lied in the pile of rubble caused by the assault. Blink just turned and laughed.

"Is that all!" Blink yelled, before hearing a coughing sound from behind him. Blink spun around to see Speedy, knocking back an arrow, standing on a chunk of window with a black aura around it. The arrow flew loose, and Blink destroyed it with a well placed blast of energy, before turning to the door, behind him, which flew off into the wall.

"TITANS, GO!" Cyborg yelled, as the entire group minding Bumble Bee, who Cyborg was moving out of the way, struggled to their feet, and got back into attacking position. Near Speedy, Raven and Beast Boy. Up top, the Spanish twins. By Cyborg, Aqualad and an unconscious Bumble Bee. And all alone in the middle, a cloaked Blink.

"Alright boys, let's have us a party!" Blink yelled, ripping his cloak off to reveal his new armor, equipment, and look. "But one of you mates is fronting the bill!" Blink yelled, getting into a fighting stance, hands glowing purple, and eyes burning with fury behind his goggles.

* * *

A/N: I can see some people getting angry for this one, but hey, it's going to be big anyways. The Titans make it, and it looks like the crap will hit the fan. Who'll win, seven crime fighting superheroes, or one mean Australian? Wait and see. 


	5. Chapter 5: X Marks the Spot

_Before we get down to the beat down, thought I'd just point out that **Alexandru van Gordon **(To all who read this story, READ **NOT AGAIN** RIGHT FRIGGEN NOW), **Hex Vain** and **GDeacur** are so far the only three who have reviewed. You guys rock. –Lifts a cold one- Here's to hoping for more reviewers._

A/N: Now then, there are going to be some things in this chapter that challenges some events stated in the series. Roll with it for now, because it will… make that **WILL **make sense before the end. That's an Insaneiac promise! And by now, you should have realized that this story primarily revolves around Beast Boy. Why you ask? Because I believe he is the most troubled member of that team. Sure, Robin is shown as being the most troubled, but…well, I'll go off on a tangent some other time.

This also marks the longest chapter I've ever composed, so it's going to be a fun one boys and girls.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Titans. I only own Blink… that's it.

Blink: HEY! Be damn proud you own me even!

Insaneiac: Oh shut up.

* * *

Chapter 5: X Marks the Spot (Titans East Showdown, pt2)

* * *

Darkness is a scary word. It symbolizes many things, from evil to loneliness, and it represented the evil of the world, opposing the light. You could look into the darkness, and see your soul, your memories, your hates, or even your deepest darkest secrets, thrown out there for everyone to gawk at. And right now, Robin was surrounded by it all. He could see his parents hitting the ground, and laying there dead. He could see himself playing apprentice for Slade, stealing for the man he swore to kill. Even more so, he could see his desires, and some of them left Robin horrified. 

He could see Titan Tower, standing where it always stood, lit on fire, and burning to the ground. At the top of it all, Robin stood over the bodies of his friends, all dead or dying. He could smell the smoldering metal, the burning materials, and the boiling, spilt blood of his friends. He could here them asking why, and cursing his name. And all Robin would do was laugh, and smile. Smile behind a mask that was not his, a mask that was the apotheosis of everything he hated.

It was Slade's mask, it was Slade's face and features, and it was the same darkness he had come to fear. And all the while, during the ruination and suffering, he could hear Slade and his condescending tone congratulating Robin… no… congratulating his apprentice.

'LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Robin hollered, closing his eyes tight, and fighting with his entire being to get out of the bonds. He could not. No matter how hard he tried, Robin was stuck in tight. Staring his darkness in the eye, and seeing the side of him he swore would never come out. "LET ME OUT!" Robin screamed again, this time in a panicked, a suffering tone.

"You worry to much, little bird green." Another voice said, catching Robin's attention. He knew that voice anywhere. He knew it because it reminded him of when he resorted to the darkness to expose Slade. Reminded him of the first time Slade had played Robin, and bent him to his will.

"X?"

"The one and only. And it seems to me as though you got yourself in a tight fix."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Robin screamed, this time in a more commanding tone, than a panicked tone. Robin finally had a chance, and X was his way out… his ray of hope even.

"Tough chance there bub. I'm just the voice that shares your head. The other X is probably out screwing about. I'm the one that was responsible for his creation Robin."

"Impossible, you were dead to me. I didn't need you anymore. I locked you away, and then the other one stole you. I was DONE with you!"

"Robin, you were never 'Robin' when you were me. You were Red X. You were me. Now that your precious little sanity is hanging by a string, it's time I take over again. I'd prefer to keep the home I invested preciously in." Red X said, looking down at the suffering boy.

"I won't let you!" Robin defiantly replied, looking away from X. However, being an image in someone's head made it easy to keep in their view.

"Robin, I won't let you ruin my home. I am staying in that head of yours." X replied, tapping Robin's head with his left hand. "And to do that, I need only for you to get me a mask. Of any kind, a mask." Explained, pushing his middle knuckle into Robin's head.

"You're not real. You're not real. You're not real." Robin chanted aloud, trying desperately to avoid the masked face of Red X. "YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

"I'm as real as you are Robin, and if you don't do something, the only thing you're going to be is some subservient slave to an overly egotistical freak!" Red X yelled, pulling off his mask to reveal the Robin's face. "Take a look Robin. Under this mask, under this wall, I am you. Even if another is running about, pretending to be me, he isn't. I've never been just an alter ego Robin; I've been your other side. The one you hide from your friends, and deny with a passion."

"Listen closely Robin. You must get your hands on a mask. If you don't, consider yourself Slade's permanent apprentice. All he need do is break you, and you're lost!" Red X replied, slowly putting the mask in his hand on Robin's face. Robin, for all it was worth, fought tooth and nail with him, and agaisnt the bonds holding him down, but to no avail. As soon as the mask went on, the darkness enveloped him again, and he was left all alone. And with a beat of Robin's weakening heart, he could see the burning city again, and hear the sickening laughter of Slade in the background.

Or was it his own laughter. Robin couldn't tell anymore.

Titans East ------

"Listen, you can save yourself a lot of pain by just giving up." Cyborg yelled, as Blink flicked his hair in Cyborg's direction. "Or we can do this the hard way, and take you to prison kicking and screaming."

Blink sighed inwardly, not paying much attention to the banter of Cyborg. Slowly, his eyes locked with Beast Boy, and rested there for a minute. _'Dammit, he didn't bring the brews. Oh well, guess I'll have to fight without a drink.' _Blink thought, before turning to Speedy, who was pulling the arrow back to its full extent. In a few seconds, all hell would break loose, and the crap would hit the fan full on. Blink knew it himself. If he wanted to stand a chance, he needed to get them in a less open place.

"Ya know mates, I don't like it here. Let's dance elsewhere." Blink taunted, before disappearing. Moments later, a massive explosion came from elsewhere within the tower. The big battle had turned into a high stakes game of Marco Polo.

"He's... PLAYING WITH US!" Beast Boy yelled, before diving into the window one floor below, and going after him. _'I'll prove I can still be trusted Raven.' _

"BEAST, WAIT!" Cyborg yelled in vain, shaking his head. '_Damned fool!' _Was all Cyborg could think at the time, before spinning and looking towards Aqualad. "Get Bumble Bee to safety, and start your way on the bottom floor with Raven and Speedy. Me and the twins will move up. Find Beast Boy and smack him for me." Cyborg ordered, before running off with the speedy twins.

"You heard the man… the half man… it's hunting time!" Speedy yelled, spinning an arrow in his hand, and slipping it into a bow. "And I've got my eye on the prize." Speedy finished, before noticing the fact that everyone was staring at the over active Titan.

"You…are an idiot." Aqualad insulted, giving a verbal kick to Speedy's ego. It left him leveled to be said. Aqualad smiled at the expression of Speedy's face before making his way out the door, and to the lower floors.

"He's right." Raven added, watching normally as Speedy fell backwards, having been burned twice in the last handful of seconds.

"Now that wasn't fair at all!" Speedy hollered, before following the half demon and water wonder.

Beast Boy ------

It wasn't long before Beast Boy found himself in another large room. This one, however, was filled with pillars, and on each pillar was a large round target. _'Speedy's personal training room probably' _BB thought, looking around. _'The lights are out… shot out_,' and it was recent too, due to the smell of freshly wasted electronics. _'Come out come out wherever you are.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself, slowly moving through the room, looking for Blink.

"Yah know mate, it was your turn, again, to bring the brews." A voice said, within the room. Beast Boy knew who it was, and turned to where it sounded like the voice came from. "And the problem is, I didn't have time to grab none of my own. Too bad mate."

"Come on out Blink! Just go home now, and let the Titans be."

"Now BB, you know I can't do that. Slade will have a hemorrhage. Plus, he'll probably just take it out on Robin." Blink retorted, his voice coming from another place in the room.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" BB hollered out, as Blink chuckled. "WHERE'S ROBIN?"

"Oh come now BB. You didn't come here to play twenty questions mate. You came here to rumba. You came here to prove to your other lady friend that you are still one of the Titans. Or maybe…just maybe, you're here because you need to prove it to yourself." Blink replied, striking Beast Boy aback.

"STOP! Stop pretending like you know everything about me! What makes you think you know anything about me?"

"Because Beast, I've been in that exact spot. And guess what happened! I got chased from another town. I don't think you ever felt it, but being chased from town by an angry group of heroes is about as painful as it can get!" Blink yelled, his voice coming from a different part of the room. "At least Slade, instead of telling me why I was a freak, gave me a chance."

"Blink, Slade is a scumbag. He uses people like you, like Terra, for his own good. He doesn't give a half-damn about you or what you can do. You're only good to him until he is done with you." Beast hollered back, looking to his side. He needed to find him, and quick. "He did the same to Terra, and look what happened to her. She's now a statue. A dead…lifeless statue!"

"Beast Boy…" Blink started, his voice coming again from a different spot. "…what if I could tell you how to change Terra back? And what if you had to kill people, to steal for another, to follow the will of a masked egomaniac to do so? Would you? For the woman you love, would you?"

"THAT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT." Beast Boy yelled, furious that his mind was being dug into. He didn't tell him things to get played with. Beast boy growled, charging finally towards where he heard Blink. He had enough of the head games. Now it was time for some beat downs.

"Beast, it is almost exactly the same. I want a place where I belong. Slade is offering that to me. All I have to do is what he asks, and then I get my little chunk of paradise, mate." Blink replied again, before dodging a kick from BB. Obviously, he had found him. "So then, how's this… If you win the fight, I give you the one thing you've wanted since Terra's Death."

BB stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening. "No way, don't even JOKE LIKE THAT!" Beast Boy screamed, aiming another roundhouse at Blink, but missing narrowly. _'He's playing with your head. FOCUS'_

"No BB. I swear to anything holy out there that if you win, I work like hell to find a way to revive your lady friend… on my honor as an Ausi, mate." Blink responded, delivering a kick of his own, in an attempt to keep BB on his toes. "Common Beast Boy, it's one of the things you've always wanted anyways. All you have to do mate is win the match."

Beast Boy thought deeply, before he threw another punch, nearly connecting with Blink, but missing still. "And if you win? Then what?"

A smile came across Blink's face. "Then you front the beers for the rest of our meetings." Blink responded, laughing out loud. "So, what do you say BB? Care to rumba?"

"LET'S." Beast Boy yelled, as he delivered a fine placed roundhouse into Blink's left side. The battle was on.

Cyborg ------

"Raven! WE HAVE PROBLEMS!" Cyborg screamed into the communicator, as he stared directly into the computer core. The section was loaded to the max with charges. Cyborg, who was feeling good originally, was now refocusing his efforts. "THE CORE IS RIGGED WITH BOMBS!"

A crackle came from the communicator, and Raven soon responded, although her signal was blurry. "Here too Cyborg. The base of the Tower is loaded with charges. They're sensitive too. Any ideas?"

"Aside from getting the hell out of this ticking time bomb, nothing much." Cyborg replied, as the Mas y Menos both gave up on the one bomb they were trying to disarm. A few sentences in Spanish later and Cyborg was back on the communicator. "Mas and Menos here say the bombs are remote. We need to find Blink, and stop him quickly!"

"On it, Raven out."

Beast Boy ------

Beast Boy had been in good figure for most of the start, taking Blink blow for blow, who also seemed to not be utilizing his powers much. Maybe he wanted a fair fight. _'Maybe he's just toying with me'_ Beast Boy thought, momentarily distracting himself, and taking a side kick to the jaw. The blow sent him hurtling into a pillar, and resulted in a disturbing crack echoing in the hall.

"Over already? Damn mate, thought you had more in you than that." Blink mocked, as BB, without being seen, turned into a snake, and snuck behind Blink. Another change later, and the unknowing blink took the back hand of a gorilla across the side of the head, and dived head first a pillar near him. "Oh it is personal now!" Blink yelled, standing up, and blinking in front of Beast Boy.

Beast shrunk into a mouse to avoid the first two punches, then changed into a donkey to deliver his own counter, a spinning donkey kick to the stomach. It connected, and Blink went down to a knee. Beast Boy quickly changed into his normal self, and delivered a stunning uppercut to the bent over Blink, following it up with an elbow, and a spinning right backhand.

The elbow hit home, the backhand was blocked, and turned into a shoulder flip, smashing BB into the ground hard. Before Beast could respond, Blink delivering a knee drop to Beast's chest, and heard the successful screech of pain from Beast Boy. Beast Boy, in turn, was pinned to the ground by Blink.

"Common BB! I thought you had some style mate?" Blink taunted, aiming two fingers at Beast Boy's head. "This will only hurt for a second, mate." Blink continued, before Beast Boy turned into a bug, crawling away. Blink stopped to look momentarily, and in turn, took a mean kick to the jaw when Beast Boy turned back to normal. Blink hit a pillar, and slowly looked up, to see a charging rhino drive him through the pillar, and into the next one.

"And you get too cocky, mate." Beast Boy taunted, pulling away from the pillar, and turning into a donkey.

"Not again." Blink moaned, as he was donkey kicked in the gut. "You fight dirty… BB." Blink said, before blinking above Beast Boy, and elbowing the donkey in the head. The force drove him into the ground, and brought Beast Boy back to his normal self. "But problem for you is, so do I." Blink yelled, firing a blast at Beast Boy.

BB rolled out of the way, and watched it explode into a nearby wall. Hearing footsteps coming from behind him, Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, and swiped the area in front of him, cringing as Blink flipped over his arm. Blink, using all his momentum, dropkicked Beast Boy, and sent him flying towards the wall. Beast, thinking quick, grabbed Blink's leg, and dragged him with him, as he smashed through the wall, and out to the open air.

"Time for a fall Beast Boy!" Blink yelled, as Beast Boy transformed back to normal. Beast Boy just gave a dumb smile, and delivered a hard right hand to Blink's face, before turning into a bird, and flying to the top of the tower. It was a blatant, come and chase me if you can, and Blink never turned down a challenge.

"This ain't over BB. You will be fronting for beer mate!" Blink hollered, disappearing from his fall.

Slade's Lair ------

Slade was watching the screen closely, enjoying the entire ordeal that Blink was putting the Titans through. He was mildly perturbed that Blink had managed to turn off the video and audio links to him when the changeling had entered the room, but none the less, he was expecting good things. If anything, his "apprentice" was serving his purpose, providing Slade with the time and peace he needed to finally get his true apprentice. Even if he was a little broken, he would still be Robin. Just Robin with no one, and no where else to go to.

He would be his, and only his. A prize that he could never lose. And aside from that, watching his nemesis rive in agony brought a certain joy to his own heart. The knowledge that Robin would soon be his forever made him even happier. And the aspect of screwing over the impudent and foolish false apprentice made him smile. Beneath the sinister mask, Slade smiled.

"It is only a matter of time now before Robin snaps, and I can start molding him in my manor. A painful irony, but one none the less. How fitting it is that Robin becomes my apprentice, the same way I had become my old masters apprentice." Slade mused in his solitude, his thoughts stretching, but never allowed to run wild. He merely turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Soon, Blink will bring me the book. By then, I'll have my true apprentice, and I can rid myself of this pathetic city. With Robin by my side, I can start him down the road he was meant to go, and slowly take this planet by force." Slade continued, standing up and walking towards his machine. "That is, if a planet still remains by the time I'm finished." Slade ended, laughing as he looked over his machine.

A giant, sonic disrupter, capable of causing a never ending earthquake. All he needed was for a proper amount of pressure to activate it, and then he would win. He would win, and everyone else, including his former master, would lose.

It would be the ultimate conquest and revenge.

Raven ------

"Cyborg, we have some good news." Raven commented, as she turned to the back to Speedy. "We found where Beast Boy was…"

"Good, now where is the moron!" Cyborg yelled over the communicator, loud enough for even Aqualad to cringe.

"Well, Speedy suspects he either plummeted to his demise, or flew to the top of the tower. Since Beast Boy isn't the type of idiot who'd kill himself, I suspect the latter." Raven replied dryly, but with a certain sense of alertness in her voice. _'Of course, this might not even be happening if Beast Boy didn't take what I said to heart…' _

"Good enough for me. Me and the twins will go topside. Get up here as fast as you can. We are probably going to have to save Beast Boy's butt again." Cyborg complained, before shutting off his communicator. A long, aggravated sigh escaped Raven's mouth, before turning towards the now arguing Speedy and Aqualad.

"We're heading to the top of the tower, let's go." Raven said while walking off, leaving behind the two ignored her. A few seconds later, Raven came back, angry. "NOW!" Raven yelled, Speedy and Aqualad dropping the argument and following after her. She didn't have time to baby-sit, and they didn't have time to mess around like fools. One of her only confidents was in trouble, and she'd be damned if she would let him get hurt.

Rooftop ------

"Remind me to teach you how to fight, outback style one day." Blink taunted, kicking Beast Boy in the ribs. Beast Boy, for everything it was worth, put up a hell of a fight, but was now lying on his stomach, his left eye swollen horribly, and blood coming out from his mouth. Slowly, Beast Boy pushed himself to his feet, and stood up. _'No way am I letting myself get beaten again. This time, I prove to the rest of the team that I can hold my own!'_

Beast Boy wiped the blood from his mouth, and got back in his fighting stance. It was about then that he noticed the blood coming from Blink's nose. It was flowing pretty well, which told him that at least some measure of damage had been inflicted. Either that or it was a real lucky shot. Either way, at least this hadn't been totally one sided.

"Hey Blink, you're bleeding." Beast Boy taunted, as Blink wiped a hand across his face, and saw his blood. Blink looked down at the blood, before closing his eyes, and looking at Beast Boy. And precisely at that time, a sonic blast slammed into a wall of blinked energy, and the audible sound of charging people...

"TITAN'S GO!" Cyborg yelled, charging the two standing in the center of the Tower. However, for what it was worth, not one Titan could get close to the center, where both Beast Boy and Blink stood.

"Go home Robocop. This is between me and Beast Boy here!" Blink yelled. "As long as I say it's so, this force field stays up, and not one of you wanksters can get in here." Cyborg, not taking Blink seriously, fired more shots at the field. "And by the way, Mr. Roboto, all you are doing it giving me more power. So… Domi arigato." Blink taunted again, turning to Beast Boy. From his armored hands, energy crackled, and a grin came across Blink's face.

"Winner takes all." Blink mused, looking towards his drinking mate and opponent.

"Bring it on Blink." Beast Boy coughed out, his body showing fatigue and pain, but his eyes burning with energy, determination, and a motive like none other.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know what you're thinking. "AGAIN! DAMN YOU TO HELL INSANEIAC!" Well if you must know, this isn't totally about my hatred of Titans East (just kidding.) although this may be annoying the hell out of you, I don't disappoint. The next chapter will leave you reeling back in total surprise. What will I do? What will he do? Wait and see. 

Blink: You better. I remember the last time you…

Insaneiac: Now just shut your pretty little infidel mouth!


	6. Chapter 6: You Can’t Stay Here

A/N: (_Holy crap, was this a hard one to write. Seriously, I found myself stuck in several parts through it. Anyways, it worked out in the end._)The finale to the Titans East Showdown. With Beast Boy isolated from his comrades, he seems more interesting in finishing the fight he started with Blink, then trying to get free. However, BB could be way over his head here, considering the restraint Blink has been showing, and the damage he is capable of. But first!

**Reviews!**

**Alexnandru van Gordon:** _Well, expect Robin some more dark scenes, as I find those fun to put Robin through. Heh he heh. And to answer your first question, yes. Blink is Australian. _

**Slade Wilson – Deathstroke:** _I'm actually not sure how one (being me) should respond to this review. How's this. –Cough cough- I do intend on putting Robin through much more, and seeing as how the real brunt of the story has yet to come, I believe you shall find yourself…interested. PS. Please don't hurt me._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I only wish I did. I do own Blink though.

* * *

Chapter 6: You Can't Stay Here (Titans East Showdown pt3)

* * *

"Bring it on Blink." Beast Boy coughed out, his body showing fatigue and pain, but his eyes burning with energy, determination, and a motive like none other. Sure, Beast Boy didn't sound threatening, but he was not about to let some bruises put him down. More was on the line than before. Respect, change, Terra… it all came down to this battle.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, BB." Blink hollered out, before charging. Falling to his side, Beast Boy sweep kicked the area in front of Blink, tripping him up, and sending him headlong into the wall of energy. The impact sent him tripping backwards, and into the hard boot of Beast Boy's foot, smashing into Blink's neck. Blink went down, and BB followed up, transforming into a gorilla, and hurtling him across the roof.

Flipping in mid flight, Blink landed on both feet and a hand, sliding slightly as he stopped. Beast Boy, quick to follow, charged him in gorilla form, and met with an unpredicted kick to the gut, as Blink blinked in front of him. "Too slow mate." Blink taunted, shoving the other foot into his gut. "PULL!" Blink yelled, flinging him into the air.

Beast Boy flew into the air, and dodged narrowly a blast of energy, thanks in part to a transformation into a mole. Upon coming down, Beast Boy went from mole to lion, and pounced on an unsuspecting Blink, smashing him into the ground. Narrowly dodging two vicious claw swipes, Blink teleports before BB, and fires a barrage of energy at him, but missing barely as Beast transforms back into human state, and leaps at Blink. Despite his best attempt, BB was countered, his leg grabbed and the entire attack turned swiftly into a vicious slam, driving Beast Boy into the ground.

"RAVEN, TRY GOING THROUGH IT!" Cyborg hollered, pounding viciously on the wall. He knew Beast Boy was getting beaten to crap, and he be damned to watch anymore.

"You don't think I've been trying!" Raven replied, furiously. Quickly, she phased through the roof, and attempted to get under the field. Finding herself unsuccessful, she phased back out, and looked at Cyborg. "There's no entrance. He's fighting alone."

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" Cyborg yelled, firing another sonic blast into field.

"Your friends really are idiots, huh?" Blink taunted, not seeing Beast Boy deliver a sickening round house to the side of Blink's head. The loud crack caught almost everyone's attention, as they saw Blink go flying head first into the field. Beast Boy, quick to follow, turned into a gorilla, and grabbed Blink's leg, whipping him into the air, and slamming him down with force into the ground. "Now mate…that hurt." Blink wheezed, pointing his fingers at Beast Boy, and firing off a round of blasts, pelting into the changeling with force.

Slade's Lair ------

Slade watched the monitor closely, observing closely every moment of the fight. He had found his apprentice as he went through the window, a disturbing sight none the less. The one he had been fighting was by far the most useless member of the Titans, and yet Blink was bleeding. Even if Blink was holding back substantially, this was unacceptable. The match had been back and forth since, but Slade found himself more and more disappointed and enraged with the performance of his …apprentice.

"Then again, what can I expect? His only use to me is about to run out, and when that does, I'll get to watch him suffer slowly. The change in life he is about to feel will level that rebellious and playful side of him in a heartbeat." Slade muttered to himself, before turning on his heel, and walking towards the room Robin was in. Sure, it had only been an hour at best, but Slade had one last thing he wanted to tell Robin before closing that door and leaving him in there until he was ready.

Slowly, he opened the door, allowing the least bit of dimmed light into the room, just to tease the slowly breaking Robin, who looked at Slade with a blank stare. _'Maybe I won't have to wait that long after all'_ Slade thought to himself, before closing the door. _'Back to the darkness with you again Robin. Don't worry though, it'll be over soon.' _

"So Robin, see anything yet?"

"Burn in hell Slade." Robin replied dryly. His voice was hoarse, probably from all the screaming and yelling he had been doing earlier. Oh well, the quickest way through a persons mind…

"Hatred Robin. That's one thing that interests me so deeply about you. Despite your affixation with friends and doing good, you hate with such passion. It really is quite fun to watch Robin." Slade continued, before tossing something on Robin's stomach. From the weight of it, he was sure of what it was. "Tell me Robin, why do you wear that mask?"

"Burn in hell Slade." Robin replied, same as before. This time, however, he said it with a little more ire.

"Robin, Robin…Robin. Is that anyway to speak to your master Robin?" Slade retorted, looking down at his face. He couldn't see Robin's face contort in fury, but he could hear the curses coming from Robin's lips. Robin couldn't see him, but Slade knew where Robin was precisely. Another form of psychological torture, not allowing your victim to see you, as you berate them. "Robin, you'll learn soon enough."

"Burn…in…HELL SLADE!" Robin yelled, straining his voice further. He thought he had struck a nerve, but to Robin's dismay, all he heard was Slade laughing. Laughing right beside his ear, forcing Robin to close his eyes, and hold back his anger.

"Robin, admit it. You see things that excite you. Things that you find disgusting, but yet you watch still. You watch them because that is what you truly want."

"Slade… the only thing I want is to watch you suffer." Robin growled, getting a dry reaction from Slade nearby. "Why do you want me anyways! You have an apprentice already. Not good enough for you?"

"Quite the contrary Robin. He is quite talented, even without my equipment and training. The difference is, Robin, he is nothing like I am or was. He has that hope, that sense of enjoyment in life, that I lost so long ago, and that you will lose in only a matter of time." Slade goaded, walking to behind Robin, and grabbing back on his hair, pulling his head back so he could look down at Robin's face. Too bad Robin couldn't look back.

"So what! What's stopping you from doing this too him!" Robin growled, unable to see his sworn nemesis, and despising every moment of the time he took breaking him down.

"He is weak Robin. He came here looking for paradise, his little shred of solitude and peace. I attracted him here to the false idea that I would give it to him." Slade explained, looking lowering his head to Robin's ear. "I wanted him to feel like I would do anything for him."

"You're beating around the bush Slade."

"Robin… patience is a gift. Considering the trouble you cause for me on a daily basis, be happy I give you anything." Slade responded, smiling inwardly at the resulting growl of hatred. "Robin, I lured him in as a distraction. He serves me only to keep your band of miserable misfits out of the way, while I break you down. As soon as his current task is complete, I will make him fully aware to what he has subjected himself to." Slade retorted, tinges of malice seeping through his voice.

"You really are a bastard, Slade." Robin snapped back, unknowingly pleasing Slade. He enjoyed watching Robin slip slower and slower into his hatred. It fit him well, like a fine shaped glove.

"Robin, I intend more than anything to use him as a tool. For him to call himself my apprentice is an insult." Slade continued, raising his voice as he went on. "I only seek to distract your…friends. When he comes back, I'll subject him to pain like he has never felt before. The pain of knowing that he is my property. That his hope, and his enjoyment, are gone, and all that is left is the knowledge that you serve me."

"Slade, I hope you know that the minute I can, the very second I am able to… I will make you suffer for this!" Robin cried, malice and hatred pouring out him his voice. Slade merely chuckled at Robin's retort.

"That's exactly what I want to hear Robin. That hatred that you let build up for so very long. I want to hear you damn my name eternally." Slade mocked again, grabbing the item that rested on Robin's stomach. "Because Robin, when you lose that hope you still grasp to, I want you to feed off that hatred. I want you to remember from this day on that you are Robin no more." Slade continued, slowly pulling the mask off Robin's face. Slade smiled behind his mask as he watched Robin fight struggle and toss, screaming all kinds and colors of curses at Slade as he peeled it off. Then, even slower than before, he began placing the item on Robin's face. It was then Robin realized exactly what it was.

"I want you, Robin, to remember that you are mine. Now and forever, you serve me as my apprentice. As soon as you realize that your friends won't find you, as soon as that sickening sense of hope is extinguished, you will realize your place. It will be beside me Robin, and it will be as my apprentice." Slade finished, placing the mask on Robin's face, and moving to leave. "That mask will remind you Robin that I am in control.

All alone, in the dark room, a bitter and defeated Robin wept, screaming out curses and swearing the same oath over and over again. That he would make Slade suffer greatly for this.

Titans East ------

"You know what Beast Boy; you really need to just let loose some more." Blink taunted, as BB stumbled to his feet, and charged back at Blink. Of course, Blink had been holding back madly since the start, more interested in providing his friend with a challenge, then miserably crushing him from the start. All Blink could hope was that the burst of energy successfully fried the audio receptors Slade lined his armor with. He knew Slade was watching. _'Probably making points on my superb fighting style.'_ Blink mused, dodging a kick, and getting creamed in the neck by a following up knee. The blow knocked Blink into the air, long enough for BB to follow with another kick.

"That one hurt mate!" Blink hollered, landing on his feet, and rubbing his jaw. Blink blinked behind BB, and delivered a strong right hook. However, Beast Boy whipped his head to the left, and watched as the fist whizzed by. A heartbeat later, Beast Boy had grabbed the arm, and swung him over his shoulder, and hard into the ground. Blink, slightly dazed, shot back up to his knees, and ducked under another two kicks, delivering two sharp left hooks to the ribs of Beast Boy. The blows brought him to his knee, and gave Blink the chance to latch on to Beast Boy's shoulders with both hands, and flip, delivering a massive kick to the jaw, and flinging him into the air.

"After this Beast Boy, make sure you work on your fighting." Blink mocked again, as Beast Boy hit the ground. From behind him, he could hear a furious Cyborg coming to his friend's defense.

"YO, WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT SOMEBODY WHO CAN BEAT YOU?" Cyborg hollered out, smashing the field with his hands. He hated watching Beast Boy get pounded to crap, and knew full well that Beast Boy was in way, way over his head. "I'll take you on, and BEAT YOU!" Cyborg continued, smiling as Blink walked towards the robotic Titan.

"Listen Terminator, why don't you go off and kill Sarah Conner. I have a match to finish, and you are pissing me off, mate." Blink responded, watching happily as Cyborg had a mild freak out. _'It's almost too easy.'_ Blink mused to himself, watching Cyborg pound furiously on the wall of energy. Blink gave an aggravated sigh, and turned back to Beast Boy.

He was shocked to see Beast Boy had disappeared. And unfortunately for him, he had soon after found his opponent. It was in the form of a mouse, standing just under his family jewels.

"Oh mate, that's cold." Blink muttered, as Beast Boy went from mouse to Elephant, sending Blink flying into the air with a sickening low blow. Blink landed hard and on the ground beside Beast Boy, and felt the trunk wrap around him. "But this is going to hurt more." Blink muttered, as he was slammed viciously into the ground.

Or at least, it looked like he was.

"BB, ABOVE YOU!" Cyborg called out, as Blink smiled evilly. Beast Boy could do nothing as a massive blast of energy exploded into the back of him, and delivered shocking amounts of damage to the green changeling. Beast Boy turned back from the pain, and hit the ground hard.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven called out, as the rest of the Titans charged to the wall, trying to get in. Little to Beast Boy's knowledge, Blink had two clones of himself floating in the air with him.

"Sorry mate, but the road ends here." Blink yelled, as one of his clones disappeared to in front of Beast Boy, and hoisted him back up onto his feet, locking him in a full nelson. The other one and Blink landed in front of BB, and began to deliver an unholy number of punches and kicks beating the poor Titan into mush.

"Beast Boy…" Raven muttered, watching in horror as the Titan was physically destroyed by the gang up. However, Beast Boy himself could see into the eyes of Blink as he beat him senseless. He saw remorse in his eyes, and a sense of deep regret.

Finally, the two attacking stopped, and stepped back. Everyone thought it was over, but it wasn't. Blink and his other clone charged up to fire a large blast right into the beaten Beast Boy, and end the fight with a major boom. Something that would leave everyone shocked. Something that he himself would never be forgiven for.

Slade's Lair ------

"That's enough." Slade mused to himself, pressing a button on his wrist, and turning his attention to the screen. His apprentice had long enough been playing, and it was now time for the fool to receive his first lesson. That you do not show any mercy to anyone, ever. It was about to get much, much more interesting from this point on.

Titans East ------

And that was when he felt his entire fight collapse. His head began buzzing like a saw, and as he tried to stare straight, Blink felt himself fall to a knee. _'The hell is going on! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!' _Blink's mind hollered in agony, as a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon sent him flying to the edge of the tower.

"ALRIGHT CHUMP, NOW IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" Cyborg yelled, as Speedy launched three arrows into the area around Blink, sending him hurtling even close to the edge.

"Why can't I concentrate?" Blink muttered, before stumbling to his feet. As he stood up, he saw Beast Boy being tended to by Raven, and for a moment, saw something he couldn't before. In essence, Beast Boy had won the fight he was waging, as he seemed to have won back the respect of Raven. Blink grinned to himself, before staring back at the rest of the Titans. Blink was standing near a long, long drop, and his head felt like a buzz saw.

"Ready to go to prison?" Cyborg asked, raising his cannon back up. "Or are you taking a fall."

"Neither mates. Been fun an all, but it's about time this party wrapped up." Blink responded, pulling out two devices with red buttons on the tops. "Ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls, and robocops. At this time, would you please get your last drinks, and make you way to the nearest exit, as the party is ending." Blink laughed, as he forced himself enough room to concentrate for what would happen next. "You don't need to go home, mate…BUT YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!" Blink screamed, pressing the buttons, and setting off all the explosives in the Tower.

Immediately, the Tower began to tilt, and flames spewed from panels of the roof. The building itself was splitting nicely into two, and became horribly apparent to everyone on the roof that this Tower was done for. Cyborg, quickly turning back to Blink, found him gone, and leaving only the detonators at the scene.

"DAMMIT!" Cyborg yelled, as Mas grabbed his leg, and frantically yelled in Spanish to the half machine. "THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BUMBLE BEE IS STILL IN THERE! Raven, we have bad issues!"

"I know, but Beast Boy needs medical attention. He's out like a light. We need to get out of here."

"But WHAT ABOUT BUMBLE BEE?" Cyborg screamed back, he looked towards Aqualad; he was going to be the transport out of here.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Raven yelled back, flying off with Beast Boy. "I'M SORRY CYBORG, BUT WE DO NOT HAVE THE TIME!"

Another massive explosion came from the mid level, and the Titans began to get incredibly scared as the Tower began to keel over, falling towards the water. Raven was right, they had to go. They had to leave Bumble Bee… They had to.

"TITANS, RETREAT!" Cyborg yelled, grabbing Mas and Menos as he jumped off the falling tower, and onto a wave of water, created by Aqualad. Turning back, they all watched in horror as Titans East Tower fell into the water, smoldering and burning, knowing all well and good that inside, Bumble Bee was dying, dead, or fried.

"It's personal now Blink… it's down right personal." Cyborg mumbled under his breath, as the Tower disappeared into the water. The showdown was over, and Blink had won. Blink had dominated the Titans, and left them reeling with a crippling blow. The destruction of one of the Titan Towers, and the death of the Leader of Titans East.

"Oh yeah, it's personal."

Slade's Lair ------

Slade watched, a smile pasted underneath his mask. For so long has he wanted to see Titan Tower fall, and although it was not the true Titan Tower, seeing one of the hideous T's, a testament to justice and power, filled him with pleasure unknown. It would be a blow that the Titans would suffer from for the rest of their days. Even his apprentice, who had played more than attacked, had come through on his task. He dealt the first major blow to the reputation of the miserable Titans, and even though he lost the match, his success made the outcome a lot less miserable.

Still, Blink would learn that losing meant punishment. He would learn so very much, so very soon. And beneath it all, Slade could not wait to torture the impotent and arrogant warrior he chose to be his apprentice. Up until now, Blink had been acting as though Slade was not serious in the slightest, that Slade was all talk and no bite. And he allowed himself to think that, to believe that Slade would never raise a finger against the teleporting apprentice. Just so it would be all the sweeter when his little work came crashing down around him and everything he dreamed for and sought out would be crushed in front of his face. He was Slade's apprentice, and it was time for him to learn his place in life.

Slowly, Slade turned off the monitor, and turned to the devil of a machine he had resting in the control room. His greatest victory was only a few short weeks away. Best of all, however, was that when the dust settled, he would have his greatest victory of all standing beside him.

"Only a matter of time."

* * *

A/N: Titans East Tower destroyed, Bumble Bee dead, and Beast Boy beaten to a bloody pulp. The Showdown has ended, and the Titans lose, big time. How will the Titans recover from this crippling blow? Can they even? More importantly, what the hell is Slade planning? 


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

A/N: So, for fans of me, the second fic is in the works. I don't exactly know all the details yet, but I do know that it will feature Slade in it. However, Slade might be taking a back seat in the second fic, due to his prime status in this one. I do know that it will be Raven centered. That is about as much as I can tell you for now.

**Reviews**

**HeX-vAiN:**_Hey, I needed to make an impact. It was probably better than my first choice of who to off, seeing as how there seems to be a lot of Raven fans. I kid, I kid. And as far as the apprentice statement, Slade is already after Robin. I think I'm safe…for now._

**Slade:**_Glad to hear you liked it. And yes, I do believe we all know that you are not a…kind man. No not in the least. I think within the next few chapters, your lust for suffering will be met and with grandeur unmatched at that._

**Alexnandru Van Gordan:** _You know, looking back, I realized that I've gotten your name wrong every time I spelt it. Well, hopefully I got it this time. Glad you liked the mask part, as I found that extremely fun to write. Let me tell you, it only goes up from here._

You know… I really find it weird… and possibly a little creepy, that my two prime reviewers are Robin and Slade. But hey, they are like the only two people who review, along with Hex off and on. I'm not going to complain. Cheers mates.

Disclaimer: I do not own any or anything of the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 7: Aftermath

* * *

"This is Ellie Parkinson, reporting live for Steel City news. Titan Tower has been completely destroyed…" 

"Channel 9 Live Action News here at the devastating attack on Titan Tower. The tower is gone, and no one knows…"

"Bill Mason for Channel 12 news, brining you this breaking news. Titan Tower is gone ladies and gentlemen. A terrorist attack gone…"

"Jack Johnson reporting live from Titan Tower, little more than smoldering ruins now… This just in, we have a victim… It's the leader…

"Jason Gilford from CNN, reporting from Steel City, where the Titan Tower has been destroyed. One is reported dead, that being the Leader of Titans East…"

"One fatality marks the list, and it is one truly painful. Titans leader…"

"We have one reported causality. A fatality actually. Titans East Leader…"

"WE are live from the wreckage of Titan Tower, and we were just informed that…"

"This is Millie Ferrell, here to report with great regret and sadness the death of…"

"Truly the devastation has struck us all, seeing a Tower destroyed. However, what is even worst is the fact that…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it has been reported that the mayors of Steel City and Jump City will comment on this catastrophe. The saddest of the news is that Leader of the Titans East…"

"Bumble Bee…" Cyborg muttered, flicking through the channels. The news was stunning in its response time, getting to the scene of the showdown in record time. Even Jump City newscasters were on the scene, not missing a second of the action. Cyborg himself was horrified to see the tower was still burning slightly, as only the base of the former base of operations remain.

"Her name was Bumble Bee, and amazing girl with incredible powers, dying at the hands of terrorists today. With out a doubt, this attack will go down in history, as a direct assault and victory against the forces of justice…"

"This is Lance Barido for JCTV news, reporting live at Steel City. Titan Tower is gone, and Leader Bumble Bee is… she was the only fatality and causality in the incident. Of course, she led the efforts against infamous Steel City villain Brother Blood, pictured here…"

It looked like every reporter in the country was at the scene, as well as some civilians who saw the whole thing. Cyborg, who was still up even two hours after everyone else retired, watched the screen endlessly, his nerves on end. This whole thing wasn't suppose to go down like this. They were the heroes, they were supposed to win. Not Blink.

"Cyborg… why are you still up." Raven broke, walking into the darkened room. True, the whole ordeal had been horrible, but even Cyborg needed the sleep. For the time being, they were splitting Titan Tower…the remaining Titan Tower with the remaining members of Titans East. Not one of them had been too anxious to talk in the slightest, reeling from the lost of their leader. Raven knew how they felt.

To an extent anyways.

"Cause I can't sleep Raven. Cause every time I change the channel, some reporter is reminding me how we messed up. Because every time I listen, I hear HOW OUR INEPTNESS KILLED SOMEONE! Raven, Titans East is gone! GONE!" Cyborg exploded, not even turning to face his teammate. It wasn't hard to see that Cyborg and Bumble Bee had something going on… and that even in his façade of strength, Cyborg was suffering.

"Yes but right now, you lead us. We need you, of all people, to be well rested." Raven reasoned, before jumping as a glass exploded into the wall beside her. Turning back to Cyborg, she could see his hand open, facing the wall.

"I swear to whatever is up there Raven…don't tell me what to do right now." Cyborg mumbled, a highly threatening tone escaping in his voice. "Since Robin was kidnapped by that scumbag Slade, we have been running non-stop for the entire day. Bumble Bee is DEAD, Robin is GONE, and we have some super villain we can't beat."

Raven raised a hand to the side of her face, and felt a drop of blood slowly trickle down her face. Obviously, the glass had cut her. However, what worried her more was Cyborg, who hadn't slept since this morning. After all the stress, and not to mention the repeating, and very humiliating defeats, Cyborg needed sleep. They needed a leader, and if Cyborg couldn't lead, who would?

"How's Beast Boy?" Cyborg finally asked, breaking a long and greatly unwanted silence. Cyborg had been confused on that matter of a good while. Should he respect him for taking the match, or punish him for getting beaten nearly to death, and being reckless. _'Did he honestly do anything I wouldn't have?'_ Cyborg thought to himself, before lifting the remote again.

"Better than before, but he is pretty badly beaten. He'll be out for a while…" Raven started, before clicking into a reporter.

"The biggest question was, through out the entire battle, no one saw Robin or Starfire, two of the Teen Titans finest. Has Robin abandoned his own team, and taken Starfire with him? Is Robin jumping ship…"

Cyborg just stared at the screen blankly, slowly taking in the things that were just said. Raven herself stared, and felt an almost blinding amount of anger boiling up inside her. For everything Robin had done for this city, and Steel city. Through all the hell and the hardships, they dare accuse Robin of running away. And as if on cue, Cyborg raised his arm to the TV, and destroyed it with a single blast.

Slade's Lair ------

"The biggest question was, through out the entire battle, no one saw Robin or Starfire, two of the Teen Titans finest. Has Robin abandoned his own team, and taken Starfire with him? Is Robin jumping ship…"

Slade laughed, watching the newscast with a sinister smile hiding beneath his mask. Over and over, the same line kept repeating itself in his head, and over and over again, he pressed the mental replay on that line. It was too sweet to imagine. The reporters who had at one time or another praise Robin now turned against him, and shot him down. The city that revered Robin as a gift from the heavens to compete with the overwhelming tide of crime, had turned on its angel, and in turn turned him to a devil.

"Mayor Rubin! Do you have any comments on the fact that Robin was nowhere at the scene, nor participating as it seems?" A reporter piped up, as Slade changed to the press conference. He wanted to hear more of the cities turning on Robin. In turn, Slade could press that on Robin, and twist the boy even more. Slowly, Slade flicked a switch nearby the monitor, and smiled as he watched the press conference, his one eye giving away the joy from the entire ordeal.

"Yes. I am both shocked and disgusted that someone who would call themselves a leader and a crime fighter would let this happen, and even more so seeing as how it was Robin. How cold do you have to be to let the leader of a branch of your own faction die?"

"And your comments to the Titans that tried to save the Tower..."

"I don't know how I could thank them, seeing as how we still have a destroyed Tower, and a dead leader. The only thing I can think of is that I thank them for fighting to try and save it, and not leaving their fellow man behind."

The Dark Room ------

"…and not leaving their fellow man behind." Came the answer from a speaker somewhere in the room. However, at that time, Robin could care less about finding some stupid speaker. The news had ripped into him like the claws of a lion. For years he dedicated his life to serving the public, to remove crime from the streets, and here were the thanks he was due.

He was being blamed for the death of Bumble Bee, and the destruction of Titans East tower. The cities that loved him for months, now turned against him in bitterness. '_A bunch of miserable ingrates' _Robin's mind hollered angrily, as Robin himself desperately tried to block out the voices blaming him. It was then, at that moment, that it hit him. Hit him hard as a stone.

"Titans East Tower is gone… Bumble Bee is dead… how?" Robin muttered out, staring into the blackness of the room. To him, being a Titan was almost like being immortal. To him, the words 'dead Titan' couldn't be pair together. Yet it was. "NOOOO!" Robin hollered at the top of his lungs, throwing himself about to try and free himself. So many emotions rushed to Robin, so different and so powerful.

He felt great sorrow at losing not only an HQ, but a symbol of the Titans power. He felt the sorrow even more so when contemplating the now dead Bumble Bee, and how devastatingly powerful the affects of it were. A leader of the Teen Titans was now dead, and a Tower destroyed. Everyone now knew that despite the strength and power of the Titans, they were mortal. They could be killed.

He felt deep regret and inward hatred at being stuck as a prisoner instead of helping his team. The reporters were right to an extent… there was no Robin to fight the attacker. _'It is my fault… I let the Titans down, I let them all down. What kind of leader am I, leaving my team and followers to die and be defeated like that.' _Robin heard inside his head. He wanted to deny it, all of it, but he couldn't. He felt it was true, that he himself did nothing at all to try and help the Titans. He let them down.

Yet most of all, he felt the burning hatred towards the devils that committed the deed. One he knew had to be Slade, and the other could only be his… apprentice. The mealy mouthed punk that could teleport from place to place within a heartbeat.

"Yes, I have this final comment. Since Robin did abandon his duties as protector of Jump City, and leader of the Teen Titans, I am officially labeling him a threat, along with the other perpetrators of this crime. To me, Robin is as bad as they are." The voice came, smacking Robin hard across the face. "That is all for questions."

And then silence. Silence except for the heavy breathing of Robin, and the sound of a man breaking down, and weeping as he is abandoned by everyone.

Titan Tower ------

"I'm warning you; do not go in there Speedy." Raven repeated, firmer this time. Speedy had been on a war path since the battle, demanding to speak to Starfire, as to why she didn't show up at all. Speedy, of course, had no clue in the slightest that Robin had been missing, and Starfire blamed her self. How could he have? Over the course of the night, the Titans had been too busy tracking down information about Blink to do anything.

"I don't care Raven! She abandoned us in our time of need. Just like Robin had! At least she is here to question!" Speedy yelled, his regular brash attitude backing his words. However, his words would soon find their way to his stomach, as Raven's dry look suddenly turned sinister.

"If I were YOU, I would turn around, and walk away. You know next to nothing about what happened, and you have NO RIGHT to even begin to accuse anyone in this Tower." Raven countered, her eyes alone nearly scaring Speedy senseless. Deciding that perhaps this wasn't the wisest course of action, Speedy turned around.

"Fine Raven. Protect your friends well, because I don't trust either of em now!" Speedy growled, before walking away. Slowly, Raven felt herself calm down, then back up against the wall. She slowly brought a hand to her face, and rubbed it in aggravation, before pulling it away and looking at it.

"Robin, where are you? Your friends need you right now." She muttered, before going back to her room, seeking retirement for the night. Besides feeling utterly defeated physically, she needed to be alone. It had been too long without sleep, and the Titans needed to rest up.

Med Bay ------

Beast Boy finally opened his eyes, slowly, to begin his first steps into the world, since being beat to jelly by Blink. The very first thing he noticed was not the pain, nor was it the exhaustion from the stress. It wasn't even that he felt like crap for losing a fight to Blink. The first thing he noticed was a can of beer sitting on a bed stool beside him. Even Beast Boy, who at times wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, knew what it meant. He had a visitor.

"Get lost." Beast Boy muttered, hearing a grunt of disappointment coming from the window. Beast Boy himself slowly turned his head to see Blink, looking out the window, and holding his own can of beer. It had become a weird meeting ritual of sorts. Blink had beer, Beast Boy had the questions. Seemed to him like a fair trade. "You killed her you know."

"First thing first mate. I did not mean to kill the lass. I thought she had gotten to safety." Blink muttered, staring out the window. "I never wanted anyone dead."

"Well it looks like you failed miserably at that task then..." Beast Boy retorted, before coughing slightly. "…dude"

"Even when you're hurt mate, you keep a lip. I like that bout you." Blink responded, before taking another sip of the beer. "Listen, as far as I am concerned, the fight was ended before I could finish you, so you win."

"Huh?"

"Now I need you to listen to me mate. This is serious now. The cities have turned against your mate, Robin. They're blaming him in part for this."

"HOW?" Beast Boy yelled, startling Blink. If the Titans found out he was in here, there would be hell to pay. Silently, the two waited patiently to see if anyone was coming, before Blink continued.

"He wasn't there. They are saying he deserted." Blink replied, taking another sip, before crushing the empty can. "They are calling him a coward."

"That's not fair! After all he has done for Jump City, they turn their backs on him now!" Beast Boy uttered, looking devastated. Soon, more silence gripped the room, before Blink began again.

"BB mate, I need you to do me something. From now on, you need to start training more. There will come a time where you and I will fight again. I guarantee you this, I won't be holding back mate." Blink mumbled, before looking down at the floor. Beast Boy finally clicked into the fact that Blink was hurting from something. Be it the fight they had, or the fact that he killed someone, Blink was hurting.

"Blink… Why are you doing this? If you hate the killing, why are you…?" Beast Boy inquired, seeing Blink shift uncomfortably.

"You won the fight BB. That means I have to find a way to resurrect your lover gal." Blink replied again, before turning to look at Beast Boy. That was when it hit him to the fullest effect. Blink had tear marks, running down his face. "I don't know why I do it BB. I just don't know at all. Yet sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Blink finished, before disappearing.

"Blink, you darn fool." Beast Boy stuttered, before slipping back to sleep. _'Nothing but a darned fool.' _Was Beast Boys last thought, before his mind went back to rest.

Slade's Lair ------

Slade turned off the last of the monitors, letting himself bask in the darkness of it all. The day could not have gone better. From since he plucked Robin from his Tower, and up until he watched Steel and Jump city turn on the dedicated hero. It was all so perfect, so well worked. Everything was going to plan.

Everything except for one individual. An individual who would soon learn the true meaning of the word apprentice. At least until Robin finally came to the right side.

That individual had just appeared behind him, and was looking rather smug about himself... behind the now hidden tear marks that was. Slowly, Slade stood to his feet, and turned to face Blink, who in the dull lighting of the lair, looked as though he had become a god.

"Very good Blink." Slade muttered dryly. Blink slowly rubbed the back of his head, before locking eyes with Slade once again. "Considering you lost to that pathetic changeling, and lost control of your powers in the middle of a fight." Slade finished, a disapproving tone matching his voice.

"What can I say? The fool has a good left hook." Blink jokingly retorted. Behind the mask, Slade smiled even more. "How's your guest? I presume he's now just another corpse."

"Not in the slightest."

"That's good mate. Don't want to spill blood where it doesn't need to be spilt."

"I think it's time we set some rules… Blink." Slade began, his voice going from a masked laid back tone, to one of cold seriousness.

"Like what? No blinking after ten o'clock mate?" Blink joked, not quite getting the full intent of the statement. Blink himself thought nothing was wrong, and that in a matter of moments, everything would end in a nice fine package.

"For instance, I believe it is about time you started addressing me as 'master'," Slade countered, more seriousness coming from his voice.

"I think not. I may be your 'apprentice' but you are sure as hell not my 'master'," Blink replied, slightly angered.

Slade raised his wrist to his chest, and looked down at it, before staring at Blink again. "A pity…" Slade muttered, before pressing a button, and watching Blink drop to the floor, suddenly screaming horrendously and gripping madly at his forehead. "I was hoping you would make this easy on yourself…Damian." Slade replied without remorse, before listening silently to the screams of brutish agony escaping Blink's lips, as he tossed and contorted in unimaginable amounts of pain.

* * *

A/N: This might show you just how mean I can be. I mean, I am torturing my own character. I'm evil. Or at least, unstable. Anyways, I guarantee all the fans of Slade out there that the rest of this story will appeal to you greatly. Anyways, until the next chapter, I'm out. 


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

Insaneiac: Heh heh…hope you are all ready for the next bit. And by all, I mean the three that do review. The good news is I have the second fic in the works. It's Dark Tribunal, and it will revolve around Raven. But don't rejoice (or boo) yet, as the fic will be a bit of a spin. To put it blatantly, I'm putting Raven through the ringer.

**Reviews**

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:** _Heh, that was an awesome chapter. Get to see that Blink isn't the big bad villain everyone makes him out to be. Just wait, you get to see some neatness behind Blinks character now. _

**Slade:**_Yes, Robin should be close to snapping by now. But lest we forget, the boy is a stubborn little warrior. It may take some more twisting. And I love to twist… _

**Hex-Vain:**_Man, get over Bumble Bee's death already man. I needed to do it... You'll see why eventually. Just keep reading, and you'll be amazed._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I wish I did, but so does any other TT fic writer.

* * *

Chapter 8: Realization

* * *

56 miles west of Jump City, four weeks ago ------

The Middle of Nowhere, in the middle of nowhere, was a bar like most others. It had the long line of motorcycles parked outside, and the classic neon sign above the actual building. If anything, it looked like a prop from a classic western film… just with actual door. The walls were old, beat up and ran down, and the sincere smell of booze emanated quite freely from the building. Even a chunk of the roof was hanging by a thread, teetering over the ground.

Yet to some, it was a home like none other. Where you could go in and no one would remind you of just how crappy life could get. Even though you probably knew nobody when you went in, no one would toss you out. Even though it stunk of alcohol and bad hot wings, it was a breath of fresh air in a cruel world.

At least it was that to Blink.

Whom was currently sitting at a bar, in the middle of the afternoon rush (which brought in a grand total of 7 people, Blink included), sipping back a bottle of beer. Beside him he could hear the chattering of two people, obviously getting rather tipsy, and going on about two well known villains in these parts. Blink just turned to the barkeep, and finished his beer in his hand, before raising it to the tender.

"Hey… another beer mate." Blink muttered, before looking down. He was tall for his age, and his usual attitude would get him past most complains of age. However, most of the time, no one bothered to ask anymore. It was kind of sad actually.

"You sure you're of age?"

"Would I be drinking if'n I weren't mate?" Blink responded, receiving a hardy chuckle from the barkeep, and another brew. _'You're among friends here… yah right.'_ Of course, Blink had found himself more and more bored since his last act of infamy. That…of course, being a daring theft of a painting. He still remembered how baffled the news casters had been at trying to cover the story. That was when Blink could resist no longer. He turned to the two beside him at the bar, and paid closer attention to the conversation.

"Man, I'm telling you. Stay the hell out of Steel City. It's not safe at all. This mad man named Brother Blood totally trashed the Titans. I heard last that the city was under his control." One man said. He had a beard, and a lazy left eye. Why Blink noticed this he couldn't tell.

"Brother Blood is nothing. Slade is the real threat. He broke Robin to his will. Now they're partners in crime. I swear, the only way I'm going near there is if I'm gagged and forced too." The other grunted. Blink smiled. He knew deep down that it was all grade A BS. Slade was dead, and Brother Blood was rotting in prison, missing his precious little arms. Finally, Blink made his move.

"Mates… you ain't heard nothing." Blink stated, catching their attention. "Slade and Brother Blood are nothing but chump change. The real villains are much worst."

"Like who?" The bearded one retorted, signifying that Blink had indeed caught their attention quite effectively. '_This is going to be fun…' _Blink had done this before, and every time it ended the same.

"Have you heard of the man they call Blink?" Blink opened, catching two simultaneous responses equivalent to a "no". "Where have you been! Blink is a villain of sinister caliber. He was born with this ability to teleport at will, freely. Didn't take long for him to become infamous, being that he could warp from place to place, do what was needed, and then disappear. Man though, he is infamous." Blink began, before ordering two more drinks for his audience.

"Go on…"

"Heh… So Blink goes to Gotham City to get even more famous, and that's where his true tales of terror begin. As it goes, Blink became a ruthless assassin for hire. He once broke the neck of a six year old girl for getting in the way of his next hit." Blink continued, obviously enjoying the looks of fear in the eyes of his audience. "But it gets better. The savior of GC, Batman, takes him on, and loses." Blink finished, listening to the collective gasp of the patrons. _'Oh this is just too damn easy' _

"BULLCRAP!" Someone in the back yelled, prompting a laugh from Blink. This was too sweet.

"No man. Three times they tumbled, and Bats lost each round. Eventually, Blink left Gotham, offended by the incompetence of its crime fighters. Now he roams around, looking for jobs, and killing people. You all might want to watch out, cause he'd kill you all for a nickel mate." Blink finished, tipping back the beer, and listening to the mumbling and gossip.

It was then that five men walked into the bar. Five men with five equally large guns. A man in front walked into the middle of the mumbling bar, and fired his shotgun into the ceiling, silencing everyone in the bar. As quickly as the shot went off, did the men spread out, guns aimed at heads.

"Gentlemen, listen up! We here are looking for a man by the alias of Blink." The leader began, the entire bar enraptured by silence. "Get your backs up against that wall…" He continued, raising his shotgun to the eastern wall, "And shut up! We'll find him and be gone."

The patrons all did as they were told. All except for one, who continued to sit at the bar, taking swigs of his beer. His back was to the men, and as far as attention goes…

"Hey! Barkeep, another beer please!" Blink hollered, placing his empty near the other one. After a few seconds of nothing, Blink shrugged to himself, and reached over the bar, grabbing the first bottle he could feel. "Jack Daniels hmm… It'll do." Blink muttered, before feeling a large hand grab his shoulder, and spin him around. Blink came eye to eye with the leader of the armed men.

"Are you an idiot? GET UP AGAISNT THE WALL!" He yelled, pointing his gun at Blink.

"Mate… you need to chill. Let me get you a beer."

"First off, I'm not your mate! Second, how about you start by calling me 'sir' from here on out!"

"Nah… I'd prefer not mate. Honestly though, let me…" Blink tried again, before a shotgun shell tore apart the bottle of bourbon he had in his hand. Blink slowly turned to the destroyed bottle, and then back to the armed gunman. "You don't SHOOT AN AUSTRALIAN'S BEER MATE." Blink yelled.

"So what! Now get moving!"

"Wait… what's that." Blink muttered, seemingly out of the blue, gaining himself a curious look.

"What?"

"Don't blink! You might miss it!" Blink countered quickly, before snapping his fingers beside his ear. The gunman… in turn, blinked, and when his eyes opened again, Blink was gone. About another second after that, an elbow drove the man's head hard into the bar, and knocked him out easily.

"Screw it, OPEN FIRE!" Another yelled, acquiring screams from everyone in the bar. One handed, Blink flipped over the counter, and ducked under the bar as bullets flew. Grabbing the first bottle he could, Blink tossed it to his left foot, and kicked it at one of the gunman, hearing a successful shatter, and a pleasing drop. Grabbing another bottle, Blink blinked behind another gunman, and smashed the bottle over his head, dropping him like a fly.

"You're a flipping idiot homes." Another retorted, spinning to meet Blink, but instead seeing nothing. Quickly, he spun around to take a shotgun to the neck, knocking him to the floor. Quickly following up the jab, Blink span 180 degrees to his right, and tossed the shotgun into the face of the last gunman.

In no sooner than 5 minutes, each man was tied up, and tossed outside. The patrons, still surprised, watched the man sit back down at the counter, and start another beer. Little did Blink know that outside, a small robot flew away.

Slade's Lair, present day ------

Blink quivered on the floor as he felt the pain leave his body. Immediately the first thing he realized was his eyes hurt. Slowly, Blink stumbled off the floor, and to his hands and knees, before hurling all over the ground. The pain had been so vicious, so unending, and so merciless. It was like hell on earth. As he contemplated the pain, Blink felt himself shake uncontrollably, his legs not working properly, and his entire body feeling like it had been through the ringer.

"What…the…hell…?" Blink spat out, before hurling again. His insides felt like a blender, and trying as he could, he felt like his mind was on fire. He couldn't get control of anything. His sight was blurred, his hearing was poor, and he could just barely breathe. Slowly, and with great pain, he raised his head to look at the legs of Slade. The legs of a man who suddenly became a lot less appealing to work for.

"Wondering as to what it was that happened…Damian." Slade muttered, staring down at the quivering child. What he didn't notice was Blink's now wide eyes, fear and astonishment escaping easily as he slowly turned his head to Slade's, and stared barely at him, eyes to eye. "Or is my knowing your name troubling you more?"

"What…did…you…" Blink muttered, before Slade's rough gloved hand clamped down on Blink's blue hair, and raised him roughly to his feet. As soon as he was standing, his legs kicked in, allowing him to barely stay upon his feet.

"The headband you wear now. It allows me to deliver a near lethal shock directly to your nervous system. The length can vary, depending on how long I press the button." Slade proclaimed, watching the shock pour from Blink's eyes. He did so love watching the horror upon his face.

"How…did…you…"

"Your name? The band gives me access to your memory, history, and everything you've ever seen. I could know everything about you in a heartbeat. So far, I only decided to uncover your name… Damian Grace. Yet never forget that at a moments notice, I can find out everything about you. Your life, your loves, your friends. If you resist me further than I will allow me to be pushed, I will torture on of them. Or maybe I'll just make you relive every waking moment of pain and suffering you have ever come across, just for fun." Slade whispered into his ear, smiling as he saw him shake with anger.

"You…bastard…" Blink muttered out, his eyesight coming back.

"I believe we stated already. To you, I am nothing but master." Slade retorted, slightly amused. A second later, Slade's fist came crashing into Blink's stomach, leveling the child like nothing. Blink keeled over, falling to his knees and letting out a pained breath. '_This shouldn't be happening!'_

"Oh, it should." Slade replied, smiling as Blink gasped in a mix of horror, surprise, and hopelessness. "I can also tell what you're thinking Damian. In basic terms, I can know, see, hear, and tell what you are doing at any time. I can choose whether to give you sleep, or force you to stay awake. I can make you relive your worst nightmares." Slade poetically detailed, looking down at Blink as he watched him cave. "I control you're every thought Damian. The only thing I can't control is you."

At that moment, Blink slowly raised his arm to Slade, and attempted to fire a blast of energy at the man, only to once again find himself thwarted. No matter what he did, he could not deliver the energy to his hand. And at this, Slade laughed. Not a laugh like one among friends, but a demeaning laugh. An evil laugh. A laugh of one who enjoys the sight of pain, agony, and defeat.

"Once again, I can control your abilities. That headband gives me access to your entire brain. In a heartbeat, I can make it so you can't even teleport." Slade uttered, before kicking Blink in the side of the head, and sending him tumbling. "And that was for believing you could do something about it." Slowly, Slade made his way to Blink again, before grabbing the child by the back of the head, and driving his knee into Blink's stomach. Feeling himself go limp, Blink gagged on some blood in his throat, before feeling himself get dropped onto the floor, and sent sprawling with another strong kick.

Now Blink felt the tears come. He held back against it, but even in his strongest defense, he felt hope seep away from him. Slade knew everything he would do, could do, and had done. Slade could bring Blink to his knees in a heartbeat, and not even break a sweat in the process. What could Blink do to contest against Slade now? Where was that freedom of which he cherished so very much? _'Maybe…' _Blink thought, raising his hands to the band upon his forehead.

"That won't work either. The band is locked onto your head. It may only come off after I determine you are useless to me." Slade muttered, before stepping on Blinks elbow. "Did you truly believe me to be so foolish?" Insulted, Slade grabbed Blink by the hair, and swung him into the pillar hard, before tossing him further through the room. For the entirety of this fight, Blink had been a rag doll. It was time for some offensive. Even if Slade had his little band to control him, Blink was sure he couldn't read his movements.

"DAMN YOU SLADE!" Blink screamed, his adrenaline kicking in hard. Pushing himself to his feet, Blink charged the imposing man, and threw a vicious right jab, only to have it slam into the palm of Slade's hand. Closing around it quickly, Slade delivering a brutal kick to Blink's stomach, before flinging him by his hand into a pillar near by. As Blink hit, he could hear Slade laughing.

"Yes, that's it. Hate me. To even think that being my apprentice would be easy was an insult. You see Damian; I want you to realize that you are mine. I need you to realize that despite what you think, I am your true master now. You need to realize that you are alone, and that the hope you hold so strongly is useless to you now. Most of all, I need for you to realize your place in this world. It is in my service, and under my rule. That is what must come.

"Don't you dare call me Damian Slade. I refused that name long ago, and I still refuse it! Even now!" Blink muttered, standing up, and charging again. He didn't get far, as Slade pressed the button on his wrist and watched Blink drop to the floor again, twisting in pain and screaming in horrible torment. The screams that had once amused Slade had little effect on him as Slade's amused demeanor had gone, and a brutally serious one replaced it.

"Where do you get off thinking you can tell me what to do?" Slade growled sinisterly, before delivering a strong kick to Blink's ribs as he convulsed on the floor. The room filled with the sound of a blood curdling scream, and bone snapping. Still, even through the breaking of the bone, the brutal pain continued, and Blink soon felt his voice leave him. Yet he still suffered. Every nerve in his body was burning, and every inch of his flesh felt as though it was being stabbed by molten needles. And yet, Blink watched in agony as Slade stared down at his suffering, at his torture. Blink was so sure that behind the mask, Slade was smiling.

Finally, Slade stopped the pain again, and allowed Blink to lie on the ground, and weep bitterly. Slade felt himself smile as he heard the sobbing, enjoying the once arrogant and cocky individual, whom thought to invoke the name of apprentice to his advantage, now cry and suffer upon the floor. That the once self important pathetic little child now quivered in weakness at his feet, crying and whimpering like a beaten dog.

"Once again, you will start by calling me master." Slade began, in a stern voice.

"Go…to…hell…" Blink muttered out, as he wept on the floor. Suddenly, he felt the hard grip of Slade's hand around his neck, and choked as he was lifted off the ground, and into the air. Hoisted up by a single arm, Blink looked down to see Slade's eye, staring into his eyes with malice and cruelty.

"Arrogance will only gain you suffering, pathetic child!" Slade growled, as his grip tightened, as the silence was filled by the gagging chokes of Blink. "But servility will gain you reward."

"I…refuse…" Blink panted out, his hands locked firmly around Slade's wrist. "I…QUIT…"

A sick laugh, low but painfully audible, pleasantly escaped Slade's lips. "You can't quit. You are mine now. And until you learn that, your life will be painful, and miserable." Following his statement, Blink felt Slade's other hand drill into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As Blink fell to the ground, released from Slade's grip, he felt a Slade's knee crash into his side, pain roaring through him as he bounced off and onto the ground.

Kneeling down beside Blink, Slade gripped a handful of hair, and lifted Blink's head off the ground, forcing him to stare up at Slade. "Damian. I think I will enjoy watching the hope drain from your eyes. I see them now, and they burn with hatred. Yet behind hatred I see sickening hope. And we will have to change that…won't we?"

Blink wouldn't respond with verbal action this time. He only lifted his hand was what little strength he had, and raised his middle finger up, pointing it at Slade. Even in defeat, the arrogance burned brightly. Slade growled angrily, before driving Blink's head hard into the ground, and sending him sprawling with another hard kick to the stomach. Blink flew down the hall, and smashed hard into a pillar. Blink's body had contorted to match the impression left on the pillar, and the steady flow of blood was now streaming down his left arm. Slowly, Blink felt himself gag up blood, and watched it splatter on the floor, before noticing the menacing figure of Slade standing over him, staring down at him.

"Damian, you will learn submission. And in turn, I will teach you of your true potential. You were put on this pathetic world to be a killer, and a killer I will make of you. For now, I give you sleep. Savior it well, for when you wake up, your lessons begin." Slade growled, as he picked him up by the back of his neck, and led him to his room. Not even bothering to turn on the lights, Slade recklessly tossed Blink in, and shut the door.

Yet before walking away, Slade waited. Waited to hear the sobs come again. This time though, the sobs were not of defeat, or of hatred. These sobs were matched with something much more appealing. Something delicious as it pertains to human suffering. Something so blissful to Slade, he felt himself laugh.

The sobs of realization.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. The whole deal. Slade, the tricky evil genius he is, has began his lessons to Blink, and in turn, has left him a broken shell of his former self. Or has it. Well this is only the beginning, and I guarantee, it will get worst for Blink. Wait and see. 


	9. Chapter 9: Damian Grace

Insaneiac: Good to see the last chapter was a hit as well. I also love the feedback. Trust me, Robin is going to get some attention real soon, but if you think Slade is done with Blink, you're wrong. Blink's just beginning to see how bad he really has it now. Yet first…

**Reviews:**

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:**_ Nice catch with the comic. Always did like Nightwing. Yes, the sad part is, Bumble Bee is in fact dead. I decided after much pain that in order for the city turning effect, I needed to seriously make Robin look like a deserter. The death of a leader would do that, effectively. Glad to see you love me making people suffer… though it is slightly creepy._

**Slade Wilson – Deathstroke:** _Why just one submit, where's the fun in that? Besides, Robin has always been a tough one against physical torture. Now I won't spoil it, but I will say this. The most effective form of torture against the boy will come, and I guarantee you will love it._

Insaneiac: And with that… lets go!

Disclaimer: See the Aussie? I own him. Nothing else. TT is not mine, nor will it ever be.

* * *

Chapter 9: Damian Grace

* * *

It was still dark when Beast Boy woke up, and he still felt like a man beat by bricks. Yet he could now move, and without too much pain from basic movements. It took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the black room, but they did nonetheless. Looking to his left, he could still see the beer left by Blink.

Blink…there's a name that has been on Beast Boy's brain since the first time he met the individual. It had been a hectic day to say the least, and judging from the bruising, it had only gotten worst from then. BB had been the only one of the Titans to talk to him, and from the conversations, Blink was no where near the enemy everyone made him out to be.

Well, at least not until Titan Tower went down, and Bumble Bee died. Yet those tear marks were the one thing he could not forget seeing on Blink's face.

"He's no killer." Beast Boy whispered into the empty room, before reaching for the can of beer, and cracking it open, as quietly as possible. Raven was on his case as it was. A day ago, Beast Boy had never tasted the beverage. Now it was his secret little drink between his secret little friendship that has successfully sent him down an ugly spiral of mistrust and confusing questions. Yup, beer was truly an evil drink.

"How's it taste?" A dull voice addressed him, catching the attention of Beast Boy instantly. He was in trouble now. "And while we're at it, where did you get it?"

"Raven…just leave me alone right now." Beast Boy muttered, sipping the drink slowly. "What makes you think you're allowed to interrogate me on my choices in beverages either dude."

"Well… for starters… it's beer. I've never seen you drink it before, and you start as soon as Blink rolls in. So adding two and two…" Raven voiced, staying in the shadows. Slowly. Beast Boy got out of the bed, and threw the can into the trash, sighing bitterly.

"Raven… I said it once, I'll say it again. I don't think Blink is our enemy. I think we're missing something."

"He willingly aligned himself with Slade Beast Boy. How does that not make him our enemy?" Raven countered, stopping Beast Boy in his tracks. "Or better yet, what is it about him that makes you believe he is not our enemy?"

For a long while, silence gripped the room. Beast Boy had remained unusually quiet following Raven's questions, and inside, he was beginning to question himself. _'What is it about him? Why can't I admit him as being my enemy? WHAT IS IT!' _Beast Boy screamed inside his head; as he stared off out into nothingness.

"Raven… There are things I'll never ask you about. Things I want to know, but won't go into. Please…please… don't push me on this." Beast Boy whispered, loud enough for his friend to hear.

"I need to Beast Boy. I need to know whose side you're on." Raven retorted, Beast Boy cringing. He needed to get out, and away from Raven, for his own good. That may be why he flinched as a hand clasped his shoulder. "As your friend, I need to know."

"It's his eyes Raven. They are not the eyes of someone evil…" Beast Boy muttered, lowering his head. "…They're my eyes Raven." He finished, before walking out of the room. For the first time in Raven's life as a Titan, she had never heard something so deep, and so meaningful from Beast Boy. He was always just the comedic relief of the group, the joker of the Titans.

She never would have guess he had it in him. She never would have dreamt that beneath the silly, nonsensical teammate that he had that amount of depth to him. "Beast Boy…" She whispered under her breath quietly, as the green Titan walked down towards the training room.

Dark Room------

To anyone, the thought of being locked away in a room of pitch blackness would disturb someone beyond belief. To Robin, it was mentally killing him. With deprivation of sleep now settling in, like a fresh winter snow, Robin was suffering even more. Besides the voices inside his head, and the images he was forced to live, Robin was slowly slipping from reality.

"Tick tock Robin." Red X said again. At least, the Red X living inside his head. "Tick tock…"

"SHUT UP!" Robin snapped, desperately trying to raise a hand. He found himself knee deep in failure again, as the bonds remained firm. "I never asked for you to stay either!" Robin muttered bitterly, trying to turn away. However, as his head turned, Robin saw something much, much worst.

"Surprised?" Robin said to himself. However, in this case, the Robin speaking was himself as Slade's Apprentice. "Or does the sight of your deepest fear and darkest secret excite you Robin?"

Robin would not reply. Nor could he in this circumstance. He was staring eye to eye with the embodiment of Slade's evil, poured into himself. Robin tried to retort, but all that came from his wide open mouth was a pour whimper, and a gargled moan. Slowly, Robin watched as his apprentice self slowly kneeled beside him, and brought his mouth close enough to his ear to whisper soundly.

"Listen Robin. Just give in. You'll like it with Slade. Sure, he's a tad bit rough, but you were born to be his apprentice. That's what you've always wanted, isn't it?" Apprentice Robin whispered, like a snake. He smiled as Robin twitched violently and repetitively. "You always wanted to prove to everyone you were the best. Why play for a losing side?"

"SHUT UP!" Robin hollered at the top of his lungs, tossing his head side to side. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Robin turned to Red X for help, but saw him now choking in a sleeper hold to the apprentice Robin. "LET HIM GO!"

"Why Robin? Or maybe I should go you Richard? That was your name once." He retorted, before violently whipping his arms to the left and shattering Red X's neck. The kill affected Robin in unprecedented ways, eliciting a choking sob from him. "Oh…I'm sorry. Was he here to keep you company?"

"Why are you doing this? WHY!" Robin screamed, looking eye to eye with himself. Slade was bad, X was a pain, but this was sheer horror in its purest. It was like staring into a mirror, and seeing the devil smiling back at you.

"Because, you're being a fool. You're suffering this when you could just give in, and become happy. Eventually Richard, you will snap, why fight it? Slade only wants to take you to your truest potential."

"Don't use my name! You are not my friend, nor my father. That name is sacred!"

"OH right! You discarded it when you came here, but now it's 'sacred.'" Apprentice Robin mocked, adding the quotation marks with his fingers as he continued to stare down, contemptuously at the bound Robin. "Nice mask by the way. Suits you perfectly. Just look at mine."

"I HATE YOU!" Robin hollered out, spitting at the image. Even though it would have done nothing, apprentice Robin still dodged. "My friends will get me out of here dammit!"

A sickening laugh escaped Robin's lips, before he looked back at his bound victim. "Please. Your friends are confused. They have no clue what to do, and before you know it, one of them will be dead. Besides, your precious city has abandoned you. Why do you care?" He mocked, before grabbing Robin by the hair, and yanking his head off the table. "Besides Richard, you never needed any friends ever. What you needed was a mentor, a teacher…"

Then, in the most sickening fashion ever, Robin's apprentice self brought his face right to Robin's ear, and snickered sinisterly. "…All you ever needed was a master Richard. And Slade will be your master."

"GO AWAY!" Robin screamed in pain, throwing his head around as the apprentice disappeared. He wanted to be free, he wanted to die, and he wanted to be away from here. He wanted to be anything that was not near Slade.

He would even lose his mind to be free of Slade.

Blink's 'room' ------

Slowly, Blink's eye opened. The first thing he noticed was not the blood puddle on the floor, nor was it the incredible aching surrounding his body. It was not even the fact that his entire life had been hopelessly shattered in front of him, and that he was effectively Slade's pet now. No, the first thing he noticed was how it had all been his fault. Every little painful aspect and every bit of pain was his own doing. He signed on to be Slade's apprentice, he offered his services. Now Slade was just collecting on the contract.

"Well Blink… you messed it up this time didn't you?" He asked himself, slowly making his way to his feet. Surprisingly enough, although he hurt like hell, he could move his body with ease. Surprising enough to scare him further. "Shoulda seen this one coming, but I bloody well didn't. Blimey." Blink muttered to himself, sitting on the cot beside him.

Slade had opened his eyes to the truth, and it was true what the said. The truth hurts. Slade now not only had his special friend, Mr. Robin, but he now had a new toy to twist and pull until it broke. _'And knowing Slade like I should, I'll be just a field of fun for him!' _Blink mentally whined.

'_More than you know Damian.'_ A voice replied. Blink screamed as he heard the retort. He knew who the voice belonged to, and it horrified him even more now.

"NO SLADE. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Blink yelled into the room, shooting to his feet, and spinning around. He never felt like this, never.

'_Tsk…Tsk…Tsk. I thought the beating would have cleared some things up, but your steadfast persistence in defying me remains intact.' _Came the mental response. Blink just dropped to the floor, backing up into the nearest corner. Never in his life had he felt so violated, and so hopelessly lost.

'_Who is Damian Grace?' _

"None of your business!" Blink yelled, before twitching.

'_But it is my apprentice. I will know everything about you. Every little detail. For starters…who's Jimmy?'_ Slade mentally dug, drawing a shocked gasp from Blink. A name he never hoped to hear again. Something he had wanted blocked away since it happened.

"Please don't Slade. Please." Blink wept bitterly, begging the man invading his memory. "I beg of you! Please don't."

'_But where is the fun in that. Jimmy's mother, why is she dead? Why is Jimmy staring at you with such malice Damian?' _Slade taunted, before faking astonishment. _'Damian Grace the murderer. Who would have thought? You're more evil than you let show Damian.'_

Slade was right. Damian Grace was a murderer, rejected from his own country. Forced to get a new face.

"I was young, and still didn't understand my powers." Forced to get a new life.

"I was blinking around when I…" Forced to take a new name.

"Blinked into a woman by mistake. I did irreparable damage to her internal organs. Jimmy saw me an instant later, and attacked me on sight. YES SLADE, I MURDERED SOMEONE! HAPPY!" Blink lashed out, weeping bitterly. He remembered it clearly now. Jimmy was a three year old tyke, just a random person in particular, who watched Blink murder his mother. The crying screams, the horrible anger, and the words of hatred pouring from Jimmy's mouth filled his head.

'_Damian Grace, son of Martha and Fredrick Grace. Your mother died from your birth, and your father remarried. Her name was…Linda Fate. Grace and Fate.' _Slade continued, despite the bitter weeps of a violated Blink. _'You were blessed with the ability to teleport, as your father put it. Then at nine, your family adopted someone. A young girl. You had an adopted sister named…Well well. I can't see her. You're blocking her from me.'_

"Yes Slade. Invade my mind, violate that all you want. I will never tell you who my sister is. I would sooner die a long and painful death that reveal her to you, you sick bastard!" Blink retorted, closing his eyes tightly. He wanted nothing more than for complete silence, and solitude. He just wanted to be left alone from the man that would rape his mind, and steal his life from it.

'_At eleven, you killed Angela Bowler, and fled the country with your sister's help. She knew you never meant it. Then, you wandered the world until finally coming here. And took a job from an elderly male in my employment. I trust that four hundred grand is still resting safely in that bank account Damian?'_

"Slade, I promise you that I'll make you suffer long and slowly for this. I will watch you suffer!" Blink threatened, growling like a caged animal in the dim light of his room. "I'll kill you the most painful way I can imagine Slade."

'_Yes, keep that anger flowing Damian. It fits you like a glove, and compliments your murdering lifestyle. And it seems you have befriended the changeling of the Titans. Beast Boy was it… Well let me make it clear now Damian. You can either serve me without question, or I will take pleasure in reminding you of just what makes you and me alike. I will make you live that killing over and over again. I'll force you to watch Bumble Bee die as you kill her. Everything you've ever hated, I will embellish greatly, and force you to observe with no end. Do I make myself clear?'_

For the longest time Blink had ever felt, he was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the patter of a tear drop on the floor as Blink's former vibrant eyes became dulled, and hopeless. What else could he do? Slade had control of his thoughts, and his powers. At will, Slade could rape his mind for the darkest details of his existence, and exploit them for his own pleasure. And what could Blink do to counteract this?

Nothing. Nothing at all.

'_DO you understand Damian!' _Slade mentally growled in his head, bringing more tears from Blink's eyes.

"Yes…master." Blink submitted, before looking down at the ground, and crying as the voices finally left.

Jump City, Five Days Prior ------

Blink sat on a bench, overlooking the city from the nearby park. It was truly a peaceful place, and possibly one he could retire in, and maybe even disappear in. Maybe, that was, if it wasn't for an already prepared meeting with a potential client. Blink was in a town with branches of both LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises. A city with countless museums and galleries. Who wouldn't want to attain his services in this town?

Blink sat smiling, sipping back a beer he had recently attained, before seeing a car pull up in the distance. From it appeared an elderly man, wearing a normal suit, brown, with a pleasant hat atop his head as he strode towards the bench. Taking it without any seriousness, Blink stared back towards the town, and laughed. Standing like a sore thumb was the majestic Titan Tower, the grand symbol of justice and peace in Jump City.

"Are you the one named Blink?" The man asked, looking down at the cloaked figure.

"Who's asking?"

The man said nothing, but instead left a cell phone beside him. "On it is the details of your contract, the item to be attained, the location of the item, and the location of the exchange."

"Great, but why should I do it? What can you offer me that would make me want to help you?"

"As a… friendly measure… my boss deposited a grand total of four hundred thousand dollars into your account, as an advance." The man responded, effectively causing Blink's eyes to shoot open, and his mouth open as well. Picking up the phone, he flipped it open to see several groups of text messages, prepped for reading.

"Alright mate, you have yourself a deal." Blink replied, closing the phone. "But I want a name. I don't work for nameless people."

"My boss prefers to remain nameless. You would be best not to push that response."

"Blimey. Fine then, but I want a name from you. At least give me that."

Slowly, the man turned to Blink, and raised his hat to reveal a head of thin white hair, and a wise face. "I can give you that much. My name is Wintergreen." And with that, the man turned to leave; ignoring anything else Blink would say. Once again picking up the phone, Blink looked in the messages, and read the first one, giving him an exact clue of what he would be stealing.

Blink's Room, Present Day------

"If I ever find that old man, I'll make him pay for this." Blink muttered to himself, before staring at a wall. Four hundred thousand dollars and he had to push for more. He could have been done, and just hide, but no. He became greedy. He became obsessed with two minor things. The money and his employer.

His employer who was now his master, and his controller. _'God bless the land of the free.' _ Blink thought to himself, before going back to his weeping. He let himself get trapped, and now Slade was going to pick him apart piece by piece, and turn him into the one thing he always hated.

He would make Damian Grace into a brutal killer. The kind that one would say with an evil tone in their voice, and a bitter grudge on their sleeve. Slade was going to take Blink and mold him into the single worst thing he could. The one thing that no man should be forced to be, no matter what the circumstance, no matter who the person.

Slade was going to mold Blink in his own, despicable image. And there wasn't a damn thing Blink could do about it, not in the slightlest. For the first time in his life, Blink truly felt alone, lost, and defeated.

In fact, he had never before felt this alone.

Slade's Main Room------

Laughter is the sound of ones happiness, success, or downfall. In this case, Slade was laughing in the face of his current victory. From the monitor, Slade could see Robin hallucinating, and breaking apart like a weak bridge with too much weight riding atop it. And from the mental receptor in Slade's mask, he could hear the sound of sweet submission.

Yet in light of it all, one thing crossed Slade's mind. Something that would remain otherwise unimportant, aside from the fact that it was blocked from him. Not the murder of Jimmy's mother, not his friendship with Beast Boy, not even his real name. The one thing denied to Slade was the identification of Damian's sister. Who was she and why would Damian keep her so incredibly secret from everyone.

To put it blatantly, it worried Slade. Maybe not the aspect of the unidentified sister, but the fact that Damian could hide it from him.

"Why do you hide her Damian? Who is it that so greatly scares you to reveal?" Slade muttered, before turning back to the screen, and watching Robin freak out. It was like watching a train wreck happen. The slow bending of each car, the fire and debris flying everywhere, and the death. Soon, Robin would snap, and soon, Slade would have his true apprentice.

Yet it remained in his evil mind. "Who is it Damian?"

* * *

Insaneiac: So, even with Slade digging through Blink's mind, he hides one thing from his ever dangerous glare. Who is it? Who do you think it is? This might be fun if it was more than two reviewers, but what the hell, I'll let you stew in that. Yes, there will be more going into Blink's past, don't worry. But don't even kid yourself if you think the worst is over yet. 


	10. Chapter 10: Cages and Keys

Insaneiac: I'm pretty sure this is going to be one of the chapters everyone has been waiting for, but if you know anything about me, I'll make you pay for wanting it so much. But first of all, it's time to recognize the…

**Reviews**

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:** _Glad to see you're antsy with anticipation, it'll be well rewarded. Glad to see the sister aspect has your attention, it'll be important soon. Won't say anything more, and if'n you do figure it out, don't blurb. _

**Infamous One:**_Yup, that Slade is one cold hearted, evil dude. But the kicker is, I haven't gotten to the real evil parts yet. Strap back and enjoy. And yes, I tried to keep the characters in character as best as possible. I feel it is most important, but I won't bore you with the rants of a lunatic._

**Slade Wilson:**_Good to see the sister has become a slight attention grabber on you as well. Yes, I know, too many OC's might ruin it, but I never really indicated anything more than him just having a sister. Something to muse about in that head of yours…_

Insaneiac: First of all, I got a new reviewer. I know it's something most people won't be too proud of, but for everyone I get, a little bit of love seeps into my heart, before being forced out by the cruel realization that love sucks. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I own my Aussie here and nothing more. TT does not belong to me at all.

* * *

Chapter 10: Cages and Keys

* * *

It had been another two days for any other person. Just another average day of work, rest, and everything in between. For some, maybe they kissed their loved ones on the cheek. Others might have gotten a raise from their bosses. Even prison inmates got food, a nice workout, and some television before lockdown. Yet for Blink, each day felt like months. Months of torture, pain, training, teaching, and above all else, Slade prying and pulling through his head to find new ways to stimulate his anger, and push him back to submission. For Blink, the past two days had been worst to him than anything he had ever lived through.

Even being chased by cops and friends in Australia was better than this. Even with his best friend attacking him on sight, and his only help going from his sister. Even his parents turned their backs to him. All of that was better than the hell he was going through now. Blink couldn't even complain about being hurt, since Slade could manipulate his mind into believing he was fine. However, Slade never totally did that for him, as the pain left reminds him of how powerless he really is.

How hopeless his situation really was, and how utterly screwed he truly was, and will forever be. He had not talked to another person, minding Slade, since the incident of Titan Tower, and for the same amount of time, he had been without a beer. Slade was taking from him every little joy of life, and teaching him life's biggest lesson. Life was a cold, hard, unforgiving, and definitely a painful bitch.

"Haven't had a damned beer for two days." Blink muttered, flinging a loose stone at a wall. "Haven't seen BB in two god damned days." Blink continued, throwing another rock. "And Slade is always looking down at me, laughing." His narration continued, before shooting a blast of energy at a stone.

Since his new and horrible life began, Slade had him change costumes. Instead of his tradition all black approach, Slade had him in a two piece black stealth suit, with steel alloy armor around his arms and legs, spray-painted black for the stealth effect. Each chunk of armor was made of a new material, allowing for maximum flexibility, with unprecedented protection. He had a pair of gloves, black and made of the same alloy, and light but strong boots, steel toed. And yet, around his head, where his goggles once rested, was a steel headband. A band that reminded him just who's property he truly was. It went well with the disgusting metallic S on his chest, off to the left. His old cloak was burned in front of him, and he was left without one, letting his dark blue hair show to the public at will.

He may as well have been branded by Slade. The pain would have been a lot less than the reflection of himself in any mirror. He felt sick at the sight of himself, and it took him a day before he could stare at the image of himself. He had turned from a carefree and joyful thief, to a broken down and miserable 'apprentice' to an egomaniac with an ugly mask.

'_I happen to like my mask Damian.' _Slade replied mentally, causing Blink to flinch. He couldn't even have free thought, or Slade would come back and remind him whose slave he truly was.

"I apologize…master." Blink replied, through grit teeth. His accent still seeped through, but it was never his voice he had anymore. His voice had become bitter, submissive, and most of all, alienated. Everything about Blink had changed to fit Slade's image. From the choice of attire to the tone of his voice, Slade had molded everything that was Blink, and made it into his apprentice, Damian. Yet still, Slade couldn't change two things, and more than anything, that hurt Slade the most.

He could not break his box around the identity of his sister, and he could not defeat Blink's eyes. His passionate green eyes that burned with intensity…with hope. Even if Blink felt no hope residing in him, his eyes would hide that sense from any who look upon his eyes. Slade could do anything to Blink's mind and body, but he could not bend his eyes to his image.

And in that small sense, Blink held power.

'_That's better.'_ Slade replied, pushing Blink down further.

"I hate you…" Blink whispered beneath his breath, staring down at the floor from his cot.

'_What was that Damian?'_

"Nothing…master." Blink replied again, a teardrop running from his eye. At least he still had tears to cry, even though he had cried too much to begin with.

Darkroom ------

Slowly, and to Robin's combined feelings of delight and despair, the door opened to the room. Within a heartbeat, Robin's delight turned to bitter hatred, as Slade closed the door behind him, and stood at the door, allowing his presence to take its fullest effect upon the tortured boy. For three days now, Robin had held on to something. Slade found it both amusing, and annoying that Robin had fought him this hard, and this long.

"How are we feeling today Robin?" Slade began, condescendingly. He knew all too well and good how his captive felt. He just wanted to create the illusion that Slade cared. Alas, Slade found himself without a response from Robin, warranting a small frown from behind his mask. "Not to talkative today, are you Robin?"

"Burn in hell Slade." Robin uttered out, giving Slade his usual response. "While you are at it, take your father act, and shove it." Robin followed up, refusing to give any quarter to Slade. As long as Robin could breathe, he would do his best to refuse from Slade the one true thing he wanted.

"Still bitter dear boy?" Slade mocked, before walking over towards Robin. "I assume you're hungry?" Slade inquired with a sarcastic tone, once again knowing all well and good how hungry he was. Even if Robin wouldn't say it, his growling stomach did. "I assume you know that the only way you'll get food is if I allow it, right Robin?"

Robin growled like a freshly caged animal at the comment. He knew exactly what Slade wanted, and he knew what it would entail. "I'd rather die than beg for anything from you, Slade!" Robin snarled back, hatred pouring out upon the mention of his name.

"But Robin, you know I won't let you die. So either you can swallow your pride and insolence and beg, or I'll wait until you are too weak to resist, and force you to eat. Either way, I win." Slade countered, keeping the same cool tone about him. He knew Robin was losing fast, and it would be only a matter of time before he had Robin begging for basic nourishment.

It would inwardly kill him.

"Slade…" Robin growled most sinisterly, before closing his eyes. Slade was right, and he knew it. He wouldn't allow Robin to get away that easily. _'But I don't want to give in to him. AT ALL!' _Robin mentally roared. His face contorted in a priceless fashion, as he swallowed deep. Eyes still shut, he finally responded. "Slade, please let me have some food." Robin muttered painfully, cringing at every word.

Slade would have laughed with joy, had he not been nearly as dark hearted as he was. Yet for all it was due, he wanted more. Much more indeed. "Robin, do you really think I'd let you go that easily." Slade taunted again, a condescending tone mixing with his already stoic voice.

Robin would have cried, had he not run out of tears far too long ago. "Please…" Robin began, nearly choking on the words. He knew what he had to say, and it made it all the worst. Shutting his eyes so tightly that it began to hurt, Robin continued. "… Master, may I have some food…" Robin muttered out, as best as his voice would let him.

Slade smiled wide behind the mask. It was something he had always dreamt of hearing Robin say, and today he had indeed said it. Truly, for the first time in a long while, Slade was happy. What the meant for Robin was as of yet undetermined. "Only because you asked so nicely." Slade whispered sinisterly, causing Robin himself to shiver deeply. Reaching for a bowl of enriched gruel, before turning back to Robin.

"Now then…open wide Robin." Slade mocked, watching as Robin's face contorted, and his mouth opened. It was all slowly coming to be, and Slade was reveling in every second of it. Slowly, he stuck a spoonful of gruel in Robin's mouth, and watched him eat slowly, and very, very spitefully. "Good boy Robin." Slade mocked, before petting Robin's head like a pet.

"Good boy."

Titan Tower ------

For the second day in a row, and at the same early time as before, Beast Boy was in the training room, working like an animal unleashed. Everyone who knew Beast Boy were both confused and slightly scared at their usual TV obsessed teammate turning into a serious and very focused individual. Even Starfire, who had finally left her room, and painfully retained her role as the joyful one in the group, was left utterly confused.

And once again, Cyborg walked into the room, and saw the former couch potato doing speed training on his treadmill again. He had been confused the first time he saw Beast Boy training, but just discarded it as him wanting to be ready for anything. However, when he spent the whole day training and speaking precious little, he was confused beyond that.

"BB, I'm going to go looking for hints about Robin… coming?" Cyborg tried, watching Beast Boy keep up with the high level of his treadmill.

"Can't… Training…" Beast Boy panted out, increasing the speed further.

"You trained yesterday. Common." Cyborg insisted, hoping that Beast Boy would get the point.

"Can't… Training…" Beast Boy countered again. Unfortunately, Beast Boy did not see Cyborg press the stop button on the treadmill. The entire treadmill shut down completely, and Beast Boy went flying, smashing head first into the wall.

"Now you're not. Let's go."

Pulling his head from the wall, Beast Boy whipped around and turned eye to eye with Cyborg. "DUDE! I said I was TRAINING!" Beast Boy hollered, rubbing his head as he screamed.

"I know BB. You've been training since yesterday. NON STOP! That's not healthy!" Cyborg yelled back, looking down at Beast Boy. "And you're scaring everyone!"

"Why! Because I want to be ready when SLADE attacks?" Beast Boy countered, going on his toes to shorten the height difference between him and Cyborg. "Because I DON'T want to be caught OFF GUARD again?"

"Alright Beast Boy, you better back down now. You know that's not what I'm saying."

Beast Boy, realizing his tone and his words, fell back to his feet, and turned to the punching bag nearby. "I know."

"What the hell happened? You went from being… from being you to a psychotic focused on his physical preparedness." Cyborg reasoned, seeing the twitch from Beast Boy quite easily.

"How do you know what I was ever really like? I know everyone thought of me as the comic relief Cyborg. Everyone did. Well guess what Cyborg, times are changing. Robin has been kidnapped, Titan's East is now destroyed…" Beast Boy yelled, as Speedy and Aqualad walked into to train. "… And to top it off, we have Blink working for Slade. WE NEED ROBIN BACK!"

"I know Beast Boy…" Cyborg replied, before hearing a disgusted grunt come from behind him. Slowly, he turned to see Speedy leaning up against the wall. "Want to say something Speedy?" Cyborg asked, in a serious tone.

"Actually I do. BB there seems to be the only one to clue in, of the original Titans that is, that training needs to be taken. Hell, you're the temporary leader, and even you can't see that."

Cyborg stared dully at Speedy, anger behind his glare, before turning around and making his way. "I'm going on a search for leads. Maybe instead of wasting your time, you chumps can do the same."

Speedy and Aqualad just glared back, while Beast Boy stared at the ground. The Titans were slowly but surely falling apart.

Blink's Room ------

Slowly, Blink rolled off the cot, and made his way to his regularly scheduled training area. It was time for another days worth of beat downs, lectures, insults, and prodding of the mind. He felt sick every time he walked to the area, fearing the coming assault. _'Maybe if Slade wasn't such a tight ass, I could find away out' _Blink's mind slipped, causing him to fall back in fear. He knew the price of insulting Slade.

Yet nothing happened. Nothing at all.

'_Your mask is ugly…" _Blink thought, still cautious. Slowly, his eyes shifted left and right, as he waited. Still nothing. No punishment, no humiliation, no snappy remark. Nothing.

For the first time in days, a grin crept across Blink's face, and his hands glowed. Finally he could escape, get out of this hell hold. Warn the Titans where Slade was, and disappear without a trace.

Minding the fact that he still wore Slade's collar around his forehead. Slowly, he felt his joy slip away pitifully. He could think and blink, but he could never escape. He was stuck here for good.

Then it hit him like a brick. He couldn't leave…Robin could. If Slade wanted an apprentice, then he could have him. He wouldn't let Robin be subjected to this at all, not in the slightest. _'Slade can have me for now. I'll just help his little birdie fly the coup.'_ Blink's mind yelled to himself. Within a heartbeat, Blink teleported to the door to Robin's cage.

Staring at the door, he felt his grin creep across his face again. In a minute, Robin would be free, Slade would be pissed, and the Titans would be here in a heartbeat and a half. Even if Slade still had him, the Titans would have him free from Slade in no time. All it took was a few days of horrible pain, endless suffering, and Slade's wrath. In comparison, the choice was easy. Blink's hand gripped the doorknob tightly, and twisted. Slowly but surely, he pushed it opened, and looked into the dark room.

And it was all the more surprising when a hand came thrusting out from the door, and latched onto his throat with deathly strength. As quickly as it had happened, Blink was lifted off his feet, and brought eyes to eye with Slade. Walking quickly, Slade slammed the door shut, and stared back at his unruly apprentice.

"That was very foolish of you Damian." Slade said, tinges of anger escaping in his voice. As quickly as it had come, Blink's grin faded, and choking began. Kicking wildly, Blink tried to get free, but found himself firmly in Slade's iron grip. "Not only did you exploit the fact that I was not watching you, but you then went forward with your plan to free Robin."

"Guess I'm just one big sucker, Slade!" Blink choked out, gifted with newfound confidence. The fact that Slade could not watch him always brought hope to him, even if it was fleeting fast. "Maybe you aught to watch your rats closer…Mate." Blink spat out, his green eyes pouring all the emotion he needed. Slade growled like a monster before throwing Blink like a rag doll into a pillar. The impact resulted in a delightful cry of pain.

"I thought you had learned something Damian. That try as you might, I was everywhere and anywhere. Maybe it's your thick headed idiocy that is protecting you from it, but the fact remains." Slade growled, walking towards the motionless Blink. "That I am your master, and that you ARE my apprentice!"

"Really Slade? I guess I'm just a slow learner." Blink muttered, before slamming his hands on the floor, and raising himself to his feet. He had enough of being pushed around like a rag doll. If Slade wanted his subservience, he would have to pry it from his lifeless hands. As if on instinct, Blink flung a jab at Slade, but felt it slam hard into his palm. With immense power, Slade's hand closed around Blink's fist, and began to crush it. The screams that escaped Blink's lips were like music to him.

"Damian, we have gone over this. I know everything you will do before you do it." Slade teased, before taking a clear kick to the side of the face. The blow sent him stumbling backwards, mostly in surprise. It would be the dropkick that caught Slade completely off guard, knocking him to the ground.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you chuckles!" Blink taunted with pure passion, looking down at Slade. As quickly as he fell, Slade shot back to his feet, and turned back to Blink. Even with his face covered, Blink could see the rage in Slade's eye.

"You are learning something Damian. You've learned to fight with instinct, not thought. At least that much you've learned." Slade growled, before charging Blink. Blink flipped over Slade's head, but felt his leg get caught by the large man. With one swift motion, Slade slammed Blink into the ground, and then dropped a knee into Blink's chest. The blow brought a strong gag out from Blink, followed by a bunch of blood coming from his mouth.

Slade took no time in continuing, grabbing Blink by both shoulders, and driving his knee into Blink's stomach, drawing more blood. Dropping him from his grip, Slade delivered a vicious kick to his chest, sending Blink flying through the room, and hard into the wall. Blink fell to the ground again, landing on his hands and knees, and spilling more blood, before taking a vicious kick to the ribs, sending Blink flying again into the air. A vicious snap was heard, and Blink yelled out in pain as a rib shattered like glass. Blink landed hard on his back, and felt the wind fly from his lips.

Slade slowly walked up to the struggling Australian, and looked down at him. He was bleeding freely from the mouth, and his body was contorted in a way similar to a man with broken ribs. Lifting a foot, Slade pressed it down on Blink's neck, and lowered his head so it was closer to the apprentice's face.

"Well Damian, ready to quit?" Slade inquired, both with insult and anger mixed with his words. Blink just stared, his legs kicking as he felt the foot press down harder on his neck. "Or should we take a walk down memory lane?" Slade threatened, watching the passionate green eyes of Blink expand in horror.

"I... quit… master." Blink choked out, before feeling the foot taken from his neck. In its place, a strong and vicious hand slammed down onto his neck, and wrapped around it. As quickly as it had clasped it, Slade picked Blink up by his neck, and walked towards his main table in the room, his mood obviously still very poor.

"It's time I end your impertinence once and for all Damian. You see, I had planned on giving you this later, but I feel now would make it so much clearer just what kind of situation you are in." Slade growled, stopping at the table, and picking up a pure black mask. It was only half of a full mask, and it looked sinisterly similar to the right side of Slade's mask. The only difference was it lacked the bars the Slade's had near his mouth.

"What's that for…" Damian choked out, slowly.

"It's for you Damian." Slade replied sinisterly, smiling as he saw Blink's face contort into horror. "The final piece of the puzzle if you will. With this on, everyone will know just who you serve." Slade finished, before slipping on the half mask, and locking it in place. Dropping Damian afterwards, he watched as he struggled to take the mask off, and found himself incapable of doing so.

And then, Slade saw it. He watched with masked pleasure and victory as it happened. Through the eyes of Blink, the masked one and the fully revealed one, he watched it all happen. He even laughed.

He watched Blink's defying and hopeful eyes fail. The hope, the final shards of strength and power disappear from his eyes. All that was left of Blink's former strength was the look of a man defeated entirely, and forced to submit to a higher power than his own. Slade had effectively broken the man named Damian Grace.

"Rise my apprentice." Slade ordered, watching Blink stand, watching with sheer enjoyment. "Who are you?"

"My name is Damian."

"And who is your master?"

"I serve only Master Slade." Blink replied dryly. As if everything he had ever had had been destroyed in front of him. His life was gone, as was his dreams, faiths, and hopes. He had no other calling from now on. He was no longer the man that lived life as a free spirit, doing things his way and only his way.

He was now only Damian 'Blink' Grace, Slade Apprentice. He was his and his alone, and he would never again be free.

* * *

Insaneiac: Do you know how hard it is to do that to your own creation. I feel dirty…and slightly evil. Anyways, the deed has been done, and now Blink is effectively broken. He even wears a half mask, pure black (exactly like Slade's right side…minding the mouth slits.) Guess what though… The next chapters get real interesting. It's going to get really good now, I guarantee it. 


	11. Fate Part 1: Resurrection

Insaneiac: And now, I'll bother you with as little words as possible. The next three chapters will be part of a mini-trilogy called Fate. Not only is it effectively the biggest chunk of the story, I'm also brining in something big as well. Fact…make that huge! So sit back and enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:**_ Of all the people I know, I'd of though you'd have the intelligence to not ever insult Slade… He's everywhere man. EVERYWHERE! And yes, I did find the mask part fit in quite well. _

**Infamous one:**_ So, what you are saying is, my character should die? Maybe… I know I have something planned for him, but I won't say much more. I should fear giving it away too soon._

Disclaimer: Yah right! You think I'd be writing stories if I owned Teen Titans?

* * *

Fate Part 1: Resurrection

* * *

It had been two weeks since Titans East Tower was completely destroyed. Two weeks since the horrid death of Bumble Bee, Leader of Titans East. It had been two weeks since Blink had disappeared from the map, and it had been two very long weeks since Robin was kidnapped. The hope of finding the Leader of the Titans had dwindled horridly, and everyone in Titan Tower could feel it coming. Maybe it was time to assume that Robin was dead, that life needed to go own.

To put it blatantly, the Titans needed to get over Robin, and continue protecting the city. Somehow, that aspect all rested in their heads, but not one of them wanted to voice the opinion. Cyborg was acting leader, but they needed it to be official. These were the Teen Titans, defenders of all that was justifiable in Jump City. They needed to do there job, not go on wild goose chases.

And as all of this poured in and out of Raven's head, during one of her attempts at meditation…something she had been having much difficulties with since Robin disappeared, so did the memory of the conversation between herself and Beast Boy in the infirmary. _'It's his eyes Raven…' _She recalled, her eyes opening. Every time she closed her eyes now, or at least every time that recollection passed through her head, she saw Beast Boy's eyes.

She couldn't imagine the eyes of Beast Boy accompanying Blink's face. The eyes of someone so...so full of passion, of life... Of course, she never really had the chance to see Blink eyes, and really couldn't fathom if Beast Boy was being truthful, or if he really just wanted to get away from Raven. However, whenever she tried to talk to him now, Beast Boy would say he was training, and ignore her.

He had definitely changed greatly. His usual demeanor of nonsense and annoying joy had disappeared almost completely, and in its place was someone different. Beast Boy had become wholly serious about training, and being prepared for something he would tell no one about. Not her, not Starfire, not even his closest friend in Titan Tower, Cyborg.

Speaking of which…

"RAVEN, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Cyborg hollered from the main room. Raven inwardly smiled. She could now blame him for breaking her concentration, not her wandering mind. Slowly, Raven stood to her feet, and made her way to the main room.

"What is it that couldn't wait until I was done?" Raven muttered, striding towards the main room. In the room, she saw everyone sitting around, looking down at the ground. "What happened?" Raven inquired, looking towards the temporary leader.

"We are going to hold a vote, right now. Robin is, like it or not, gone. Jump City needs protection, and we are the only ones that can do it right now. So from here out, whoever takes the most votes will be decided as team leader for good." Cyborg instructed, his words betraying to Raven his true feelings. _'Beat me too it I see.' _Raven mused to herself, before walking into the room.

"First of all, we are going to nominate two people for leader ship." Cyborg muttered, before seeing Aqualad's hand shoot up. "Yes Aqualad…"

"I nominate Speedy."

"All for?" Cyborg replied, smiling as only two hands went up. Cyborg must have picked now for a reason, as the other two members of Titans East were out on patrol, zipping through the streets as fast as they could. "You can't vote for yourself." Cyborg followed, up.

One for Speedy. Not looking too good for him. Then, to Raven's dismay, Starfire spoke up.

"Although I do not agree in giving up on Robin, I will nominate you Cyborg."

"Well…I nominate Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, almost on reflex. The outburst caught everyone off guard, but Raven most of all. No one had expected Beast Boy to suggest her, and even fewer expected Raven to be a choice. She never really seemed to be a leader type.

"Beast Boy…" Raven muttered, before Cyborg raised his hand again.

"Alright, show of hands Titans. For me…" Cyborg inquired, watching a grand total of two hands raise, Raven's included. The other hand belonged to Starfire, who had suggested Cyborg in the first place. "And for Raven…" As soon as he finished, four hands raised into the air, crushing the two before it.

'_Oh no…' _ Raven mused, as she watched Cyborg from across the room. _'I will kill you for this Beast Boy.' _

"I guess that settles that then. Raven, you are officially the new leader of Teen Titans. Congratulations." Cyborg replied dryly. It wasn't something to be hugely proud of, considering the circumstances. She could bet the Cyborg himself was pretty angry that Raven had been preferred over him…but that was the miracle of Cyborg. He got over things fast.

Raven looked around the room, twitching slightly as all the eyes watched her. She was the leader now, they needed leadership. If Raven hadn't been able to keep her emotions in constant control, her fear would have been well spotted. But her eyes rested momentarily on Beast Boy's eyes, before she felt her confidence return to her.

"Well…" Raven stuttered, trying to figure out what Robin would do. She had never led before, and the thought of leading now was still new to her. "Let's get to training." She finally finished, before walking out. _'I swear Beast Boy… you'll pay for this one'_

Slade's Lair ------

It was time. Time for the final pieces to the puzzle to fall neatly in to place, and for the world to come to fear Slade eternally. His apprentice was ready to undertake the tasks set out for him, and Slade was eager to see his plans come to fruition. All he needed was the final element to his plan. His greatest achievement rested upon the attainment of a single item that would otherwise remain unimportant.

He needed a book.

"Damian, come here, now." Slade firmly commanded, hearing the sounds of Blink teleporting behind him. He still remembered putting the mask on Blink's face, and how it had become a part of him. "I have need of you to attain an object of great importance."

"Ask, and I shall do."

"I need you to get me a book. Not just any book, a very special book. One with great powers and secrets." Slade ordered, needing not to look at Blink to understand the confusion from him. _'The benefits of being able to read the mind.'_ Slade mused, before continuing. "I believe it has a name, if I recall correctly. It goes by 'Malchior.'" Slade finished, not turning to face his apprentice.

"And where shall I find this book master." Blink replied, without any potent emotion escaping his voice. This pleased Slade greatly, even though it had been over a week since Blink's submission

"I believe it is in the hands of the Teen Titans."

"I will have it soon." Blink replied again, before teleporting away. Slade just sat and smiled, staring at the screens.

"I know you will. I know you will." Slade articulated, satisfaction varied in with his regular tone.

Titan Tower ------

Beast Boy had left the training room momentarily to grab something from his room, when he felt his communicator go off. He figured it was a crime, and waited till he got into the room to open it. His face lightened with surprise, as he saw Blink's face. It was then when he felt like worrying.

"Ello Mate. Don't worry BB, I patched through to yours specifically, mate." Blink opened, his voice sounding as fresh as it did two weeks ago. "Figured I pay full on the bet we made."

"What bet… and how did you get through to me dude?"

"Common Mate… You really think I'll let Robocop's technology stop me? 'Sides that mate, meet me at these coordinates. I got some news for you that will make you go bloody crazy mate." Blink responded.

However, despite it all, Beast Boy saw something. Blink's eyes were…different. Somehow, he couldn't place it… they had changed. "No problem dude." BB responded, before closing the communicator, and turning to leave. It would have been easy, had Raven not been standing at the door as he turned around.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled in surprise, before getting pushed backwards by Raven.

"WHAT are you THINKING?" Raven growled, her anger exploding out of her. It was still a miracle that everything was still intact as it was.

"Wh…what do you mean?"

"You know EXACTLY what I mean!"

"Li…listen Raven. Just calm down…" Beast Boy responded, horribly afraid for his life. He knew Raven rarely got this angry, and those be damned when she did.

"Nominating ME for team leader! ARE YOU INSANE!" Raven yelled, cringing as Beast Boy's closet exploded. Raven could have sworn she heard Beast Boy cry as a teddy bear's head landed in front of her.

"I just… just chose the most capable…capable person. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Beast Boy yelled, as energy crackled from Raven's being. Beast Boy had never seen her both this angry, and this out of control. "I thought…thought you were always the mos…most capable and…and clear headed."

Slowly, Raven cooled down, and just glared at Beast Boy, still angry. "I never wanted to be the leader Beast Boy. I can barely control my own emotions. How am I going to control them!"

"You're Raven. You'll do it somehow." Beast Boy reassured her, feeling much more confident now that her rage had subsided, at the expense of Buford the Fluffy Teddy.

"Beast Boy…" Raven muttered, before looking at the head of the bear. "Um…"

"Don't ask… please just don't ask." Beast Boy muttered, looking down at the ground. Slowly, he looked up to see Raven smile, slightly, and walk out of the room, leaving Beast Boy to his own little thoughts, and his own plans. "Besides, you'll be great. You just need to take control." Beast Boy muttered to the empty room, before turning into a crow, and flying out of the room by the window he had. He had a meeting with a friend, and it was rude to be late.

Well…he had to make one stop.

Jump City-Downtown ------

Blink stood atop the building he had set up, his disguise reverted back to his current self. He could take comfort in know he could mask his current look from Beast Boy… at least until he had served Slade's purpose. He knew how to get the book, and he knew Beast Boy would do it. All he had to do was goad him into doing it. Something that would be beyond easy for Blink to accomplish.

Then a can of beer collided with his head, and sent him stumbling. Quickly, he assumed his disguise as his former self, and turned to the beer. He knew what that meant, and as quickly as he had picked up the beer, Beast Boy landed down on the other side.

"Told'ya I'd bring the beers one day." Beast Boy joked, turning to his friend.

"That ya did mate." Blink commented, cracking it open, and taking a long sip.

"Now, what was so important?"

"What… no small talk? I was hoping for some chit-chat with mah drinking mate before the party began." Blink retorted, looking unto Beast Boy. It didn't take long for eye contact to be established, and then quickly broken by Blink. Be it his old form or his current image, he couldn't change his eyes feelings.

Beast Boy stared momentarily, before sipping the beer. _'His eyes are definitely different.'_ "Raven is leading Teen Titans now." Beast Boy spoke, as he dropped the empty can of beer. "And they have all assumed Robin is dead."

"That's a real bitch right there mate." Blink replied, before crushing the can, and tossing it off the side of the building. "A'ight then mate. Let's see just how much training you been doing. Keep up with me, and I'll tell you the secret." Blink yelled, before jumping off the building, and onto the busy freeway below. Beast Boy let a smile slip as he ran towards the edge, and jumped after Blink.

"IT'S ON!"

Titan Tower ------

"YO RAVEN! Where's BB?" Cyborg hollered, shooting another four targets with his sonic cannon. About a half hour ago, Beast Boy had gone upstairs for something, and hasn't been back since. Cyborg was beginning to wonder as to where exactly Beast Boy had gotten to. _'Maybe he's back to television. Bout time.'_ Cyborg mused, as he turned to Raven.

"I saw him ten minutes ago. Why?"

"Cause he ain't down here. Is he watching TV again?"

"I didn't see him there when I came out of my room." Raven replied, as one by one the training Titans broke from what they were doing, and turned to Raven.

"What is this about friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked first. Cyborg shook his head quickly, before turning to Starfire. "Is he missing?"

"Well, he ain't here, after freaking out about training for two weeks straight. He better be at the TV…"

"He's not." Speedy interrupted, coming in through the door. "And for whatever it counts, he's not in his room, the bathroom, the kitchen, or the roof."

"And why where you going through his room?" Cyborg asked, his right eyebrow raised.

"Curiosity"

"Don't forget, that killed the cat." Cyborg replied, a rather darker tone to his voice as Speedy walked back to target practice. Quickly, Cyborg turned on his communicator to see if he could find Beast Boy, and frowned as he saw a bleep coming from BB's own room. "That idiot left his comm. here!" Cyborg hollered, dropping his arm. He saw Raven move to reply, when the alarm went off. In a heartbeat Cyborg had his communicator up, and was analyzing the problem. "There's something big going on downtown."

And slowly, as if expecting something, everyone turned to Raven, and stared at her. "Um…Titans go?"

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg hollered, as he charged to his car, and everyone ran towards their forms of travel, leaving Raven to her confused lonesome. Soon, her confusion turned into mild bewilderment, as she quickly realized she was being left behind. Yet, the same steady thought remained in her head as she ran to nearest window to exit Titan Tower. _'I'll get you for this Beast Boy'_

Downtown ------

Something had broken out downtown. Something not everyone saw everyday as they went about the daily grind. The saw a rhino charge into another individual, and smash him into a car. To make it even stranger, this was going on during active traffic. These two crazy people were fighting in the middle of speeding traffic, on one of the busiest days of the week. Hey, Monday's are like that.

"Common BB, yah got more than that…dontcha?" Blink taunted, appearing unscratched behind BB. Charging the rhino, Blink came at it with a strong kick, only to have BB shrink to a mouse, and dodge the blow. To follow up, Beast Boy turned into his normal self, and back flipped as a car came speeding by. Blink quickly returned to the attack, jumping at Beast Boy, and swinging a hard left. Beast Boy blocked, and rushed in for an attack, driving his elbow into Blink's chest, and following with a spinning back hand to his face.

Blink caught the backhand, and delivered a strong kick to Beast Boy's neck, knocking him to the ground. Blink aimed to shoot at him, but quickly dodged backwards as a car came whizzing by. Another jump later and Blink was on top of a car, speeding away from Beast Boy.

"You gotta keep up BB, or you'll lose mate." Blink yelled, watching Beast Boy jump onto a car of his own, and begin jumping from car to car, attempting to catch up to Blink.

"DUDE! You're insane!" Beast Boy yelled, before jumping to another car, and coming face to face again with Blink, one car to his left.

"Hey, what can I say Beast Boy. I aim to misbehave." Blink countered, before firing off blasts of energy at Beast Boy. He dodged the first three, then leapt from the car he was on, and nailed Blink with a kick to the face. Stumbling backwards, Blink felt himself take a strong right to the chest, and a kick to the jaw in quick succession. The blows sent him flying off the car, and into the side of nearby city bus. Latching onto a piece of the bus, Blink flipped himself onto the top.

Beast Boy followed suit, leaping to the top of the bus, and staring across at Blink. "A little bit different from the last time, don't you think?"

"Common BB mate. Did'ja really think I'd make it easy?" Blink taunted again, before charging down the bus towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy spun to his left side as Blink tried to kick him, and quickly ducked as Blink tried to kick him again. In perfect position, Beast Boy delivered a strong uppercut to Blink, knocking him in the air. Blink, on his game, teleported behind Beast Boy, still airborne, and drove his elbow into the back of BB's head, driving it into the hard bus. Beast Boy rolled to his feet, and quickly turned to see Blink swing at him. It was too late to dodge, and BB took a strong right to the face, sending him rolling to the side, and off the bus.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt!" Blink mused, as BB climbed back up on the other side, and delivered a punch to the back of Blink's head.

"It's like nothing for me to crawl under a bus, I hope you know dude!" Beast Boy taunted, as he followed his punch with a sweep kick, taking Blink off his feet entirely. Attempting to finish the first round of attacks, Beast Boy drove his heel towards Blink, only to have it blocked and turned against him, tossing himself to the ground. Both kicked to their feet at the same time, and as if reading each other's minds, they both unleash roundhouses at each other, only to be blocked at the same time.

"You've gotten better BB."

"Or you've gotten sloppy…mate." Beast Boy said with a dumb grin on his face, before grabbing Blink's blocked kick, and pushing him onto his back. Blink quickly followed this with a hand plant, driving the other, the free, foot into Beast Boy's jaw, and lifting him off his feet, effectively knocking him backwards. Blink landed on his feet, and Beast Boy landed on his neck, yet still rolling back to take him to his feet. Both were breathing heavily, and both were bruised.

That was when the T-Car turned the corner, and the Titans came into view. "Dam mate… looks like it's time to make things a little more interesting…" Blink muttered, before running towards Beast Boy. Dodging a punch from the green bugger, Blink pressed an open hand to Beast Boy's chest, and pushed with all his might, sending him flying forwards and off the bus, onto another car in front of it. Blink, following suit, jumped onto another car in front of the bus, and turned to his friend.

"Things are going to get a wee bit complicated BB." Blink said with a sly grin, as his hands glowed a deep shade of violet. Turning to the bus, Blink unleashed his energy in the form of two waves, running along the ground. Beast Boy watched, in total horror, as the bus was thrown into the air, and sent flying towards Cyborg and the T-Car.

"Oh…my…GOD!" Cyborg hollered, as his eyes turned to the projectile bus coming his way. It was definitely something new for Cyborg, who really clued into the fact that he should not still be in the car. Cyborg quickly turned the car to the left, and narrowly dodged the bus, hearing it skid across the ground behind him, crashing into other cars as it did. "RAVEN! HE THREW A BUS AT ME!"

"Come again Cyborg?"

"A BUS, HE THREW A BUS AT ME!"

Back at the cars, Blink spun towards Beast Boy, and unleashed another wave of energy. Beast Boy quickly leapt onto a car in front of him, watching the car he was formerly on go flying into a building, and exploding on contract. Streams of fiery metal and debris came exploding out onto the busy street, smashing onto cars and street, impeding Cyborg's path.

Another shockwave of energy, and Beast Boy was sent flying backwards, knocking him back several cars, the high speed fight still wreaking havoc on Jump City. Blink cursed as he saw the T-car come speeding towards him, and threw two waves of energy into cars behind him, sending three flying towards Cyborg. As quickly as possible, Cyborg dodged the first two, but the last one collided with a car in front of him, and blocked Cyborg out right.

"DAMMIT!" Cyborg yelled, as above him, a barrage of green blasts pounded into a purple shield. Starfire dived towards Blink, seeing that the range tactics were failing, and met face first with a blast of purple energy, knocking her out of the sky. Turning his attention to the left of him, Blink grabbed an arrow from the air, and quickly spun to his right, flinging it right back at Speedy, and getting a bull's-eye

And then a tire came flying towards Blink, surrounded by a familiar black aura. Blink quickly dodged the tire, but failed to miss the second tire flowing it, taking a clean smack to the face, and being flipped off the car. Blinking almost immediately, Blink landed on another car, and quickly rubbed his jaw before sending a large blast of energy careening into the demon girl. The blast sent her tumbling, but a faithful Starfire was there to catch her.

Unfortunately, she missed the car flying in her direction, and the two Titans both fell from the sky, stuck to the car-missile.

"COMMON MATES! THIS IS ALMOST BORING!" Blink hollered, not noticing that BB had leapt from his car, and turned into a gorilla, smashing into the car Blink was on, and sending the Australian flying through the air, and the car bouncing. Beast Boy jumped again, onto a near-by semi truck, while Blink landed face first on another car.

Blink blinked onto the semi, and quickly continued his attacks on Beast Boy, swinging a right and a left respectively at his drinking mate, and being blocked at both swings. Beast countered with a quick front kick, catching Blink in the chest, and knocking him backwards slightly, giving him time enough to flip over Blink, and toss him by his neck down the length of the semi, and onto the hood.

"Alright BB, I guess it's been long enough." Blink yelled, teleporting back behind Beast Boy, and blasting him at point blank with a surge of energy. The blast sent him flying forward, and face first into the metal top of the semi's trailer. "Meet me tonight at Terra's lil'grave mate. And make sure you bring a specific book."

"What… book?" Beast Boy choked out, slowly stumbling to his feet. "Cheap shot by the way Blink."

"The book is called Malchior I believe. Bring it, and I can revive your lady mate. I promise." Blink yelled, before blinking back onto the hood of the Semi, and smiling at the driver. "But you might want to start by getting off the semi, as the free ride is OVA!" Blink screamed, before punching through the window of the truck, and tossing the driver from it.

Before Beast Boy could do anything, Blink slammed a hand onto the steering wheel, and turned as sharply as he could to the left, causing the semi and trailer to fall down, and skid across the ground horribly, colliding into anything in front of it like a battering ram.

"UNTIL TONIGHT, TATA!" Blink yelled, before disappearing. Beast Boy had jumped ship, and avoided the horrible destruction caused by the semi, as he landed on the sidewalk. It didn't take long for Beast Boy to see the destruction surrounding him, and his eyes went wide. The road looked like hell, the buildings were burning, ambulances were everywhere, and the Titans had been defeated.

'_But since when could Blink generate that kind of power.' _Beast Boy pondered, as Cyborg came pulling up beside him. The T-Car was trashed, with its front end now looking like it had smashed into a pull. Beast Boy was stuck wondering how it could even move.

"HE TRASHED MY BABY!" Cyborg screamed, as he slid out of the car. "That car flinging PSYCHO trashed my baby!"

Soon, Raven and Starfire had landed too, and caught up with the rest of the Titans, and all eyes turned to the wreckage. "So…since when could Blink do that…?" Raven muttered. The scene was something out of an end-of-the-world movie. Fire lined the street, wreckage and debris was everywhere, a semi was on its side and on fire, and down the street a ways was a car was half stuck in a building, still on fire. The road looked like hell, and it was all attributed to one man.

"The maniac flung a bus at Cyborg. A BUS!" Speedy hollered, rubbing his side. The arrow had sent him flying into a wall, and smashing into his side.

"It's Slade… He's definitely had a hand in Blink's recent talent increase." Raven muttered, before turning to Beast Boy. "How did you know he'd be here?"

"Lucky guess?" Beast Boy muttered, before noticing everyone was watching him. "Fine, I left Titan Tower shortly after I was in my room. I wanted to do a check of the city, see if it was all fine. Found him, and started up this ugly fight." Beast Boy lied, stuttering mildly on a few details.

"It was lucky that friend Beast Boy was here to stop him before he could do anything really bad." Starfire commented, doing her best to be cheery.

"Really bad? Star, HE FLUNG A BUS DOWN A STREET! The damage has been done!" Aqualad hollered, looking down the street. "Plus he flung cars into buildings, into people, and into a… FISH STORE!" Aqualad hollered, before falling to his knees. "NOOOO!"

"Oh get over yourself." Cyborg replied, smacking him across the head. "We need to regroup, and now. We need a new…" Cyborg began, before hearing an impatient cough from behind him. "Oh…right."

"We need a new plan now." Raven finished, turning to the group. "Blink has gotten way too powerful. Slade is somehow increasing his talents, and we need to be able to counteract it now." Raven continued. "Meet back at the tower, and we'll decide what to do from there. For now, we need to get out of here."

Slade's Lair ------

The headband had worked like a charm, multiplying Blink's power tenfold. His previously untapped abilities and powers were now at his full availability. And it was all thanks to his endless supply of self created energy. The carnage on screen was exhilarating to say the least, and the embarrassment of the Titans was always a treat.

Yet there was one thing Slade still did not have. One major victory he had still been cheated from. Robin. He had him in his grasp, he had him admit defeat, and he even had him tagged as his own. Yet still Robin persisted in defying him. It had become most aggravating and most perplexing. How could anyone still refuse that potently after all this.

Then it came to Slade. The one thing he still had, the strongest link in the chain that was Robin, was also the most fragile. His friends, the other idiot Titans. If Robin was to watch one…

Slade could only smile before getting to work. He had to make arrangements for what would indefinitely be the breaking point of Robin's mind. Arrangements, preparations, and maybe even another visit to his favorite little captive, to remind him once again how useless it was to resist.

Titan Tower ------

Beast Boy stared at the door in front of him. For years it had been the one door you would not enter. It was almost as taboo to Beast Boy as eating meat. Sure, everyone was out dealing with a robbery, and Beast Boy had gotten out saying he had been injured during the fight with Blink, but he still knew exactly how much detail was spent into that room.

'_Raven would kill me for this.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself, before entering the room. The very first thing he noticed was how dark it was. As if the light had been drained out, allowing only total blackness to inhabit the room. It was, to say the very least, disturbing. But Beast Boy had a mission he was on, and he would not leave until he was done. Slowly, he stepped into the room, and looked around, jumping as the door shut behind him.

"It's okay… there's nothing wrong with this room…" Beast Boy muttered to himself, stumbling around the creepy clean living space. He was looking for the books, knowing all well and good that Raven kept Malchior with those. _'Sometimes the best hiding place is in the most obvious spot'_

"You know, Raven will kill you…" A voice said out of the blackness, startling Beast Boy. He spun around to look at whatever was talking, but could see none. "…She'll probably tear you limb from limb, piece by piece."

"Listen dude…" Beast Boy began, following the voice. He knew all well and good who exactly the voice belonged too. "…Raven doesn't have to know I was ever here."

"Judging by the foolish remark, you must by Beast Boy… She seems to speak a lot about you." The voice continued, still hiding in the dark. "Mostly about how stupid you act. Yet lately it seems more about trust."

"Listen Malchior, I know it's you I'm talking to." Beast Boy said, gathering confidence. He had just found the book he was looking for, and was all prepared to take it and go. "I need you to come with me for a little bit, just long enough to fix something that never should have happened."

"Oh yes, this is your brightest yet. Let's take Raven's dirty little secret. You really must be in need of help." Malchior taunted still, as Beast Boy grabbed the book. Quickly, he ran out of the room, and shut the door. He needed to disappear quickly, and get to Terra's Tomb. "Exactly what is it you need anyways…"

"A friend of mine said you can bring back Terra."

"Your friend is a fool."

"Maybe so, but he hasn't lied yet."

"Then you're the bigger fool for continuing to believe him. I guarantee you; this will result badly for you." Malchior insulted again, as Beast Boy left the tower, and made way for Terra's tomb.

"Trust me, fools do anything for love." Beast Boy finished, before dropping into the sewers, and speeding to Terra's Tomb. "And I might just be the biggest fool of all."

"No argument there." Malchior retorted, as Beast Boy ran.

Terra's Tomb ------

Without his disguise, the lifeless eyes of Blink stalked the statue of Terra. He knew all too well and good that the book would do nothing to revive her. He knew that Beast Boy could be easily goaded into doing almost anything, as long as it results in Terra coming back. Why wouldn't he? Beast Boy and himself would have done the exact same thing for the exact same reason, and both would fall for the exact same plan.

Which probably made it hurt even more. But he had to do it.

"Fate… Fickle in your ways aren't you." Blink spoke to the statue, staring at it. "What force can match it? It leads kings to greatness, and tyrants to graves. It raises towns, and sinks cities. The weakest can become immortal, and the greatest weak. Yet for every reason I look at it, fate leads me here." Blink continued, staring at the petrified eyes of Terra. "I am the son of Grace, with a maiden of Fate to guide me. Was I always destined to do this?"

Just then, as Blink was speaking aloud, Beast Boy came running into the room, holding the book in the air with a triumphant pose. "I GOT THE BOOK!"

Quickly assuming the disguise of his old self, Blink turned to Beast Boy and smiled. "That you did mate. Now then, giver it here, and we'll have you lady friend back to you." Blink proclaimed, grabbing the book handed out to him.

It was time for the charade to end.

"Thank you dearly mate, you've been essential in this, you really have." Blink spoke, turning around. "Master Slade truly needs this book."

Beast Boy just stared, emotion never truly registering on his face as he watched Blink cast off his disguise, and reveals his true appearance to Beast Boy. He turned again to face his friend, holding the book tightly in hand.

"You're…you're…you're kidding right…? Right…Blink?" Beast Boy choke out, still not sure of anything at that moment. That air had become thick, almost like mud, and all sound seemed to disappear. The man he once called friend now looked like something out of Slade's own personal army.

"I assure you, Beast Boy, I am not." Blink replied, emotionlessly, yet all too cruel.

He felt weak, as if he had been hit in the chest by a sledgehammer. Beast Boy fell to his knees, eyes wide as plates, as the full effect of the words sunk in. This was a man he trusted, and considered a friend. Through all of it, he defended Blink against his friends, despite his actions. He fell to his hands now, staring at the ground, the words still absorbing into his mind.

"But… "Beast Boy struggled, tears dotting the ground below him. This wasn't the first time he had been betrayed, but it felt as if a brother had stabbed him. Suddenly, he charged Blink, grabbing him by his collar, and staring into his eyes with hellfire burning. "BUT YOU PROMISED!" Beast Boy screamed, anger pouring into his words.

"Only the truly foolish put faith in promises. Slade opened my eyes to that long ago." Blink replied, his eyes remaining just as dry as he had began. "And now, all he need's is Malchior here for his victory to be complete." He finished, before smashing an open palm into Beast Boy's chest, and sending him hurdling backwards. He watched as he landed smack on his back, and laid there.

"What about Terra?" Beast Boy muttered weakly, his voice cracking like glass under pressure.

"What about her? Did you honestly believe that this stupid little book could revive the dead! It's idiocy to even consider it." Blink countered no emotion in his voice, which made it all the more crueler. He watched, nearly lifelessly, as Beast Boy's eyes began to flow water. This was not the first time he felt betrayal, but it was surely the most potent.

"Why… Blink? I trusted you…" Beast Boy choked out, his voice weak. He felt like he had a knife rammed into his back. Blink only remained quiet, staring away from the kneeling Titan. Despite the emotional pain that was wreaking havoc on his body, Beast Boy forced himself to his knees, and stared back at Blink. "WERE YOU JUST PRETENDING ALL ALONG?" Beast Boy screamed, tears streaming from his eyes. The statement caught Blink off guard, brining his eyes back to Beast Boys.

"…Yes. It was all an act. Every moment of it. And like I knew you would, you played along."

"How…could you?" Beast Boy choked out, his voice gone squeaky. In front of him was a man he once used to hold as a close friend. Now all that remained was a half masked liar, holding in one hand the book, and in the other a broken and shattered friendship.

"How could I not? Master Slade…" Blink started, before hearing a horrible yell from Beast Boy. It sounded as though all the rage he had ever stored away unleashed in a horrible burst.

"SLADE! SLADE! TAKE A DAMN LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Beast Boy screamed, pointing at Terra. "THAT IS WHAT SLADE DOES FOR HIS APPRENTICES!"

No words came from Blink, and no emotion was drawn from his self. He just stared. "Master Slade…"

"I SWEAR TO GOD, STOP CALLING HIM MASTER! SLADE IS A POISON. WHY WOULD YOU SUBMIT TO HIM!" Beast Boy screamed, coming back to his feet. His hands were squeezed into fists with such rage; he looked as though he might even break his own hands.

"FATE BEAST BOY. IT WAS FATE!" Blink retorted, turning away from Terra. Anger finally came through his voice, just as silence had gripped the room once again, except the heavy rage laced breathing emanating from Beast Boy. "We are all entwined in it!" Blink threw a finger back to Terra, and pointed. "Her fate was death, your fate was to help me, and my fate was to serve Slade. It entwines us all, and binds us all. Fighting it is a waste of time." Blink finished, looking back at Beast Boy. He had fallen back to his hands and knees, and he looked like he was going to be sick. "And it was fate that brought this book here."

"I'm sorry, truly, but I believe it's time I intervene here." Malchior spoke up, drawing all attention to it. "I truly don't care as to how this ends, but I do so care about this drabble about fate. For instance, I may not be able to resurrect her, but it is possible."

"HOW!" Beast Boy yelled, looking at the book.

"A contract. A deal binding a favor from you in blood to me. It'll give me the extra power needed to perform something as straining as a spell like that."

"Impossible!" Blink retorted, as Malchior laughed.

"Foolish child. Impossible is the word of the weak."

"Malchior! What does this contract require?" Beast Boy screamed, once again becoming the focal point of the entire ordeal, and running to the book. "I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

"You truly are the biggest fool of all." Malchior mused, chuckling even as he said it. It wasn't a friendly chuckle, but more of a dark, foreboding chuckle. "It means, Beast Boy, that upon any time I may choose, you must repay for me a favor of my choosing. Anything I want, need, or ask, you will do. That is the deal…do we have one."

Beast Boy stared at Terra very briefly, coming eye to eye with the former Titan before resting upon the cover of Malchior. "Yes. Yes you do,"

"Good." Malchior muttered, before swinging its pages open, and blast Beast Boy with a burst of blackness, lifting him into the air almost immediately. It quickly surrounded him, filling the room with an eerie dark glow. Slowly, Beast Boy's arms stretched out to the side, and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull as the blast continued.

"What's going on?" Blink yelled, dropping the book. Malchior still continued, drawing an incredibly bright light from Beast Boy's chest, and drawing it to the center of the book.

"Daricus, Grathos, Xintha!" Malchior hollered, as a blast of entwined black and white energy slammed into the statue, and brought to room to a colliding glow of blackness and whiteness. A few seconds later, and the lights faded. Beast Boy was dropped to his knees, allowing him to breathe once again, and Malchior was shut again. However, the biggest thing to be realized was that the statue had disappeared, and on the place where it stood was now a girl, crunched up into the fetal position, her chest rising up and down with the steady pace of breath.

"The deal is struck, and my part is done." Malchior finished, before Blink picked it up. Truly, Blink's world had shifted; as he watched the dead come back to life. Slowly, he turned his emotionless eyes to the struggling Beast Boy, and kneeled down beside him, lifting him up by the chin in an almost insulting manor.

"Take her and leave Jump City. Get as far away, as fast as possible." Blink whispered, looking back towards the girl. "Keep her safe Beast Boy… you were given something rare today. Fate has stepped aside to allow your happiness." Blink finished, before dropping him to the ground, and disappearing with the book.

Slowly, the girl stood to her feet, struggling to stand up, and looked around. Slowly she looked at her hands, and then took a deep breath of air, filling her lungs for the first time in too long. She took a sniff of the air, and slowly ran a hand through her blonde hair, feeling it again. She looked around the room, her eyes quickly adjusting back to normal, and then across the room to the struggling Beast Boy. "Beast Boy?" She spoke for the first time, her voice ringing in Beast Boy's ears. Slowly, he raised his head to look at her, and a big dumb smile came across his face.

"Terra…you're alive…you're back…"

* * *

Insaneiac: HOLY CRAP! This chapter was over 7000 words. THAT'S MY LONGEST YET! Anyways, Blink and Beast Boy are at horrible odds now, and Raven is officially leading the Titans… but more than anything, Terra is back! And I did it with plausible reasoning (and Malchior) too. I deserve something for this! Maybe a reward or a prize. Anyways, enjoy the chapter's happy-ish ending, as the next two will level you all. Until then. 


	12. Fate Part 2: Fallen Titan

Insaneiac: I shall not waste words on this, only that those who hate cliffies will despise me endlessly for this. By the way, edited and fixed up the first chapter. Had to make it more… interesting. It was dull as it stood. Anyways…

**Reviews**

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:**_ I know not many people like her, but I always felt is though Terra was important to Beast Boy in large terms. And yes, be very careful as to what you say around…anywhere. Remember, the walls have ears, and the clocks have eyes._

**Infamous One:**_ Cookies! YAY! –grabs and starts scoffing them- Blink to important to kill of yet, but that doesn't mean I won't. Or does it? You don't know. And yes, I really did like how that chapter turned out. It worked well for me._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I wish I owned them (who doesn't) but I don't.

* * *

Fate – Part 2: Fallen Titan

* * *

"Terra…you're alive…you're back…" Beast Boy choked out, looking up at the blonde girl. For minutes afterwards, a cool, calm silence will the cave, as the two sets of eyes locked onto each other. Slowly, Beast Boy pushed himself to his feet, and stared across the room at Terra, eyes locked in a dance. Despite Blink's betrayal, and horrible words, Beast Boy had what he had wanted for too long.

He had Terra back.

Their eyes met again for the first time in over two months, the room lit by a group of candles. Even after the two long months, Terra still had the same beautiful blue eyes. Something that could not be said of Beast Boy.

"Beast…Boy?" Terra finally said, eyes locked on Beast Boy's eyes. "Is that…really you?"

Beast Boy found himself unable to even open his mouth, so he just nodded. And then, as if given a push by unseen forces, the two ran towards each other, and embraced in the center of the cave, holding onto each other tightly in arms. First it was Terra who began to cry, and then Beast Boy. Beast Boy had his Terra back, and all it took was the total betrayal of his friends trust, and his own trust. Yet for that brief period of time, the few minutes that passed, time stood for them, and gave them happiness.

"I…missed you so much." Beast Boy finally said, Terra's soft weeping slowly fading away. "I was here every night, talking with the air…talking with you… and I felt so lonely…" Beast Boy explained in separated parts by small sobs.

"I know. I could hear every word. I could hear you laugh, cry, and tell me you miss me. I would wait for you to come, just to have company again." Terra confessed, holding Beast Boy even tighter. "I felt like I'd never get to see you again. That I'd only ever hear your voice."

Slowly, Beast Boy raised a hand to the back of her head, and rubbed it gently. The silence, and the complete serenity of the moments passing taking over the room, as the two just stood, held in each others arms. Yet it finally had to end, and the two broke their embrace, and stood back to look at each other closely.

"Beast Boy… your eyes…" Terra finally said, staring into them. Looking past the surface, she could see something new in them. Something…dark. "What happened?"

"Well, I left out on little detail. I've changed Terra." Beast Boy said, looking away from her eyes. "Some chemicals were dropped on me in a fight, and now there is something locked away deep inside me. I can feel it inside me now, and it disturbs me dude." Beast Boy detailed, before feeling a hand bring his face back to hers. Again, their eyes met, and silence was left to linger.

"We…need to go. We need to get you some proper clothes, and we need to go!" Beast Boy began again, his eyes going from peaceful to worried. _'"Take her and leave Jump City. Get as far away, as fast as possible. Keep her safe Beast Boy… you were given something rare today. Fate has stepped aside to allow your happiness."' _He heard in his head, before grabbing her arm, and turning to leave.

"Beast Boy! What's wrong?"

"Terra, before you were resurrected…" Beast Boy stopped, before his head dropped. "Before you came back, a… friend… told me to take you and get out of here, while I could. Something really bad is going to happen, and I don't want to risk losing you again."

"WAIT!" Terra yelled, pulling back. _'How bad could it be?'_ Terra thought to herself, before looking Beast Boy in the eyes. "Is this about Slade being back?"

"How'd you know?"

"I overheard the Aussie."

"Oh…" Beast Boy muttered, before looking off. "Give me half an hour. I'll get you some clothes that don't make you look down right evil, and we'll get out of Jump City." Beast Boy said, before turning to Terra, and putting a finger on her lips, to silently reassure her.

"I need to Terra. It's important." He finished, smiling as she nodded. "I'll be back soon." He yelled, before running off, and back towards Titan Tower.

All alone, Terra looked up at the ceiling, and then her gaze fell back down to the ground. "How could Slade be back? I watched him fall into the lava…" Terra muttered into the surrounding emptiness. Things were certainly looking a whole world bleaker.

Titan Tower ------

Slowly, Beast Boy slipped in to his room, being ultra-careful not to make a noise. He was on real thin ice, and it was breaking all around him. He knew, deep down in his stomach… that by now Raven knew all about the missing book. How could you not know that a talking book had gone missing? Quickly sifting through his clothes, he found the one thing he had kept all along. A pair of goggles, very similar to the ones Terra wore. He needed to move fast though. He'd have to grab some clothing elsewhere, and still get back to Terra.

Quickly, he grabbed a backpack, and then stopped at the door, looking down. He needed to leave, which effectively meant leaving the last piece of his life as a Titan. Slowly, he reached into the pack, and pulled out the secondary Titan communicator he kept, just in case. Looking at the large T on the front, he tossed it onto his bed, and made his way out of the room.

He made it to the main entrance of the Tower, where he finally came face to face with the only other person who could understand Beast Boy. Slowly, the two came to eye contact, before she opened her mouth. "I suppose I'm just supposed to let you go?" Raven muttered, looking towards her former team mate.

"I don't suppose you have to do anything Raven, but I am leaving…"

"Where is the book Beast Boy?" Raven asked, her eyes breaking from Beast Boy's. She had a sinking feeling as to what the answer was, and she had prayed that at this confrontation, she would hear differently. "Where is Malchior?"

"Blink has it… Slade has it…"

"In other words, you directly helped Slade." Raven put, coldly. The words stung into Beast Boy, sending him aback. "You gave him something of immense power Beast Boy. Not only that, but today you have betrayed the entirety of the Teen Titans."

"But…" Beast Boy tried, before Raven turned back to him, insatiable anger burning through her now red eyes.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" She yelled, as energy crackled throughout the hallway. Normally, Beast Boy would have ran away, or fallen to his knees and start begging. This time, however, he just stood and looked down.

"I have Terra back now… I refuse to lose her again." Beast Boy muttered, raising his head to Raven's. Her eyes were still burning with rage, and piercing deeply into his soul. "I know I failed the…"

"FAIL! FAIL?" Raven hollered her anger coming full force to her tongue. "Failure is losing to Blink! YOU GAVE HIM SOMETHING INCREDIBLY POWERFUL! I'm beginning to wonder if Slade doesn't have two apprentices, since you seem to be handing him EVERYTHING!" Raven screamed, a blast of energy sending Beast Boy flying like a rag doll.

Yet it was the words that hurt the most. The cold, yet hellishly burning words that ripped through Beast Boy. "Raven… I know you hate me now…"

"No Beast Boy… I don't. That is why I am so angry! I should HATE YOU for doing this, but I can't. I just can't!" Raven muttered, her eyes slowly returning to normal. Slowly, she looked at the slightly frightened Ex-Titan, and locked eyes again.

"I want you to go. Never come back to this city Beast Boy. As far as I am concerned, you are now as big of a threat to us as Slade is." Raven muttered more cold than any time before. Slowly, she turned and walked off, not stopping to look at Beast Boy. Slowly, she walked up the hallway steps, and disappeared, leaving Beast Boy to himself. He stood up slowly, before turning away and running out the main doors, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Slade's Lair ------

"Here is the book, Master Slade." Blink said, kneeling on one knee, and handing the book to the masked devil. He took the book slowly, and behind the mask, smiled as he quickly flipped it open. "The deed is done Master."

"Yes it is my apprentice." Slade opened, turning to the monitor. "My Slade-bot has just shown me that the changeling has left the Titans for good. I can only assume that the treachery from him has torn them apart. This is the ample time for your second deed." Slade continued, before placing the book carefully on a table. "The time has come to prove to Robin something he has never once considered, Damian. And you are the perfect person for such an act."

"Ask, and I shall do, master." Blink replied, as Slade laughed.

"I do believe Robin always found himself believing the Titan's were invincible. Not the Eastern fools, but his own band of naïve nuisances. I am going to prove to him the mortality of his friends, and show him that there is no turning now." Slade continued, walking to a screen, and turning it on. On the screen was the corner of 23rd and Main. "There is a jewelry shop there. Cinderblock and Plasmus will attack the store, than attack the Titans."

Slowly, Slade pointed to the building across the street, and pointed to the roof. "I want you to set up here, and be ready by the time Plasmus and Cinderblock are gone."

"Why master?"

A smile crept across Slade's hidden face. He knew, from what Damian had told him, exactly as to who this was going to affect. He wanted Robin to cry in defeat, and watch the single worst thing he could ever see. It would not only crush him, but it would send a decisive blow to his emotions. All that it required was Damian's training to be used to its fullest, and for Robin to watch a single screen.

"I have placed there a PSG-1 sniper rifle, with one round in it. You will position yourself, and wait for the ample opportunity." Slade began, pointing at the screen. He was building up to this point for a reason. "Simply enough Damian, I want you to kill the Tamarian… Starfire."

Silence gripped the room, as the unmasked eye of Blink twitched momentarily. _'MOMMY. WAKE UP MOMMY!' _Blink heard in his head, before snapping back. "As you command Slade. I shall kill the alien girl."

"Damian… I want the shot to go through the head. It must be a clean kill, or I will punish you greatly." Slade growled, malice dancing with his words. "This is something I will not tolerate failure with. You either kill her, or I remind you how painful I can make your life." Slade finished, as Blink stood, nodding slowly.

"I understand master."

"Good. You begin the plan at one a' clock tomorrow. Do not fail me Damian. Do not!" Slade reiterated, a thick coating of venom covering his last two commands.

Terra's Tomb ------

Terra was beginning to get worried, as Beast Boy had taken much longer than half an hour. Or at least she thought it had been longer. Being locked away in stone for well over a few months can really distort your sense of time, especially when it's based on whenever your sole visitor comes back.

'_He's here time, and he's not here time. Was that so unreasonable to ask for?'_ Terra mused to herself, smiling as she waited. Finally, she saw Beast Boy come back into the cave, caring a backpack. She could only assume that was the clothes he promised. "Take you long?"

"Had a run in with Raven…" Beast Boy said, doing his best to look as though it was nothing. He failed…miserably. "She… anyways, here are the clothes." Beast Boy said, a dumb smile coming across his face. He tossed the bag to her, and then turned around and waited.

The name Raven had some sound significance with Terra. It marks the one person that never completely put forth her trust in her from the start, even after she had proved herself. It also signified the one name that came up the most during Beast Boy's conversations with the air… and herself. She never wanted to admit it, but deep down she knew Beast Boy had feelings for her.

"What really happened BB?"

A long sigh. Beast Boy wanted to forget the words that Raven had said to him, but like most of the words he had heard this evening, it all revolved continuously in his head. _'"No Beast Boy… I don't. That is why I am so angry! I should HATE YOU for doing this, but I can't. I just can't!"_' Beast Boy mentally replayed while his head hung. "She told me that I was now an enemy of the Titans…that they would attack me on sight…" Beast Boy choked out. "That I was about as bad as Slade and his apprentice."

"So he did take the deal…" Terra muttered, looking down. "And you being you, tried to talk him out of it, didn't you." Terra replied, looking back long enough to see Beast Boy nod. "And I'm guessing he didn't take." Another nod.

"And now, thanks to me, he has something hugely powerful. Raven even questioned whose side I was ever on, the Titan's or Slade's." Beast Boy muttered, looking back at Terra. Their eyes met again, and Terra quickly broke away to finish dressing. "I guess you know what I thought of Raven…"

"You held her in a special place. She was more than just a friend to you. She was someone who, for some reason or another, you could trust more than others." Terra replied, tossing on a black top. "And since I remember how you felt when I betrayed you guys…" Terra continued, as Beast Boy looked back to the ground. "What was his name again?"

"Who?"

"The Aussie?"

"Oh." Beast Boy answered, looking away. "That's Blink…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I trusted him like a friend…even though we were on other sides." Beast Boy recalled, looking up at the caved wall. "He even told me his real name, as if he really trusted me."

"What was it?"

"Damian…" Beast Boy replied, Terra flinching. No one noticed, and Terra finally finished putting the last article of clothing on, and turned to Beast Boy. She giggled slightly as she turned, seeing the green former Titan staring up at the ceiling, with a nearly lost look in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Beast Boy said, twisting his head to look at Terra. All he saw on her face was a goofy little smile, and an innocent look. Better yet, she was out of the horrid apprentice suit, and into a normal black t-shirt, a little loose fitting, and a pair of blue jean shorts. Finally, a pair of brown gloves completed the look. Well… nearly. Beast Boy reached into his pocket, and tossed Terra the goggles he had. "Found those, and remembered that you used to wear them…"

"Thanks BB." Terra replied, slipping them on. "Hey…what's your name?" Terra asked, out of the blue.

"Beast Boy…you know that."

"Your real name silly."

"…It's a stupid name; you'd just laugh at it." Beast Boy responded, as Terra sat down beside him. "I really don't like it."

"Common, how bad could it be?" Terra replied, gently shoving Beast Boy. She had always wondered what the changelings name had been, and now that the two of them were alone…again, she had the chance. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She offered.

"You first then." Beast Boy, almost on reflex, responded. So much so that it left a blank look on Terra's face.

"Alright, but you have to tell me yours than." Terra retorted, seeing Beast Boy nodding with a dumb smile pasted across his green face. "It's Tara. Tara Markov"

"Tara…Terra… Oh common, they are almost the exact same! That's not fair!" Beast Boy complained, his head dropping. A deal was a deal though, and as much as it hurt him, he would live up. "It's Garfield…Garfield Logan." Beast Boy muttered, hearing a small snicker from Terra. "Yah, yah. It's a funny name! I am named after a cartoon cat, I know!"

"No… I think it's a cute name." Terra responded, leaning to the side as Beast Boy's head shot up. "Besides, I love those comics." Terra finished, falling over as Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"THANK YOU!" Beast shouted, as Terra pushed him off. "Everyone else would have just laughed. Especially Cyborg." Beast Boy muttered, looking off. He never saw Terra coming, as she tackled him. "Hey dude!"

"You started it… Garfield."

Beast Boy stared into Terra's blue eyes, before another smile came onto his face. "It's on now…Tara." Beast replied, before proceeding to roll to his left. The two kept rolling around the cave for a long while, neither one really caring about time or about the cleanness of their clothes. For the here and now, it was about just plain fun, and enjoying the time they had. Finally, the two fell apart from each other, lying on their backs, and laughing like idiots. Had someone just walked in on the two, that person might think they were crazy, or really, really hysterical. Fortunately, the two were all alone in the place that was once Terra's Tomb. They hadn't had this much fun since…since before Slade destroyed their relationship.

Just like he had done with Blink and Beast Boy. Slowly, the laughter had calmed, and the two just lied on their backs, looking up at the ceiling.

"Let's get some sleep, and we'll leave tomorrow." Beast Boy finally said, looking over to Terra. "We'll get out of Jump City, and find some place to be happy."

"What about Slade?"

"Raven made it clear that she would attack me if she ever saw me again. I doubt we are welcomed any longer." Beast Boy said. "Besides, Slade could trash me in a second. He's done it before."

"Beast Boy…you've changed." Terra said, looking into his eyes. "You use to be so…blindly heroic. What happened to you?"

"I guess it all just woke up something inside me. I can feel everything just shaking apart now. I've become an enemy to the Titans, and an accessory to Slade." Beast Boy replied, looking away. "Let's just sleep for now, and we can focus on what to do tomorrow."

"…What happened to you?" Terra whispered, before sliding over to Beast Boy.

"…Goodnight Tara." Beast Boy whispered back, as he felt her head rest on his chest, her blonde. Slowly, Beast Boy turned, and blew out the last candle, something that took a fair amount of skill to do, as he closed his own two eyes.

"…Goodnight Garfield." Terra replied, a snicker escaping her lips, before the two descended into silence and sleep.

Titan Tower ------

Raven couldn't sleep. Starfire was sleeping peaceful, Cyborg was recharging peacefully, and even Speedy and Aqualad, who were awake mostly all the time, were sleeping peacefully. Everyone but Raven was sleeping soundly. Maybe it was because everyone but Raven had no clue about Beast Boy. At least not yet. They would in the morning, and she could already tell what was going to happen. First it would be general shock, hearing the news. It would proceed to denial, then regretted acceptance, than bitter hatred.

Something Raven herself could not do. She knew what Beast Boy's goals were, and she knew all too well and good that he didn't sell them out. Yet he lied to everyone, and worst of all, he betrayed Raven. He stole a sacred and dangerous item from her, gave it right to Slade, and effectively destroyed her confidence in him. She had shared more with him than she had anyone else, and he turned around and did this to her. She felt worst than when Terra betrayed them, than when Malchior used her. To sum it up, this was the worst she had ever felt since becoming a Titan.

Yet she could not hate Beast Boy. She couldn't understand why. She just couldn't hate him.

And all alone, in the center room of the tower, she was left with her thoughts, a cup of herbal tea, and a thought filled head. So much had happened in one day, and it had to happen on the first day of her leadership. Slowly finishing her tea, she crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and meditated alone in the dark room.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos." She muttered, slowly rising off the seat. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos"

The Next Morning ------

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos" She muttered again, as Cyborg walked in. Slowly, Cyborg turned and watched Raven, as she floated in spot, meditating.

"YO RAVEN!" Cyborg hollered, snapping the cloaked Titan out of her meditation, and causing herself to lose balance, and drop to the floor. "Have you being doing that all night?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you sleep, at all?"

"No."

"One day, and you are already becoming more like Robin in his habits." Cyborg muttered, turning to the fridge. Raven would have flinched at that comment, had she not herself been heavy headed with already difficult issues. "Man, where is BB? Isn't he up by now."

Raven stayed silent. That news would come when everyone was awake. The most difficult thing she would ever have to do, should come when everyone is in the same room, at the same time. Slowly, she looked up at the clock. Her eyes widened at the time. _'11:00 am? Have I been meditating that long?'_

Too bad that time would never come. Something deep and hurtful that they all, she the most, had to realize, as the alarm went off with a blaring level of sound. Cyborg jumped over to the computer, and quickly activated the active tracking, cringing at the site. Well, it was more like cringing in confusion.

"Um… Plasmus and Cinderblock are attacking a…jewelry shop? 23rd and Main!"

"What would Slade want with jewels?"

"Who cares, let go!" Cyborg yelled, before running off.

Terra's former Tomb ------

Beast Boy woke up first, very little light entering into the room. Slowly, he nudged Terra, who had during the night, wrapped her arms around him like a teddy bear. His eyes softened as he looked down at Terra, feeling the warmth of her embrace. It felt safe, felt secure. It felt like everything bad had disappeared, and only hope lingered. Slowly, Terra's eyes opened up, and she gave a little fawn, before looking up at Beast Boy's face.

"Morning…" Beast Boy muttered, rubbing her head. She smiled softly, just enough for Beast Boy to see, before letting go of her green teddy bear, and sitting up.

"Morning." She replied, stretching her arms. Slowly, she stood to her feet, as Beast Boy did the same. "Still want to leave?"

"Yah. We can go anywhere now." Beast Boy muttered, gently grabbing her left hand. "And we can be happy!"

"I just want to see one thing before we leave then BB." Terra muttered, BB looking up at her. "I want to see who this Blink is."

"…Okay."

Dark Room ------

Once again, the door opened up, and to Robin's surprise, Slade left the door open. Robin mistook this as a sign of momentary weakness, and turned to the sinister masked man, eyes glaring into his only eye. Robin could see one thing in his little eye, and of all the things he never wanted to see, it was standing before him. Slade had the look of victory in his eyes.

"Robin… I see we are feeling better today. Did you sleep well?" Slade opened, condescendingly. Robin would have spat at him, had he not wished to incur the Slade's wrath. "Today is a very important day Robin… I would hate for you not to be awake to see it all come to a head."

"What are you talking about Slade?" Robin said, an acidic tone accompanying the words. He was using what little energy he had left to fight Slade, tooth and nail. He had already submitted to him partly, but he would sooner suffer a slow and torturous death than bow at his feet.

"Oh Robin…today is a great day. Today I will do the unthinkable, twice in a row. And my dear boy, you will be there to see it all." Slade replied, walking to Robin's head, and giving him a shot. It was to disable the movement in the lower parts of the body, and would last for up to three hours. It would be all he needed. "Robin, I want you to see something."

"Forget it Slade! I refuse!"

"Oh Robin, you do so make me laugh. How can you refuse, when you have no choice? Besides Robin… I want to show you your precious friends… I know you miss them." Slade taunted, releasing Robin from his bonds, and placing him in a near by wheelchair. He quickly locked Robin into place, and stared down at him.

"What are you planning Slade?"

"Please Robin. I'm not going to fall for that one. You will see in due time. And you will be standing by my side at the time of my victory. I promise you that, Robin." Slade muttered, before pushing the chair out to the main room, where all the monitors were. Several were on, and to Robin's surprise, they were focused on either one of two things. The rest of the titans, who were currently fighting with Cinderblock and Plasmus, and Blink.

Blink, setting up a sniper rifle. Blink, on top of the building across from the Titans. Not a sound could escape Robin's lips, try as he might. And Slade stared with anticipation as he wheeled Robin to the monitors.

"One of them is going to die Robin. One of your precious little friends is going to die. Then you will finally realize just how mortal they are, and how worthless they are compared to what you could, should, and will become." Slade whispered into Robin's ear, before standing back up, and watching the show. _'Do not fail me Damian!'_

'_I won't, Master Slade'_

23rd and Main ------

Another blast of sonic energy, and Cinderblock flew from the store, smashing into the street outside. Plasmas had already retreated hastily, and Cinderblock was quickly following. He quickly ran away, leaving the Titans in a nearly destroyed jewel store, with all its stock still there. Something that mildly disturbed the Titans.

"Who the hell comes to a jewelry store, and leaves everything?" Speedy yelled, stepping out of the wreckage. "Better yet, why would Slade have this place attacked anyways?"

"I don't know, but something is up. Slade just doesn't do things this stupid." Cyborg responded, as Raven stood outside. It was more than just the attacked that bothered her. Cinderblock and Plasmus had ran almost as soon as the fight had begun. It was too easy, and that scared her. Whenever something is too easy with Slade, it gives reason to be worried.

Slowly, the team gathered outside the building, and looked around. "Friend Raven, what is it that you think we should do?"

"Well… I guess we leave. There is nothing else here, minding the wreckage." Raven replied, as behind them, on top of a building, a large rifle came over the ledge, and a half masked face slowly aimed the rifle, pointing onto the head of Starfire. All it would take was a single pull of the trigger, and it would be over.

Beast Boy ------

Terra and Beast Boy were flying above the city, on top of a floating rock, compliments of Terra, looking for the man called Blink. So far, the search had gone south, being all the found was Plasmus and Cinderblock charging through the streets at high speeds. It began to look as if nothing was going to happen, and as if nothing would ever happen.

"Let's just got Terra. He's not here."

"No Beast Boy. I need to know something. I need to see his face."

"Why? What is so important about him?"

"I…I can't tell you right now. Just that I need to find him. I need too…"

"Terra, Raven will kill me if she sees us. I don't mean practically, I mean she will down right kill us. Cyborg will help, I'm sure." Beast Boy complained, looking around. Something caught his eye, off in the distance, down by 23rd and Main. Something he couldn't make out. He saw a destroyed store, and several people standing around it. Then he saw someone else across the street, on top of a building, holding something.

"What is…" Beast Boy started, before a loud bang filled the air, and one of the people hit the ground. "QUICK, FLY CLOSER TO THERE!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing to the street. Terra did as Beast Boy yelled, flying close enough for Beast Boy to see accurately enough. And when he did, he went coldly silent.

Blink was standing on the building, with a gun. And on the street, was Starfire, and blood everywhere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy hollered at the top of his lungs, as he fell backwards, off the rock. "NOOOO!" Beast Boy screamed, turning into a hawk, and flying full speed towards Blink.

Blink ------

'_Do it. Shoot now!'_

Blink stalled. He had her lined up, and he had the gun steady. All he needed to do was pull the trigger, and be done with it. But something was yelling at him in his head. Not Slade, as loud as he may be, but something else. Something younger.

'_I swear, you didn't murder her. I know you Damian. You would never murder someone. Never!' _A voice screamed inside his head. It was the sound of a young girl, someone he loved desperately.

'_NOW DAMIAN! FIRE!'_

Blink shut his eyes, and pulled the trigger. His ears rattled with the shock of the sound, as he felt himself take a blow from the recoil. Slowly opening his eyes, he checked the shot. He checked to see if he had hit. Slowly, his mouth fell open, and his eyes went wide with horror. The alien was lying on the street, and blood was pooling. Blood was everywhere.

Blink tore backwards, and looked away, his eyes wider than ever, and sweat pouring from his head. And inside his head, he heard the continuous cry of the most familiar voice of his life. _'MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!'_

Robin ------

His eyes were wide with horror, as he desperately tried to scream something. As he tried to holler a warning, or to distract the shooter, or to get their attention. He wanted to help, so desperately, but nothing was happening. No sound was coming from his lips, and the only thing he could hear was the sound of an ear piercing bang filling the sky.

"NOOOOO!" Robin hollered finally, as he saw blood fly. He saw Starfire hit the ground, and he felt his entire world explode around him. "NOOOO! NOOOO!" Robin hollered, over and over again, causing Slade to smile. The pain of loss was the ultimate in torture, and forcing someone to watch their loved one die, making them all too aware of how helpless they truly were, could crush the soul of everyone.

"STARFIRE! NOOOOO!" Robin cried, tossing his head side to side. He wanted it to disappear. Let it be a big dream, let it be nothing more than a nightmare. Please wake up.

Yet behind him, a smile turned dark, and in its place came a frown, and anger.

* * *

Insaneiac: The second part of Fate has come and past and it looks as if Robin has not only snapped, but the Tamarian Starfire has fallen. What is Beast Boy going to do? What will Blink do? And why was Slade's mood suddenly changing at the end? Yet I guarantee this. As shocking as it is, the biggest shocker comes next chapter. I swear, the next one will leave you breathless.

And yes, it has come to my attention that the general consensus on Terra is either you love her, or you hate her. Well, I love her, and as this story goes on, she will become much more important to Beast Boy than ever before. Till then.


	13. Fate Part 3: Fate and Grace Entwined

Insaneiac: The final installment to Fate, and if you thought the first one was action packed, and the second one was tragic, this one will leave you quivering. I have honestly worked my buttocks off to save the honest to god best of last on this one.

**Reviews:**

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:**_ Oh come now, did you think I'd make it that easy. But alas, I believe I have said too much to begin with. Just enjoy it._

**Infamous One:**_ What's the matter? Cuteness is what makes the world go round… or was that our core… who cares. _

Disclaimer: I only own Blink, and maybe the plot. Nothing else. Nothing at all. Nothing.

* * *

Fate – Part 3: Fate and Grace Entwined

* * *

… Melbourne Australia. One of the most beautiful places in the land Down Under. The birthplace of an unimportant man, who would become the most infamous murderer in Melbourne history. Blink opened his eyes to see a street, an ordinary street, but a street none the less. In a heartbeat, he knew exactly where he was, and in another two heartbeats later, knew exactly when he was.

"Mommy… do you think we can go see dad today?" A young child asked, looking up at a middle aged woman. It took almost no time for Blink to recognize the two, and his eyes grew as he did. "I want to see daddy again."

"I know Jimmy. It's hard with Daddy in the hospital. We'll go there right after I stop at the clinic okay?" The woman replied. Blink's eyes began to water, and he felt himself charge across the street towards the two, knowing all too well what was going to happen.

"YOU CAN'T STAY HERE, RUN!" Blink screamed, standing in front of the woman, Angela. She just turned from looking at Jimmy, and walked through Blink. "PLEASE RUN!" Blink hollered again, following the two. As soon as she turned the corner, it would happen. Blink would mess up, and teleport inside of Angela. The resulting damage done to every organ in her body would kill her instantly, but not before covering Damian in a thick covering of blood. Something that haunted him in his dreams to this very day.

"Mommy, is day going to be okay?" Jimmy asked again, ignoring the screaming Blink behind them. Blink kept yelling, holding out his hand to try and catch their attention. Anything to cause her to not turn that corner. He felt the tears come to his eyes as he watched her come to the corner, and turn to face Jimmy for the last time in her life.

"Daddy will be fine. It was only a mild stroke Jimmy, nothing too horrible." Angela replied, as she turned the corner. A heart beat later, Angela let out a horribly gurgled cry, and Blink fell to his hands and knees, screaming. Angela stumbled a few steps, before falling over. An eleven year old Damian stood beside her, blood drenched and eyes wide, as blood began to seep from Angela's mouth.

"Mommy?" Jimmy squeaked, shoving his mother. Blink felt himself fall to his hands, as he listened to the words that would haunt him to his grave. "MOMMY!"

"I didn't mean…" Damian choked out, weak voiced, his eyes watering. "I really didn't…" Jimmy turned and punched Damian's kneecap. He was only six years old, but he fought with tooth and nail. Damian wouldn't budge as he felt his knees and legs being assaulted by Jimmy. All he could do is stare blankly. And Blink knew all too well why. For the first time in his life, he was reliving his action.

And until the day he would die, he would see that action. He would hear Jimmy screaming at the top of his lungs, the fists against his legs, and the anger in his eyes. He'd feel the murder of Angela Bowler over and over again, and he would never be able get it out of his head.

"MOMMY!"

"Again!" Another voice said, as Blink lifted his head up. "AGAIN!"

"What?"

"SHOOT AGAIN DAMIAN, YOU MISSED THE TARGET!" Slade's voice yelled, in the most furious tone Blink had ever heard him in. It was also the scariest he had ever heard from his master.

Starfire ------

"Well… I guess we leave. There is nothing else here, minding the wreckage." Muttered Raven, as the Titans turned to leave. The fight had been most peculiar to say the least, and left the group rather confused. Why would Slade attack a jewelry shop, and then have his minions run for no reason. _'I am truly confused at Slade's actions in this…' _

"NOOO!" Raven yelled, tearing Starfire from thought. Within a heartbeat later, Starfire was flying towards the ground, as Raven dove into her. The push sent Starfire tumbling across the street, and left her greatly confused as to what Raven did that for.

"Friend Raven…why did you…" Starfire began, turning to see Raven lying on the street, motionless. Blood was everywhere, and it was pooling around the fallen cloaked Titan. "RAVEN!" Starfire yelled, as everyone moved towards her.

Raven ------

"Well… I guess we leave. There is nothing else here, minding the wreckage." Raven muttered, before turning from the wreckage. _'Why would Slade do this… it's pointless.'_ Raven mused. She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath, and turning to leave. Before they opened, she felt something. Or more or less, heard something.

'_Mommy?'_ A foreign voice rang inside her head. Raven had spun around to see if she could find the voice, and instead found a sniper rifle with a man behind it. In that moment, in that brief heartbeat, in that eternal period called a second, Raven's emotions got the better of her, and as fast as she had spotted the sniper, she turned to Starfire.

"NOOO!" Raven screamed, tossing herself at Starfire. She slammed into her side with all her might, and watched her fly from her spot. A second later, Raven felt something slammed through her chest, and tear through her back. It felt like hell had just been unleashed inside her, and the pain leveled her unconscious in mere moments. Raven landed with a thud, and just stayed there, motionless.

"RAVEN!" Starfire yelled, staring down at the motionless Titan. Cyborg and Speedy had quickly realized the situation, and in a heartbeat panic ensued. However, despite Speedy and Cyborg yelling at each other to get her in the T-car, Starfire stood in what looked like a trance. _'What has just happened…?' _Starfire wondered, her eyes watering up. _'Was that meant for me?'_

On the building still, Damian refocused his sniper-rifle, and had it on the head of Starfire again. He wasn't sure as to anything at that point, but he needed to do this. It was time for her to die, just as his Master had ordered. Slowly, he pulled back the loader, and heard the click of an empty dropping onto the floor beside him.

All it would take was the pull of the trigger, and it would all be over. It would all be finished.

"BLINK!" Beast Boy screamed, catching his attention. Blink turned, only to take a haymaker to the face, knocking him onto the building across the street, and effectively ruining his vantage point. Beast Boy stood, fist still extended, as Blink stood to his feet. He had never been punched by Beast Boy like that before, and the sheer force he put behind it had caught Blink off guard, quite easily.

"I told you to leave."

"SHUT UP!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping across the building, and throwing a right at Blink. The right was blocked as Beast Boy's left leg smashed into Blink's ribs. Blink stumbled to the side, as Beast delivered another sickening punch to Blink's half-masked face. Blink went flying backwards, and landed hard on the roof of the building. Before he could even blink his eyes, Beast Boy had grabbed him by the head, and began to viciously punch it with his free hand. Even when Beast Boy's hand had become swollen from the punches, he kept punching.

Until Blink's left hand shot up, and grabbed the fist in its next swing. "Now I'm angry." Blink growled, before rolling backwards, and delivering a sickening kick to Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy fell backwards, right into Blinks elbow. As fast as the elbow was delivering, Blink grabbed Beast by the head, and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground. Furious now, Blink grabbed Beast Boy by the cuff of his outfit, and lifted him into the air. Beast Boy growled back at him, as his hands grabbed tightly onto Blinks, and allowed Beast Boy to swing his knees into Blink's jaw, catching him off guard. Blink dropped Beast Boy, and took a sickening side kick to the face, throwing him off the building, and to the street below.

Beast Boy leapt off the building after him, and threw a punch as he reached Blink. Blink grabbed his arm in mid flight, and threw him across the street, and into another building. Quickly holding his hands out, Blink manipulated the energy into a pair of claws, which rested firmly on his wrists. Blink stepped towards Beast Boy, and got blindsided by a wicked jumping kick to the side of Blink's head, sending him tumbling. Blink recovered, but not before Beast Boy slammed his elbow into his gut. Blink keeled over, allowing Beast Boy to wrap his arm around his head, and spin to his hard left. Beast Boy let go, and Blink went flying into a signpost.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO RAVEN BLINK?" Beast Boy yelled, his swollen hand bleeding slightly.

"I do as Slade commands, and I don't look back!" Blink yelled, standing up. Slowly, he raised his neck into the air, and twisted it. The resulting crack sent a chill down Beast Boy's back. "I gave you the chance Beast Boy! You had the love of your life. But then you came back. I will have to kill you now."

"Blink… you're nothing but a cold hearted fiend. I can't believe I stood up for you ever. I was kicked from the Titans for believing in you! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Beast Boy hollered, as Blink cringed.

"Your weakness and stupidity is not something I will allow myself to be bothered with! You trusted me, not the other way around! I used you to better myself, and it worked!" Blink yelled, before disappearing and reappearing right in front of Beast Boy. Before he cold even gasp, Blink drove his fist into Beast's stomach, driving the air from his lungs, and slammed a hand around his throat, squeezing almost immediately. He lifted Beast Boy off the ground by a hand, and squeezed tighter.

"You played your role in fate's plan Beast Boy." Blink muttered, squeezing tighter. He felt Beast Boy kick him, trying to get free. He heard Beast Boy gag and groan as he desperately tried for air. He felt his life leaving his body as he squeezed tighter and tighter. "Goodbye Beast Boy."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Terra hollered at the top of her lungs, as she sent a rock slamming into Blink's chest. The blow sent him flying into a building, and then through it. He dropped Beast Boy on impact, and as he fell to the ground, Beast took a massively deep breath of air, finally being able to breathe again.

"Thanks… Terra." Beast Boy muttered weakly. Blink had reappeared behind them, and went to punch Terra when she turned to him. The fist had been seconds away from impact, when it stopped suddenly. Nothing was holding onto his hand, nothing had blocked it, nor had he hit her like he planned. It just stopped.

Long enough for Terra to raise a rock from the ground, and slam it into Blink's left side, sending him spiraling. _'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' _Slade yelled inside his head, as Blink's eyes refocused themselves. _'KILL THEM!' _

Blink slowly stood up, and locked eyes with Terra again. He couldn't hit her for some reason or another. It confused him beyond words. Suddenly, three large walls of rock slammed up around Blink, locking him inside. The only exit was in Terra's direction. He could have just blinked away, but for yet he felt himself seize up. He couldn't even move his hand, as the pairs of eyes were locked on to each other.

"Take the mask off."

"I can't…nor would I."

"I need to know something. Your real name…what is it?"

"It's none of your damned business!" Blink yelled, stepping forward. He felt his head turning into a whirling dervish of memories and gaps, and everything seemed to get tossed around like a mix of fruit in a blender.

"Please… What is your name?" Terra asked again, sincerity seeping in her voice. "That is all I want to know…"

'_Damian, attack her now. Attack her now!' _Slade growled in his head.

"NO, GET OUT!" Blink yelled, surprising everyone. Terra stumbled backwards slightly, as two hands slammed to his head, and grabbed at it agonizingly. His head began to toss and turn, and soon Blink had fallen to his knees,

"DAMIAN! What is your last name?" Terra screamed, as Blink's eyes shot open.

"I am the son of Grace and Fate entwined." Blink muttered, as for the first time in weeks, his eyes began to water. "I was born in Grace, and bound to life by Fate." Blink rephrased, before standing up. Slowly, his head rose from the hanging position it was in, and came up to Terra's eyes, with new passion burning strong in them.

'_DAMIAN. DO NOT DEFY ME! DO NOT…Wait…'_ Slade muttered, as Blink stepped forward, towards Terra. _'It all adds up now… DAMIAN! ATTACK HER NOW, OR I WILL KILL HER!'_

Blink stopped in his tracks, before looking at Terra. _'Attack Terra now or she will die. I will gladly kill her if you defy me.'_

"So what Slade… She isn't important at all. Kill her!" Blink repeated, new found confidence springing to life in his voice.

'_Oh but she is Damian. I know how much you'd hate for your sister to die. I would make it slow and painful, and force you to hear every pain filled scream as I killed her.'_ Slade muttered, Blink's eyes shooting open. _'You left your guard down long enough Damian. If you do not do as I command, Tara will die… and it will be your fault your sister is dead.'_

"Damian? It's really you... isn't it…?" Terra muttered, walking towards Blink. Alas, Blink slammed his eyes shut, before raising both hands, and sending a blast of energy slamming into Terra at full force. The blow sent her flying through the air, and right into Beast Boy's arms. Terra was out like a light, and Blink had ran. Yet Beast Boy heard it all...

'_Terra and Blink are…related! HUH?'_

Slade's Lair ------

Slade was a man of coolness and calmness, among other things. He had always tried to keep his rage in check, and to be brought out only for fights that needed it. However, even a man with his kind of patience and attitude will lose it sometimes, and despite the now quivering Robin, and the dying Titan, Slade lost it. Within mere moments of watching Damian run away, Slade had destroyed the left side of his desk in a single swing. Another heartbeat later, and the half of the monitors were shattered and sparking.

However, despite Damian breaking free, all thanks given to the second fish to get away, Slade could still hold something great in regard. Beside him, Robin was staring at a screen, just staring. His body had started tossing since Raven was shot, and now he was just in constant shakes. Slow groans came out of his mouth, and his head even began to rock side to side.

Slade was torn between two great emotions. Great joy for finally breaking his true apprentice, and great rage for the utter failure that Damian had committed. Damian would need to be punished, and Slade would like nothing more than to watch the pathetic weakling suffer at his feet. Yet as good as it would feel to crush each one of his bones, one at a time, Slade felt that there was a much better way to force Damian to suffer. Slowly, his scowl turned upwards, and Slade walked to the quivering mass of goo that was Robin.

"Robin…" Slade started, smiling as Robin slowly turned his head to him. Slade could only guess what the look was like behind the mask. "How do you feel Robin…?"

"Star…fire…" Robin muttered, as Slade patted him on the head. "Star…fire…"

'_He still believes Starfire is dead… this is much better than I expected.'_ "Robin, my boy… How would you like revenge on the man that murdered your precious little Starfire?" Slade whispered into his ear.

"I'll kill him…" Robin muttered out, before throwing his head to the side. "I'LL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!" Robin screamed, before laughing to himself.

"Now now… my apprentice. First things are first. You're mine now. You need to wear something much more… fitting. Understood?"

"Yes Slade."

"Please…call me Father." Slade muttered, victory coating his words. He'd won Robin, the greatest prize of them all. He had won over the last part of his puzzle, and now it was time for the world to witness just what a man like Slade could do. "And Robin, my boy, I want you to make him beg for death." Slade muttered again, as he loosed Robin free. And like an obedient little child, Robin walked towards the room Slade pointed out.

He had to get dressed for company. Slade smile grew larger just at the thought of the arrogant little pest begging for mercy at Robin's feet. It would be the last little motivation Robin would need before turning to Slade permanently. He broke Robin free of the chains he called friends, now he just needed to create Robin's mindset in his own fashion.

Slowly turning, Slade gripped Malchior from the table, and walked a slotted machine in the center of the room, beside the massive mechanical creation beside it. Slowly, Slade slipped the book in, and laughed. He was just a button away from going down in history. In a mere matter of moments, Slade's name would be compared to that of the gods. All he needed to do was push a button.

Titan Tower ------

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Cyborg yelled, as Raven lied on an infirmary bed. Her heart beat had dwindled down to almost nothing, and her breathing, as mentioned, had stopped completely. As quickly as it had been said, Cyborg immediately began to administer artificial respiration. The bullet had torn right through her left lung, and it had begun to pool with blood.

Finally beginning to breathe again, Raven coughed up bloody, before going back to a state of unconsciousness. Within a manner of minutes, even though they felt like years, Cyborg had her bandaged up, and had the pooling blood being siphoned to a bucket, to keep the lung from becoming a bag of blood. He masked her quickly, and hooked her up to an oxygen tank, and finally managed to bring her into a barely stable condition.

However, Starfire was not convinced. Raven had nearly died protecting her, from a bullet meant to be imbedded in her. She should be strapped down to the machine, not Raven. Another member of the team had suffered greatly because of her. Yet her eyes lit up with concern when Cyborg walked out. His face had the horrible look of someone who had seen a ghost, and as soon as Starfire opened her mouth, Cyborg cringed.

"She's fine… kind of. The bullet tore through her left lung, and she's lost way to much blood. She's lucky to be alive, and even luckier to be stable." Cyborg muttered, before falling backwards, and slumping up against a wall. "This isn't suppose to happen to us Star!"

"What do you mean…?" Starfire choked out, weakly.

"We're the Teen Titans! We should not have leaders dying, or getting kidnapped!" Cyborg growled. "THIS ISN'T FAIR."

It was at that time the immense shaking began. The Tower itself was shaking like a small tree in a wind storm. Cyborg and Starfire quickly ran to the nearest window to see as to what was going on, and nearly fell as they ran. The shaking was so intense; it felt as though the world was falling apart. It felt as if the world were about to split clean into two pieces.

That was when the two of them saw it. The reached the window in time to see the sight that would forever baffle them. Outside their window, facing the marvelous Jump City, they could see the city slowly floating upwards. The entire city, end to end, was floating into the sky, like a giant balloon. No words or sounds escaped the mouths of Starfire and Cyborg, as they watched the massive chunk of earth float into the air.

"Oh my god…" Cyborg muttered, as he watched the city float upwards into the sky. "Oh my sweet god…"

"Friend Cyborg…why is our city flying…?" Starfire muttered, her depression tossed aside and shot by sheer astonishment and fear.

"I do not know Star… I do not know."

Jump City ------

On top of the streets, the entire earth began to shake as the city rose to the sky. Blink himself was caught horribly off guard as the building rose up, and everything began to shake. It was something totally different, totally unreal.

'_Meet me in the warehouse by the docks…'_ Slade muttered in Blink's head, as the shaking began to gradually lessen. Blink wanted to go see how high up they were, but he had already done enough to anger Slade by now. Blink had a beating like none other coming his way, and only a fool would keep a madman like Slade waiting.

Especially since he had been waiting too long himself for this moment…

Meanwhile, Terra and Beast Boy had made their way to the side of the floating city, while Terra was still out cold. The whole day had struck Beast Boy as unreal, but now that Jump City had, literally, jumped into the air, everything had changed. Changed for the worst.

"Slade…" Beast Boy growled, before looking down. They were at the very least thousands of feet in the air. The ground wasn't even visible, and the air had gotten incredibly thin. Not thin enough to prevent breathing all together, but thin to offset anyone normal.

"Beast Boy…" Terra muttered, looking up at him.

"What?"

"We need to go back for Damian…" Terra muttered weakly, one of her hands raised to the side of his face.

"I know…"

The Warehouse. ------

The lights were off when Blink walked in. Blink rarely liked walking into a dark room, even though he had become accustomed to it since serving under Slade. How he hated that bastard, now more than ever. Not only did he find out the biggest secret he had to hide, but he used it against him instantly.

"Alright you bastard! Come out and play!" Blink yelled, spinning around in the center of the warehouse. He was done playing games now. If Slade wanted to kill him, then he could just stop with the mind games and kill him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Slade muttered, his voice sounding like it was surrounding the room. "One face to face with sister dearest and you feel like you are equal to me. You forget your place, Damian."

"Up yours mate! I'm done being your bloody lapdog! I could give a damn what hell you put me through now. I've seen her face again, and I know now what you did!" Blink yelled, looking for Slade. "I'll make you pay for screwing up my sister's life, you rat bastard!"

The lights turned on, as soon as Blink had stopped talking. Across the room, at the end of the hall, was Robin. And Robin was standing in the same attire he had worn once before. Metallic S and all.

"I trust you remember my son… Damian." Slade taunted. Blink was too busy staring in shock at the sight. Slowly, Robin began walking towards Blink, a dark aura to his every movement.

"You kill Starfire, you killed Bumblebee, and you ruined my life…" Robin growled, as Blink just watched him walk towards him.

"I believe you two were never truly acquainted before. Robin, meet Damian. Damian, meet your fate." Slade growled sinisterly. "Make me proud Robin."

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Robin yelled, charging Blink. Blink whipped his hands to the side, trying to prepare to blasts of blink energy, when nothing happened.

"Did you really think I'd let you have any use of your powers now, Damian?" Slade taunted, looking down at Blink.

"You coward Slade." Blink muttered, as Blink back flipped, dodging Robin's left. Quickly twisting to the side, Blink dodged a right as well, long enough for him to grab the extended arm, and deliver to sharp kicks to Robin's chest. They did precious little to him, as Robin slammed his other hand, open palmed, into Blink's unprotected chest. The blow sent Blink flying like a sack of stones.

Robin quickly followed up, jumping into the air, and throwing a kick into Blink's chest, knocking him hard backwards, and slamming into the ground. Within a heartbeat, Robin had rolled over the lying Blink, and drove his elbow into Blink's head repeatedly, smashing it over and over again. After a few blows, Blink's mask shattered, brining full light to his face once again.

Ending the elbow assault, Robin grabbed Blink by the neck, and lifted him up, long enough to toss him into the side of the warehouse. He brought his right hand back, and slammed it into his stomach, driving the wind from Blink's lips. Five consecutive shots later, Robin pulled Blink back, and spun hard to his left, tossing Blink at high speed into the wall, and through it.

Blink tumbled like a ball, rolling into an open area. His eyes opened wide as he coughed up a large amount of blood. He ran a hand down to his side to feel broken ribs. "DAMMIT!" Blink yelled, forcing him to his feet. He turned to see Robin charging him, throwing a hard right hand. Blink ducked as quick as he could, dodging the punch effortlessly. To Robin's surprise, Blink drove his elbow into Robin's stomach, causing him to bend over. Slamming his other hand to the ground for support, Blink pushed onto it, and kicked up, driving both feet one after the other into Robin's jaw, and knocking him off his feet.

"Robin! The hell. Why are you doing what he tells you? YOU'RE THE HERO!" Blink yelled, as Robin kicked up to his feet, and quickly cracked his neck. "You're the good guy, the one that suppose to stop him. Finally gave in to your most wild desires, you little wanker." Blink yelled, as Robin charged him again.

"HOW CAN I? YOU'VE TAKEN IT ALL AWAY FROM ME!" Robin yelled, catching a punch, and throwing Blink to the ground by his arm. A heartbeat later, Blink's arm was torn out of place, and broken horribly by Robin's left foot. An ear piercing scream rang loud and clear from Blink's lips, as his arm fell to the ground, shattered.

"Keep going Robin… make him beg." Slade muttered, standing not to far from the battle.

"You ruined my life Blink! I'll make you suffer for everything you've put me through!" Robin growled, before picking Blink up by the neck, and grabbing Blink's left leg. In a single action, Robin shattered the knee cap of that leg, bringing another scream from Blink's lips. The pain was unbelievable.

"Please…" Blink muttered, as he began to crawl away from Robin.

"Please what Damian?"

"Please…go to hell you bastards! And when you get there, tell my mates Blink sent you." Blink retorted, a smile across his face. Robin went for more, but this time he was stopped by Slade.

"You never did learn, did you? You thick little child!" Slade growled, as He walked beside Blink, and kicked him square in the back. The blow sent him flying like a soccer ball, and Blink landed dangerously close to the edge of the city. "You were brash, stupid, and useless. Even now Damian, you are useless to me."

"You know what Slade…" Blink coughed up, as more blood escaped his lips. "Why don't you stop blaming me? You failed with me."

A dangerous look came from Slade's eye as he heard the comment. "What?" Slade said, almost dumbfounded.

"You heard me mate. You are nothing more than a pathetic failure. You failed with me, you failed with Terra, and like now, you'll fail again."

A hand slammed down onto Blink's throat, and an irate Slade hoisted him into the air, and held him over the edge of the City. The ground would be a long flight away, and Slade was ready to say goodbye.

"Damian, as useless as you are, I am going to give you something. Something I know you have been begging for since you were eleven." Slade growled, anger wrapped tightly around his words. "I am going to give you death. Do you want to say anything before I close this pathetic book that was your life?"

Blink, knowing fully what was to happen, just smiled and looked Slade in the eyes. "Yeah… don't blink." Blink muttered, before spitting up a mixture of saliva and blood into Slade's eye. "You'll miss it, mate." Blink finished, as Slade let go.

"Good riddance. Robin, let's go! We have preparations to be made."

"Yes father." Robin said obediently, looking down at the falling figure.

**Son… you've got a way to fall**

Blink closed his eyes as he felt the torrents of wind and air rip into his back as he fell. He let his mind go as he tumbled towards the ground. With his one good arm still capable of moving, Blink raised it to his forehead, and gripped the metal ring. With one strong pull, the metal circlet shattered away, freeing him from Slade's grasp.

**They'll tell you where to go**

Once again, Blink fell to his mind, to the deepest corners of his memory, and for once saw something different. Saw something happy. His four year self was hugging his mother tightly, while she looked away to something different. Something standing in his position.

"Listen Damian. You'll grow up to be an amazing man and a doer of many things great. I'll love you until the day I die, and you will always know that I do." Linda said, looking towards where Blink stood now. "And even when the shadows grasp at you, know that you have Fate on your side, and Grace in your name."

Blink's eyes opened again, as he fell faster, and from his mouth came a smile. "I WILL DIE FREE SLADE! I WILL DIE FREE FROM YOU!" Blink yelled, stretching his good arm out, and shutting his eyes tightly. It was only a matter of time before it came. Before the thud of death. The last sound he would ever hear would be the sound of his mother's voice reassuring him.

**But they won't know…**

Blink… no, Damian Grace took a deep breath, before finally seeping out of consciousness. The pain had taken him to his point of no return, and now he just wanted to rest.

And then, seconds later…impact.

* * *

Insaneiac: There you have it, Fate has played out. Blink found his sister, then died. Robin has officially snapped, and it was Raven that was shot. Plus, Jump City is now thousands of feet in the air, and a madman rules it with an iron fist. I know this chapter will turn heads, but this is the turning point. By the by, the words in bold were the first few lines to a song called "Way to Fall" by Starsailor. Check it out if you have the time. 


	14. Chapter 11: Beneath the Flying City

Insaneiac: Yeah, got my first death threat today. It literally said Update or Die, so I'm assuming I'm now famous. Famous or marked, it really depends on what the general feeling is. Anyways, for fans of Beast Boy, and bigger fans of Slade, I'm writing a new fic that honestly puts a new spin on it all. It'll be up when Third Time's a Charm, is done, and I hope it'll do as well as my other pieces. And a note before this all gets started, but this and the next chapter are going to be shorter, for the sheer fact that once the final four chapters gets underway, the action is going to pick up tenfold. Sorry to everyone who really wanted length, but you'll love me later. Peace

**Reviews**

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:**_ Well, where to start. I'll begin by saying that saying you'll kill me, and killing me are different things. And yes, I know, I pulled at the heartstrings quite efficiently. But trust me; if think Fate was big, you're in for a surprise._

**Infamous One:**_ Always good to hear from a fellow Cyborg hater…which I am assuming you are. And yes, life ain't fair. It's like the saying goes, Life's a pain, and then you die. Live with it._

**Slade Wilson – Deathstroke:**_ Glad to see you've return. Once Again, the echoing claps grace my reviews, and I did so miss them. And yes, Beast Boy and Terra now remain in-between the broken Titans and Slade and his apprentice, Robin. It will be a great showdown to be precise._

**Rebel-Aquarius:**_ Don't feel stupid, please. I'm just glad another person likes it. Really I am._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I did own Blink, but now he's dead. Rest in peace noble soul. Oh yeah, the bold text is lyrics from Feel Good Inc. By Gorillaz.

* * *

Chapter 11: Beneath the Flying City

* * *

There is really nothing scarier than watching a close friend get assassinated. The only thing close enough to challenge that is the sudden display of emotion one uses when he or she jumps in front of a bullet. Sometimes, it is also one of the dumbest things a person could do to someone, even if they were trying to save that person's life. Point and case, Raven. Raven, who was now lying in the medical bay, tubes and all sorts of machinery keeping her barely stable, after a bullet tore through her chest as if it were paper. Her left lung was now slowly being healed by her own powers, and the cloaked Titan had fallen into a comatose like state, completely detached from reality. 

In the time period of a month, Starfire had gone from being easily the most cheery member of the Titans, to the most devastated. He eyes changing from bright and full of spirit to dull and defeated. She had first been responsible for Robin's capture, even though everyone had told her she wasn't. Well, everyone but Speedy and Aqualad. Mas and Menos had both left after the accident, seeking help from other heroes. And now, Starfire had been responsible for Raven now lying in the medical room, too close to death for her own comfort. And to round it all off, she still had no idea as to where Beast Boy was, and now believed herself to be the cause of his running away.

"Friend Cyborg…" Starfire muttered, looking away from the window. The floating city resting heavily in her mind. "It is my fault that Raven is injured, is it not. My carelessness led to her nearly fatal wound."

"Star… you didn't shoot her. Someone else did. And I swear if I even find out who did, I'll…" Cyborg growled, his voice rising with ire as he went on.

"It is my fault that Robin was captured, and my fault that Beast Boy is gone now. I am to blame for everything."

"Starfire, it's not your fault! It's Slade's and that scumbag Blink fault. They caused this all. Not you."

"But had I not been so careless…"

"I never saw the sniper either! Speedy never saw him, and neither did Aqualad. If anything, you owe Raven your life." Cyborg reasoned, as his attention turned from the depressed Starfire to the former city, floating high above the city. "How do we get up there now? The T-Ship is still not in flying condition, and we have no clue what Slade is up to."

"And let us not forget, he still had Robin." Starfire replied, looking down.

"We'll beat him Star, we always do. It will just be harder this time. We really have to pull our act together, and bring it in full. Slade's just another villain Starfire. He's nothing more or worst than Brother Blood, and we've beaten him before." Cyborg tried to comfort, but finding himself falling short.

"But Slade is not like other villains. Slade has Robin."

"I know Star…I know…" Cyborg admitted, looking down. "Even Brother Blood could not have me." Slowly, they both turned their eyes back to the sickening display of power that Slade held firmly. Their city, their turf, now floating thousands of feet in the air, further from them then it had ever been. Truly, this was one of the greatest defeats the Titans had ever faced.

Medical Bay ------

Raven lied upon the plain bed, a mess of tubes and bandages, and comatose. The bullet had done massive amounts of damage, and effectively tore through her left lung. She should be dead right now, but she had managed to stay alive, even if it were just barely. She found herself deep within sleep, as her body slowly regenerated from the wound. It would clearly affect her for the rest of her life, but not as much as something completely unexplained that had happened.

Typically, she could only hear the thoughts of people who had had her go inside their mind. It was a typical effect of the ability, and it usually left her a little more than taxed. However, in this occasion, she had heard something completely different. Someone else's thought had ripped into her mind, and startled her. It was almost like something called to her from beyond. Yet it was the single most foreign thing she had ever experienced.

Someone else, someone she had never been attached to or even mentally felt before, had called out to her in desperation. The voice had rang so clearly in her mind that it brought shivers to her spine. And yet, the voice had belonged to what sounded like a mere child. It sounded like a child, but even in her comatose state, she knew that it had felt like someone else.

And until she could move from her bed to finally take the time to apply the concentration to find out who it was, she was forced to just allow it to remain a mystery. Something that pained her incredibly as she herself had learned that mysteries and her do not add up well at all. Nor have they ever.

Ocean Cave ------

Directly across from the mighty Titan Tower, separated by the now ocean filled crater that had once been Jump City, was a large cave, with an opening in this side. On the top of the opening sat Beast Boy, looking down pitifully at the ground, and Terra, who had found herself switching between the ground and Beast Boy. It was not secret that he had some feelings for the witch, and it must hurt immensely to watch a former friend kill another.

"So then. I take it we run?" Terra muttered, looking up at the floating city. It had always been the plan to run. "Let the Titans clean up the mess, and go somewhere else?"

"Not anymore." Beast Boy growled, with frightening determination. He didn't lift his head in the slightest, and never turned to meet Terra's widened eyes. "I always thought I would just run away with you after I got you back. That you and me could just turn our backs from our past, and be happy. That Slade and the Titans would just disappear."

"Beast Boy…"

"Well I can't now. I wouldn't even if I could. Slade's made this personal. I just can't turn away from it anymore. Besides…" Beast Boy muttered weakly, before looking up into Terra's beaming blue eyes. He could find sweet comfort residing within them, and the strength to continue. "It's my fault that this has all happened. I played into his grimy little hands like some _pet_!" Beast Boy declared, turning away from Terra. "Robin, this city, Blink, it's all my fault. Maybe Raven was right…maybe Slade does have two apprentices. Maybe I should be wearing an S with this outfit."

Beast Boy flinched as he felt a soft hand come to the side of his face, and turn it back to Terra. For a brief period of time, time had frozen completely. They just stared into each other's eyes, Terra mentally reassuring Beast Boy that it was not his fault, and Beast Boy mentally reassuring Terra that he was still her Beast Boy.

"It wasn't ever your fault Beast Boy. You didn't pull that trigger, and you were just doing what you thought would help me. How can you beat yourself up for that?" Terra replied, before taking the changeling into a warm, comforting hug. "It's Slade's fault, and I promise you Beast Boy, we will get even."

Slowly, Beast Boy brought his arms up to embrace Terra as well, the life in his eyes coming back quickly. _'She's right. It's not my fault…'_ Beast Boy thought, as the two hugged. Finally, the two broke apart from each other, and returned to the more dire tasks at hand. "So, should we check up on him?" Beast Boy asked, as Terra stood up.

"Yes." She replied, before making her way into the cave.

Inside the Cave ------

Death is one of those things that people just accept. It happens, and it can't be avoided. When it comes, it is accepted openly, and sometimes even embraced. Sometimes, people die with unfulfilled ambitions, and refuse death as a possibility, becoming ghosts. Though this is no ghost story, for many it should be, as the prone figure of Damian Grace lied motionless on the stone floor of the cave. Right now, he should be at the bottom of an ocean covered crater, dead as can be. Yet here he lied, his breathing barely stable, but his life in control.

"_Damian." A voice rang, as Damian stood up. He turned slowly to come eye to eye with his stepmother, the woman that had replaced the mother he never got the chance to know. "Damian, listen to me now. You have great deeds to spread, and I think more than anything at all, you need to know this. I love you, despite what you may ever believe." Linda muttered, as she wrapped Damian tightly in her arms. Damian himself was speechless, and could only mutter muffled cries as he felt tears flow from his eyes. Slowly, the embrace was broken, and there was a new burning intensity in his mother's eyes._

"_Now wake up. Your friends need you, and you will need them. The hard part begins now…"_

Slowly, Damian opened his eyes to the cave, to the world he was convinced he had left behind to go to the next life. At least, he assumed it was the real world. Death can be a confusing experience, and near death can sometimes be much more discombobulating than death itself. Slowly, Damian tried to sit up, before feeling extreme pain in his right arm, and left leg. He wanted to scream in pain, but he assumed it was better not to.

**City's breaking down on a camel's back  
They just have to go 'cos they don't hold back  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You won't get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free**

Slowly, Damian felt his eyes adjust to the darkness, and he could finally get a grasp on his current status, and the surrounding environment. His arm had been bandaged heavily, and so had his leg. _'Someone must have found me in the water, though how I am not dead is beyond confusing. I was so sure…'_ Blink thought to himself, before slowing feeling his forehead. The band was gone, and so was Slade's control over him. He was free, and prior to Slade's belief, he wasn't dead.

**You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no…**

Blink tried to move, but found himself only causing himself more pain as he twisted and turned in his spot. After quickly realizing that struggling was only making the pain worst, he gave up trying to do anything, and just groaned out. His rib had stopped hurting a long time ago, which alarmed him greatly. Only with the headband on could his body sustain a higher healing rate, thanks greatly to the storing of energy he created from teleporting.

Then an idea came to Blink. He lifted his hand in front of his face, and attempted to charge. His eyes lit up when he found himself capable of doing so. Nothing was making sense at all, and Blink was finding himself ever more confused than before. Obviously, the near death experience had not proven mystifying enough.

"You should be dead right now." Beast Boy muttered, causing Blink's head to whip towards Beast Boy. "I'll put it blatantly for you. You owe me…" Beast Boy started, before spreading his arms out, like someone would when boasting about a fish they had caught. "…hugely." He finished, a dumb grin across his face.

**Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Learn forever hand in hand**

"How am I alive mate?"

"Let's just say, Terra wanted to go back for you, and we saw you fall. I flew towards you as fast as I could, and then I turned into an elephant. You landed on my back hard, and then Terra brought a floating platform up to me for the flight down. I guess you owe us both…mate."

"Terra saved me… after I…"

**Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down**

"Yes, she did."

Slowly, Blink looked into the eyes of Beast Boy, and saw beyond his pleasantness, and saw the deep hate he held for him. "I'm…" Blink started, before back down. His shoulders dropped has he hung his head low, looking away from the changeling. "I'm sorry I treated you like this Beast Boy. I couldn't help myself… I just gave in to that conniving, bloody little wanker!" Blink yelled, his head whipping back up, eyes shut firmly, his arm whipping to a nearby wall and firing a charged blast into it.

Slowly, Blink opened his eyes again, and saw Terra kneeling in front of him. "Damian, it's been seven years since you left…"

**Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me**

Slowly, Blink nodded, and with his one good arm, wrapped it around his sister. "Seven years too long, alone with my own damned memories." Blink whispered into Terra's ear, before looking at Beast Boy. "So, I take it I am not dead than…"

"Yup." Beast Boy replied, before looking away, towards where he had come. "Unless Terra and I are also dead." Beast Boy finished, as Terra slowly closed her arms around her brother.

"So then, do we run?"

**Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?**

Slowly, Terra broke away, and looked into Damian's eyes with a new found passion that blazed fiercely in her eyes. "No. Slade needs to pay."

For the first time in too long, Damian laughed. He laughed and laughed until he felt himself become dizzy. Terra and Beast Boy had both been effectively dumbstruck by the whole freak out, but didn't say anything, as Damian slowly stopped laughing, and adopted the same look he had on his face when Beast Boy had first met him.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear. I guess I'll bring the beers then mates?"

* * *

Insaneiac: First off, I am not weak. I had never stated that Blink would die yet, and to be frank, if I do infact continue this with a sequel, then Blink has been through precious little compared to what he will. Coming up, it is the final chapter before the four part extravaganza, Finale. Have fun. 


	15. Chapter 12: The Final Sunset

Disclaimer: Well, this is it. This will be the last chapter before the four part ending to this story. Expect chapters to be longer, much more important, and hopefully the best work I've ever done. When TTAC is finished, I'll finally put some much needed attention into RC. People love it, and although I find myself yelling at me for not writing it, I can't get away from this.

**Reviews**

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:**_ Not a drinker are we? Well then, don't worry. I'll bring some non-alcoholic stuff, just for you… and for your cousin… I don't know. I'll give him a Gatorade or something. And as for the fact that Blink is still alive I have this to say. He has some pivotal points in the road ahead, and I need him alive for them._

**Infamous One:**_ Oh… I was hoping you were. I'm still all alone in this silly Cyborg hating world then…oh well. Yes, you are right. Slade does hate to lose, which is why he must be in such a good mood as of late.

* * *

_

Chapter 12: The Final Sunset

* * *

It had been a week since the incident known formerly as the Air-Riser incident. Although the military have tried, nothing could get near the floating mass without being dealt with harshly. Causalities in the military had skyrocketed. Hundreds of thousands of civilians still on top of the floating city found themselves under the cruelest rule they have ever faced. Be it an old man, or a small child, none were spared if they even crossed a street without officially asking the new master for permission.

Slade ruled like a vengeful Greek God up here, and if ever one even so much as glanced at his feet in the wrong way, he had his 'son' deal with them. Some began to believe that Robin was even more ruthless than the man he had been forced to call father. Some believe that Robin was always this bad and that he had always hid his true intentions until now, and the precious little in between wondered where the Boy Wonder went wrong.

Slade just watched as the torment was waged. Sometimes he would treat Robin like a son, while other times he'd treat him like a dog. The point was simple and strong. This was Slade's city, and you _will_ die trying to take it away from him. Whether you crossed Slade, Robin, or any of his three prime minions, you were as good as dead when you challenge Slade. It took only a day after the incident for people to realize that the Titans could do nothing to fight him. It was useless to try and stop the fiend.

And soon, it would be time for the rest of the world to know just how powerful Slade truly was. Stage one of his plan was complete, and now everyone knew just what he could do, to an extent. Stage two would shatter their beliefs, and prove that, without a doubt, Slade was unstoppable. And when it is all said and done, Slade would stand in victory, his son and apprentice beside him.

All that was left was for Robin to truly detach himself from his so called friends. All Slade was waiting for was the miserable Titans to show up and try and stop him. When they failed, when Robin had finished killing his former allies and friends, he would end civilization on the planet as people knew it. And from the ashes of what was once, Slade would rule. The masses that do survive the coming judgment would bow to him and his apprentice, and no one would be left to challenge him ever again.

His greatest victory's only obstacle was now time. He needed the Titans to die before he would finish it.

"Robin, come here." Slade beckoned, looking down a long street. The city had become ugly and ruined, something that Slade found more appealing than the bustling metropolis that it had once been. Robin quickly came at his call, and stopped just behind him, looking up at the man who he called 'father', and the man he understood to be 'master'.

"Yes master?" Robin replied obediently.

"The Titans will come soon. When they do, you will destroy them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master!"

Slowly, Slade turned his head towards Robin, and looked down at him. It had been barely a month ago since his torture had started, and the results it had warranted were far better than his first attempt to turn him to his true path. "Make your father proud Robin." Slade muttered, before walking off.

'_Yes, it is only a matter of time now. Isn't it?'_

Titan Tower ------

"Speedy, pass me the turbo wrench." Cyborg commanded, with the former member of Titans East following orders immediately. For a steady week now, Cyborg, Speedy, and Aqualad had been at work repairing and re-equipping the T-Ship to not only get onto the floating city, but also withstand the barrage of defenses Slade had more than likely set up. Cyborg saw with his own two eyes what had happened to the F-18's as they attempted to blow up the island. The resulting fire fight was both brief and deathly one sided, as Slade's defense system wiped each Hornet from the sky with relative ease.

"Okay, hand me the shield accelerator." Cyborg hollered, his hand held out towards Speedy.

"And this is going to do what?" Speedy replied dryly, handing over the large metallic component

"It will turn the T-Ship into a flying force field. It'll suck the juice clean though. Nothing will get through the shield, but ten minutes from activation and the ship will be out of energy."

"Sounds like a suicide mission…" Aqualad muttered, looking towards the hull of the ship. "Something one time that we won't have a chance to redo if we mess this up."

Cyborg slowly looked up from the ship, and sighed. "Raven's still out, so Aqualad, you're staying here to watch her. If something happens to Speedy, Starfire and myself, I'll need you to take charge until she comes back." Cyborg stated openly, before turning to the two.

"What do you mean Cyborg?" Speedy inquired, looking towards the now grimacing face of Cyborg.

"Speedy, I have no clue what we are going into. For all I know, Aqualad there is right, and this is a suicide mission. For effectively the first time ever, we are fighting completely on Slade's terms. He still has that teleporting creep doing his dirty work, and he still has Robin. We aren't fighting him on level ground. This is going to be the hardest fight we've ever had."

"Harder than Brother Blood?" Aqualad piped up, looking towards Cyborg.

"Much harder." Cyborg put bluntly, before looking back towards the ship. "And for all it's worth, we are really short handed. We have no Raven, BB is still MIA, and for all we know, Robin could be dead."

"So, in a matter of speaking, this is almost like the last flight of the Titans?" Speedy muttered under his breath, looking away now from Cyborg. "This is the day the Titans go to sleep, knowing fully that the next day will come, and we will not see the end. We'll be joining Bumble Bee soon I suppose."

A loud slam snapped Speedy out of the defeatist tone he had adopted. His eyes shifted towards Cyborg, and his arm. His arm which was now embedded in the wall of the Tower. "Speedy. Shut up. We are the Teen Titans. We don't go off to die, we go off to win. We've beat that sociopath before, and we can… better yet. WE WILL beat him again. With Robin, without Robin, or if it comes to it, against Robin. We will beat Slade."

"What do you mean against Robin, friend Cyborg…?" Starfire murmured, catching the final line of the conversation. "Why would we have to engage Robin in battle?"

Cyborg looked down, cursing himself mentally for even saying those words. "Star, what I meant to say…" Cyborg began, struggling with his wording. "is that… is that Robin may end up our enemy here. This is Slade we're talking about. He's always wanted Robin, maybe he has…"

"NO!" Starfire yelled, interrupting and effectively cutting off Cyborg. She had heard enough. "Robin is our friend. He would not attack us. He would not!"

"Starfire…" Cyborg muttered, looking away.

"Listen Star. What Cyborg is trying to say that if push comes to shove, we have to be ready to fight Robin."

"And what of the teleporting bandit. Has Robin just replaced him as a concern? Do you no longer care about Robin at all?"

"STARFIRE!" Cyborg yelled, startling the Tamarian. "Of course we care about Robin! That's why we have to be ready to fight him! If we can't, Slade wins!"

"But…" Starfire muttered, her voice pathetically weak. "But this is Robin we are talking about. He would never give in to Slade. NEVER!"

"And I bet none of us thought Beast Boy would desert us like this." Aqualad commented, getting the coldest glare Cyborg had ever let loose in his life.

"Take…that…back!" Cyborg growled menacingly. "BB is no coward!"

"Oh really? Then where is he?" Speedy retorted, looking at the suffering Starfire, and the now ballistic Cyborg. "I can't find him anywhere."

"He's probably stuck in the City."

"He's probably dead Cyborg."

"Shut it fish boy!" Cyborg yelled. Before he knew what he was doing, his sonic cannon was out and aimed at the head of Aqualad. "Don't you EVER say something like that about Beast Boy!"

Silence had swept over the room, as all four members of the Titans stood silently. The only sound in the entire room being the slow and constant hum from Cyborg's sonic cannon. No one moved even the slightest of an inch for the longest time, as tension firmly gripped the room.

"Friend Cyborg… are you aware that you are threatening Aqualad." Starfire croaked out, in barely a whisper. The words seemed to have the sought after effect, as soon after Cyborg lowered his gun, and his entire body just seemed to go into a slouch.

"I'm sorry Aqualad. I'm real sorry."

"Hey, it's not a problem. We're all a little more than stressed right now." Speedy replied, as Aqualad finally came back to his senses.

"The ship is ready to leave. We leave tomorrow afternoon. Starfire and Speedy are with me, Aqualad is staying to watch after Raven." Cyborg spoke, in a just barely audible whisper. "This might just be the last time we ever go off like this." Cyborg finished, his voice cracking at the end, as he walked off to his room.

"So then. Tomorrow it is." Speedy muttered, as he went off to his room. Aqualad slowly nodded his approval, and walked off towards his own room as well, leaving Starfire to her lonesome.

"Robin…" She muttered silently, as a tear slowly trailed down her face.

Seaside Cave ------

"So, all better than?" Terra asked, as Blink continued his air boxing.

"Yup mate. I guess some of Slade's teachins rubbed off on mah. I feel like a brand new boy." Blink gloated, turning up the tempo of his punches. He had to be ready to fight this time. It wasn't just about his pride anymore. This was about protecting people he cared about. He had just found his sister after seven years, and finally had a real friend he could rely on. This wasn't about him anymore; this was about his family, and his friends.

"Damian, what happened to you?" Terra inquired, as she sat watching on a rock. The cave itself was pretty simple, being mostly one large room connected to the outside world by a tunnel. "You use to be so care free, so reckless."

"Terra, there is a time for fun and games. Then there is a time where you drop the gloves and put up your fists. Slade has gone too far this time." Blink growled, unleashing a charge of energy at the end of a punching combo, and blowing off chunks of the cave wall. The fact that Blink still had use of his energy was mind boggling. Yet there were things he could no longer do. He could no longer create clones of himself, and he could no longer create shockwaves of energy.

But he was alive, and he was still capable of turning his energy into weapons, and using his energy to make "things go boom". And best of all, Slade still must believe that he is dead.

"Slade's going to be in for a big surprise when he sees me again." Blink mocked, turning from punches to kicks. "Then again mate, I guess he isn't the only one that can come back from the dead."

"I guess not." Terra said with a grin.

"Tara, why did you team up with that madman in the first place?" Blink muttered, almost out of nowhere. It was a question that caught her completely off guard, and alas, left her stunned.

"He made me an offer I could not refuse. He promised me control."

"So you trusted a man in a sinister mask with a promise? Tara, you're smarter than that!" Blink yelled, back flipping after scoring a double roundhouse on his invisible target.

"So speaks the one that almost dies as a result of serving him."

"I think we are both guilty of that one mate." Damian retorted, finally stopping his training to turn and talk with Terra. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"Probably on his way back from Steel City with supplies." Terra muttered, before snapping back to reality. "Hey, no changing the subject. This is about how stupid you were! Do you know what hell you've put Beast Boy through?"

Damian cringed gracelessly. He knew exactly what he had done to his friend. Had the roles been switched, Damian would have never forgiven him. "I know. I played with him like he was a toy. Used and abused him."

"And cost him his role with the Titans."

Damian's eyes shot open. "What…?"

"According to Beast Boy, the Titans consider him a class A threat. All because you had him bring you that book."

Damian wanted to sit down, but he couldn't move in the slightest. He wanted to say something, but his throat had gone deathly dry. He knew he had tortured the kid's trust, but he had no clue that he had turned the Titans against him. Terra watched silently, knowing that the effects of her words were taking their toll on her brother. As good as he was at almost anything, he was slow at registering certain things. This was not one of those cases.

"I… I…" Damian struggled, before finally sitting down, and bringing a hand to his face, rubbing it slowly in concentration. "Oh dear god, what have I done?" He choked out, eyes still wide from a combination of surprise and realization. And then, in one fluid motion, every feature on Damian's face turned sinister. Hatred replaced the surprise in his eyes, and his entire body tightened.

"Slade… He'll pay for this." Damian growled, his accent absent. It was the single most serious thing he had ever said in his life.

"Wassup dudes! I'm back!" Beast Boy yelled, walking into the room. The sight that befell him was stunning. Terra had turned to smile at Beast Boy, but all Damian did was continue to stare at the ground. "What's wrong with Blink?"

Terra opened her mouth to try and say something, when Damian stood up suddenly, and walked over to the changeling. They stood eye to eye, and slowly, Damian placed both hands on Beast Boy's shoulders. "I'm so sorry mate. I had no clue…" Damian muttered, before walking out of the cave. "I want to be alone."

Slowly, Beast Boy felt his hands wall to his sides, the bag on his back slip off, and his mind go almost blank. Damian had never mentioned what he was apologizing for, but it didn't take a genius, or even a bright child, to realize what it was. Slowly, Beast Boy walked towards Terra, and sat down beside her. His face had gone inexplicably vacant, and for the longest time, there wasn't a sound. Then, ever so slowly, Beast Boy put his head on Terra's shoulder, and stared out into the room.

"Terra… Don't ever go away again." Beast Boy muttered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Beast Boy?"

"Don't you ever get turned to stone again, or leave, or whatever it is that might happen. I never want to lose you again." Beast Boy whispered barely, a single tear landing on her shoulder.

"Beast Boy…" She spoke softly, caressing the side of his face with her hand.

He stopped at the entrance into the room, and in the shadows of the cave, Damian watched. When he first talked to Beast Boy in the tomb, he would have never expected the petrified girl, the one he loved, to also be his sister. Seven long years will change faces, and voices, and almost everything else. Time is a constant cycle of change. _'Treat her well Beast Boy.'_

"Terra…" Beast Boy muttered again, before raising his head to her. Their eyes met, and the few tears in Beast Boy's eyes still loomed. The two had left such a tiny space in-between their faces, and for a longer time than most could stand, their eyes just stared into each others.

"We strike tomorrow." Damian said out of the blue, startling the two lovebirds out of their trance. Damian couldn't help but grin as the two almost freaked out when they saw him.

"How…How long have you been watching?" Beast Boy choked out, still a little shocked from the sudden reality wake up call.

"Long enough." Damian cracked, before looking back towards the entrance. "Tomorrow, we make for the Island."

"Why?" Terra asked, still a little dazed.

"Tomorrow is D-Day for Slade mate. Tomorrow morning, we take out Slade, Robin, and his whole operation. Before it's too late."

"Too late…" Terra muttered, looking back at Beast Boy, then at Damian. A puzzled look had become pasted on her face, and when she spoke again, confusion danced within her voice. "What aren't you telling us Damian?"

"Slade's plan goes a little deeper than creating a flying city. Inside the city, down in the scumbag's lair, there is a pressure activated sonic generator. Put two and two together."

For all the reasons left unknown, it was Beast Boy who the realization struck first. His eyes went wide as plates, and an icy cold shiver shot up his spine. "He's going to drop the city, and create the biggest earthquake ever, in the history of ever." Beast Boy muttered in a bare whisper, looking towards Terra and Damian.

"Bingo mate. And since the Titans haven't done anything yet, I guess we will have too." Damian muttered. "But for now, sleep. Tomorrow we leave early, and everyone will need their energy for this."

"Why Damian? What's going to happen?" Terra asked.

"This little dance me and Slade have been sharing is about to hit its dramatic finale. And it just so happens that I have me a soundproof plan to pull it all off. Come here." Damian demanded, as the Terra and Beast Boy huddled in together with Damian. "So, we'll start by getting up there. We'll…"

(------------)

While outside, on the very edge of the City floating high above the now insignificantly petit Titan Tower, Slade stared down. The world looked pathetically tiny from this high up, and soon, that tiny little insignificant world would be nothing more than a destroyed collection of civilizations and shattered dreams.

D-Day was coming, and there would be no way to stop it. All that was left was for Robin to kill the miserable Titans, and there would be nothing left to stop him. All in all, this sunset marked the end of one miserable day on the way to one grand showdown.

(------------)

And from Titan Tower, Starfire stared up towards the heavens, eying the floating metropolis with hatred. She knew that some where up there was Robin, Blink, Slade, and the biggest confrontation that ever awaited the Titans. No more was this just about saving the day, and going for burgers afterwards. Tomorrow was going to be the fight of their lives. 

'_Robin… you will not be our enemy…will you?' _The Tamarian wondered, as she finally turned to go back in. The night would be long, and then the morning would follow. After that, all the cards would be thrown down, and the deciding fight for Jump City would be waged. And nothing on this planet would keep Starfire from her Robin. She stared out at the sun, watching it set into the horizon, knowing that the next day there would be chaos.

**_The stage is set, the players in position, and the entire world is watching. The end is nigh.

* * *

_**

Insaneiac: Do I sound giddy? I am giddy. I am real giddy. Anyways, this chapter was…the last official chapter of the series. The next TTAC update will be the beginning of the end for this story. So sit back, enjoy the light fluffiness, and be prepared for the showdown.


	16. Finale Part 1: The Three Apprentices

Insaneiac: I shall waste no ones time with my little speech today. Just enjoy the chapter. I will, however, apologize for the obscenely long absence, as my friggen computer was pissing me off.

**Reviews**

**Infamous One:**_ Giddy…no. But I'd bet money on his being might excited. Though, you shouldn't always count your sheep…_

**Rebel-Aquarius:**_ First thing first, damn you got a cool name! Alright, yes Blink lives. He needs to. And yes, I will finish this. Trust me, I will finish. _

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:**_ What can I say, I love those damned villains, and those damned anti-heroes. Sure, maybe a little bit of it was to get in your head, but common give a fellow a break. _

Disclaimer: I own Damian, AKA Blink. The rest of them I have no ownership over.

* * *

A sunrise can signify many different things for the many different people of Earth. For some, it represents refreshment. For others, it signifies that a new day has arrived, and the slate is clean. For some religions, it signifies that their holy icon is working in his ways as it has always been done. For cops, it represents a new opportunity to protect a world from threats. For world leaders, it signifies the chance to bring this crazy world of ours closer to peace.

But, that is not always the case. For instance, in the center of a floating city, high above the place Jump City had once been, the sunrise meant a day or reckoning for a masked teenage. For the taller, much more omnipotent looking masked figure beside him, the sunrise meant nothing more than another useless day, with the small hope that the pathetic Titans would show up.

Below, inside a giant tower in the shape of a T, an alien saw the sunrise as her last chance to redeem herself for losing one of her closest friends. For an archer and his friend, it signified the beginning of the end. For a lone semi-metallic figure, it represented the start to the biggest battle of his life. And for a comatose maiden, it represented absolutely nothing at all, for she could not see it.

And in a cave, far away from the mighty tower, three teenagers looked up towards the giant floating mass above their heads. The sunrise was pointless to them, as their biggest concern rested on top of the island, and each one of their minds was focused on the exact same thing.

"So…this is it then." Beast Boy spoke, as they stared up at the metropolis. "This one is for all the marbles."

"Yup, this is it BB." Terra responded, turning to Blink. "Ready?"

"I was born ready Terra." Beast Boy replied, confidently.

"Since the day I left Australia, I was ready for anything mates." Blink replied, fixated on the city. "Terra, you focus on getting us up there, I'll take care of the missiles." Blink finished, before turning to his sister. "Just make sure you hurry."

"Why?"

"I don't have nearly the amount of power as I did before. I can do almost everything I could before, but not nearly as long. While we are going up, I'm going to put up a field of energy, but it won't last for long. You need to hurry."

Terra just nodded, before her eyes lit up like lamps, and a massive chunk of the cave tore off behind them, and floated in front of them. "One way flight to Jump City. All aboard!" Terra called out, before stepping onto the floating rock platform. Beast Boy followed, sitting down beside Terra, while Blink walked into the center of the platform, standing tall.

"Alright then mates… Let's make it hot." Blink finished, as the rock took off, speeding towards the floating island, speeding towards Slade and his son, and speeding towards their intended destiny.

* * *

**Finale

* * *

**

* * *

**Part 1: The Three Apprentices

* * *

**The floating rock platform shot through the air as fast as it could go, Terra's eyes glowing yellow as her incredible power coursed through her young body. Despite her appearance, Terra was easily one of the most powerful people to have ever walked into Jump City. And now, she was flying towards it, completely unaware and unknowing of the impending fight. 

The rock platform ripped towards the floating city at high speeds, tearing through clouds as they shot towards their intended target. "DUDE! How fast are we going?" Beast Boy screamed, looking back towards Blink. Since it began, Blink had been standing in the center of the platform, keeping a close eye on the city. "DUDE!"

"The missile hubs… they are firing!" Blink screamed, looking at Terra for the first time since stepping on the platform. "GUN IT!"

Five hundred feet in front of them, the sounds of missiles being fired from Slade's missile pods filled the sky. From each hub came four multi-headed missiles, which then proceeded to separate in mid flight into a grand total of twelve each. The sky filled with missiles rocketing towards a single floating platform of rock.

"Damian…" Terra muttered, as the hundred fifty strong missiles came tearing towards them. The sound of rockets roaring through the silent sky was loud enough to shatter glass a mile away. On top of the platform, Blink watched silently as the storm of missiles came screaming towards them. Slowly, he stretched out his arms to both sides of him, and concentrated. For the first time in his life, his eyes flashed purple as he stored energy.

"They're getting _closer!_" Beast Boy yelled.

"Wait for it…" Blink muttered, both hands now glowing a slight tinge of purple. The missiles ripped through the last cloud in between, and were now barreling towards their intended target at full speed. They would hit in a matter of seconds.

"DAMIAN!" Terra hollered at the top of her lungs.

"DUDE!"

"NOW!" Blink yelled powerfully, driving his hands vigorously into the air and unleashing all his stored energy into a massive force field, surrounding the platform just as the first twenty missiles smashed into it. The explosions echoed through the air like nothing before, and the largest collection of fire and smoke that the three had ever seen filled the sky around them.

However, the platform shot out of the clouds at its highest possible speeds, the cloud trailing them as they blasted through it, twirling with them as they flew. A few seconds later, twenty missiles ripped through the cloud.

"THEY'RE HEAT SEEKING?" Beast Boy yelled, just as Blink fell to a knee. "DUDE!"

"I'm running out of juice here. Terra, hurry. I can't keep this up for long…" Blink muttered, as one of the missile slammed hard into the field, and erupted in a mass of debris, smoke and flame. To make matters even worst, the field began to fizzle in and out. Slowly, but it was fading.

"TERRA, HURRY!" Beast Boy screamed, dragging a curse from Terra. Another two missiles flew out to the sides of the platform, one on each side. Beast Boy watched as the curved up in front of the rock, and slammed into each other, creating a devastating explosion in front of them. Terra ripped through the smoke, and luckily some of the missile debris smashed into another missile, destroying it.

"Almost there!" Terra growled. The platform began to shoot up the side of the floating city's base. From far below, the sight was pretty astonishing. From up here, it was down right mind boggling. Then, as if on cue, an idea popped into Terra's head, and soon after there was a devious little grin. "Hold on!"

Raising one of her hands from the platform they were on, Terra aimed it at the base of the floating city and tore off chunks of earth from it. Following that, she whipped it at the missiles behind them, and listened to the fireworks.

"BOOM BABY!" Beast Boy hollered, as Blink finally fainted. The field went down, and there were still eight very dangerous missiles fast approaching. "Terra? TERRA!" Beast Boy yelled, Terra grinning still.

"Grab Damian, and hold on for all that is holy Beast Boy." Terra said slyly. She waited as long as she could for Beast Boy to follow her orders, and then barrel rolled to the side, avoiding one of the eight screaming missiles coming her way. She broke away from her ascent to the city, and began the dangerous task of avoiding the eight missiles on her.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy screamed in confusion.

"HOLD ON!"

Beast Boy, growling at first, changed into a giant octopus, and quickly secured himself and Blink to Terra's rock, and prepared for the wildest ride of his life. '_Even Cyborg drove better than this'_ Beast Boy heard himself complain in his head, as the rock pulled an aerial U-turn, dodging two of the eight missiles following them. Just as quickly as it did, Terra spun the rock to the left, narrowly dodging another missile rocketing towards her.

Quickly breathing in deeply, she pulled back on the platform, and shot up as two missiles slammed into each other, erupting into balls of fire, narrowly missing the flying platform. Still, six remained, and they were all barrowing down on them. Terra spun the flying chunk of earth into a severe left barrel roll, and smiled as one missile coming towards them exploded into the middle missile of the three coming at them. The two erupted into fireworks, and the two side missiles caught the full force, exploding with their volatile brothers. The explosion whipped into the side of the platform, and shook it violently, but leaving it unharmed for the most part. Terra breathed deep, then turned to see two still left.

Terra cursed under her breath, and quickly pulled back, shooting straight up into the air. The missiles followed diligently, hunting down their inevitable targets in a cruel game of cat and paranoid mouse. Seeing the missiles gaining, Terra barrel rolled to the left, and spun around, diving downwards, and towards the massive amount of earth attached to the underside of the former grounded metropolis. The missiles had only been detoured for a slight moment in time, before splitting apart, and rocketing towards their intended targets.

She turned her attention from the open skies to a narrow opening in the base of the city. Putting everything she had into this, she pushed the rock to its fullest speed, rocketing to the small opening. The missiles behind her were still gaining, but nearly as proficiently as they had been. The quickly twisted to the side, going nearly vertical as it shot into the tunnel.

She heard the successful explosion of one missile, but not the other. She could only assume it managed to follow her in. Still zipping through the maze like tunnel, Terra flew the rock like a jet in a dog fight, hearing the missile gaining on her. Of course, that was over Beast Boy's little girl screams, the sound of some of her platform being shattered when it skidded across the walls of the tunnel. Spying an opening in the ceiling to the tunnel in front of her, she shot up just in time to hear the missile erupt into the opening behind her.

Now she was outrunning an explosion over the missile. She could fear the flames of the explosion just behind her, as she pushed everything she had into her speed, and whipped to the right as the vertical tunnel ended. She heard the flames slam into the ceiling. Within seconds of making the neck breaking turn, Terra flew her pad of earth outside out of the tunnel, and dropped below the entrance just as the torrent of flame shot out of it, nearly tearing into her head.

For a brief while, nothing happened. No one made a sound, and if it wasn't an automatic reaction, no one would have blinked. For a while, Terra was concerned that Beast Boy had stopped breathing, and for a while, Beast Boy was afraid that he might have stopped breathing. There was truly nothing but silence filling the air, until finally, Beast Boy screamed like a pre-pubescent school girl.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Beast Boy screamed, turning back into human form. "ARE YOU MENTAL?"

"Calm down BB." Terra teased, before flying back towards the city. She didn't need to turn to see that Beast Boy's face was a mix of horror, surprise, and excitement. "Besides…I've always wanted to do that." Terra followed, her grin showing up again.

"You're crazy Terra." Beast Boy muttered dryly, looking at her with solemn eyes. "Crazier than the Joker…" He finished, before turning to the unconscious Blink. "Let's get to a place to rest, so Blink here can recharge. I didn't think it would take that much out of him."

Terra complied silently, and within a few minutes, the team of friends had reached the city's outskirts. The sight that befell them was nothing short of hideous. Beast Boy and Terra's eyes shot open, and they could feel every hair on the back of their necks prick up, and severe chills thrash through their spines. Slowly, Beast Boy felt his legs give out, and he fell to his knees.

The city that stood in front of them was beyond destroyed. What stood was no longer the bustling metropolis with hundreds of thousands of people. No, what stood in front of them was no more than a desecrated and ruined city. Buildings were burning, destruction littered the streets, and shattered glass was everywhere, as was debris. The sight was truly a horrid one to observe.

"Oh…my…god…" Terra whispered, as Beast Boy's bottom lip quivered. "Jump City…it's…" Words escaped her grasp, as she found herself just staring at the ruined city. There was almost nothing left of its former glory, nothing left of what it once was and represented. Slowly, Terre forced her vision to Beast Boy, who was still just quivering on the ground. "Get Blink into that building… We'll give him a chance to rest." Terra muttered, her voice quivering pathetically.

Beast Boy nodded, barely, and turned to Blink, picking him up and walking into an abandoned building. Hopefully Blink wouldn't take long, because he was sure, positive to the mark even, that Slade knew something was up. This was Slade they were dealing with. He would have to know something when people were attempting something, or else everything would be different than it was.

"BEAST BOY, GET OUT HERE!" Terra screamed, snapping Beast Boy out his thought process, but not before hearing something in his head say _'See'_. Beast Boy laid Blink down in a corner of the ruined building, and then ran out to see what was wrong with Terra. It wouldn't take much to notice the problem, and as soon as Beast Boy exited the room, his face turned into a grimace.

"Cinderblock…Plasmus…and Overload. I was wondering when you'd show your faces. Ready to bet your butts whooped!" Beast Boy taunted, looking over at Terra. Both of them were grinning. "Or did you just come to say hi?"

Of course, the three large and bulky minions stayed silent for the most part, minding a gurgled roar from Plasmus, but that was more than usually just his normal body movements, being that he was a giant mass of mostly purple slime. There were a few crackles from Overload, and even the sound of shifting stone, but other than that, silence was pretty much dominant.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Terra taunted, looking to Beast Boy. "Think we can take them?"

"One pile of slime, one large lightning bolt, and one big pile of stone. I'd say so." Beast Boy replied, looking away from the three monstrosities. "Take your pick Terra."

A rather large growl erupted from Plasmus now, signaling that the three were either going to attack, or were growing more impatient. Either way, the peace was about to become quite lacking in said peace. Terra just smiled at Beast Boy, and raised a hand towards Cinderblock. Before anything else could happen, a rather large chunk of earth shattered into the side of the monster, tossing him backwards and into an already destroyed building.

Goodbye peace.

Beast Boy smiled back, and rolled to the side, anticipating correctly what was going to happen next. The combined electrical blast and acidic spray met barren ground, and in return, a rather large spiked tail slammed into the pair, sending them whipping towards the side of the floating island. Beast Boy turned back to his normal form, and charged towards the pair, leaving Terra to fend off the now irate Cinderblock, a task done just as easily is said.

The stone golem reeled back one of his mighty arms, and slammed it at break neck speeds, narrowly missing Terra. Of course, the girl just smiled, tossing another batch of stones into the walking statue, knocking him backwards, and setting up for a rather well placed kick to the chest of the statue, and knocking him further back. Terra finally whipped her hand back, causing a pillar of stone to smash into the back of Cinderblock's right knee, taking him off his feet.

"Jeez, have you guys gotten easier or something?" Terra taunted, before catapulting Cinderblock into the air, smiling.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy dodged a shot of acid, and returned with a rather large, gorilla form axe handle smash to the gelatin-like body of Plasmus, before quickly spinning around and slamming both fists into the side of the pile of ooze, sending him hurtling towards Overload. Of course, he dodged Plasmus, but failed miserable to dodge the massive right hand from Beast Boy, sending him flying into the wall beside Plasmus. Beast Boy quickly changed back, and grinned like an idiot, giving the thumbs up to the pair of leveled minions.

Of course, one should never count out a pile of slime, and a humanoid shaped collection of electricity. The two quickly peeled themselves from the walls, and charged Beast Boy. One went high, the other low, and Beast Boy merely whimpered as he took an electrically charged fist to the face, and a blast of ooze to the stomach, rocketing him into, and through, an abandoned building, and deathly near the edge of the city. Of course, the blow had left the changeling shook up, and a little dizzy. However, despite the faint spell he was feeling, Beast Boy rolled out of the way as Overload drove his feet hard into the earth, and broke off a chunk of the floating city. The electrical minion hollered horribly as he fell from the city, and into the clouds below, disappearing entirely from sight.

"Enjoy the flight…" Beast Boy muttered, before pushing himself to his feet, and getting whipped across the back by an oozing tendril. The flash of burning pain coursed through Beast Boy's body, and brought the green one to full attention, tossing himself to his feet, and running off of adrenaline from the pain. Beast Boy charged the large purple freak, and delivered a kick to his gooey surface. In retrospect, it was not the smartest thing he had ever done, as his foot soon became trapped within the collection of slime.

"This isn't my day…" Beast Boy muttered, before, growling at his opponent, and shifting into a grizzly bear. Still with one foot stuck in, Beast Boy roared mightily, before delivering a pair of clawed blows to the monster, and finishing with a club hand smash to the creatures grotesque face, knocking him backwards and releasing Beast Boy's foot. Delivering another one of his signature gurgled growls, Plasmus charged Beast Boy with intense rage. Beast Boy turned back to his human form, and stared at the charging monster.

And, to Plasmus's chagrin, he grinned. Grinned like an idiot. And his stupid little grin would be the last thing he would see, other than the edge of the island, and the clouds he would eventually pass through on his way down.

Cinderblock landed with a thud beside Terra, shaking the ground around her, and breaking her concentration with her powers, a move that would cost her dearly. A hand shot out, and within the moment, Cinderblock had slammed his large, mammoth like hand into Terra, and quickly grabbed the young blonde girl. Within a heartbeat, the initial grab became one of crushing force, and a muffled squeal escaped Terra's lips, as she squirmed in the golem's vice like grip. The harder he squeezed, the more she squealed. And soon, the squealing would stop.

Yet not before her blue eyes became glowing yellow. Cinderblock soon became a multitude of things. Confused, then angry, and then impaled on a stalagmite, ripping straight through his lower torso, and out of the right side of his neck. Cinderblock dropped Terra almost instantly, just before another stalagmite ripped into him, and came out of him in the left side of his neck. Chunks of earth and pieces of the behemoth crumbled to the ground, and Terra raised one large, and very pointy, spear of rock above her head. Cinderblock's eyes shot open wide, before the floating lance of earth drove straight through its chest, and shot right through his body, leaving a massive hole in the center of his form.

For a very brief moment, Cinderblock's stare became pained. They had suffering laced within them. However, his eyes soon faded afterwards, as the golem fell apart to the ground, utterly destroyed. Cinderblock, for better or worst, had fallen to pieces. That meant one less pain in the posterior for all three of them.

Terra, now finally being able to breathe, fell backwards in exhaustion. Like it or not, she had used up beyond a fair amount of energy against Slade's minion, and she was spent. Not to mention nearly strangled to death. She focused on slowing her breathing, so as not to hyperventilate. The hard part had yet to even begin, and for this entire thing to come off without a hitch, they were all going to need to be calm.

Slowly, Beast Boy walked up to her, and pulled her off the ground. "Are you done?"

"For now. Plasmus and Overload?"

"Probably hitting water about now." Beast Boy replied, before turning towards the road. It fed right into the center of the city. "I guess that is our next stop…"

"And Slade is all that is left in our way…" Terra remarked, before running off down the road, closely followed by Beast Boy.

The Monolith------

The center of Jump City, a place that use to be a vibrant park, was now a desolate and destroy hunk of barren land, with one large black structure, standing atop a pyramid lick building. The few people capable of laying eyes on the demonic like structure called it the Monolith. Slade just called it the front door. It was the only direct way into the lair he had, the lair that housed his sonic generator, and the center of his plans. And now that his…guests… have made it onto the island, the consummation of his efforts was about to come to be.

Slowly, he shifted his head towards Robin, his apprentice and in many ways, his true victory. He had always defied him, defied him with a passion, and yet here they were now. Robin was preparing to destroy the last bitter fragments of his old life, and Slade was soon to destroy the abomination that was modern civilization. Of course, Slade had it rigged so a large chunk of Jump City would continue to stay afloat, and Slade's floating kingdom would watch over the worms that survived his own version of "Judgment Day".

And, of course, behind his devilish mask a smile came across his face when he saw the head of one of his Slade-bots come ripping into view, nearly crashing into his own face. "Well well, looks like we have company Robin." Slade muttered coolly, turning to the direction of the ballistic projectile. What he saw soon wiped the smile off his face, and brought back his signature malice into his cold, unblinking eye.

"Sorry to crash your little party, Slade..." Came a clearly female voice, one Slade had heard before. One that Slade had manipulated, used, then watch die. She was the one that almost managed to take him with her.

Then another voice rang through. "…But we have a little bit of payback that needs paying back, Slade." The second voice rang clear with childish enthusiasm, something that truly annoyed the mastermind. Even Robin's former defiance could not meet the sheer aggravation that child like enthusiasm could cause. He knew right away that it wasn't his guests of honor that he had been waiting for, but two of the most annoying people he had ever been near.

And, quietly enough, a fly went about its business, flying in its own path to wherever it was meant to go.

"Beast Boy and Terra. Let me guess? You're here to avenge Damian? Such foolish honor."

"Shut it! If we wanted one of your signature speeches, we would have asked." Terra growled, as herself and Beast Boy walked out from the near by ally and its shadows. The center of town had really gone to hell, and it really was all Slade's fault. Even though Blink did have a hand in it all, Slade was the proverbial puppet master in this all.

"Such hope. It's quite pathetic actually." Slade recited coolly, as if he had this memorized before hand. "Sister and friend, here to avenge their fallen comrade. If you truly want his murderer, you need only to look upon Robin." Slade finished, as Robin allowed a truly evil grin to crawl across his face. The sight sickened Beast Boy beyond anything he had ever seen or been apart of. The smile sent shivers up Terra's spine, and Slade yet remained a collected and in control adversary.

"Robin…" Beast Boy growled, through clenched teeth. Beast had many things he wanted to yell. I thought you were stronger Robin! Never thought you'd sink so low Robin! But the only thing Beast Boy could force out of his lips was nothing more than a single, searing word. Borne of hatred, wrapped in malice, and said with extreme scorn. "Traitor."

For a brief moment, nothing but silence could be heard. All was awkwardly silent and completely still. Then the slow, painful laughter of the central madman filled the empty air, as Slade turned away from the two, and looked to Robin. "Robin is no traitor Beast Boy. He was always meant to be mine. When he was taken by the bat in the night, he was assured to become mine. Robin is no traitor Beast Boy; you were all just fools for trusting in him for so long."

"YOU…" Terra screamed, stepping forward with glowing eyes. A heartbeat later, an exploding S-shaped throwing star slammed into a floating rock, and the two disappeared in an eruption of flame and smoke.

"Deal with them Robin." Slade muttered to his apprentice, and got nothing more than a nod of his head, and the teen had charged into the smoke. Beast Boy had struggled to get out, only to have the collar of his outfit grabbed tightly, and a knee rammed hard into his face. The blow lifted him off the ground, and into a conveniently placed jumping kick, sending him whizzing out of the smoke, and slamming hard into a near by building.

Robin quickly twisted to his left, and dodged three rocks coming at him. He twisted to the right again, and then dived into Terra, driving his shoulder into her stomach. Robin hit the ground stomach first, and quickly proceeded to plant himself on the ground, and sweep his legs around, tripping Terra.

Slade smiled as he watched the fight. His little apprentice was doing so well, and the real fight hadn't even begun. Yet, despite the glorious display of his fruits of efforts going on, Slade found his eye distracted to a fly buzzing in the air. Nothing unusual about it, minding the fact that this high up…

Robin went flying through the air, and nearly slammed into Slade, had he not moved. It had come quickly, quietly, and completely out of the blue. Slade ripped his vision from Robin lying on the ground, and towards the alley. There he saw Beast Boy smiling like a blasted idiot.

"Well mate that was fun. Time we got a real fight going on now, dontcha think?" Beast Boy replied, in a clearly Australian accent. Slade's one eye went wide as the true effect of the words settled in. For the first time in his life, Slade felt something completely foreign. Something he was familiar with, but never truly felt. He had caused it to so many before, but this was the first time he had ever felt it himself.

He felt fear. And it continued to stay as Beast Boy faded away, and the vision of his former "apprentice" took his place, minus one mind accessing collar, and one half mask. Stand in front of him, hands glowing, eyes burning with passion, was the man he had supposedly killed off. Slade, despite defying death before, could not even comprehend what he was seeing, as Blink gave a determined smile.

"Slade, Hell had no vacancies. Sent me back here." Blink started, cracked his neck, and staring right into Slade's horror filled eye. Let it be said in the record books that Damian Grace was the only man to ever instill a sense of horror into the dominant force that is Slade. Slowly, Blink pointed one finger at Slade, and an angry scowl replaced his typically amused face, yet despite his years of dealing with heroes and the kind, he found himself speechless.

Slade turned his head momentarily towards Robin, his first and current apprentice, who had just gotten to his feet now. Slade shifted his gaze back to the combination of Terra, his second apprentice and first failure, who had some how removed the neural suit…something he had conceived to be impossible. Finally, standing still in the armor he had left him, his hands slightly glowing, was Damian Grace or Blink, his third apprentice and biggest joke.

All three of his apprentices had gathered in the center of the floating city, to battle out. Each member had their life shifted negatively by Slade, and each member had walked out with something new as well. Robin had paranoia, Terra had control, and Blink had focus. And now, it seemed as though his three projects would finally stand off, and Robin could prove his superiority to Slade's previous failures, and prove just why he was chosen to be his apprentice. Truly, the battle of the three apprentices was to begin. His eye narrowing, Slade shot a glare into Blink's eyes, and in turn received an equally as powerful glare.

"So, the prodigal fool returns to take his revenge, how touching. And with him, his failure of a sister. What makes you actually believe you can beat me and my apprentice Damian?"

"You talk to much Slade."Terra yelled out, stepping beside her brother, who had yet to lower his hand, still pointing towards the masked freak that had orchestrated this entire event.

"Robin, kill them." Slade muttered, Robin walking towards Blink and Terra, whipping out a bo-staff.

Blink gave one growl, very brief, before replying. "Time for your swan song Slade."

* * *

Insaneiac: Before you ask, swan song refers to the noises a swan tends to make. Many people once thought it was the sound it made before dying. Put two and two together, and you get… Well now, I bet you all saw that one coming. However, the true battle begins now. Blink vows to kill Slade, and Slade vows Robin will kill the Titans. Time for a showdown! 


	17. Finale Part 2: Titan's Go!

Insaneiac: I warn you all, coffee has been in short supply, and the friendly voices in my head have managed to become loosed. You have all been warned. After this is done… I am going to try my hand at something new with Teen Titans…at least I hope it will be new. I'll but it blatantly, it'll be revolving around Slade again…but not with Robin. At least, not primarily. More revealed as more is done. For now, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:**_ I hate me too. I know, I have good luck with little quips in this, and hopefully I'll continue with my luck. Enjoy_

**Rebel-Aquarius:**_ Argh, another Terra hater! What did she do to piss the world off…other than the obvious? Cha, it's okay, we all have preferences. For instance, I hate Cyborg with every fiber of my being… it's a curse. And yes, fights are real hard to write right, but I seem to have (at least I hope I do) a knack for them._

**Asilla:**_ WOOHOO. Another new reviewer. I can die happy. Welcome to the cult…Hopefully you don't hate Terra too, but if you do you'd fit right in. You joined in at a prime time, as the fights are really getting serious now. Hope you like Blink, and enjoy the story._

Disclaimer: Don't own em, just Damian Grace. He's actually a nice person, just a bit violent.

* * *

If anyone was to ask what was the most ominous, most frightening sound in the world, the silence before battle would easily be the answer. The brief few seconds just before the first inevitable strike. The period of time as bodies moved to defend or attack seemed like an eternity, but the eerie silence that filled the battlefield, the seemingly void like music that filled the holes in time, just before the first strike hit home. 

Time would slow to nearly a crawl, and the silence would sing its song of damnation and ruin, before everything fell back into its natural order, and the chaotic song of war and the dance of life and dance resumed.

And as silence finished its woeful song, Robin's bo-staff landed against another bo-staff. In the period of time available, Blink had created a tangible weapon of his own out of his energy, and narrowly in time, deflected the lethal blow Robin attempted to deliver. With a quick push, Blink delivered enough force to toss Robin back, and split them apart for a brief moment. Both combatants spun their staves into attacking position, and charged.

The first blow had been matched by both, delivering a loud clash as the weapons clanged into each other. Blink spun to his left, and attempted to slam his staff into Robin's ribs, only to be blocked. Robin attempted a kick to Blink's unprotected right side, and met with a wall of energy. The two pushed away, and just as Robin went to attack again, Blink whipped by him on a flying stone, and delivered a stunning blow to his back.

Robin stumbled forward, giving him time to loose three S shaped explosives directly at Terra, sending her flying backwards. Using his basic instincts, Robin ducked to the ground, dodging a lethal looking swing of a staff. A quick thrust later and Blink flew backwards, his chest aching from the sudden blow.

Truly, the battle for the future of the world had begun. And it was not between a villain and a hero. It was not between good and light. It was between one madman's twisted projects. It was a war between the three products of a mastermind's games. The world had, for but a brief but seemingly eternal second, taken the back seat and allowed for the fight between the two failures, and the single apotheosis of Slade's plans.

Yet, light was on its way…in the form of a group of three noble heroes who sought to save their friend, and save the day. With no true knowledge of what they were to face, or what the true extent of Slade's plans were, what more could these heroes be but fools?

* * *

**Finale

* * *

****

* * *

Part 2: Titan's Go!

* * *

**With a strong push from his staff, Blink pushed himself from side of the building, and charged Robin. Spinning the staff into a jab position, Blink leapt at Slade's apprentice, his first jab being blocked, and the subsequent thrusts being deflected with ease. Robin timed one well placed block to push Blink back, and attempted to hit Blink's unprotected left side, when a pillar of stone launched Blink into the air. One second Blink was airborne, the next he was behind Robin, tripping him with his staff. 

Robin, quick to react, plants his free hand into the ground, and turned a trip into an improvised cartwheel. Before Blink could do anything, Robin had delivered a stunning blow to his back, sending him stumbling forward. Rolling to his left, Robin delivered a subsequent jab into Blink's left side of his rib cage. A sickening crack filled the air, and Blink fell to his side, a painful cry escaping his lips.

To Robin's chagrin, a wall of rock blindsided him, sending him flying into an abandoned building. Landing hard on the rough ground, Robin kicked to his feet, just in time to take a knee to the side of the head, knocking him once again off his feet. Following up on the attack, Terra launched herself at Robin, delivering a rather poor kick to his stomach. The kick was caught on its return, and using the momentum of the turn the kick induced, Robin slammed Terra into the ground, hard. Soon after, Robin landed nicely on his feet.

"Foolish little girl." Robin muttered, spinning in time to deflect a blast of energy with his bo-staff. Another two blasts came, both from different directions, and as best as Robin could, he deflected one, and took another in the back. Robin stumbled forward, directly into a well placed roundhouse punch to the jaw. Robin stumbled backwards, as he soon found himself staring back at the darkness of the wrecked building. For a brief moment, Robin would let his guard drop, and out of nowhere a hand gripped onto his bo-staff.

"Let's play a little fair mate." Blink taunted, driving his foot into the staff, and splitting it clean in two, right through the center. The former weapon was now a useless piece of junk, and Robin would be given very little time to be angry at the loss of his weapon, as a resounding punch drove him backwards. Blink followed quickly, attempted a spinning backhand, only to have it blocked easily by Robin.

Robin growled in return, before finally going back on the offensive. Delivering a pair of well placed roundhouse kicks, Robin pushed Blink backwards, before distributing a toe kick to Blink's stomach. Blink bent over long enough for Robin to drive his left heel into the back of Blink's head, driving it into the ground. Robin failed to see the pillars of stone flying towards him though, and was launched from the building, and into the air. Robin recovered quickly, and landed on a flying chunk of earth, giving him the chance to deliver a jumping sidekick to the oncoming Terra, who had been speeding towards him herself. Terra took the blow right across the face, and smashed into the roof of the building, bouncing twice before settling.

Robin landed near by, and stared disdainfully down at Terra, who was struggling to get back to her feet. "I wonder what Master ever saw in something as pathetic as you…" Robin gloated, kicking dust in her face. Terra looked back at Robin with glowing eyes, only to take an insulting kick to the side of the face, sending the blonde girl rolling across the building.

"Why…" Terra started, though with a weak voice. "Why would you do this?" Her voice was pathetic, barely louder than a whisper. Robin just replied with a cold stare from behind his demonic like mask, before kicking Terra hard in the ribs, and launching her off the building, and through the wall of the building next to it. As the smoke cleared, pieces of the wall above the hole fell off, and inside he could see Terra half buried in debris.

Moments later, a blast of energy ripped through the building, and Robin flinched when the roof behind him erupted. "Don't you EVER do that to MY SISTER!" Blink yelled, as he tore out of the hole in the building. Try as he would, Robin could not move fast enough to counter the irate Blink, driving his shoulder into his stomach. The two soared up into the air, and as Blink stopped, the momentum tossed Robin off his shoulder, and into the air. As quick as the initial strike, Blink grabbed Robin's leg, and whipped him towards the building he had just shot through.

Robin, still, had been prepared, as he whipped a boomerang at Blink's neck, a long wire attached to it. The boomerang wrapped around tightly, and Robin had begun to pull Blink with him. Grabbing a new bo-staff, Robin stabbed it into the building, and used it to break his fall, while Robin used the wire to slam Blink into the street far below the building roof.

However… there was no impact. Robin wondered for possibly half a minute, before a haymaker connected with the left side of Robin's face. The Boy Wonder stumbled backwards, giving Blink enough time to unleash a combo of rights and lefts, ended with a well places jumping roundhouse to the right side of Robin's neck. The combo knocked Robin across the roof, leaving him lying near the edge. A subsequent blast of blink energy sent Robin flying across the street, and onto the roof across from the street.

Back at the head of the Monolith, Slade watched with a combination of excitement, and disappointment. His previous two apprentices had to fight desperately to even pose a threat to Robin. Damian had limited abilities, and Terra was still out of action. Yet Blink was still an unmatched threat, who could still teleport at will and create his own energy source.

Suddenly, Slade's eye widened. Where was the annoying little changeling? Turning quickly, Slade ran down towards his lair, where his seismic generator was lying in wait, the one place left almost completely unguarded. For the moment, Slade really did not know what was more painful to realize. That he had been briefly outsmarted by the village idiot, or that it had worked for this long.

Slade's Lair ------

Beast Boy knew his luck was running out quickly. Slade was no man's fool, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he figured out something was up. And, despite his best efforts, disarming the seismic generator was something that was way out of his league.

"Even Cyborg would have had trouble!" Beast Boy whined, before his eyes wandered towards a nearby door. On the door were large black printed letters which spelled out one of the best words in the world. "Armory…" Beast Boy muttered, a rather cruel smile crawling across his face. If you can't disarm… then you destroy. And if it was one thing Beast Boy was truly good at, it was effectively destroying anything technological.

Minutes later, Slade rushed into the large central area of the Monolith. For the most part, the subterranean control center was mostly empty, aside from the seismic generator, and the rather extensive collection of monitors. Silence was dominant in the massive room, minding the silent hum of the generator, and the clicking of the screens as video camera's moved about in each respective area. For the most part, it was completely silent, and completely free of any interference, minding the paced breathing of Slade.

Then he saw it. Off in the side of the room, near the armory, came a rather ominous pair of red eyes. Slade froze for a moment, though it wasn't as if anyone could see it, when his eye turned to the monitors. The armory was missing one rather large piece of Lex Luthor construction. Something he purchased incase the Titans ever unleashed a preemptive assault, designed for a special model of his own robotic minions.

Slowly, from the shadows it hid in, a large mechanical, bipedal contraption stomped out into view, the central cockpit occupied not by a Slade-bot, but by Beast Boy. Slowly, the hunched suit straightened to full height, easily double Slade's height, and stretched out it's arms to its fullest extent. The massive machine was wrapped in black armor, with massive claws at the hands, which took a moment to stretch out sinisterly and close quickly. Slowly, the large, wolf like head moved forward, eyeing Slade with it's burning red eyes.

"Hey Slade… what are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked, almost mockingly, staring through the cockpit screen at the center of the body. Slade, of course, already knew how the machine was operated, and just what it was capable of. Luthor never failed to construct things of destruction far beyond the capabilities of other so called geniuses. It was piloted by the movements of the pilot, something that gave it an edge in battle. It had much more fluid motions.

"Beast Boy…" Slade uttered calmly, looking towards the rather large machine. _'This is going to be a bit…challenging.'_ "Here to save the day I presume?"

"Actually…all things considered, kicking you butt would be just as good!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Do you honestly believe you could fight me?" Slade replied, stepping forward. He needed to reestablish dominance, put the power in his hands again. "Beast Boy… you're nothing more than a joke."

Beast Boy just grinned, slightly unnerving Slade. "Really Slade? The more I see it, you're the joke. You keep getting beat, and you keep coming for more."

For someone Slade considered a clown, and pointlessly existent, Slade found these words cut into him. His eye burned with newfound ire, as he drew his bo-staff from his belt. "Those words will be your last meal, changeling!" Slade growled, before charging. Beast Boy smiled to himself, before stepping back and delivering a rather impressive shot to the charging villain, launching him back the way he came, and driving him deep into the wall.

Now taking the offensive, Beast Boy charged the area Slade was left, driving his new toy into the impression on the wall, and smashing through it with ease. He stopped soon after the initial blow, and to have a powerful set of hands grip the suit's left leg, and fling him backwards. The robot landed hard on his back, shocking Beast Boy rather profusely. Pushing to his feet, Beast Boy growled in new found confidence, and charged Slade, delivering angled punched towards the ground, each on being dodged by the metahuman madman.

Finally, a shot rang clear into Slade, only to be stopped by both of Slade's hands. "Beast Boy, you're only delaying the inevitable." Slade taunted, as he pulled powerfully, drawing the suit to him, and delivering a massive axe handle blow to the cockpit, destroying the screen. Beast Boy stumbled backwards, losing his balance, as Slade charged the robot once again. Beast Boy grinned, and swept the area in front of him with one arm, swatting Slade away like a fly. Slade flew straight through a pillar of stone, and directly into another one.

Needless to say, the blow had surprised him greatly. "You know Slade… you're not that tough."

"Famous last words child." Slade retorted, anger masking the pain. _'I will not be defeated by this FOOL!'_ Slade screamed in his head, before pushing to his feet, and rolling out of the way as an arm ripped through the pillar behind him. Slade responded with a powerful pair of punches to right leg of the machine, forcing it to stumble awkwardly to its right, and drop its defenses.

Slade charged in offense, leaping onto the head of the machine, and driving a fist into the hard armor. The blow did little to penetrate the armor, but left a fair size dent in the machine. Jumping off, a groan of pain escaped Slade, as he was caught by the upward thrust of a powerful uppercut, driving him hard into the roof.

When Beast Boy drew the arm back, his blood ran cold as he saw Slade standing on the hand. Beast Boy, although mildly scared, was certain Slade was smiling behind his mask. "Foolish little boy. Did you really think one of my machines could beat me? Perhaps you truly aren't worth any of my time at all."

"SHUT UP!" Beast Boy yelled, as Slade now truly smiled. The other hand came flying towards Slade, and with a simple back flip, Slade watched as the hand destroyed its own left arm.

"Brash, foolish, and careless. My my… why were you ever a member of the Titans to begin with?"

Beast Boy's irate scream showed he had had enough. He charged again, roaring out a battle cry, only to have his right leg destroyed by a remote mine Slade had left on his leg earlier in the battle. His suit stumbled pitifully to the ground, and with two more explosives, the head was gone, along with the core, and the entire suit went up in a ball of fire, and a storm of debris. Beast Boy was tossed from the explosion, landing hard against a wall.

"And now, you have no hope at all. Why don't you make it easy on yourself and just let me kill you." Slade taunted, moving towards the bruised Beast Boy. His slow walk turned into a heated charge, and as soon as he was close enough, Slade leapt into the air, and launched a kick towards the motionless Beast Boy. The kick missed, as Beast Boy suddenly rolled to his side, and dodged with a rather impressive degree of grace. Before Slade could defend himself, Beast Boy delivered a kick to the side of his masked head, knocking him sideways, and giving him time to sweep Slade's feet out from under him.

Slade fell backwards, and Beast Boy drove his heel towards Slade's neck, only to have his leg grabbed in mid flight. "Fool!" Slade insulted, before twisting to his left, and driving Beast Boy into a pillar beside him. On his stomach now, Slade pushed to his feet, before drawing a bo-staff. "Time for the dog to learn his place." Slade growled, menacingly stalking Beast Boy, as he stumbled back to his feet.

"Stop acting… so tough…" Beast Boy muttered pitifully, eyeing Slade angrily. It was then that the lights went out, encasing the entire room in complete and unforgiving darkness. Slade truly had the upper hand now.

"Let's see just how well you fight under my rules you useless little child." Slade taunted, as Beast Boy backed up slowly, bumping into a pillar. "Let the games begin."

The first blow had caught him just under the left knee, dropping Beast Boy to his knee. Before he could even moan, another shot caught him in the jaw, knocking him backwards. A third, almost instant blow met with Beast Boy's chest, driving him into the ground, before a hard kick was delivered to his ribs. The blow sent him sprawling, landing hard against a pillar, near enough to the monitors to see a faint glow of the area, but not nearly enough to give him an advantage.

Slowly, and painfully, lifting his head, Beast Boy grimaced as he saw Slade emerge from the darkness again, twirling his bo-staff in his hand. "Just get it over with…" Beast Boy muttered, Slade's eye growing with excitement.

"Pathetic nuisance…the fun has just begun…" Slade retorted, before driving the staff into Beast Boy's gut, and smiling as he heard the crippled cry of the former Titan escape his lips.

The Three ------

Terra had long since thrown off the rocks, just in time to see Robin fly through the ceiling above her and smash hard into the floor. A rather large amount of blood escaped his lips, and his left arm was twisted in a rather odd way. At first glance, it looked to her like Robin was dead, like Blink had finally ended the fight. It was not to be.

Robin slowly rose back to his feet, and with his still good arm, and a small grunt of pain, Robin repositioned the badly injured arm into its socket, and swinging it around to get a feel for it again. Just as he brought his arm back up, Blink dropped from the roof, and delivered a crushing head butt to the Boy Wonder, taking him down to both knees. Robin looked up at Blink, just in time for a powerful front kick delivered to his head, tossing him out of the building.

Robin fell a ways, before landing hard on a car, and driving the roof of the car nearly to the seats. Another gush of blood escaped his lips, as Robin rolled off to the side. Just in time to dodge Blink, as he delivered a massive kick to the damaged car, driving its roof through the floor of the car. Robin, painfully, tossed a handful of explosives into Blink, and watched as Blink flew backwards into a stop sign. Blink fell to his knees, coughing up some of his own blood, as he felt cold hard pain shoot up his spine.

It was then he noticed Slade was gone. _'BEAST BOY!' _Blink's mind screamed, just as Robin drove his heel into the back of Blink's head, driving him into the ground. Just as Robin looked to drive another heel into his head, a pillar of stone slammed into Robin's left side, throwing him down a street.

"Terra! BB'S IN TROUBLE!" Blink yelled, standing up slowly, his body arching slowly, as a loud crack sounded from his spine. "Finish this fight! I need to help him!" Blink muttered, before disappearing.

Terra, of course, responded with a nod, as she leapt down onto a floating rock, and sped towards Robin. Of all three, she was in the best condition, and she still had a lot of fight left in her. She flew towards Robin at high speeds, before jumping off the rock, and guiding it towards Robin. The apprentice rolled out of the way, and leapt shoulder first into Terra, driving her into the ground. Robin quickly took the initiative, wrapped one hand tightly around her throat, squeezing the life from her.

Terra began to choke, kicking her legs madly as Robin tightened his grip, glaring down at her. Futilely, Terra tried to pry his hand from her throat, only to take a brutally strong left arm to the gut, driving the last of the air from her lips. Terra continued to kick wildly, choking as she struggled for even a shred of air. Finally, her eyes began to glow, only to have Robin counter with vicious left jabs to her face, in an attempt to break her concentration.

It wouldn't work…

The assault ended in desperation, as a hand of earth slammed into Robin's left side, and drove him into a building on her right. Coughing heavily, Terra rolled onto her stomach, and pushed herself up to her hands and knees, coughing up a large amount of blood, and breathing in deeply as air rushed back into her lungs. Her moment of peace would be short lives, as Robin drove his knee into her side, sending her hurtling away, and landing roughly on the ground. The attacker slowly walked towards his beaten prey, only to take a medium sized chunk of earth in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain.

A pillar of rock shot out under Robin, tossing him into the air, long enough for another chunk of earth to thrust straight into his stomach, and slammed him into the earth hard. Terra stumbled to her feet, and walked towards Robin, grabbing him by his suit. "This one's for selling out…" Terra growled, pulling back her fist, which soon became wrapped in rock and stone. Robin's eyes slowly opened wider, as she gave him one final stare, before unleashing her punch.

And before it could ever happen, a blast of blue energy slammed into her unprotected side, and sent her flying down the street. The heroes had come…

"Titans GO!"

* * *

A/N: Ooh… it could have been over… it all could have been…but look who blew it by showing up. Hey, by the by, go read **Cages of the Lost**. I helped to write it, along with everyone's favorite author in the category of Teen Titans, AVG. Go on, it's full of angst, action, and Robin getting beat like a dog. We all love that one. 


	18. Finale Part 3: The Beast Unleashed

**Insaneiac:** With two chapters left, how will it end? The Titans have shown up, and in one fair swoop has fowled things proper. Beast Boy is getting beaten black blue and red by Slade, and now it looks as though Terra is doomed. Now the two final fights in story begin.

**Reviews:**

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:** _So maybe it's not the quickest I've updated, but look at it this way. More time for me to write a proper chapter._

**Asilla:**_ I'll let you read the chapter for yourself, but don't worry. BB isn't quite dead…yet :D AND THANK YOU. A NON-TERRA HATER EXISTS OUT THERE!_

**Sarah Shima:**_ A new reviewer, yeah! And yes, it was unfair. Robin so had the upper hand. _

**Infamous One:**_ I have to admit, those were some of the best lines I've ever written for Slade._

**Rebel-Aquarius:**_ Trust me, the title was changed for a reason. You'll soon see why. Trust me; Blink had a big role in this story, bigger than most OC's I make. And yes, I'll keep writing._

**Insanity 101:**_ First of all, I doubt you know how cool I think it is that I am writing this name on my review shout out list. Sorry, it's just this might be one of the happiest moments in my life. And yes, I know Slade and Beast Boy is a horribly one sided fight. And don't worry, something will happen to Beast Boy, and something will happen to Robin… Dear god, I still can't believe I'm doing one of these for you… I think I'm gonna cry… _

**Slade Wilson-Deathstroke:**_ He sent me his by email, IT COUNTS! Yes, I do like to pay detail to almost everything in a story, even though I sometimes have a level of difficulty with it. Thanks for the grade, I appreciate it greatly/_

**Disclaimer:** Only Blink is my property. The rest I only wish, except for Cyborg. He can go –censored-.

* * *

Another cry escaped Beast Boy's lips, now covered by his own blood. Slade had been reveling in his sufferance, and despite his best wishes and greatest hopes, he still had a pulse, and Slade still had his staff. He had lost track of the amount of bones that were broken and shattered, and he knew full well that his left leg was goo. He would never walk on it again. And that was the least of his worries at the moment.

At the head of his horrors was the sadistic masked villain, stalking him like wounded prey, striking at him from the shroud of shadow, and taking him apart piece by piece. His voice had long since run away, gone from the screams of agony. And of course, thanks to the key shots from Slade, Beast Boy was still conscious for every second of it.

"Not so cocky now, are you?"

Beast Boy wanted to cry. He wanted to beg for mercy. He wanted to throw himself down right then and there and admit defeat. This made it all the more surprising when he finally did utter a remark. "Stop gloating and just kill me already…" Beast Boy replied, shocking Slade slightly. This was supposed to be the weakling of the Titans. He was hoping that the changeling would have put up a pathetic display of groveling at his feet for mercy.

"Now now, where's the fun in that child? Why would I stop, when watching you suffer has been one of the most enjoyable experiences in my life?" Slade taunted, lowering his face close enough for Beast Boy to see. Big mistake. Beast Boy, both hands planted in the ground, delivered a desperate toe kick to Slade's jaw, catching him entirely off guard. The blow was pathetic, but the effect was felt. Slade stumbled backwards, before finally lowering his head, and staring sinisterly at Beast Boy.

"Fine then, I'll be glad to fulfill your wish." Slade replied, a tinge of anger asking. Slowly, a smile crept across Beast Boy's face, angering Slade even further. Here he was, ready to deliver the deathblow to the changeling, and he was smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Slade growled. He didn't mean to let the anger come through, but regardless it did.

"Behind you…dude." Beast Boy cracked, as Slade turned around. There was nothing there. Just the shadows he had emerged from prior. Growling again, Slade turned back to the suffering Titan, the one waiting for death. It was then he came face to face with his ex-apprentice, standing in-between himself and Beast Boy, glaring rather angrily.

"S'about time you leave, mate!" Blink growled, before delivering a strong right hand into Slade's masked face, and sending him flying into a pillar. As he retracted his fist, a purple glow evaporated from his fist, and his eyes turned to the beaten Beast Boy. "I leave you alone for this long, and you're a mess already mate."

* * *

Finale Part 3: The Beast Unleashed.

* * *

"Friend Robin! You are unharmed!" Starfire screamed, flying forward to hug her long lost friend, only to be stopped in her tracks by a raised hand. It didn't take immediately, but Starfire soon noticed the different attire. Robin was back in the same costume he was in when he first turned against them, when he first became Slade's little apprentice. Of course, Robin's mind quickly took a rather sharp mental kick. _'Starfire was supposed to be… no, she is dead. This is a trick…a game…a game I could use…'_

"Not now Star." Robin replied. The Titans shot Terra, not him. He could use this. "Slade and his apprentices are downstairs! I've been trying to stop him, but Terra hasn't let me pass." Slowly, Terra stumbled back to her feet, bleeding from a cut on her left cheek. "You guys came at the perfect time!" Robin finished.

"Hey, we're good like that." Replied Cyborg, a smug smile crossing his lips. "Wait a second, apprentices? As in more than one? Who else?"

A growl escaped Robin's lips, as he looked to his partner in crime fighting. "Beast Boy…" He said with a level of anger. It was an anger that screamed betrayal, and an anger that was worth an acting award.

Terra's eye's shot open as he heard Robin taint Beast Boy's name. Tricking the Titan's into wrongfully attacking herself and Blink was one thing, turning them against their own ally was just wrong. She shot her head up to look at the team, and saw heads drooped in defeat, wills crushed, and Robin grinning. His grin sickened her, almost as much as his scheme to feed Beast Boy right to his best friends, the wolves.

"But friend Robin, why would Beast Boy do this?" Star replied level headily. Robin just sneered at her, setting her whims back to the pits of her stomach.

"I can't believe your listening to this crap!" Terra yelled, as best as she could while looking towards the Titans. With whatever level of energy she had left, she pushed to her feet, and manages to just barely stand. "Beast Boy is your friend, and you're letting yourselves turn on him. WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU?" _'Are you all so easily fooled…?'_

"Terra." Cyborg addressed with a certain level of malice. His shock over Beast Boy's betrayal had evaporated as soon as her voice broke the silence, and was replaced with hatred and blame. "I thought you learned your lesson." Cyborg replied, as a growl escaped Robin's lips. "You dragged BB into this, DIDN'T YOU!" As if hearing the Titan's being fooled into believing Beast Boy was enemy wasn't enough, Cyborg went and blamed it on her.

"I've tried talking to her; it's not worth your time. We need to kill her, and for good this time!" Robin yelled, malice ringing loud and clear, like a church bell on a summer day. Slowly, Speedy, Cyborg, and Starfire turned to Robin, looking at him with shock.

"Listen, I'm trying to stop Slade! Go through if you want! It's Robin who's the traitor! He's been keeping me from stopping him!" Terra screamed, her words falling on deaf ears.

"Robin, we don't need to…" Speedy began, as an angry fist grabbed a handful of his costume, and pulled him dangerously towards the deranged Robin.

"I said we need to kill her, I MEANT THAT!" Robin yelled, before releasing Speedy. Talk was done, and Robin knew fully as to what needed to be done._ 'These idiots will tire themselves out, and then I'll pick at the pieces'_. "TITANS GO!"

Slowly, Terra's head drooped down. These were Beast Boy's friends, his team. Cyborg was the single best friend he had in the world, maybe in the universe, and here he was. Charging under a traitors command to kill his best friend, and his best friend's girl friend. _'WAIT! THAT'S IT!' _Slowly, and with a fine level of grace, Terra dropped from a standing position, and sat down exactly where she had been standing, crossing her legs add to the effect.

And, like she had hoped, it worked. Cyborg, Speedy, and Starfire stopped dead in their tracks, while Robin continued to charge like an angry bull. It took even him a few seconds to reveal what had occurred, and when he did realize what had just happen; Robin stopped and turned to his team, rage coursing in his veins.

"If you want to pass, then by all means pass." Terra spoke clearly, closing her eyes. Her voice had been one of indifference, but her meaning was easily interpreted. And to Robin, the meaning meant the slip of control from his fingers.

"What are you doing? Attack her!" Robin yelled, pointing angrily at Terra.

"But…she's not doing anything." Cyborg replied, before finally seeing something he didn't before. While he knew Robin was dressed like Slade's apprentice, he knew what that was about. What caught him was that Terra was dressed completely normal. That was unlike Slade completely, in every way, shape and form.

And Robin quickly saw it getting out of hand. With a new found confidence in his voice, Robin addressed Cyborg with a cold glare, ever behind his mask. "Cyborg…attack her, or I'll attack you."

The Monolith ------

"That leg is toast." Blink replied, as he continued walking up the stairs, supporting Beast Boy. There were many things he could have said to his friend and most were along the lines of 'how stupid do you have to be, taking on Slade' but for the moment, Blink was more concerned about his friend than anything else. He would deal with Slade after Beast Boy was safe above ground, but not until then.

"I got sloppy…"

"No, you didn't. Sloppy gets you sucker punched mate. Idiocy is more like it!"

"I thought I could take him dude." Beast Boy muttered, weakly. His body was trashed and he knew it. Ribs broken, leg shattered, the right side of his face was bleeding profusely, and he was having troubles breathing, and those were just the surface pains.

"Beast Boy, I can barely take Slade."

"And I almost beat you." Beast Boy replied grinning, chuckling as best as he could, before coughing in pain. For a brief period of time, silence had taken its hold over the two, as they climbed towards the light at the end of the stairwell. Finally, Blink broke the somber and awkward silence, as the two continued to stumble towards day.

"We're almost there Beast Boy… don't worry."

"Actually, if I were you, I'd be very worried…" A voice replied from behind them. Blink couldn't even blink before a pair of gloved hands wrapped around his neck, and hurled him down the stairs. Blink instinctively let go of Beast Boy, tossing him as best as he could the rest of the way. Guaranteed it wouldn't help his body, but it got him away from a bigger threat.

Blink landed with a sickening thud as he hit steps, and began tumbling the rest of the way down. A disgustingly audible crack sounded as his arm bounced off a pair of steps. Finally, Blink landed on the hard floor, coughing profusely. He didn't have time to do much in the way of getting back up, as a hand wrapped itself around his throat, and lifted him into the air.

"This time, I'll make sure to watch you die, Damian." Slade replied sinisterly, before Blink grabbed his gloved hand with both his own.

"Fine, but I'm taking this battle away from Beast Boy!" Blink growled, as he teleported, bringing Slade with him.

Titans ------

For a brief moment, Robin had complete control over the entire ordeal. The Titans would kill Terra, and then Robin would kill the Titans, just like that. He would then go after Blink, and kill him, slowly. It was all suppose to go as planned, even with the nuisances in the guise of Beast Boy, Terra and Blink showing up. Now Robin stood, a pair of batons held firmly in his hands, and the three Titans pointing their weapons individually towards Robin. Behind him, he heard Terra slowly stand back up, and raise a collection of rocks to use against Robin.

"Don't do this Robin. You beat him last time, you can do it again!" Cyborg yelled, his cannon humming quietly as it waited to be fired. A grin came across Robin's face as stared Cyborg in the eyes.

"Beat him? Why would I want to?"

"Friend Robin, why are you just serving him? Is he mailing you black letters again?"

"Starfire, not that it is either the time or place, but it is blackmailing." Speedy replied, pulling back an arrow.

"If you must know, that isn't Starfire." Robin replied, anger in his voice, yet confusion inching through. "Starfire is dead, I watched Blink kill her."

"But Robin, I am right here."

"No, you're not her. SHE'S DEAD!" Robin screamed, leaping towards Starfire. Before she could blink, Robin's batons had been driven into her forehead and chest. The blow had caught her off guard, but the fact that Robin believed so potently that she was dead was the truly deadly attack. Starfire flew backwards before bouncing off the ground, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"IT'S ON NOW!" Cyborg yelled, as he fired off his cannon, Speedy loosing arrows behind him. Robin dodged with ease, and laughed as the hail of firepower hit Terra, tossing her back a good ways, and leveling her to the ground. A quick growl of frustration escaped Cyborg's lips, as Robin leapt forward, jabbing both batons towards his throat.

Cyborg fell backwards, just dodging, and aimed his cannon to shoot at Robin's exposed stomach. Just when he fired, Robin tossed himself to the side, as a ray of blue shot into the sky. Cyborg swore under his breath, as a heel came crashing down on his chest. Cyborg grabbed the foot with a solid grip, and tossed Robin backwards, giving Speedy a chance to loose as many arrows as possible into Robin. The resulting explosion was very appealing, but the enraged apprentice leaping from the shadows, driving his left baton into Speedy's neck quickly changed it all.

Speedy stumbled backwards, and gagged, just as a crushing blow was delivered to his chest, driving him hard into the ground. Everything went black for Speedy after that, as consciousness slipped away. Speedy was out.

"Two down, two to…" Robin began, interrupted by a blast of sonic energy to the back, tossing him forward.

"Two left to kick your backstabbing BUTT!" Cyborg yelled, charging towards his leader. Robin drove his hands into the ground, stopping his flight prematurely. With a quick push, Robin went into a handstand, and then back to a fighting stance. Cyborg leapt into the air, aiming for his patented sonic punch. Robin expected this, and tossed an EMP bomb into Cyborg's center. The charge went off, and an ear twisting scream escaped his lips as Cyborg felt his insides being torn apart by a burst of electrical energy. The mind bending pain only lasted a brief period, as Cyborg soon deactivated after the pulse fried his circuitry.

"That was too easy." Robin mumbled, when for the second time that fight, he was sucker punched by a rain of green energy. Robin hit the dirt with a grunt, before pushing back up to his feet and getting a shoulder driven into his stomach. The second blow was the one that sent him flying furthest. Try as he might, nothing Robin did could stop him from landing hard on the road, and bouncing and rolling along the ground.

"If I am dead to you Robin, than perhaps this will not hurt as much as it should." Came an unsteady voice, delivering a statement lacking conviction. Robin slowly pushed himself to his feet, before he felt his head begin to scream in pain. Voices were arguing in his head, voices that represented everything he was, and everything he is. And then there was Slade's voice, telling him to do the one thing he cursed Blink for ever doing. Robin pushed himself up, charging the alien girl. Starfire's eyes softened for a brief moment, before they turned green with rage. Starfire charged Robin in return.

It was, for a moment, as somber as the Moonlight Sonata. Time seemed to slow to nearly a crawl. Though they were hidden by her powerful green glow, Starfire's eyes screamed in agony. Though his were hidden by his devilish mask, given to him by the man that would have him as his son, Robin's eyes were screaming in conflict. He was waging war against himself, and he was losing. He was losing to reason, he was losing to morals. In a different light, one would have said he was winning.

'_Slade showed me…she died!' _ Robin's mind screamed.

'_He lied Robin! She is alive! She is well! Why are you doing this!'_

'_Because my father…' _

'_He is not your father. Your father is watching you above the clouds, and praying for you to stop'_

'_I WATCHED HER DIE!'_

'_She is right there in front of you. You are about to kill her! Is this what you want?'_

'_It's not about what I want… This isn't Starfire. It's a trick'_

'_No, you're a fool! Slade would have you kill the one you truly love and you can't even see it!'_

Robin's eyes shot open as Starfire swung the first punch. Robin ducked just in time, and attempted to deliver a roundhouse to the flying girl, only to be blocked by her right forearm. Starfire returned his kick with one of her on, dodged by Robin again. Before Robin could act, Starfire threw another strong left jab. Robin tilted his head to the side, narrowly dodging the blow, and giving himself enough time to deliver a sharp, precision blow to the side of her neck, knocking her out.

"Three out…" Robin muttered, before turning to Terra. Blink's sister. What better way to avenge Starfire's death than to take something special away from the murderer. A slight grin crossed Robin's face, as he began walking to the blonde girl, struggling to get back to her feet. Passing by one slowly, Robin kicked a bo-staff to his feet, and continued moving towards his prey.

Near the Edge------

Blink and Slade appeared out of no where in particular, and landed on the roof of a fairly intact building. To the left was the center of the city, a distance off. To the right was thirty feet of land, then a fatal drop off. To make things clearer, Blink had taken Slade as far away as possible, and still kept them on the floating city.

"So then mate, care to share this dance?" Blink taunted, before driving both heels into Slade's mask, and freeing himself of his grip.

"Damian, I can't tell you how badly I want to see you dead." Slade retorted, a fair bit of unstable anger coating his voice.

"I can see mate. I mean, I embarrass you, and then I proceed to defy you by coming back from the dead. Mate, if I were you, I'd be a might right pissed too." Blink retorted, standing up to the fullest height he could, and rubbing his neck. "Fact of the matter is, mate, that I have a score to settle with you."

"What makes you think you can kill me?"

Blink grinned, something he did way too much. "This…" And with that, Blink's hands began to glow a faint purple, as energy slid to them.

"I see… so you can't fight me on level terms can you? You need to hide behind the powers I gave you." Slade replied, his voice cooler now. "Tsk tsk Damian. I thought you were a man, not a mouse."

Blink wouldn't have anymore of it, and dove for Slade. He recklessly threw out a punch, and met with nothing but thin air. Slade had dodged to the side long before Blink had even released the punch.

"Such careless fighting will only work against you."

"You talk too much mate." Blink growled, before disappearing and reappearing beside Slade. This time, there was nothing Slade could do as a sharp left side kick connected with his ribs, followed by a powerful sweeping kick, taking out Slade's legs from under him. Slade hit the roof with a thud, and Blink quickly retracted as Slade flipped back to his feet, still maintaining his composure.

"Are you such a coward, Damian, that you can't fight me with out your powers?" Slade mocked, getting a favorable response from Blink's eyes. "Are you nothing without them?"

"FINE!"" Blink screamed, dispelling the energy from his fists. "I'll kill you without my powers then!"

A smile crept behind Slade's mask, as he felt control slip back into his own iron grip. If anything, Blink was easily goaded into a position he was powerless to control. "Then it is time for you to die."

Beast Boy ------

With the last bit of strength he truly had, Beast Boy pulled himself out of the Monolith, and into the destroyed street of Jump City. And as soon as he came out, he saw Cyborg lying off in the distance, a fine smoke coming off of him. His heart slammed into his stomach as he saw Cyborg lying motionless.

"Cyborg…" Beast Boy choked out, before his sight fell on something much worst. Robin had his knee driving into Terra's back, while using his bo-staff to strangle the life out of her. Terra's body was pulled back to where Beast Boy was afraid her spine would snap like a twig. "No…" Beast Boy muttered weakly, as he watched Robin take the life from her.

Then it hit him… She wasn't moving.

For a moment, his vision shut down. There was nothing at all for him to see. Then just as quickly as it left, his vision came back. This time, he was seeing everything in the sinister tinge of blood red. Beast Boy felt something explode within him, as adrenaline began pumping like blood through his veins. Something else began to take over, something with a very cruel intention. Something he was all too familiar with, and feared all the more.

It needed it's legs though. With one cruel scream, Beast Boy forced his leg to re-align itself. How he did it boggled his mind. Perhaps it was connected with his ability to transform his body into any animal, thereby rearranging his bone structure. The fact was the pain was unimaginable, and for a moment, Beast Boy wanted to cry. Soon, the leg was in manageable condition, refigured purely by emotional temperance and bestial fury. Beast Boy felt himself push to his feet, and charge. He charged wildly, and quicker than he had ever done so before, running at full speed towards the one person in the world his entire mind was focused on killing.

Robin had only shifted his head momentarily before a deafening punch collided with his jaw. Beast Boy had delivered a sickeningly strong punch, driving Robin off of Terra, and sending him into an abandoned building. Terra was out cold, Robin was off in a building, and Beast Boy had entered something completely demonic. He had fixed a shattered leg, ignored pain entirely, and more than anything, his eyes had changed.

No longer were they the green, innocent, pure eyes that his friends had come to love and uphold as a symbol of his youthfulness. No longer were they the eyes of someone who hadn't a care in the world, who took the worlds problems on his own shoulders, never unloading his unto anyone.

Now they were eyes of pure, demonic white.

"Robin…" Beast Boy growled, before tearing towards the building.

* * *

Insaneiac: Oh yeah, I dragged Beast Boy's Were-beast form in…to an extent. It's more like the Were-beasts abilities and primal attitude seeped into him. Either way, BB is a world more dangerous than before. 


	19. Third Time's a Charm: Finale

Insaneiac: And so it hath come.

**Review:** For this chapter, check bottom for review replies.

**Disclaimer:** Blink and the plot are mine, nothing else is.

* * *

No one quite knows what exactly happened to Garfield that day. When he laid eyes on Robin holding Terra in that stranglehold, something snapped inside of him. Some barrier of mentality gave away, and something flowed into him. Some level of energy, of physical attribute suddenly fell upon him. 

More than anything, something awoken within him. Something that had been kept asleep by a simple drug made by a now offline Cyborg. Something that fought and won against all the other Titans, minus himself. The only difference from then and now, was that his heightened abilities had all come to him as though he were in his Were-Beast form, but he had them all in human form.

To put it very, very basically, Beast Boy had every single one of his senses raised, his physical ability well beyond tripled, his reflexes raised to a new level of effectiveness, and his rage quadrupled. Beast Boy had become a vicious and nigh unstoppable fighter, a savage warrior, with incredibly lethal tendencies and one very basic objective.

An objective that was at this point and time, struggling to get up after colliding into a pillar inside an abandoned building. The initial blow had done a whole world more than just cause him to drop his hold on Terra. It had sent him careening into an abandoned building, and on a collision course with a rather large support pillar. He had left a fair shaped impression on the pillar behind him, and a nice hole in the wall in front of him. In one fell swoop, his confidence had been swiped away, and replaced with a mixture of fear and seriousness. He needed to make note of his surroundings, he needed to take what little time he had available, and use it to his advantage.

_Large room, fairly dark and with multiple pillars. One light in the center of the room, though dim. Hole in the wall not to far from me, and I'm fairly certain that he's just entering now.'_

"You killer her…" A voice muttered from beside him. Robin spun to his left, coming face to face with a green face. A green face with cruel white eyes and a pair of bestial like fangs, not more than two inches from his face. "You killed her…just after I got her back." Beast Boy growled again, his voice sounding more like a ravenous demon, and less like his innocent, and childish voice.

"And what are you going to do about it." Robin replied. He was scared, but to hell if he was going to let Beast Boy revel in that. He even put on a cocky grin to show that, despite his bad situation, he wasn't about to be scared by the single most useless member of his old team. However, his grin soon left his face, along with his confidence, when a hand grasped him by the neck with an iron like grip, and lifted him up off the ground. Instantly, Robin felt the grip tighten, as Beast Boy began to crush his throat.

"I'm going to kill you." Beast Boy replied, a deadly tone in his voice. "I am going to make you suffer more than you have ever suffered before." If there was any color left, it would have drained from Robin's face, as his grip tightened even more. "I will make you pay with your murderous blood."

* * *

**Third Time's A Charm:**

**Finale****

* * *

**

It had been settled, though on unsteady ground. Well, more or less, it was Slade utilizing his crafty sense of guile to lure Blink into a fight he could not possibly hope to win. Slade had years of martial arts behind him, with special training that would leave most fighters quivering and begging for death. The only thing Blink had that he didn't was, ironically, provided to him by Slade. Aside from his teleportation, it was Slade who gave Blink the ability to store and manipulate his energy in the different ways he could now.

Of course, with his headband gone, so were his other abilities. It left him a little more than perturbed when Blink came back, still capable of firing his blasts of energy, and creating weapons out of it. However, Blink had agreed to no powers in the fight, something that he would not live to regret.

"This time Damian, I'll be sure you watch you die."

"Mate, you talk to damned much." Blink growled, before charging. It was no secret that he was no kung-fu master. To be frank, the most fighting he had ever learned was usually from bad TV shows, and the very few fights he had gotten in against either rival thieves or the odd fight with Batman. To note, one of those fights had actually, by accident, ended up with Blink dropkicking Batman into a low hanging steel bar. Batman hit it hard, and went for a nap. That was all Blink ever truly had when he got into fights, his teleportation and his rather good luck.

This was different. There were no low hanging bars, and for this fight, Blink agreed to no powers. Slade had years of all kinds of melee combat training, while Blink had only lucky streaks and very low leveled hand to hand talent. His rather strained sense of luck was his only advantage, and even that looked rather weak compared to the masked man standing in front of him.

But that wouldn't stop him from finally killing the single most torturous individual to ever enter his life, even if it meant dying himself to do it. "Hey Slade, is your life flashing yet?"

"A fitting epitaph for someone like yourself." Slade replied. He had entered no battle stance, changing nothing about his current method of preparation. If anyone else did this, it could be considered idiocy. When Slade did it, you had better fight intelligently. Blink, however, didn't know anything about fighting intelligently. To be frank, Blink's ideas of fighting were charge in and hope for the best.

At least, that was what Slade thought.

Blink charged in, running in no particular fashion, dodging Slade's intended grab at the last moment. "You've done that one before, Slade." Blink taunted, before kicking at his unprotected stomach. The blow connected, and Slade stumbled back slightly. He had not been expecting that.

Slade gave a slight growl of displeasure, before he was forced to dodge a pair of quick jabs. Upon dodging the second, Slade delivered a strong elbow to Blink's stomach, taking Blink down to a knee. Like it or not, Slade was still much stronger than himself. Blink looked up long enough to see the fist flying towards his face. He rolled to the side, just as the fist swiped through. He could feel it by the hairs on his head just how close it was. However, he could not avoid the following kick, which sent him sprawling across the roof.

"Pathetic really." Slade taunted, as Blink grinned.

"Yes mate, it truly is."

Blink rolled backwards, pushing up and vaulting himself to his feet. This time, he full out charged, blocking Slade's first blow, and delivering a jab to his ribs. Slade didn't even flinch, as he delivered a hammer fist blow to the back of Blink's head, driving it into the ground. Blink pushed to his hands and knees when he felt a hard foot drive into his spine, pushing him back into the roof. Blink gave an aggravated growl as he felt the foot lift off his back, and another send him rolling across the roof again.

"Is this all Damian Grace can offer? Pathetic." Slade taunted, walking towards the prone Blink.

"Don't fret mate. I'm not even close to being done!"

Blink planted one hand into the ground, sweeping the legs out from under Slade. Slade fell hard onto his back, and quickly rolled back to his feet, only to take a well aimed jumping side kick to the left shoulder. The blow sent him twisting to the left, and gave Blink enough time to loose another sweep, tripping Slade back to the ground. Before he could kick up this time, Blink slammed his elbow into Slade's face, driving his head back into the ground.

Blink quickly jumped back to his feet, dodging a pair of roundhouse kicks, and rolling to Slade's back. Before he could do anything, Blink unleashed another sidekick into the back of Slade's head, sending him stumbling forward. Blink quickly planted his feet, and leapt at the back of Slade, dropkicking him as best as he could, and successfully sending Slade to the ground again. Slade pushed himself back to his feet, just in time to grab a sidekick from Blink. However, he did not see Blink toss himself into the air, using his hold on his foot to give him clean access to deliver a second sidekick to his unprotected face. The blow took Slade off his feet, and the fall took Blink to the ground.

Once again, Blink and Slade struggled to get to their feet. Slade dodged a pair of consecutive roundhouse kicks, delivering a sharp and lethally accurate jab to Blink's unprotected ribs. The blow connected, and before Blink could even gag, a hard jab connected with his stomach, forcing him to keel over. Slade was quick in following up, smashing his heel into the back of Blink's head, and driving it into the roof.

Blink rolled to his left, pushed himself to his feet, just in time to take a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. The blow caught him completely off guard, and Blink found himself stumbling towards the edge of the building, the right side of his face numbed. Blink barely dodged the second attack, but was hit by a well placed elbow to the back of Blink's head, driving him once again into the ground.

"I thought you could fight Damian. I must say, I am unimpressed so far." Slade taunted, standing over a downed Blink.

"Don't worry, mate. This Aussie's just getting started!"

Before Slade could even blink, never mind move, Blink planted both hands into the ground, and rolled back, his shoulders touching the ground, his feet aimed at Slade's jaw. Slade didn't even have enough time to grunt as the feet shot up, slamming straight into his jaw, and taking him off the ground. A sickening crack could be heard, as the blow forced Slade's neck to stretch to a dangerous length, before he fell on the ground with a rather plain thud.

Blink pushed to his feet, and stared. He was sure he heard Slade's neck broke, and he was just as sure that, like any other man, a broken neck meant either death or paralysis, and not matter how strong Slade was, no one stands up from a broken neck. Walking up to the motionless man, Blink stood over his face, and smiled. To make the scene all the more rewarding, his one eye was shut. His unblinking, all seeing eye had been shut.

"Tch. I'm disappointed, but who knows mate. Maybe you're better off this way." Blink taunted, waving his hand above Slade's face, and walking away.

"So am I Damian. I'm disappointed in you." Blink couldn't have spun around fast enough, as Slade slowly stood back up. With a severe twist of his own neck, and a set of sickening cracks, Blink watched as Slade put his broken neck together. His once confident eyes were replaced with pure horror, as he watched a man that should all together be dead stand back up.

"But… your neck… it…" A strong left jab to his jaw silenced Blink, knocking him off his feet. Before he could even hit the ground, and hand wrapped around his throat, and drove him into the ceiling, driving the air from his lungs. Just as quick as he had been slammed, Slade lifted Blink off the ground, and tossed him off the roof, and to the street below.

"Damian, I thought I taught you that it was rude to stutter." Slade muttered in his usual tone, as he watched Blink fall.

------ Robin and Beast Boy ------

Robin had managed to get free of Beast Boy's death grip, delivering a good kick to the side of his face. Beast Boy had let go, but countered quickly with a quick set of jabs, and a pair of roundhouses. The jabs were blocked, but the two kicks hit their target with vicious accuracy. Robin stumbled backwards, bleeding from his lip, as he watched Beast Boy charge again.

Robin rolled to the left, dodging a sidekick that sent cracks screaming through the pillar behind him. Robin didn't waste his chance, delivering the strongest kick he could muster, driving his heel into the side of Beast Boy's head, and knocking him to the side. Beast Boy stumbled, and Robin followed up quickly, delivering a right hook to Beast Boy's face.

Another pair of well placed punches pushed Beast Boy back further, and Robin was just about to deliver a final haymaker, when Beast Boy interrupted his combo with a head butt. Robin stumbled backwards, caught off guard, giving Beast Boy a chance to attack. He leapt at Robin, and grabbed onto his shoulders, flipping over him and using his momentum to toss Robin into the pillar he had just kick prior.

The impact shattered the pillar, as Robin flew through it with relative ease before landing on the ground with a thud. This time, he wasn't as quick to get up. His back was screaming in pain, and he was beginning to have problems seeing straight. Just when he was about to push to his feet, a foot caught him in the ribs, and sent him sprawling. Robin felt another impact, and heard something crack as he landed. _'Probably a rib.'_

This time, Robin forced himself to his feet, and took a look around. It wasn't a bone that cracked, it was a bo-staff. It had been split in half now, but with any luck, he could use the pieces as weapons. Picking them up, he spun the two pieces in his hands, before turning back to attack Beast Boy. He didn't even have enough time to blink before a hand grabbed him by the cuff of his outfit, and pulled him with deadly force. Robin had no time to counter before a fist slammed into his skull. Robin stumbled backwards, long enough for him to see the next blow coming. Robin dodged to the left, before delivering a pair of jabs with his rods, catching Beast Boy in the throat and the shoulder.

The blows did their job, and Beast Boy staggered backwards, as Robin loosed a jumping side kick into Beast Boy's face, knocking him off his feet, and onto the ground. Robin kept up the attack, stomping on Beast Boy's chest with sever anger and as much force as he could apply.

Finally, a pair of hands grabbed his foot, and pushed him backwards, knocking Robin off his feet. Beast Boy rolled backwards, pushing up off the ground and onto his feet, as Robin kicked back up. Robin was bleeding from the arm, and his back was screaming bloody murder. Beast Boy still looked as though he had mountains of energy behind him.

"I'm going to make you pay in your blood Robin! You'll wish you never killed her!"

"Just shut up and…" _'Look what you've done…'_ "Bring it on you useless waste…" _'You killed his love. For Slade, you did exactly what he did to Starfire.'_ "I've still got a lot left…" Robin finished, his confidence getting weaker and weaker. _'You wanted blood for what Slade did, and then you go and do it yourself. The only difference is, Starfire is alive, and Terra isn't.'_

"Not when I'm done you won't."

"SHE'S DEAD! I WATCHED BLINK KILL HER!" Robin yelled, gripping his forehead in agony. _'No she's not! Starfire is still alive. You are the only one to have killed. Blink never killed her, but you killed Beast Boy's.' _"I know I saw her die!" _'Then why is she out there. Why was she there…'_

Robin fell to his knees, gripping his head as though it were trying to explode. "NO! IT'S A TRICK!" _'DAMMIT! WHAT WOULD YOUR PARENTS THINK! WHAT WOULD THEY SAY!' _

Robin's hands fell from his head. His masked eyes softened considerably, and from his knees he fell to his hands. Emotion washed over him in waves, and within a heartbeat, he began to see things differently. _'She is not dead Robin. You did precisely what Slade wanted you to, like the perfect little servant would.'_

"Who are you?"

'_I'm you. At least, I'm you to a point. You still have a chance to make amends. It's not too late…Richard.'_

"Beast Boy…" Silence. He could speak, he could even breathe properly. What could he possibly say to him, what could he possibly do, that would warrant him any forgiveness, any understanding. "What have I done?" Robin finally said, looking up at his old teammate.

"You killed her, you bastard." Beast Boy growled, walking towards the former hero, down on his hands and knees. "You killed the one person in the world that ever really cared for me." Slowly, he lowered his head to glare down at Robin.

"Beast Boy… I'm so…" Robin started, unsure how to put the sentence together. "I'm so…" The words felt so foreign to him, so utterly and totally unreal. He couldn't even begin to understand what it was he was saying, or even what it was he wanted to say. "I'm so… sorry."

"Sorry?" Beast Boy replied, kneeling down to look him in the eyes. Robin gazed into those white eyes, and saw absolutely no emotion in them. Only a burning rage left completely and utterly uncontrolled. "You're sorry?" Beast Boy growled, his voice irate, his eyes even more so.

"Yes. I know it doesn't mean much, but I am…" A glass shattering slap to his face ended his line of speech, before a hand whipped out, and grabbed Robin by the throat. Robin's current trail of thought had been broken in a split second, and before he could do any more, Beast Boy lifted him off the floor, and into the air.

"I don't give a damn what you are! You killed my Tara, and now I'm going to kill you." Beast Boy growled, squeezing Robin's throat, and watching him kick and squeal.

------ Starfire ------

The young alien girl slowly began to come to. An average person hit with a knockout blow like that would have stayed out for a couple of hours, but nothing about Starfire was average. Slowly, she pushed to her feet. Her mind was alive with truck loads of different thoughts, but they slowly disappeared when she laid eyes on Terra, lying on the ground. Lying motionless on the ground, as though she were dead. However she looked past it and saw something else.

She was, but just barely, breathing.

------ Slade and Blink ------

Blink felt the air smacking into his back as he fell, barely aware of what was happening, when he slammed into a car. The car buckled, and the roof of the automobile was sent straight to the floor when Blink landed. Blink felt like a bus had just hit him, and he began to see his world going black. The impact had done more than just damage him; it had left him almost out of energy.

With whatever energy he had left, Blink rolled himself off of the car, and onto the street. He tried to ignore the blinding pain, and he tried to hide his concern when he coughed up a rather unfriendly amount of blood. Blink forced himself back to his feet, using the reserves of his "blink" energy to do a haphazard job of healing any internal injury. He could barely stand, let alone walk, and was grateful for the moment in time he was given to rest.

A moment abruptly ended by a strong punch to the back of his head. Blink fell forward, and deadly close towards the edge of the city, where the only thing below was a long fall to a painful death. Something he avoided once, and he was damned sure he wouldn't be able to avoid again.

"I thought we agreed to no powers Damian." Slade muttered, pulling a bo-staff from his belt. The sound of it extending was enough to freeze Blink's blood, had it not been flowing freely from his arm. "I suppose I should have expect you to not hold up a bargain."

"Mate, shut the hell up and kill me already." Blink growled, turning around to look at Slade. Slade gave a small grunt, before swinging his staff at Blink's ribs. It hit, and Blink just as quickly wrapped his left arm over the staff, and grabbed the staff with his right. Before Slade could do anything, Blink yanked it from his grip, using surprise to his advantage.

Pouring all of his available strength into overdrive, Blink forced himself up, and delivered a stab with Slade's staff, striking his mask, striking just below his one good eye. A large chunk of the mask exploded into debris, revealing a part of his real face, his one eye included. The surprise left just as soon as it had come, and was replaced with a furious anger.

"Hey Slade, I can see your face, mate."

There was no smooth tone in his voice. Slade was now angry. _Very Angry_. "You won't live long enough to regret that action Damian!" Slade yelled, charging the barely standing Blink. Blink dropped to his stomach, and watched as Slade stumbled over him, and off the side of the ledge, off the ledge of the city. At the last moment available, Slade grabbed the ledge with one hand.

A hand separated him from the air, and the eventual ground. Blink slowly walked over to where Slade was hanging, smiling. "Looks like a bit of a fall Slade." Blink replied, staring into his eye. He could see all the emotion in his eye. There was anger, hatred, frustration and something else. _'Huh, confidence…'_

Slade threw his other hand up, and grabbed Blink by his left leg, letting go of the ledge, and dragging Blink with him off the cliff.

"SHI…" Blink yelled, before he felt himself fall of the side of the city. Just as fast as the hand had grabbed him, the floating chunk of land was further away than it had ever seemed to him. Slade still had a hand on his foot, and a Blink could see a deadly smile from what little of his face he could see. With a sharp pull, Blink felt himself brought to Slade's face, and a hand wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him in as close as possible.

"This time, I'll watch you die." Slade growled as they fell from the city, and towards unforgiving ground.

Blink, one hand hidden at his side, put his fingers into the shape a child makes to represent a gun, and aimed it at Slade's chest.. This time, Slade saw Blink's threatening smile. For a brief moment, Slade was confused. Then it all washed away in anger. Slade had just given Blink the opportunity of a life time, the one chance he needed. Like a short sighted fool, Slade had just given Blink the one weapon he needed to win.

An opening.

"Naw mate. I think I'll skip this one." Blink taunted, before firing off a blink blast, the last of his energy he had available, right into Slade's chest. Slade felt his grip slide, and he watched as Blink pushed himself away from Slade. In an instance, Slade had him. Now Slade had nothing, and Blink was completely free. "And Slade, when you get to hell, tell them to keep my seat warm!"

"NO!" Slade yelled, his voice burning with rage. He watched as Blink disappeared, blinking away. "NOOOOO!" He yelled, as he fell the thousands of feet towards the ground. He yelled again, but no one heard him, as he plummeted like a stone towards the most unforgiving thing in the world, the ground.

------ Robin and Beast Boy. ------

"Beast Boy…" Robin choked out, struggling to breathe what little he could. "If you do this, what good will come?"

"I don't care about goodness Robin. I don't care about doing good, or being good, OR ANY OF THAT CRAP! All I care about is watching you die!"

Robin had to admit, he wanted nothing more than to pay for what he did. He ended the life of someone who had been special to Beast Boy. He had ended another's life in his confusion, and he did it in Slade's name. He did exactly what Slade had demanded of him. Robin felt like he deserved this, and by all means he did. He just didn't want to see Beast Boy's innocence tarnished permanently. He deserved death, but Beast Boy didn't deserve being forced to live with blood on his hands forever.

"Beast Boy… You don't want to do this."

Beast Boy gave a primal growl, as he spun around and hurled him as hard as he could into the wall. The impact had been enough to send cracks tearing through the wall, and left Robin gasping in pain he could no begin to express. Once again, he felt a hand wrap around his neck, and a hard punch to his stomach, before he was lifted back into the air.

"On the contrary Robin. I want to do this more than anything I've ever wanted to do."

"WAIT!" A woman screamed. Robin turned with a start, and so did Beast Boy, as Starfire flew into the abandoned building. "DO NOT DO IT!"

"Why Starfire? He killed her." Beast Boy growled, tightening his hold. Robin began to choke, feeling his throat, his lungs, cut off from the air. Slowly, Beast Boy turned his head back to Robin. "He killed her. He deserves death!"

"Beast Boy please, do not do this. You are going to kill Robin." She repeated.

"I know." Beast Boy replied, angrily. "I know and I want it!"

"Beast Boy. If you do this, you will never forget it. It will stay with you for life." Robin replied, as best as he could. "You'll be just as bad as me…" He never felt so hurt saying something so true. He had killed her, he was a killer. But if he could, and with whatever was left in him to fight with, he would stop Beast Boy from making the same mistake. "You'll never live it down."

"I DON'T CARE!" Beast Boy screamed, delivering another punch to Robin's stomach. "I won't let you go for killing Terra! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY ROBIN!"

"But Beast Boy, Terra is not dead." Starfire replied. For a minute, there was nothing but silence. Beast Boy's grip loosened greatly, but not enough to drop Robin. "Terra is still alive Beast Boy."

"But, I saw her. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing." He said, in a softer voice. His eyes, still white, soften for a brief second, before becoming even more demonic than they had been, as his voice turned back to a voice of fury and hatred. "ROBIN KILLED HER!"

"Beast Boy, you are going to make a very big mistake." Starfire pleaded, watching Robin struggle furiously. Robin wouldn't last much longer, she knew it. "Please Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy tightened his grip, watching Robin's face contort into a mask of suffering and agony. All it took, all it would need to take, was a quick sharp turn of the neck, and Terra would have been avenged. "Goodbye Robin."

"NO BEAST BOY!" Another woman yelled. This time, Beast Boy felt his hand lose all strength. Robin fell to the ground. Slowly, Beast Boy turned his head. He saw Starfire, on her knees, her head turned. But it wasn't her that his eyes were interested in, but rather at what she was staring at. They were focused on someone behind her.

"Terra?" Beast Boy muttered, lowering his hand from the air, where he had just had Robin struggling. "Terra you're…" Beast Boy stuttered. The first thing that happened was the white eyes fading away. Beast Boy felt himself calm, he felt his body relax, the anger and the hatred recede into himself. Where there had been anger, and cruelty, there was now a mix of confusion, and joy.

"Beast Boy…"

"But I saw you… you weren't breathing…"

"I'm still alive Beast Boy…" Terra replied, not sure what to say.

For the longest time, there was nothing but complete silence. Terra and Beast Boy locked eyes, never speaking. Starfire had gone to help Robin, who was now struggling to his feet. What seemed to take an eternity, Terra and Beast Boy finally made it to each other, and the two embraced. Beast Boy thought he had lost her again, and nearly killed over it. Terra had almost watched Beast Boy kill, destroying his purity forever.

And then, there was a cough from nearby. Starfire and Robin turned quickly to see Blink, standing at the door. Terra and Beast Boy could be broken apart right now if you had the Jaws of Life.

"Blink…" Robin growled.

"The one and only, mate." Blink replied, looking at Robin. It really didn't take long for Robin to force himself over towards him, and when he did, Blink just grinned. "Lemme guess mate. We're not cool?"

A very loud punch to the side of his face answered the question with a resounding response. Blink fell to the ground, his face throbbing red, as he looked at Robin standing there, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. "This…is all…your fault!"

"Common mate. Slade was using me too!"

"You're the reason I almost killed Terra…" Something Robin would greatly regret saying. Blink's eyes shifted from playful, to dangerous, as he launched himself back to his feet, and grabbed Robin by the cuff of his outfit.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Blink…calm down. We do not need to fight amongst ourselves here!" Starfire called, Blink turning to her, as Robin did as well. "Terra already told me the facts of importance Robin."

Blink looked back at Robin, before tossing him backwards and walking towards another part of the room. "So then, do we still need to fight, or can we bring this bird back to the earth." He muttered, stomping on the ground. His teeth were grinding against each other, as he ignored the unbelievable amount of pain still running through his body. He had not come out of his fight without a few very painful injuries.

There were so many things Robin could have possibly said. He could have growled and told Blink to shut up. He could have asked Starfire to punch his lights out. He could have made a comparison to Blink and Slade. There were many different things he could have said. However, one shining question remained burning brighter than any other statement or question.

"Where's Slade?" Robin growled, angrily. He would make him pay for this. Pay dearly. He nearly turned Robin into a murderer, and in turn, he almost turned Beast Boy into one.

"Right now, catching up with the ground." Blink replied, a smile pasted across his face. "That wanker's about to get real intimate with the earth mate." Blink found himself almost frightened when Robin's face frowned. "Lemme guess. You wanted to kill him yourself mate?" Slowly, Blink's eyes shifted to his best friend and his sister, embraced in the middle of the room. He could even see the tears in Beast Boy's eyes. "Aww, ain't it just the cutest thing you ever did see."

"Blink, shut up." Beast Boy replied, on instinct.

"And for the matter, how the hell are you walking mate. That leg should be a decoration if anything."

"I had some…help…" Beast Boy replied, a tinge of depression in his voice.

"Alright, enough chit chat! Are you saying you beat Slade? You?" It was more disbelief in Robin's voice than anything else. He had beat Blink to crap the last they fought, and now he had single handedly killed the only person that never seemed to die. "How?"

"Thaz'right mate. Saw him falling towards ground last I remember. Not enough beer in the world to make you forget that kind of fall mate."

There would have been more time for comments, more time for growls from Robin, and more jokes from Blink, had the entire city not start shaking.

Shaking in the worst manner possible.

Than it just stopped. It took them a very short amount of time to realize that the city was falling back towards the earth.

"DAMMIT!" Blink yelled, turning around. "Terra, slow us down! I've got to disable that generator!"

Terra nodded, as she and Beast Boy finally broke their hug. Just as Blink was about to leave, a hand grabbed him on the shoulder. "Now now BB, I'll be back."

"Wrong person Blink." Robin replied, gripping tighter. "If you're going to stop that bomb, I'm coming."

"No offense, Hero, but this is not something that I need help with."

"I don't care. I'm either going with you, or going alone. Your choice."

A long sigh escaped Blink's lips, as he looked at the ground. He did not have time for this. "Fine bird boy, but we won't be getting any cookies on the way mate." Before anything else could be said, Blink teleported, with Robin still holding on, into the depths of the monolith. The battle wasn't over yet. They still had to do the absolutely impossible.

They had to stop a city from falling.

------ Monolith ------

The two came out inside the lair, just a few feet from the machine. They were going to need to work faster than they had ever done so before, if they were to stop the seismic eruption. Even if Terra couldn't stop the city, at least the rest of the world would be safe. The entire remaining population of Jump City, along with the Titans, would die, and the likely tidal wave would destroy Steel City, but the rest of the world would be safe.

"So, how do we deactivate it?" Robin growled, looking at the large machine.

"Slade had me steal a special power source once. It was an ionic generator, and it was powered by… oh what the hell was it, a xinth…xinthon…something with an X.

Robin grinned. He knew exactly what it was. "Xenothium." Robin answered, looking at the machine. "It's a xenothium core."

"That's it mate. That's the one."

"Do you know where he put it?" Robin replied, as the color drained from Blink's face. That was before he worked for Slade, officially. That was the first time he had ever met the Titans, and for all he knew, it was more or less a distraction from the original prize, which was Robin.

"Actually mate… I don't. You don't happen to have X-ray vision do you?"

"Do I look like Superman?"

"Well, if we can't pull the plug on this blasted thing, perhaps we can take it out from underground." Blink replied, before running towards the machine. It was much larger than he originally remembered it being, but it didn't matter. The thing was much too dangerous to be left underground, and he could only hope that if it was air born, it would be able to do its intended job.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Robin yelled, getting nothing but a sigh.

"Listen Robin, this is no time for stalling. It's either we act now, or everyone dies. Which sounds better?" Blink replied, before turning to the machine. He knew what to do, and how to do it. He just didn't know if it would work. "Just trust me for once mate."

"I don't."

"Listen, if this works, I'll buy the beers. If not, I'll say something nice to you from hell."

"I don't drink."

"Listen mate, I'll say this once. If I don't do this, everyone on the planet dies. Is that what you want mate?"

Silence was Robin's reply, as he just stared towards the large machine. "Do it, but listen to me closely. I don't trust you Blink."

"I wouldn't either." Blink replied, before charging the energy he had stored to his hands. He could feel his hands start to tingle as the energy piled up, and almost start to burn his hands. Alas, the drain began to take its toll on Blink, as he stumbled and began to fall. A pair of arms caught him before he could his the ground, and much to his surprise, he found Robin holding him up.

"Just hurry up and save the day already."

"Let me guess, mate. I'm going to jail after this?"

"I'll give you a head start before I come after you, provided we survive."

Blink gave a slight chuckle, before he placed his hands on the machine. The energy had peaked, and it began to burn away the gloves on his hands. Slowly, Blink closed his eyes, and pictured a place, anyplace, in his head. A heartbeat later, the energy surrounded the machine, and another heartbeat later, the machine disappeared. Robin let go, surprised, and Blink staggered backwards, stumbling and landing on his back. "And now, I sleep." Blink replied, breathing heavily.

"What did you do?"

"Shut up and grab the book. Terra needs to do her part now." Blink replied, smiling. "And if anyone dives in the Great Barrier Reef, they are going to find one large piece of waterlogged machinery."

------ Terra ------

Compared to herself, Blink had the easiest part of all. He needed to stop a bomb. Terra had to do something that she had never even come close to doing before. Sure, she may have stopped Titan Tower from falling to it's destruction, but that was nothing compared to what she needed to do now.

And her confidence was waning.

"EERRGH!" She grunted, desperately focusing her powers as best as she could. But, again, it was to no avail. She still felt the city falling completely out of her control, and hopelessness was beginning to set in. "I just can't do it…" Terra moaned, looking back towards Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Yes you can Terra!" Beast Boy yelled, running up to her. "If you can stop a volcano from erupting, you can stop a city from falling."

"No I can't. I've tried. I…"

"YES YOU CAN! I've seen what you can do Terra. If anyone could do it, you could.

"But I've tried Beast Boy…" She started again, Beast Boy wrapping his arms around her.

"You can Terra. You just need to believe you can."

Her eyes darted to Beast Boy's eyes, then away. "I can't… I know I can't. It's just too…" Once again, she was interrupted by Beast Boy. However this time it was not with words, but with something else, something completely different. Her eyes shot open, as wide as they could, as her mind slowly began to register just what was happening. One moment she was moaning about how she couldn't do it, the next…

The next Beast Boy was kissing her. In a heartbeat, Terra's worries had disappeared completely, replaced with an astounding sense of confusion and enjoyment. She couldn't even believe what was happening, even though she was looking right into Beast Boy's eyes, and feeling his lips on hers. _'His lips are so soft…'_ She felt her mind wandering and calming, and felt her eyes lock onto Beast Boy's, who looked just as confused as she must have looked. But beneath his confusion, she could see something else. Something completely and utterly inspiring, to the very depths of her soul.

In his eyes she could se faith. She could see his faith in herself.

Hey eyes blinked once, then lit up as bright as could be, as bright as they could become. They were brighter than they were when she stopped the volcano, and brighter than they ever had been. Once again, her eyes lock with Beast Boy, whose eyes just stared back, same determined faith that was there before.

"Hold on…" Terra muttered, still rather winded from the surprise kiss. Raising her arms into the air, her hair following suit, Terra unleashed the fullest extent of her power, and everyone felt it. The falling city shook violently, as though it were being ripped through by a massive earthquake. Beast Boy held on to Terra tighter than he had ever held on before, while Starfire kept the debris from falling onto Terra.

A massive chunk of earth broke away from the city, flying off in the distance and disappearing. The city whipped into the clouds, direly close to the earth now. The clouds began to swirl around, forming a shield like surrounding torrent of ether. A elongated growl came from Terra's mouth, as raised her arms higher, the quakes getting harder. But the one thing they could all notice quite well was the city slowing down.

Terra was winning.

"HOLD ON!" Terra yelled, predicting the coming impact. Pouring the last ounces of energy out into the city, Terra felt the city slow even more. The city, still falling at a grand pace, hit the crater hole where it had once rested with the least amount of impact she could provide. The city shook as though it were bombarded by the gods, and buildings fell all around them. Streets shattered like glass, cars bounced into the air hundreds of feet.

And Terra had succeeded in stopping the city from being destroyed on impact, killing everyone. She stopped the falling city from creating a massive tidal wave that would destroy Steel and Gotham city. She had single handedly managed to save hundreds of thousands of lives by conquering a feat she had believed to be impossible.

'_Well, maybe not single handedly.'_ Was the last thought to run through her mind, before she passed out in Beast Boy's arms. Beast Boy, for all the comments he ever cracked, jokes he made, and silences he broke, was rendered utterly speechless as she slipped to the ground, resting Terra on his lap. Her eyes were closed, and as Beast Boy silently rubbed her hair, smiling, he could only imagine how serene everything was to her.

"You did it Terra. I knew you could… I told you that you could. You…did…it." Beast Boy whispered exhaustedly, as the city around them settled. They had beaten the single most threatening person to ever enter their lives, and stopped a city from destroying the world. They had fought against all the odds, against fate itself, and emerged victorious.

And Terra earned this rest.

* * *

Insaneiac: Holy crap! Alright already. Expect an epilogue, then Third Time's a Charm is officially over. God this was hard to write. Hope it stood up to the standards you all had, I tried my best. Now then, for reviewer recognition. 

**Reviews**

**The Ubermann:**_ Hey man, all the luck with the Beast Boy story… the secret is to have it all make real good sense. I wish I could tell you more… but I really am no magician when it comes to help. If you ever want my opinion on something, email it to me and I'll help out as best as I can._

**Insanity 101:**_ Well, did it all wind up like you hoped, or did you want to see more blood spread? Well, someone died. Someone who no one ever thought could die. Bet you he's going to be a little more than pissed. And Blink faired better than you thought he would. Of course, he didn't really stick to the preset rules, but then again since when do thieves listen to rules. Beast Boy didn't do that to Slade because Beast Boy never watched Slade kill one of his loved ones… his most loved one. Sorry, I'm a real pusher when it comes to Beast Boy/Terra. _

**Asilla:**_ Ahh yah. Beast Boy should scare you right now, he's angry. He's super angry. But it all turned out for the better in the end. _

**Rebel-Aquarius:**_ Well, just an epilogue left now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it was incredibly hard to write. It also now tops as the longest thing I've ever written. So the ending is big and well earned. _

**Tasermon's Partner:**_ Mas Y Menos… Yikes… they are with Raven and Aqualad. I completely let them slip my mind…wow. Ouchers… must go and correct stuff. –Pulls out big marker- And thank you for the compliments. I'm glad my character interaction is up to par. Hope you enjoy this._

**Infamous One:**_ A fellow Beast Boy and Slade lover, I feel less lonely today. And dude, if you love the idea of Beast Boy having the big main role, and lots of Slade, check out Master of Beasts (Unless you already have, in which case, ignore this selfless push.)_

So, expect an epilogue real soon, and the Third Time's a Charm is –sniffle- done… I would have actually completed my first real story.


	20. Third Time's a Charm: Epilogue

Insaneiac: So, I'm sitting on my butt, writing this story, and I go to sleep. So I save it and leave. Next day, my computer has gone F'in Pacman on me, eating all my word documents file by file. Ask me how pissed I was. It's all better now though… so don't cry for me. After a successful finale to a great opening story, that had some weak points and some strong points, I'll fill you in. Yes, it is a trilogy, and yes, the sequel will be soon. No, I am not going to take a long break past this story, but yes I will be taking a small break. Trust me though, if you loved this one, you'll just adore the sequel.

**Reviews:**

**Asilla:**_ I hoped you liked it… Thanks for the pre-read review though._

**Insanity 101:**_ -Whistle- That marks the longest review I've ever received… whoa. Lets see here, thank you for the standing ovation, I must admit I feel real good about finally finishing an actual story, even if there are sequels to be written. No need to correct you, I really did love writing that. I always intended for Robin to come around, like all he needed was a good slap to the face, and originally it was suppose to be Starfire in Beast Boy's position, though not nearly as angry (can she even get angry? I've seen her depressed but angry?) But in the end, and probably for the better, it turned out to be Beast Boy. I almost wanted to have him kill Robin, really wanted too, but I just couldn't. –Very evil grin- I have much worst in store for the Boy Wonder. And yes, I figured I needed to fit that famous Aussie word in there. You know what was really funny. When I first penciled out my design for Blink, I wanted him to be a real throw away character. I really ended up becoming a dedicated fan of him myself in the end. And yes, I always figured BB never got any training in the field of kissing. I know how you felt about Terra going evil, and on my end of the stick I flipped out on my brother when it happened. Poor guy never saw it coming… but I didn't beat him up too bad. Okay this is really getting long, so I am going to end it before this outdoes the epilogue. Hopefully, this will leave you anticipating for a great sequel, which I wholly plan on delivering. Again, expect something a whole world darker coming._

**Tasermon's Partner:**_ I designed Blink to be a bit of an ass to be frank, but I always had two things I wanted him to be. A very protective and careful older brother and a good friend. Looks like I managed it. As for your questions… read on my friend._

**Infamous One:**_ I know what you mean about Slade, and Blink had better watch out. Then again… this is Blink we are talking about… He might be in trouble. _

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:**_ He's back! Yes I do know that Slade is immortal, or something very close to that, and on that my speech ends. Yes it ends happy, but the first story or movie in a trilogy always ends that way. Again, expect the world of Blink and friends to get much, much darker in the next two._

**Rebel Aquarius:**_ YES! You're writing a BB fic, and I get to edit it! Hurry Hurry and send me the first chapter! I am super anxious. I am glad you enjoyed the fic so far, and that the ending met your standards. Hope the epilogue works for you._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, I do own Blink.

* * *

**Third Time's a Charm****

* * *

**

**Epilogue****

* * *

**

"In what is being called the Zenith Event by people everywhere, Jump City has once again been saved by the mighty Teen Titans…"

_Click_

"Many people owe their lives to the Titans, and many more owe a debt of atonement towards Titan leader, Robin."

_Click_

"It's no surprise the Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, once again saved the citizens of Jump City, going beyond what anyone could believe to save our precious city."

_Click_

"Mr. Mayor, what are your comments towards the statements you made against Robin prior to the Zenith Event?"

"I had said some things towards the Titans, and specifically about Robin, that I doubly regret. So…" The Mayor posed for a minute, not overcome by emotions, but simply to make him look more sincere, more photogenic. It wasn't anything more than a greedy politician looking to make the damage control profitable. "On behalf of the entire city, I want to sincerely apologize to Robin and the Teen Titans. Hopefully, they can find it in their hearts to forgive us, in all our foolishness."

Blink yawned mightily, as he continued to surf the channels on the Titan's TV. It had been just two days since the _Zenith Event_ had happened, and already the entire city was considering Robin the hero. Not a month since Titan's East went up in smoke, and Bumble Bee had died, the entire country it seemed had gone from cursing Robin's name to the deepest and darkest depths of Hell, to praising him like an angel from Heaven. In many ways, it warmed Blink's heart. In many more ways, it made him physically ill.

Lifting the remote, Blink turned off the TV, and sighed. He didn't want to stay another day in the Tower. He didn't want to stay a day in the tower to begin with, but Beast Boy needed to be checked out, and Terra wouldn't leave until he was all better or at the very least checked out physically.

This meant staying near the one person in the world that couldn't have hated him more, Robin. It was Blink's fault that the city blacklisted him, that Slade recaptured him, that the entire city was turned into a floating death trap. Slade may have been the mastermind behind the entire fiasco, but Blink himself had been the muscle and motion of the entire event.

To put it rather basically, it was all Blink's fault.

"Ahem…" A voice came from behind. Blink turned slowly, meeting eyes with the cloaked one…the one he had shot. She was better now, partly because she had innate healing abilities, partly because he helped with the process slightly. Whatever the case, Blink could only begin to imagine the layers and levels of hell that Raven was about to loose on him.

"Lemme guess mate." Blink began, before Raven interrupted.

"Thank you."

That was a shocker. Blink's eyes opened rather wide, revealing his rather innocent green eyes completely to the Titan, who look as though she had just been dropkicked. _'It must have been hell for you to say that one…'_

"For what mate? Causing all kinds and colors of destruction. Crikey, I nearly killed you. What in the blinking hell do you have to thank me for mate?" Needless to say Blink was more confused than angry, and his voice accurate in portraying that.

"You also helped save the world, and according to what the others have said, killed Slade."

Ahh yes, his crowning achievement and proudest moment. Kill the demon of hell known as Slade. "What can I say, he had it coming."

"No… you've finally given Robin a rest. He's always been obsessed with Slade, since day one. Who knows, it might be possible to survive a lava flow, but I sincerely doubt he could have survived a fall like that."

"So, I am a hero for killing off that masked two timing bastard mate?" Blink said, completely unkempt over his words. "Listen doll, all that I did was exact revenge on a bad business partner, who had a dirt nap coming for a long time mate."

He may not have wanted to be dead, but he wanted to be a hero even less. Heroes are morons, fools, and self righteous people that always end up dead. He may not want to die, but he sure as hell wanted to be a hero even less. Being a hero, meant eventually being dead.

"Robin is… never going to be the same again." A tinge of sadness echoed in her voice, as Blink slowly looked at the ground. "He's suffering psychological injuries that I can't even begin to comprehend."

To call it anything less of a shocker would be an understatement of the understated. Blink could have said something, anything, but even he knew to keep his Aussie mouth shut. Seeing as how it had been collectively his fault that Robin was kidnapped in the first place didn't make him look any better in this instance.

"He's paranoid of the dark… horrified really. Last night I heard him sputtering levels of nonsense in his dreams, but it wasn't that which left me worried. It was the fact that he was sleeping with every light available on."

"So Hero has adopted a fear of the shadows. Why should I care?" Blink retorted, cringing inwardly. _'Why did I have to be such an ass…?'_

"Common decency may…"

"Raven… leave." Robin muttered from behind her. There was nothing but silence for a few moments, just long enough for Raven to formulate a response. She opened her mouth, only to be cut off. "Now."

Blink sighed, and watched almost depressed as Raven left the room. He preferred to be stuck with anyone, even Slade, over Robin right now.

"Lemme guess…"

"Shut up Blink." Robin replied, interrupting Blink.

"Alright mate. Will do." Blink replied, wholly determined on getting on Robin's nerves. _'Hey, I'm still the bad guy here… might as well remind the leader why that is.'_

"Listen. First thing's first, I'd thank you, but this is all your fault to begin with."

"No arguing there Hero."

"I said shut it." Robin growled. For a while, no one did anything. Blink just stared away, not willing to look at Robin, while Robin continued to glare at the blue haired trouble causing nuisance sitting on the couch in front of him. "Listen. I do owe you an apology though."

And Blink's mouth fell open. It took two hands to shut it again, and one hand to hold it shut. This was Robin, captain courageous, the incredible Boy Wonder. What the hell was he doing apologizing?

"I gotta say mate, this is a bit of a stretch for you isn't it?"

"I almost killed your sister. I almost killed you. I'm sorry for that much.

Silence again. Calm, cool silence. It was then that Blink locked eyes with Robin, and saw something mind numbingly disturbing within them. There was no mask on. Robin was completely and utterly mask-less, and standing not 10 feet from Blink. Where Robin's glare, whilst behind his mask, would have left the impression of strength and power, all that was left now was a broken stare, filled with confusion and torture. Blink could feel his heart cannonball into his stomach, and even his eyes slightly water. More than anything, Blink could see his suffering hidden behind all the other

And for every damned moral and life lesson in Blink's body, he couldn't say anything disrespectful, anything insulting, to those eyes. "Listen mate. I don't deserve a thank you, and I don't deserve an apology. I turned an entire city against you, and ruined your life. The fact that both myself and Terra are alive…well mate, I don't deserve it." Blink finished, breaking the eye contact.

"Blink, you take damn good care of him…"

Slowly, Blink found his eyes locked back with Robin's, this time his arrogant coolness replaced with confusion. He tried to find the words, to wind together a catchy phrase or a witty response, but could only find the ability to utter a single word.

"Huh?"

------ Beast Boy ------

"You're what!" Raven exclaimed, as Beast Boy threw another couple of items into a backpack.

"I am leaving Raven. I'm going off with Terra and Blink." Beast Boy muttered, almost unaware of Raven's presence. He was much too busy loading his pack to bother himself with Raven at the moment. Most likely she would either guilt trip him into staying, or attempt to encourage him into changing his mind. But Beast Boy would not be deterred. He had already changed out of his Titan's costume, and into something a little more street worthy. To be precise, a pair of black pants, a gray T-shirt and a rather plain black vest.

Raven had to admit, even if she didn't want to, but he looked good in that getup. "But why?"

"Obvious reasons aside… I need a change of pace Raven. I don't hate it here, I just want something different."

"Is there anything I could possibly say?"

"Nothing short of 'have a good life.'" Beast Boy finished, before zipping up his bag, and throwing it over his shoulder. "Raven, face it. I'm just a joke to the Titans. At least Blink and Terra take me seriously."

"But we're your friends."

"And so are they." Beast Boy replied, on instinct. Raven couldn't even begin to understand just how much this took for him to do. It was like picking fame over fortune. Both were tantalizing and attractive, but you could only have one. And for Beast Boy, the choice was made long ago, and the he was dealing with the hard part.

"Beast Boy, is this about the things I said?"

"No Raven. You were right back then." Beast Boy muttered, squeezing by her and walking out the door. He still needed to catch up with Blink and Terra before they left.

Which surprised him all the more when he bumped, at a fairly good pace, into an unaware Blink. The two stumbled backwards, and to Beast Boy's chagrin, he could not prevent the bag from beaning Raven square between the eyes. Blink hit the ground, Beast Boy landed on his butt, and Raven went completely prone, her vision skewered and her world spinning.

"Jeez mate, can't you look where you're going!" Blink moaned, rubbing his back.

"Dude! You weren't looking either!"

A long, drawn out groan drained the hall of the noise from Beast Boy and Blink, as Raven slowly sat up. "Ow." The two slowly stood to their feet, before both helping Raven up off the floor, leaning her up against the wall.

"Mate, she's going to be right pissed when she clears her head. Crikey, she'll kill us." Blink joked, flicking the side of her head.

"Oh yeah Blink, swatting a bee's nest with a baseball bat." Beast Boy replied sarcastically, before turning towards the central room.

"BB, you sure bout this mate? If you leave with me and Tara… We're not necessarily going to remain on the nice side of the law."

Beast Boy stopped for a moment, just outside the door to the center room. He knew that was going to come up, and he knew what he had decided. Like it or not, if Beast Boy was going to travel with his friends, one thing he'd have to get used to is the idea of fighting the Titans, or even some of the other heroes. He knew a few really good ones that would give them a hell of a time…

"I'm sure." Beast Boy replied, walking out. Blink just shrugged, and turned towards Raven, slowly recollecting her senses as she leaned against the wall. "You heard the man." Blink joked, following his friend.

Inside the central room, Robin was talking to Beast Boy. Obviously, Robin had put his mask back on, wanting to address Beast Boy looking as strong as humanly possible. That was one thing he could not forget, or even push aside. Robin had not only apologized to him, but he did it without the cover of his mask. He didn't know if it was a sign of respect, or a sign of sincerity, or maybe just Robin trying to address Blink without the cover of his mask, but needless to point out, he had done it.

Blink watched Beast Boy say his goodbye to Robin, telling him to say goodbye to Cyborg and Starfire. _'Great, BB isn't good with goodbyes… I'll work on that one.'_ And Blink watched Beast Boy place his communicator and the table beside him. Cyborg would be po'ed to miss Beast Boy, but that is what happens when you decide to repair the city. He, Starfire, Speedy, Aqualad, and the twins had gone to do what they could in repairing the destroyed city.

"Well then, mate, I think it's time we leave." Blink opened, looking at Robin. Robin nodded at Blink in recognition, and Beast Boy made his way towards his friend. Together, the two promptly left the Tower, Beast Boy desperately trying to hide the obvious tears as a result from leaving. Blink threw his arm around him, catching him in a headlock, and stealing his attention from leaving to getting out of the head lock.

After a bit of struggling, the two caught up with Terra, who was sitting on a floating rock. "Ready to go?"

"Quite." Blink replied, tossing Beast Boy onto the rock, and stepping on himself. "Oh, and we're kidnapping him. Boy Blunder says we have a few days head start." Blink cracked, still smiling as he saw Terra's eyes light up with happiness. She hugged her brother, and then delivered a rather unseen punch to his stomach, before embracing Beast Boy, who was just now sitting up.

"That's for putting him in a headlock Damian!"

"Blink, despite the pain, slowly looked up at Beast Boy, and grinned. "You have to hide behind your girlfriend…" He joked, before realizing something. Just as a rock lifted off the ground, Blink finally clued into it.

"HEY! I just realized. I don't know your actual name! You know mine, so it's only fair… spill mate." Blink yelled, still rubbing his stomach. Beast Boy struggled with the words, afraid to tell Blink his real name, still afraid he might just crack up and laugh at it instead. Blink was the tactless one of the bunch; he'd be the person that would laugh at himself for having a name like that. Good person, a little off when it comes to the tactful moments in life.

"His name is Gar." Terra replied, pulling her friends rear end out of the flames.

"Gar… I like that name… It's got a neat sound to it." Blink finished, Beast Boy smiling, as the three sped off towards no where in particular, leaving behind a fallen city struggling to pull itself from the ground. One of the three was leaving behind a former home, another was leaving behind a grave, and the final was leaving behind a monster, a completely and totally evil person.

An evil person buried beneath an entire city. A crushed and mangled body that was beyond saving, and a mask, with a broken eye socket, and a pair of colliding colors was all the remained of one of the most dangerous men in the world, and one of the most cunning Villains to ever exist. And underneath that city, free from the citizens putting it back together, that broken mast laid, buried. No face behind it, not face around it, just buried all alone.

And where its eye socket had once been, where it would have had been before Blink destroyed it, glowed.

**The End...**

* * *

A/N: And that, my dedicated reviewers and friends, is the end of Third Time's a Charm. And don't worry, there will be a sequel. How could I not follow this up? So not only does Blink leave after saving the day, but Beast Boy goes with him, off towards adventure and whatever awaits them. Well, enjoy the small break until I can get the new chapter, and new story, up and running. 


	21. Mind Games: Chapter 1: Catching Up

**Insaneiac:** Well, I figured you blasted fans of mine had your break, and now it's time to get back to the grind stone. I present for your esteemed reading pleasure the second story in the Blink Trilogy… But first some ground details. This story takes place a year after the first one, and this story and the next will be tightly connected time wise. It will also be a step down in my usual action department and a great step up in the battles of mind and will. Oh yeah, the first batch of italics is not a thought. All I can say is that.

**Disclaimer:**I only own Blink and the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful people at DC.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was all burning down around him. Water seeped in from holes in the walls, the floor creaked and cracked as burning timber fell down upon it, and fire ripped like snakes hunting prey across the walls. All around there was debris, blocking the exit and obstructing the path to basically anywhere in the large room. Sitting in the center was a giant machine, coursing with electrical bursts and burning to a fine crisp as the fires engulfed the entire contraption._

_The smoke blinded him easily, and in the back of his head he could hear the maniacal laughter of the one person that had haunted him for too long. "You know this is foolish right?"_

"_Depends on what you mean. Destroying your plan and then destroying you, I couldn't begin to see the disadvantage Slade." The voice said defiantly, as embers fell from the roof. He simply stood in the center of the room, hands behind his back, and a smile, albeit one filled with determination, on his face. "Fact, I really can't see any downside to this at all."_

"_What about your death? You're going to die for these people then? I guess I should have expected this of you."_

"_It's finally going to be over Slade. After this my friends will never have to deal with you again." He said again, talking to a figment of the maniac. There was only one person in the entire room, and despite the fact that he was stuck in a burning building, his life ticking away as the structure fell to flaming pieces around him. "I win this time."_

"_NO!" _

_His eyes went wide as he felt it. A girder from the roof slipped away from its supports, and drove itself into his back. The force of the girder shattered his spine below the waist, and he hit head first into a wall, taking a sharp, spear-like piece of debris through the stomach. His breathe escaped him as his masked eyes constricted in pain, and his muscles tighten._

_Despite this all, despite his shattered spine, despite his impaled stomach, despite his inevitable death, a smile crept across his face. His eyes slowly softened, and a slight laugh escaped his lips. _

"_This isn't over!"_

"_I beg… to… differ… Slade. This… is quite… over." He choked out… his breath slow and shallow. _-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** The Blink Trilogy, Part 2: Mind Games  
**

** ------------- **

Chapter 1: Catching Up

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you, there ain't nothing in this town I can't get you, and all I want is for you…" The robust gentlemen spat, pointing at a cloaked man sitting across the table from him. The cloak was a rather good one, hiding almost everything about the gentlemen, save for a pair of green eyes that could bore into a soul like no other. And as far as the crime boss could tell, he was not alone. There were two other cloaked people in the same place, watching the conversation as discreetly as possible. "…to kidnap the chief's daughter. Is that so hard?"

"I told you, mate, and I'll tell you, you blimey little buggah. I don't kill for money, and I don't kidnap mate. Find someone else." The man growled, hidden almost completely within a cloak. He had been over this before with the crime boss, on a multitude of times and in many different tones. He just wouldn't learn that when someone said no, the meant no.

"I own this town. If you want women, I can get you women. If you want money, I can get you money. But I do not do things for free…"

"Then give me a job. I'll steal for you fine, but I don't murder mate, and I don't kidnap." The man growled again.

"No, you slimy little bastard." The robust man yelled, reaching the end of his rather short fuse. His eyes turned angry, and his words vicious. "You listen to me! I tell you what you are going to do, and you are going to do it. I don't give a two cent shi…"

"I'd appreciate it if you keep from profanity Falsie. Otherwise I may get a little…violent." He replied, his words meeting up with the crime boss. Tarantino Falsie, the underworld crime boss of Steel City. Ever since Titan's East was destroyed, criminals had become the major shareholders of the town. The cops had all but died out, and the entire metropolis had been grasped by the hands of various gangs and criminal families. One very powerful group, however, took the strongest hold of the city, and soon turned it into their own personal city of angels. They adopted the name The Fallen, and within months became an underworld mob of unbelievable strength.

Tarantino was only one boss of a literal thousand, but he was a boss who had earned himself some respect from the other bosses, and the mysterious leader of the syndicate. However, to a specific group of very talented thieves, his name, his rank, and his lifetime achievements meant one thing and one thing only.

Nothing.

"You? You are going to get violent with me? Listen you ignorant little punk, I run this joint! I have more people in here than those moron cops have in any precinct. You lift a finger violently, and I'll fill you to the tip with lead." Tarantino growled, his cheeks flushed red with anger.

Across the room, a pair of green eyes met a pair of blue eyes, and a slight nod was exchanged. They both knew things were going to get absolutely hairy in a very short time.

"Well then Falsie, I'd sincerely suggest you start getting those ingrates and idiots there ready, mate. I'm not sure you're quite clear on who I am. If I wanted to, I could kick your men's teeth down their throats. Crikey mate, I could do it blindfolded. Hell, your men look as bout as competent as a kindergarten class, and just as intelligent if ya ask me, mate."

"Listen Blink, you are just begging for…"

"I don't ever recall begging to you, you sorry lil'stinker." Blink retorted, flicking a tooth pick at the nearest armed thug. Blink smiled as it bounced off his head, and gave a confident snicker at the death glare the thug gave him in return. "Hey mate, maybe I'll just start using smaller words, just for you." Blink mocked the thug, before turning back to Falsie. If he could have gotten any redder, he would have been a tomato.

"You arrogant little piece of crap! Christ, are you deaf, or just plain retarded?" Tarantino hollered, slamming both hands on the table hard. Everyone's attention had turned to him and Blink now. Blink could tell without even looking, and had the situation not been so delicate, he would have smiled. However, that same thought process did not rule out a grin, which now adorned Blink's face as he watched the once composed king pin begin to lose it.

"Mate, control. Why hell, isn't it what this is all about mate…control?" Blink retorted feeding off the fury of Falsie. "And jeez, you're making a proper idiot out of yourself buddy."

With a final growl, Tarantino whipped his hand to his side, brining up a hand gun. In seconds the once pin-drop silent restaurant turned into a fury of panic, though with the help of the armed thugs it died down just as quickly. "I could blow your head off right now, you worthless piece of sh…"

"Crikey, didn't you hear me? I said buck up on the swearing. I find it thoroughly rude and quite useless…sort of like you mate." Blink interrupted. Now he was smiling, nice and big for everyone to see, particularly for the seething crime boss to bare witness too. "Besides that, waving a dinky lil gun around is going to do absolutely nothing. Well, excepts make you look the fool. And we both wouldn't want that now, would we mate?"

Once again, silence dropped over the room, as almost everyone's eyes were locked onto the arguing pair, with a bulky thug staring as though he had just watched hell freeze over. "You're dead…you hear me… You are one dead little FU—" Tarantino never saw the knee shoot up, slamming hard into the table, and sending it flying through the air. Tarantino's chin bounced off the flying table, as he fell backwards and head butted the steel pole, knocking him out. For a brief period of time, no one did anything. Blink brushed off his cloaked torso, before standing to his feet, and giving a mighty stretch.

"I warned ya twice buggah. Should have listened mate." Blink muttered one last time, before turning towards the door. It was then that he heard the sound of several weapons being whipped out, and aimed towards him. Stopping rather abruptly, Blink raised a hand to the back of his cloak's hood, rubbing it lightly. "Well bugger all. Ain't that a pain? I suppose since I gave your boss a rightly earned whooping, you're going to riddle me full of holes then?"

"We can't just let you get away with that!" One thug spat out, staring down at his boss, who was off in la-la-land at the time. To be quite frank, none of them have ever seen Tarantino get so badly thrashed in their presence. It either meant to them that Blink was a gutsy and dangerous person, or the biggest moron they had ever come across.

The preferred the latter to the former

"Wouldn't have expected yah to mates." Blink muttered, his back still turned to the armed thugs. "But, yah know what, it's never polite to point." Blink never had a chance to say anything else, as the first thug fired his gun at the back of Blink's head. Soon, cocky smiles turned to gasps of horror as the bullet flew straight through his hood, and never touched skin or bone. "What's worse, yah wankers missed." Blink muttered from behind the thugs.

"What the!" They yelled, before a foot collided with the side of head of the thug who first shot. The thug crashed into a nearby wall head first, knocking himself out. Slowly, every thug turned their heads to Blink, his foot still extended in the air, and watched as he slowly and deliberately lowered his foot to the ground. The ninja-like show of confidence and skill effectively sent shivers down the spines of every thug in the restaurant. By this time, there wasn't a soul without a gun left in the building.

"Well mates, I guess it is just me, and you lot." Blink stated with a grin. Slowly, the thugs' faces became much calmer and controlled as the assessed the situation.

"There is one of you, and still thirteen of us. Not even you could survive with these odds against you."

"Probably not…but no proper Aussie ever goes into a fight without bringing a few mates along as back up." Blink respond, just as a barrel of wine exploded into the back three of the thugs. Wine was everywhere now, as many thugs slipped pitifully trying to see who sneak attacked them. All they really saw was a green gorilla, before a wall of earth erupted underneath them, and flung them all into a wall.

Sighing deeply, Blink ran a hand through is hair, turning around to see if any of them could get up. "You couldn't have even left one for me, could yah?"

Terra could only flash a goofy smile, rubbing the back of her head. Beast Boy could only meet his friends gaze with a shrug and a grin. Collectively, all three heads turned to the unconscious Tarantino. Slowly, Blink made his way to the downed crime lord, and picked him up. Tossing him over his shoulder, Blink turned back towards the door.

"One thing I love more about this city than its flourish job opportunities…is its be-uu-tiful policy towards bounty huntahs." Blink cracked, as the three walked out of the ransacked restaurant. "And this right plump one is going to make living a world easier for a good while."

Steel City, once the home of the mighty Titan's East…now a cesspool for criminals and the single most feared anti-criminal, next to heroes. Bounty hunters. At the very least, police officers had a code to go by, and rules to follow. With bounty hunters, the only thing a contractor cared for was a done job. The best part of the whole deal was that a bounty hunter lived for himself. And in a world where the criminals are as colorful as the scenery, bounty hunters are often treasured more than heroes.

Because unlike a hero…unlike the Batmen and Supermen of the world, a bounty hunter does his job, or dies trying. Failure is only a temporary set back if the hunter still lives. And sure, maybe he was a criminal to the police officers and the superheroes, but they are thorough and important. Unlike assassins, who kill for their work, a hunter will bring his prey in. Dead or alive didn't apply in this field of work. If the target ended up dead, you would very likely get a bounty placed on your head.

But Blink, Terra, and Beast Boy never killed their intended prey. They had a reputation for being thorough, effective, and decisive. Sometimes, a reputation is a very bad thing to have though. While it might earn you more work opportunities, which is always good, it might also come in the form of hits and assassination jobs. And as far as they knew, that had quite a few jobs on them in Gotham City. Obviously, they also scored quite a grudge against Batman himself, who already knew and loathed Blink for a multitude of things.

"Let's drop him off at the pickup, and then get out of Steel City for a while. Something tells me that Tarantino's captivity is not going to go unanswered." Terra replied, flinching as Beast Boy wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No one is that stupid Terra."

"Actually, she's right. But where are we going to go?" Blink replied, racking his brain for any possible hiding spots. The other two soon followed suit, pondering the situation as they treaded towards the drop-off point. Each one of them, for their individual reasons, all came to the same conclusion. Which made it even funnier when all three chimed in at the same time. "Jump City!" A collective laugh rang into the night, which would probably have scared any passer-by. "Let's just stay as far away from Titan Tower as possible… I'm worried Robin might still hate mah guts."

"Don't worry about it. Chances are, he still does." Beast Boy responded joyfully, grinning. "But if anyone could keep him calm, it would be Raven."

Blink mentally flinched at the mention of the young witch. It had been close to a year since they last met…and seeing as how Raven was put out of action by him, he was fairly certain a meeting would be bitter sweet. "Jump City is a big place…shouldn't be too hard to hide."

"Whatever the case is, let's at least get our money before going." Terra replied, glancing around the general area. Everything was clear, aside from a single truck not twenty feet from them. Outside was an elderly looking male, leaning against the truck with a suitcase in one hand. Without saying a word, the man watched as they approached the truck, halting no less than five feet from him. Nodding, he tossed the suitcase to Blink, who caught it with relative ease. Handing the case to Terra, Blink disappeared for a brief second, and then reappeared where he had left. The only difference was Tarantino was no longer on his shoulder.

An exchange of nods occurred, followed by the man entering the truck and pulling off. With an elongated sigh, Blink turned to Terra, who smiled brightly. "A good deal if I say so myself. We'll have enough to hide like royalty." Terra chimed in, a sarcastic ring to her voice. Blink grinned as he ruffled his half-sisters hair, before walking off. "I wish he wouldn't do that all the time." Terra muttered, pouting. It didn't help her mood much that Beast Boy was chuckling like an idiot. So, she simply stopped it by whipping a pebble at the back of his head.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted, eliciting a melodic laugh from Terra. "That's not funny!"

"I have to disagree BB…I thought it was funny mate." Blink replied, grinning. A long sigh escaped Beast Boy's lips as he hung his head in embarrassment.

"Of course you do." Beast Boy muttered, before standing back up to full height. "To Jump City then?"

"Sounds about right…we'll at least want to be out of the city by daybreak. I guarantee, we are in trouble if we get caught in Steel City. The worse kind of trouble. Like a pair of dingo's in a baby's room. Terra, would you do the honors?" Blink said, rubbing the back of his head. With a smile from Terra, the chunk of Earth they were standing on lifted off the ground, and begins to float off towards Jump City. "Once we get there, we'll just stay at a hotel. Who knows, with any luck, and I mean a good bit o'luck, we might just avoid the Titans."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Lemme guess? Where the hell is the cliffhanger? Well, trust me. This installment is called Mind Games for a reason yah know. Just you wait and see…or wait and read…whatever tickles your fancy and floats your boat. And, not to mention, that in the process of two days, I have returned from the dead, updated my two big stories, started a new one, and invented a new world, "evilishness." Why? Because in all honesty... I love you guys. Even when I could be dead...you stuck with me. Nothing says respect more than that. Thanks guys. All of you.


	22. Chapter 2: Old Friends

Insaneiac: Okay…so right off the bat, here we go. I am tempted to flex my comedy wings for a wee lil bit in this, or if you fans want to, we can get this fresh and underway. I will warn you now, this story is going to be easily the darkest (yes, darker than MOB) thing I write. I will put down this chapter, and then just let me know if I should either get some laughs in, or get right to the blackness of my soul embodying itself upon the internet.

Blink: Ahem…the wanksta does not own Teen Titans, or me. I own me, mates. There, I said yah stupid disclaimers Author…where's mah beer?

…Jerk

* * *

Chapter 2: Old Friends

* * *

"BOOYA! I WIN AGAIN! YOU SUCK!" Cyborg yelled, throwing his controller down and striking a victory dance. His opponent, a very sullen and teary Starfire, could only watch as her comrade mocked her with a dance that scarred the very soul, both in it's meaning and execution. 

"You are poor shipper of sportsmen Cyborg." Starfire grumbled, doing her best to sound serious. Alas, all it did was further push Cyborg's antics, sending the cocky Titan into a full out laughing fit. A disgruntled sigh escaped Raven's lips as she watched Cyborg's impression of Joker fill the entire tower. Once again, it was time for the young gothic sorceress to play mother to the sheepish alien girl and the boisterous android.

"Starfire, it's poor sportsmanship. Cyborg, you won, so what. And Beast Boy…" Raven muttered, before stopping, before everyone stopped. A long winded sigh escaped Raven's lips as she slipped up for what seemed the four hundredth time. Despite his departure roughly a year ago, his presence lingered. Like that of a father who passed away during the night, or an annoying stray animal that kept coming back for food, then suddenly disappeared. It was well enough to affect everyone, but in honesty it took the biggest toll on Cyborg, Starfire and Raven.

"I miss friend Beast Boy…" Starfire muttered. Starfire seemed to be more or less in the same boat as Raven, missing their friend. Although she missed him a whole world more than Raven appeared to. Sometimes she would even go check his room, just to see if he might not have snuck in during the night. Of course, anyone in the tower could tell you this, even without seeing it firsthand. Starfire wore her emotions on her sleeve.

Cyborg, on the other hand… "Hey, it's not my fault that he thinks he's got better friends." Cyborg had taken it very poorly, dropping any concern for the former Titan and replacing it with apprehensiveness. It was unreasonable, brutal, and most of the times, sad to watch. It was no small secret that Cyborg and Beast Boy had been the best of friends and the closest of rivals. Everything between them was a competition, and more often than not it ended with one of them showing off their victory dance. Everyone knew that Cyborg truly missed Beast Boy, way more than both Starfire and Raven. He just wouldn't admit it. "I mean, why run off with a villain!" Cyborg growled, flopping onto the couch and crossing his arms, pouting like a spoiled brat.

"Blink…He saved our lives." Starfire stuttered, recalling the events. Blink had saved Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Terra, and every that lived on the world, though not alone. He had the assistance of both Terra and Beast boy initially, then Robin himself in the end. Of course, as typical with most of the innocent public, Robin was painted to be the hero of the day. The sole reason the Zenith Event didn't result in Armageddon as it were.

"If it wasn't for that gum flapping, show off moron in the first place, none of this would have happened!"

"You think Blink's absence from this would have stopped Slade?" Raven replied to Cyborg, eyeing him carefully.

"Rae, why are you defending him? Last I checked, HE SHOT YOU!" Cyborg yelled, waving his arms in the air. Of course, he was right, and she knew it. She knew it because, in the brief period of time after he fired and before she was hit, she felt his soul. "And I am sorry, but last I checked, attempted murder made you a criminal!"

"Then I'm fairly certain I should be in jail." A voice came from behind them. All three whipped to the dormitory hallway to see Robin, standing there. It was remarkable how well he could put on an image of strength, no matter what circumstance had occurred. Of course, while Cyborg and Starfire were impressed, it seemed to upset Raven. "And last I checked…despite the almost criminal style of dancing Cyborg displays, this isn't a jail cell." Robin said with a grin.

Cyborg's face turned from cocky to sour, as he turned away from Robin. "Harsh dude…" With that, he picked up his controller again, and turned to Starfire. "Best twenty two out of forty three?"

"On with the bringing of then!" Starfire replied, determined. Another long sigh escaped Raven's being as Robin sat down at the table she was at.

"Starfire, that saying is 'bring it on then'." Raven droned, her head resting on the table as she tried to cope. It tended to be Beast Boy who corrected Starfire on her horribly butchered versions of sayings. Her head whipped up at Robin with a death glare as she heard him chuckling. It stopped instantly, to say the least. After a few short minutes of waiting, Raven spoke again, this time quietly and to Robin. "Sleeping any better?"

His sleep patterns, especially the ones he developed recently, were something of a private matter between him and Raven. Even then, he hated talking about them. "…No."

"Nightmares still, or are you still…" She began, never completing what she was saying in fear of striking a nerve with Robin. They both knew all too well what she was referring to.

"Nightmares have…become fewer. However…" Robin whispered, sighing darkly. "However I still can't sleep without some light." He finished, rubbing his masked eyes. For a brief while, silence filled the table area of the room, obscuring the noise from Starfire and Cyborg screaming and yelling over each individual victory they achieved on their way to beating each other. "Any word from Speedy yet?"

"No…he's still doing patrol with Aqualad. Mas and Menos haven't reported in from Gotham yet either, though I doubt anything bad will happen to them as long as Batman knows that they're there." Raven replied, nodding gently. And then, as if on cue, Raven shook her head slowly. "Someone took down Tarantino…in Steel City."

Robin lit up at that, both in awe of the fact that it happened, and in slight anger that it wasn't him that did it. "One of Fallen's kingpin crime lords goes down for the count…maybe Steel City can get fixed up. Who did it?"

"It was a bounty job…other than that I can't say. No information about it." Raven replied toneless, before the two of them winced in pain.

"HA! IT is I who is laughing in your face now, friend Cyborg!" Starfire yelled, dropping the controller and going into a victory dance that could very well have justified the existence of a special section of police officers, designed to prevent dances like hers from ever existing.

With a grimace, Cyborg muttered gently. "Lucky…" However, his comment was smashed by the laughter of Robin as he watched Cyborg get a taste of his own medicine. Slowly, the room returned to normal, aside from a sulky Cyborg trying to pick up his shattered dignity in a rematch.

"I hate bounty hunters. Lowest of the low…doing jobs for money."

"Robin, they're pretty much just heroes of a different color." Raven reasoned, her voice showing the rare tinge of emotion sympathy.

"Raven, heroes defend the public regardless of their popularity, payment, or task. Bounty Hunters pick and choose, work only for money, and then hide from those that would take them down. I swear, if I ever meet the hunters that took Tarantino down, I'll show them what being a hero really means." Robin stated, as a grimace crossed his face. As if on cue, Speedy's voice came over the communicator, startling Robin out of his state of attitude.

"Hey, fearless leader? You are NOT going to believe who just decided to show up in Jump City."

"Who?" Robin asked puzzled, knowing that he'd regret finding out.

"Blink. Blink and his gang of merry men…well, merry man and woman really." With that, Robin sighed, his head landing on the table with a resounding 'thunk'. Raven couldn't help but let a small smirk slip onto her face. It was no small secret that Robin absolutely hated Blink. To him, Blink was as bad as Red X. He was a dirty little mistake that Robin had let get out of hand.

"Thank you Speedy. Where are they right now?" Robin droned, knowing full well and good that he still needed to bring him in. He committed crimes, and crimes that Robin would not allow himself to forgive until he was either locked up, or beaten to pulp. And while Robin was easily Blink's superior in hand to hand combat, the ability to teleport around the room gave Blink an incredibly large advantage.

"Don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because he saw me first…decided to put me to sleep so I couldn't follow them. He's got one hell of a right hook." Speedy replied, eliciting a long and stressed sigh from Robin. Just his luck, one of the most random and annoying characters he had ever met was running, unwatched, around in his city.

"Well find him." Robin muttered, rubbing the back of his head, and sighing angrily. With a click, the communicator disconnected, and Robin finally caught sight of Raven's smirk. "What?"

"Now you're obsessing over Blink?" Raven cracked, Robin giving her a glare of un-amusement.

"He's a bad guy Raven. I need to take him down." Robin responded, grimacing. His idea as to how to atone for past sins was to work doubly hard to make sure the demons he encountered were locked away. Sometimes this meant obsessing over past mistakes, like Blink.

"Sounds more like a personal vendetta to me Robin. Maybe you just let him be? What has he done to you as of late?" Raven reasoned, watching Robin closely. Inwardly, she found it absolutely hilarious that Robin had replaced his Slade obsession, something everyone was more than excited to see leave, with an obsession over Blink. Robin, with yet another stressed sigh, Robin departed from the room, looking more childish then annoyed.

"WHAT? Double KO!" Cyborg screamed, glaring angrily at the TV.

"That is the job of a screw!" Starfire replied, matching her friend's ire, butchering yet another quote and making herself seem once more the fool. And once more, at the table, Raven's head collided with it. Slowly, she raised her head off that wooden surface, dropping it back onto it for safe measure a few more times.

"That's 'screw job' Starfire…"

------ Blink and Crew ------

"You know, Speedy is not going to be happy, right?" Beast Boy muttered, watching Blink carefully. He was smiling like an idiot, and rightfully so. "I mean…that looked like it hurt…" Beast Boy finished, grimacing as he recalled the way their meeting went. He was certain that Speedy had lost all feeling in the left side of his face.

"You heard what he called me."

"He said 'Hey, you're Blink.'" Terra replied dryly, almost embarrassed by her brothers choice of tactics. "And I thought the point of returning to Jump City was to avoid attention anyways."

"Yah it is Terra, but he forgot the 'Amazing' before my name. How insulting can a bloke be?" Blink replied, as they made their way down a relatively deserted street. Blink had said that he knew of a place to hid, and wanted to make damn sure he got there unnoticed. If that mean knocking out members of the Teen Titans, so be it. He'd wanted to do that for a while anyways.

"Still…Speedy is going to be sure to let Robin know where we are. Or at least, where we were when we decided to give him a dose of blunt force trauma." Terra replied, stretching her arms out, and resting them behind her head. "And I'm sure Robin is going to be just giddy knowing you're back."

"Oh come on…Robin won't be angry." Blink replied, as he stopped for a moment at a split in the road. After a few seconds of thought, he turned down one path.

"Um dude, yes he will. Robin probably thinks you're the worse thing that's happened in the history of happenings!" Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "And trust me dude, that will earn you a spot in his special list."

"Well luckah me then, eh mates? Guess that means he'll give me a big'ol gold star next time I see the bloke then?" Blink answered back, laughing confidently. In many ways, Blink was the anti-Robin, and every time that though ran through Beast Boys head, the more he found it ironic that he had decided to follow him. "Ah, here we are then!" Blink exclaimed as he turned into an old abandoned building.

For a brief minute, both Terra and Beast Boy were speechless. Not for any good reason mind you. In fact, they were stunned by the lack of anything good. The abandoned building was empty. It was empty, dusty, and complete with the lingering smell of age. "Wow…all this for us…you shouldn't have." Terra stated, her voice the picture of sarcasm. "Why... we have a group of our very own…sixteen foot tall dust bunnies…oh joy."

"Har har Terra." Blink replied, walking into the building. Although, he did stay as far from the gigantic dust bunnies as possible. Every so often, he would tap his foot on the ground, for what could only be assumed as a descending into madness by his two friends. Finally, after a good few minutes of this, he stopped. "Here we go mates." Blink muttered, kneeling down and lifting up a secret hatch. "Hey, knocky knocky!"

"Who's there?" A voice yelled from inside, drawing a smile from Blink.

"Give me your name, and I shall give you mine." He replied, scratching his chin. Almost instantly, a man in a black, all too familiar costume shot out of the hole. Beast Boy gasped as he recognized the man, his mouth shooting open and smashing into the floor, but Blink could only smirk as he made eye contact with the masked eyes of the man.

"How's life Red?" Blink muttered, gaining a long, pained sigh from Red X.

"Blink…I should have known." Red X replied, as he disappeared back into the hole. Slowly, Blink turned to Beast Boy, whose jaw had long since dropped to the ground. Terra was, of course, completely lost in the matter, knowing not who Red X was. When Red X popped up again, this time he eyed Beast Boy. "Turning me in Blink? I thought you were on my side?"

"Don't worry, Beast Boy's with me." Blink replied, his voice steady. Although he couldn't see it, Blink knew that Red was smiling from behind his mask. The two went back, long before X ever stole his costume from Robin. Needless to say, they had history.

"Got yourself a Titan now…and I though Irony was dead." X replied, his arrogant attitude returning. "Come on in, make yourselves at home." He finished to Blink, before turning to Beast Boy. "Take anything and I'll take your hands." And with that, Red X disappeared back into the hole, leaving Blink to shoo in Terra and a stunned Beast Boy.

"Dude…how do you know Red X?"

"That, mate, is a long story, with plenty of fun parts. I'm sure he'll enjoy going over it in detail. For now, let's get out of sight mate." Blink replied, as Terra jumped into the hole. A few seconds later, Beast Boy slipped into the hole, followed closely by Blink. And just as he closed the hatch and sealed it, Speedy walked by, peering into each building for Blink.

"Where the hell could that idiot be?" Speedy muttered to himself as he passed.

------ Titan tower ------

Robin sighed as he waited in his room for a return call from Speedy. Notification, hell, even just a passing glimpse, would be enough for him. Just to have even a fleeting idea as to where he should look. If you were to look into Robin's room a year and a half ago, and compare it to his now, many would have been shocked.

There was no more Slade. No newspaper clippings or pictures. No reports or analysis of him and his abilities any long. Robin's walls were free of Slade-ism. It actually looked like Robin had finally stopped obsessing over the masked man that ruled his life for so long. However, he did have one wall that shared pictures of his biggest mistakes, with both Red X and Blink taking up the larger portions of the wall. He finished Slade, now he wanted nothing more than to fix up the few loose ends left.

"Hey, fearless leader." Speedy came through, interrupting Robin's thought process. "I've got good news and bad news."

"Bad news first."

"Can't find them. They're gone." Speedy muttered, flattening Robin out. "The good news, however, is that I can feel my face again." For a long time, Robin just sat there and breathed, seething anger into the room around him. All he needed to do to put this behind him was catch Blink, and the one time he shows up, he disappears from sight.

"Lovely…"

* * *

A/N: Woot, so that "filler" chapter is over. Yes, I will of course explain Red-X and Blink's relationship. However, before that, let me know. Want some comedy before the story gets dark as hell? And on another note, Terra, Beast Boy, Blink and Red-X (At least, Red-X is included for now) you folks got any ideas what we should call this band of merry men. Let me know your suggestions.


	23. Chapter 3: The Exiles, Part 1

**Insaneiac: Sweet…Cheesecake…Zeus…I am tired. The coffee, it does nothing. I hope you all love me. Anyways, I promised a bit of a lighter chapter for you all, including some much needed explanations on Blink's part. Before everything else though, I need to dish out some respect. Psycicflower started from chapter one, and read the whole thing, reviewing along the way. Major kudos to you, and glad you like this story so far. Now then, I've just downed my pot of coffee, and am ready to get this show on the road. And for the record, albeit the lyrics are original, it is sung just like the Teen Titan's theme song. You'll know what I mean later.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone other than Blink, despite what he might tell you.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Exiles, Part 1

* * *

A large smile planted itself neatly on Blink's face as he walked into the main area of Red-X's underground mansion. Terra had not really been sure what to make of it, but Beast Boy was stunned speechless, his mouth hanging open. How a thief like Red-X could get himself such a mind-bogglingly intricate lair was not only beyond him, but well past any level of understanding he could reach. Throwing himself like a dart, Blink landed comfortably onto rather large couch Red had acquired through no legal means. Terra was content to sitting on the arm of the cough, a happy smile resting on her face. Red had went directly to his large central monitor to do various status reports, checking the footage from his hidden cameras to make sure everything was in order. Beast Boy, however, still stood in awe at the entrance to the room, mouth still hanging open. 

"I thought crime doesn't pay…" Beast Boy muttered, not suspecting the slightly friendly smack on the back by Blink. Of course, Beast Boy was incredibly confused at this, seeing as how Blink had just thrown himself onto a couch; when he remembered just what Blink could do in the, and with every pun very intended, blink of an eye.

"BB, that's hypocritical hero-istic brainwashing." Blink cooed, scoring a slight chuckle from Red-X. "Why hell mate, with all the green I've gotten, I could run mah own theme park. I'd call it Blink-land."

"That's original." Terra quipped, humming innocently when Blink threw her the evil eye. Blink was absolutely famous amidst the friends for two things. His really lame original creations, and his very vicious evil eye. Both capable of sucking the humour out of any situation at all. Beast Boy had once referred to it as comedy kryptonite, before getting smacked upside the head by an eavesdropping Blink. Little did he know, he had been interrupting a very private moment between Terra and Beast Boy, and faced the full blunt of their wrath. And when confronted by one element controlling step-sister, and one shape-changing best friend, even the most steadfast person alive would pee himself.

"Seriously…Blink-land? Dude, that's lame." Beast Boy muttered, looking away and twiddling his thumbs as Blink cast the same evil eye his direction. Pre-emptively, he cast his evil eye at Red-X, who only responded with an uncaring wave of his hand. Defeated, Blink through himself back onto the couch, wrapping his arms around one of the pillows.

"How can you guys be so cold?" Blink moaned.

"Dammit!" Red-X yelled, slamming his hands on the desk. Spinning around, X hurled a stapler at Blink, who caught it in mid-flight. "How stupid can you be Blink?"

Before Blink could answer, both Terra and Beast Boy chimed in, simultaneously, "No one really knows." The two looked at each other with big smiles, before turning back to Blink, who was switching glares between the two. Both Terra and Beast Boy had to hold back their laughter as they saw his face red with embarrassment. It's not often your best-friend and step-sister deliver a perfectly timed co-operative insult.

"First of all, that was downright icy mates." Blink muttered, pouting. This only served to cause the two friends/more-than-friends to break into hysterics, embarrassing the Australian even further. "Second of all, what is with the hostility Red?"

"You attracted a busy little bee. He's peeking around my area of town. That's a bad thing Blink." Red-X replied, sighing as he pointed to the screen, which currently had Speedy's face on it. "I doubt I need to tell you how comfortable my little hovel is right now. If girl-scout finds even one of my camera's, hero will come down here and ransack the area until they find something."

Blink tilted his head as Red-X spoke, smiling at various points of it. "Are you sure zipper could pass as a girl-scout? I've met some of them, and they can be pretty tough cookies." Blink stated, this time getting hit clean in the head by a mug. "OW! Listen to me Red. Give me two minutes, and I'll have all the Titans out of town long enough for Speedy to forget about me punching him in the face."

A long, exasperated sigh escaped Red-X's mouth, as he stared down at the ground. "And how are you going to do that? Magic?"

"When you're as amazing as me, Red, you start collecting favours." Blink began, stretching his arm in the air. "All I need to do is place a few calls to some old friends. I'll have Steel city up in arms. Titan's show up to save the day and we sneak in proper." Blink replied, crossing his arms in front of him and looking smug. However, the rest of his entourage was giving him a wide spectrum of stares. Beast Boy gave him a confused glare, Terra was giving him a incredulous look, and even though there was a mask on, Blink was sure Red-X was giving him the "you're-an-idiot" glare. "I'm serious here. Common mate, have I ever let you down before?"

"More than once in a single occasion actually." X replied coldly, glaring at Blink. "But I suppose you could try. Something is better than nothing."

With that, Blink grabbed a near-by phone and walked off, exiting the room. Turning to face Beast Boy, Red-X had to grin. _'That idiot actually manage to sucker one of the Titans into following him? Robin must have had a field day with this.'_ Red-X mused.

"Um dude, why are you looking at me?"

Red-X shook his head, regaining his senses as the question reached his brain. "Tell me, how did Blink manage to get you to ditch Bird Boy?" Red-X shot out. X noticed almost instantly that the mood in the room had grown significantly heavier. His eyes shot to Beast Boy, who was staring at the ground intently. He didn't need to turn his head to know that Terra was glaring at him, trying to burn a hole through his masked head.

"I was…kicked out actually. Raven did it. However, she told me that she would keep it from Robin." Beast Boy replied slowly, a chuckle escaping Red-X.

"Knowing Hero, she probably made the right choice. I could only imagine how the kid would react."

"Here's a question for you. How did your basement survive the Zenith Event?" Terra shot out, forcing the conversation off of Beast Boy. "I mean…this place looks perfect."

"Of course it is. I had the whole place reinforced. A bomb could go off on top of us, and this place would remain in tip top condition." Red-X boasted, slamming his hand onto a wall. "My impenetrable fortress. And before you ask, yes. It cost me quite a bit to get this all done. Though it was well worth the cost."

With that, Blink walked back into the room, tossing the phone back to Red-X, before dropping down onto the couch. "Done and done. Give it about an hour, and those blinkin Titans will be off to 'save the day.'" Blink bragged. "Of course, it doesn't help that I now owe several people in Steel city my thumb…" Blink muttered quietly, staring at his thumb. "But whatever mates. Once the Titan's get to Steel City, they'll be so wrapped up in the blinkin mayhem that we can just rest easy."

"You know…with Hero and his band of merry men going off…it would be the best time to get my belt back, what with Titan Tower Titanless and everything.." Red-X muttered, his voice sporting a subtle suggestiveness

"Well then, once the blokes are gone, we'll just pop in and take it. We should have ourselves a few nights without the wanksta squad to bother us. With the Titans gone, this town belongs to…" Blink began, disappearing and reappearing onto of a table to the end of the room, striking a leader-like pose. "…**THE AMAZING BLINK SQUAD!"** For the longest time, there was nothing but an insulting silence, only being disturbed by the sounds of eyes being rubbed in disbelief. Somehow, though no one was really sure, a big, round tumbleweed ball rolled into and out of their field of vision, effectively confusing everyone in the room.

"The…:" Red-X began, looking for something to throw. "…Amazing Blink Squad? No. No, not happening at all. Not now, not ever."

"Agreed." Terra chimed in, knocking Blink's ego down for the ten count.

"How about something like…The Exiles?" Beast Boy muttered, looking up at the group. Both Terra and Red-X nodded slowly in agreement, before looking at Blink, who was currently slouched over in shame.

"The Amazing Blink and the Exiles?" Simultaneously, two mugs and a chunk of ground slammed into Blink, knocking him off the table and flat onto his back. "Exiles is…fine." He choked out as he lay on the ground.

------ Theme Song ------

_When there's trouble, you know who to blame (THE EXILES)_

_From their basement, mischief is their game. (THE EXILES)_

_When you have a job to be done_

_They are the best out of everyone_

'_Cause when the world has people to be floored_

_THE EXILES, ROCK!_

_With their awesome powers, they'll fight (THE EXILES)_

_Never met a hero that was alright (THE EXILES)_

_While good guys are totally lame_

_These guys rock all the same_

'_Cause when the world's feeling mighty bored_

_THE EXILES, ROCK!_

_1-2-3-4 ROCK!_

_THE EXILES!_

------ The Exiles' Basement: Later On ------

Red-X smiled as he watched his screen closely, observing as the Titans collectively took off to Steel City to stop Blink's riot. "So, I guess we're bound for Titan Tower." Blink muttered, cracking his neck. "No stupid catch phrases, no annoying heroes…" Blink continued as X turned off the computer screens. "Now if only I had mah beer handy."

"Let's not forget, we're going to grab my utility belt before anything else." X stated, as the poked up through their hole. The coast was clear as day. As they slipped out, Blink gave a nod and disappeared, playing scout for the group. Looking up, Beast Boy saw Blink wave down from the rooftop of the building, then jump off towards the eyesore of a giant T off in the distance. A loud screech of a tire sounded from behind him, as Red-X skidded to a stop beside him on his X-Cycle. Flinching as a hand gripped Beast Boy's shoulder, the changeling turned to face Red-X's emotionless mask. "Welcome to my life kid. Stick with me, and you'll go far." With that, he raced off, leading both Terra and a slightly confused Beast Boy towards the tower.

"From hero to thief…" Beast Boy muttered depressed, wondering what people would think. Shaking his thoughts, he catches up with Terra, who soon after lifts a chunk of earth off the ground, and zooms off towards the tower. "From Titan to Exile…dude."

"It's a weird feeling isn't it?" Terra stated as she stared into Beast Boy's eyes. "One moment, you're a hero. People look up at you and praise you. And now your living life on the opposite side." She continued, rolling her eyes as Blink pulls off a front flip onto the next building, showing off. "Suddenly, the people that praise you turn their backs to you. But you know what?"

"What?"

"If you still have friends, close ones, than it really doesn't matter. They'll stand by you. Through the fires of Hell and the judgements of Heaven." For a brief while, the two flew towards the quiet tower in silence, all smiles, before Beast Boy finally broke the silence. Wrapping his arms around Terra's stomach gently, he rests his forehead on the back of her head.

"Thanks Tara." Beast Boy whispered sincerely, completely unaware of just how much Terra was blushing. Blink knew, for he had just caught site of the two while jumping. Terra knew he knew because, in the brief moment he saw her, he forgot he was airborne and took a header into a billboard. She had to fight with all her being to stifle the laughter that threatened to break the tender moment.

"Anytime Gar…"

------ Titan Tower ------

The lair of the mighty Titans, the home of the teenage team of superheroes, was completely and utterly silent. Everything other than the cameras and alarms were shut off, casting the large main room into an eerie darkness of sorts. With no more than a gentle thud as he landed, Blink dashed to the control panel, following Terra's and Beast Boy's advice, and turned off the alarms and cameras. The Tower was blind. Going to the nearest window, he opened it enough to toss two balls of the purple "blink" energy into the air, creating two medium sized, firework like eruptions. Staring down below, Beast Boy gave the thumbs up. With that, Terra lifted herself, Red-X and Beast Boy up into the window Blink had opened.

When the group had gotten in, Blink was sitting on the couch, feet resting on the table. In his hand he held a big box of herbal tea. Of course, Beast Boy instantly knew that, by touching them, Blink had effectively signed his death warrant. Opening the box, he took a long sniff of contents, smiling. "Whoever has the common sense in this tower to drink this tea deserves a blinkin metal of sorts." He flinched when Terra smacked him upside the head, sighing as she walked past.

"Blink, we've got work to do…let's not overstay our shaky welcome." Terra muttered dryly, looking at Red-X. "Do you know where to go?"

"I mapped this place out the day I took this suit. Of course I know where to go." Red-X shot back, before running off.

"So...how do you know Red-X Blink?" Beast Boy muttered, staring at his friend. One moment he was sitting on the couch, the next he was in the kitchen, warming up a kettle. "And do you…like herbal tea?"

The second question immediately caught the blue haired male's attention, catching him off guard as he spun around on his heels. "BB, there are but two true pleasures in this world mate. Beer and herbal tea." With that, he invaded the tea drawer, grabbing greedily at a tin of green tea. Green tea that, as Beast Boy well knew, was Raven's favourite choice. And unlike everything else, that might very well require a video camera so spot differences in, Raven would be able to tell if any was taken just by looking at the tin. "Why, is it so strange for an Aussie like mah-self to enjoy a cup of tea?"

"Yes." Both Terra and Beast Boy replied, grinning at each other. Sighing painfully, Blink's head fell limp, hanging in shame and mental agony.

"I swear, I should'a just killed you BB." Blink began, sarcasm dancing wildly in his voice. "Killed yah dead and be done with yah." He continued, before looking towards where Red-X had run off too. "If you must know mate, me and Red worked together in a circus. When I came here, Red was this big named, prodigy acrobat in some no name circus. He was their star attraction. Until they saw me blinking around the place. After that…he actually brought it up. When everything is said and done mate…we both entered the world of thievery as a team. Back then, he called himself "The Amazing Monkey." The name is stupid, I know, but he liked it." Blink reminisced, grinning as he recalled the name. "The Amazing Fade and Monkey. We even had our own calling card. Then a job went south, and we were ambushed by some thugs sent to finish us off. I distracted them long enough for Red to run off, then I made like a ghost and disappeared. They proceeded to track me down wherever I went for close to three years, until I faked my death."

Beast Boy and Terra stared in awe, watching Blink intently as he stared at the ground. "Red and I kept in contact, but never real names and never mentioning any location. A year or so after I died, I became the "Amazing Blink." Dyed my hair and went underground." The sound of a kettle clicking filled Blink's ears as he poured the contents carefully into a traditional Japanese teapot, filled with just enough green tea mix to make a strong set of cups. Then, in the typical Blink fashion, he switched off his emotions, and turned his attention to his own pleasures. "There really is nothing like the strong, full taste of green tea to loosen the senses. And since it comes without the horrible aft'a effects of a beer party, it's a win-win situation mate." Letting the kettle steep, he turned his attention back to Beast Boy and Terra, who were staring at him in complete and total awe. "Go blow it out your arse. Is it so strange that I like exotic teas?" Blink quipped, quickly regretting saying so.

"Yes!" Terra and Beast Boy exclaimed simultaneously, this time breaking into laughter. With a stomp of his foot, Red-X took the attention back to him. Around his waist was his special belt, the one that gave his suit all the awesome abilities a thief could ever want. With a smug nod, Blink lifted his hand to Red-X.

"So the king of thieves is back on his throne then?"

"You had better believe it." Red-X shot back. "What tea this time?"

"Green Tea. And it should be ready right…about…NOW!" Blink exclaimed, lifting the teapot up. Seconds later, a laser ripped through the pot, exploding the contents across the room. Although the tea was scalding hot, it wasn't that which irked Blink. It was the fact that someone, anyone, had opted in interfere with his drinking time.

"**WHAT ARE YOU SCUM SWALLOWERS DOING HERE!" **A juvenile like voice yelled. Blink's head finished its slow, methodical shift towards the newcomers, glaring angrily as he met the eyes of what looked like a child. Behind him were three others, one being a pink haired woman, another being a very large and foolish looking brute, and the final member being a regular looking freak in a red suit with a division symbol on his chest.

"First of all…that was mah tea mate. You never… **NEVER**… interrupt an Aussie's drinkin time mate. Second of all, you pintsized buggah, please don't take this the wrong way and all, but we were here first so PISS OFF!" Blink roared, throwing his hands into the air. Soon, Terra, Beast Boy and Red-X had gathered around Blink, and the two groups faced off. "Now, who the hell are you blinkin idiots, and what the hell are you doing SHOOTING MY TEA!"

Just as the kid opened to make a grand entry, Beast Boy interrupted. "It's Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth…but that other guy I've never seen before." Beast Boy counted off, staring confused at the man in red.

"For all I care, it's some freak that woke up one morning and thought he'd look pretty in a nice red suit." Red-X taunted, scoring a very angry glare from the red one. "Did you're mommy make that suit for you?

"NO SHE DID NOT!" He yelled, getting only a snicker from Red-X, and blank looks from the rest of his own team. Determined to gain some ground, he struck a pose, and pointed threateningly at Red-X "It's Billy Numerous! Remember it!" He shot back, getting only blank looks from the entire team.

"Never mind that! This Tower is now property of HIVE, you stinking crud munchers!" Gizmo shot back, pointing at Blink. Tilting his head very meticulously, Blink's eyes narrowed and locked onto Gizmo's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but did I hear that right? Sorry runt, but Titan Tower is property of The Exiles, and not you wankstahs." Blink shot back, grinning as Gizmo's eyes narrowed in response. For a second, it almost sounded as though a gust of ominous wind swept through the tower.

"I call Little Boy Red." X muttered, pressing a button on his belt, and bringing his wrist blades to life, pointing them threateningly at Billy. A very quiet gulp exited Billy's mouth, but none the less, he stared back at Red-X.

"Whatever. I'll crush greeny!" Mammoth growled, pointing at Beast Boy. A confident smirk rolled onto Beast Boy's face as he stared at largest member of the HIVE squad.

"I'll take the witch." Terra said confidently, before her eyes glowed a dim shade of yellow.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before." Jinx shot back, grinning as her eyes lit up in a shade of purple.

With a crack of his knuckles, and a quick rotation of his head, Blink grinned at Gizmo, pointing at him in a cocky stance. "Guess that means it's rumba time for you and me mate. Don't take this personally, but I'm going to kick your scrawny lil ass."

"Just shut up and bring it, you boot licking snot sucker!" Gizmo growled, as he pressed a button on his chest, and four large spider like legs lift him into the air. Another button was pressed and a rather large energy weapon of sorts pops up under his arm. With the two groups in lines, each member of each team facing the other, a steady silence overtook them. Then, very suave like, Blink whips his hand out towards Gizmo, pointing it at him in a gun like shape.

"EXILES! LET'S ROCK!"

* * *

A/N: Gah…yet another short chapter…Well, this was more an introduction into the Exiles. The next chapter is going to be one hefty brawl between the Hive…Four, and The Exiles. I depending on the reviewer reaction over this and the next chapter…I may have a surprise for you all. Anyways, sorry if this chapter was a little less then steady compared to the rest, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Next chapter is the rumble inside Titan Tower. And for the record… Billy Numerous is here in place of Agent HIVE and Seemore because I figured Numerous would be a more fitting opponent for Red-X. Ugh…Personally I hate this chapter, but I'll leave judgement up to you people. 


	24. Chapter 4: The Exiles, Part 2

**Insaneiac: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Tonight, we have one A-rated slugfest, rated to kick some serious booty, and break some serious bones! It's the Hive team of Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, and Billy Numerous vs. The Exiles: Blink, Beast Boy, Terra and Red-X. And gentlemen, this is the final chapter where things have a light to it. After this…even I begin to feel it. You've been warned.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. Hell, I don't even own the Exiles, except for Blink

* * *

Chapter 4: The Exiles, Part 2

* * *

"Dude…that was lame," Beast Boy quipped, tilting his head at Blink. Suddenly, the confidence and tension drained from the room as Blink's extended hand slumped to his side. In a swift motion, he twisted his head to face Beast Boy, a look of pure humiliation and anger. "Well, come on. Even 'Titan's, GO!' was catchier than that dude."

"Beast Boy…mate. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're an ass," Blink muttered hastily, before whipping his head back to Gizmo. "Now then, toaster butt. Where were we?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Gizmo roared, firing both lasers at Blink. The beams of light slammed harmlessly into a purple field. Gizmo's head tilted. "What the…" He began to rapid fire the blasts now, each pair slamming into the field. After Gizmo finally stopped wasting time, Blink grinned, pointing his hand back at the leader of the Hive Four.

"That all you got, you walking Radio Shack?" And with that, Blink phased out of sight, and appeared just underneath Gizmo, hand pointed up at the boy's chin. "Time tah dance, mate." A blast of purple energy erupted from Blink's fingers, sending Gizmo hurtling into the ceiling of the room, and through it. Blinking up to continue, Blink landed not two feet in front of the downed Gizmo. He waited for the boy to get back to his robotic legs before continuing his attack, whipping out with a fierce combination of kicks that completely shattered the front two legs, dropping Gizmo to the floor. "You know mate, I thought this was going to require a bit o' talent, yah know?"

Gizmo pressed a single button on his wrist, and the legs disappeared. Then his backpack nearly exploded in size, engulfing him completely. For a minute, Blink had thought that Gizmo was just giving up, and hiding from him. "Jeez, only a few moves…" Blink began, turning on his heel to look down at the rest. "I thought this was going to be a…" Blink began, before a robotic fist slammed into his back, and drove him into a wall. As the fist retracted, Blink slumped to the ground in a heap. "…Ouch…" Slowly, the fist retracted into its section, which belonged to a rather large and deadly looking robotic suit. Inside the suit, where the cockpit was placed, was a grinning Gizmo. Two massive arms stretched out from a fairly round looking center body, which housed the cockpit. At the end of each arm was a fairly destructive looking clawed hand. Two massive legs kept it standing, leveling it at over two-and-a-half times Blink's height. On it's back was a pair of devastating-looking laser cannons, and along its waist were a pair of rather intimidating Vulcan cannons. At the top of the center section was a round head with a pair of green "eyes." Needless to say, it looked like it belonged in a modern weaponry laboratory.

"Never bring a kick to a robot fight you scum sucker!"

Pushing to his feet, Blink stretched his neck to the right, before staring at the oversized contraption of death. Lasers, massive machine guns, big fists of fury, and it looked fast. Slowly, his eyes opened in mind-bending fear as he took in the full size of the sucker, and its impressive armory. "And just where…IN THE HELL…does that fit in your pack, mate?"

"I'm a genius. It's not hard for me to outsmart a MORON like you. There's NOTHING I can't do with machines!"

"OI! I take offense to that mate. And for the record, yah grimy lil' wankah, I'll kick your ass back to the nursery school that yah escaped from and your blinking Gizmo-Bot2000's cahooty back to the Wal-Mart you bought her from." Blink growled, before hurtling himself at the Gizmo-Bot2000.

Meanwhile, Billy had begun trying to fight Red, splitting into a good three clones and charging the masked thief. Red gave a single chuckle behind the mask, retracting the saws in light of some hand to hand exercise. Just as the clones reached him, he back flipped away, landing on his feet with style, before pushing off of them almost immediately. The first clone caught a pair of kicks to the face, knocking him down to the ground with a thud. The minute Red felt his feet touch on the ground, he leapt at the nearest clone, slamming his hands down onto his shoulders. While not knocking him to the ground, Red used this time to pull off a handstand on his shoulders, before swinging his legs downwards, driving his feet into the clone's stomach, and sending him careening into a wall.

"You chumps are too easy," Red mocked, before turning around. Instead of two clones being left, there were now twelve very angry clones, and behind them all was Numerous, smiling. As the first batch leapt at him, blasts of X-shaped sticky goo caught them in midflight, sending them flying into walls. He wasn't quick enough to catch the pair that tackled him, knocking him into and over a kitchen counter. He landed on the back of his head with a thunk, before the rest of his body hit the ground like a domino. As his eyes opened again, one of the Billy's was seconds from dropping his knee into Red's neck. Pushing to the side, Red spun to his feet, seconds before the knee slammed into the floor. The clone whipped his head towards where Red had rolled, only to have it kicked into the nearby dishwasher. Whipping around, he snapped into another clone's ribs with a kick, hurtling him into the fridge. The impact rang through the room, seconds before the actual appliance fell on top of the clone. However, while Red focused on the result of his actions, a microwave slammed into the side of his head, knocking him hard to the ground.

"Wow…you're not that smart, are you?" One of the clones mocked, flinching backwards as the masked thief kicked up to his feet, and turned towards the stove. Slapping a hand down on each end of the long handle along the top of the oven, he ripped it off, spinning it around before pointing it at the cocky little clone.

"You. Run. Now." Red shot back, before leaping towards him. A muffled "eep" escaped the clone's lips, before toppling backwards and narrowly avoiding a mouth full of steel. While elsewhere, Terra rolled narrowly under a blast of purple energy, long since on the defensive against the witch.

"What is…." Terra grunted, ducking as a piece of metal screamed towards her head. "…with the ugly pink hair?" Terra was in a tad bit of trouble, seeing as how there was no real earth inside the tower to use. So instead, she was waiting for the freakishly pink girl to make an error. "Didn't you get the memo about pink being out of style?" Terra taunted, charging towards Jinx.

"SHUT U--OOF!" Jinx hollered back as she was tackled by Terra. The two hit the ground with a thud, as Terra began to punch Jinx repeatedly in the face. Seconds later, Jinx threw her weight to the side, causing the two to roll over and put Jinx in the position of power, who began to slap the flavor out of Terra's mouth, cackling with each strike. "Eww…Blonde? That's almost as bad as blue." Only mere moments later, a clone rammed into the side of Jinx, sending the two dangerously close to the large window that overlooked the oil rig out in the ocean. Terra whipped her head around to see Red-X waving at her, who in turn flashed the masked thief a smile of gratitude, before turning her attention back to Jinx. Before she could even get up fully, Terra leapt at her, sending the two of them into, and through, the window, and falling down to the water and earth below.

"Heh, you think you can stop me, you lil' twerp?" Mammoth growled, cracking his massive knuckles as he stared down at Beast Boy. It enraged him to no end that he was still grinning. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you're still as stupid as the day I met you." Beast Boy replied with gusto, enraging the giant further. With one very loud roar, Mammoth charged Beast Boy, shouldering into the boys chest, driving him threw the wall of the main room, and exploding into Starfire's very happy colored room. Beast Boy flew as Mammoth stopped charging, smacking into the wall with a potent thud. "Okay dude… that hurt," Beast Boy whined, seconds before Mammoth landed a flying elbow into the boy's gut, and driving him threw the floor of the room, into the next one below. As soon as the pair hit that floor, they broke through it as well, sending them careening towards the next one. This time, however, Beast Boy transformed himself into a humming bird, quickly escaping the elbow of doom. He watched as Mammoth landed on the floor without the cushion of the green ex-Titan, before transforming back into his normal self, and landing beside the dazed giant.

Not waiting for him to get up, Beast Boy leapt into the air, dropping an elbow onto the back of Mammoth's neck. The larger man grunted in pain, swinging his arm around and grabbing Beast Boy by the head. Pushing to his feet, he brought Beast Boy to eye level, growling at him. "That hurt!" he roared at the boy, just seconds before his face was flattened by Beast Boy's feet. Mammoth suddenly found something disturbing in regards to the changeling. He had gotten much, MUCH stronger since the last encounter. His grip loosened from Beast Boy's head as he was sent staggering backwards, his face red and imprinted with the boy's boots.

"And I bet that hurt a lot more." Beast Boy shot back, charging towards Mammoth. The giant swung his left arm to try and swat the boy away, but he found himself out maneuvered. Seconds later, a roundhouse kick whipped into his stomach, causing Mammoth to keel over in pain. Following up, Beast Boy back flipped, driving his foot into Mammoth's chin, and taking him off his feet. Mammoth landed flat on his back, dazed and confused from both the blows and the fact that Beast Boy, the pathetically weak child, had actually managed to take him off his feet. Slamming a hand on the ground, Mammoth forced himself to his feet, roaring at Beast Boy before throwing a massive straight punch. Whipping his arms in front of him, Beast Boy took the blow head on, skidding down the hall. As Beast Boy slowed to a stop, he looked up in time to catch a second punch to the face. This time, Beast Boy flew into the hallway door, fifteen feet down the hall.

"Ugh…did anyone get the number of that bus…" Beast Boy groaned.

"You!" Blink yelled, back flipping over a laser beam. "Rowdy!" he continued, side stepping a very lethal punch. "Little wankah!" he finished, leaping as Gizmo left himself open, only to be swatted away by his other arm. Of course, swatted was putting it lightly, as the aftereffect of the blow left Blink embedded rather deeply in a nearby wall. Dazed, Blink blinked as he tried to get a hold of his senses, and quickly found himself staring at the charging Gizmo. Without anything more than a thought, Blink teleported out of sight, just before Gizmo charged into and through the wall. Blink landed on top of the robot, smiling down at Gizmo before firing off a few Blink-blasts. He found himself awe-struck when it did nothing more than scorch a little bit of metal. "Bloody 'ell, what's this hunk made out of?" Alerting himself to the fast approaching metallic arms, Blink jumped off the robot, slapping his hands together and firing a large Blink-blast into the back of the robot, strong enough to send it tumbling through the rest of the wall, and into the elevator shaft. Problem was, Blink hadn't noticed the grappling cord that caught around his leg, and soon found himself traveling with the massive machine into the near bottomless elevator.

As the two fell, Gizmo quickly slammed the robot's massive, hook-like feet into the sides of the shaft, securing it. Turning his attention upward, he whipped out his laser cannon, and fired off a blast at the falling Blink. Instantly, it collided with a quickly-put-up Blink-shield. When the light faded, Blink was no where to be seen, at least as far as Gizmo could tell. As if on instinct, his robot's head whipped around the place, trying to locate the combatant with the internal scanning system. When he heard a tapping on his cockpit window, he turned to look at where it was coming from, but found no one there.

"What in the hell is…" he began, before he saw a laser cannon get blown off. Instantly, he looked back to the spot of the tapping, and saw Blink fade into existence. "HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!"

"You have a frikken' robot, mate. How is THAT not cheating?"

"It can't turn invisible!"

"Whoop-de-friggen'-doo mate," Blink taunted, before driving an energy-coated fist into the side of the robot, and puncturing through the tough metal. "And that is called a tin-can kidney punch!" Seconds later, a clawed hand swiped out of nowhere, and caught Blink in it, driving him into the side of the shaft. The impact wasn't so much painful as it was sense numbing.

"And that is called a BUG SWATTER!" Gizmo taunted back.

Meanwhile, Red-X was completely surrounded by an obscene amount of clones, filling the center room like water fills a donut-shaped glass. All around him were freaks in red, either grinning and cracking their knuckles, or helping up the ones who had been unfortunate enough to get in the way of a good swing. It was no bo-staff, but getting hit with an oven handle was still getting hit by a good-sized chunk of steel. It hurt. It hurt bad.

"You guys just going to stare all day?" X demanded, before a hand whipped to his side. In a heartbeat, a handfull of bombs scattered around the room. In mid-flight, they exploded, encasing the room in a smoky veil that swallowed himself and the clones whole. Suddenly the dull silence was filled by the melodic sounds of metal-on-skull, grunts and groans of pain, and bodies hitting the floor. The smoke began to flow out the window, giving the clones a fighting chance against the masked master of handle-fu, as several charged towards him.

Pushing off his back foot, he drove his left foot into the face of one clone, using him as a stepping stone/spring board to propel himself higher into the air. Spinning around, he hurled the handle as hard as he could; catching a Numerous right in between the eyes, and dropping him like a stone in the ocean. Now without his trusty weapon, he felt the odds even out, as clones began to pour in at him. For a brief second, it looked like he was about to be overwhelmed, when the sounds of two very vicious saws filled the air.

"Alright then, let's play a little game," Red-X spoke with a grin, spinning around and driving a saw blade into the arm of a single clone. Instantly, every clone screamed out in pain, and sucked back into a single body. The real Billy stumbled backwards, his arm bleeding rather heavily, but not a fatal amount. However, he soon realized that he was no long totting an army of clones. "Looks like I win," Red muttered nearly evilly, retracting his claws and rubbing his hands together.

Outside, Terra emerged from the ocean, pulling herself onto her feet, standing on the island that Titan Tower was situated on. Jinx, however, who was also just getting up, charged at Terra, the two of them completely soaked. Before Terra could do anything, Jinx tackled her from behind, very quickly pinning the blonde to the ground. Finally content that she had the advantage, her eyes lit up purple as the glass from the window they crashed through whipped up from the ocean, rising dangerously over Terra. "Game over, Blondie."

"You…" Terra began, before her eyes lit up bright yellow, and two fists of earth shot out from the island, and grabbed Jinx's arms. "WISH!" With a slight "eep" escaping Jinx's lips, the arms shot into the air, hurtling the witch up with them, before whipping her towards the ground. Jinx landed flat on her face, skidding along the island ground before landing in the water. Pushing to her feet, she turned to see Terra on a large chunk of floating rock, with several very mean looking balls of stone floating around her. "Just try it, Pinkie."

With another grunt of pain, Mammoth slammed face first into the wall, as the currently gorilla-formed Beast Boy whipped him around and drove his head through the ceiling. Pulling him back, he hurtled him up the final floor, landing back in the main room with Red-X. Mammoth looked like something out of a Jet Li film by now, a beat up and whimpering nobody. Turning back into Beast Boy, he pressed his foot onto Mammoth's back, posing and showing off to Red-X, who currently had an unconscious Billy over his shoulder.

"Mine was bigger."

"Mine could multiply." Red-X shot back, smiling behind the mask as he watches Beast Boy pout.

Meanwhile, in the elevator shaft, Blink felt like he was dying, barely even able to hold onto the cable. At the very least, the robot had been able to keep him moving, and even that failed him at time. The walls were adorned with Blink impressions, and Blink himself was more than certain that his spine would never forgive him for this day However, unbeknownst to Gizmo, he had put himself exactly where Blink had wanted him to. "Yah know, yah creepy lil' buggah, it's been fun," Blink muttered, before teleporting above the robot. Instantly, the head turned to Blink, who was pointing his fingers at each cable. "But the fun's ovah." Firing the blasts at the corresponding cords, Blink disappeared again, reappearing in front of the soon-doomed mech, driving his energy coated hands into the cockpit and grabbing Gizmo, before blinking away again, just as the two elevators sandwiched the mech, causing a massive explosion to rumble through the tower.

Appearing in between Beast Boy and Red-X, he dropped the screaming Gizmo on his head, before pressing a foot down on the child. Grinning confidently, he looked at both Beast Boy and his catch, and Red-X and his. Scratching the back of his head, Blink laughed. "Had fun?"

"Mine's bigger." Beast Boy stated proudly, picking up Mammoth and dropping him on top of Gizmo. Even Blink flinched at that.

"Mine could multiply." Red restated, dropping Numerous on top of Mammoth.

"Mine had a giant frikken' robot, so shut it mates." Blink replied exhaustedly, kicking the pile for good measure.

"Yah? Well mine had pink hair. That's a crime alone." Another voice sounded, as Terra floated outside the window, holding a very angry Jinx by her hair. Tossing her onto the pile, she dusted her hands off. "So, I guess that means we win?"

"Well duh." Beast Boy replied. "So, what do we do with them?"

A very evil smile crawled across Blink's face as the question reached his ears. Slowly, he turned his head to Beast Boy, his grin evil enough to scare the good out of anyone on Earth. "Get me some rope, mate."

------ Several Hours Later ------

"That is the last time…I respond to a gang war in Steel City," Robin groaned, rubbing the back of his head. It had been a brutally long task, and even now the sun was setting over the city. However, as the Titan's closed in on their home, they instantly saw something that sent all of them into a state of shock. Windows of the tower were shattered, glass lying all over the place. "…What…the…HELL!" Robin screamed, freaking out his fellow teammates. Instantly, the boy blasted through the front doors of the tower. He reached the elevators with record time, and upon a single button press, nothing happened. As he waited, Raven and the rest caught up with him, staring at the elevator rather impatiently.

"Screw this, I'm taking the stairs." Cyborg muttered. Before he could take a step, Robin blasted towards them, shooting up at high speeds until he felt himself actually begin to run out of energy. Still pushing himself, Robin reached the main room and was struck speechless. Hanging from the ceiling was a sight he hardly expected to ever see, but even that was not the real travesty. All around the place, destruction was evident. The room looked like it had been hit by a hurricane of the worst flavor. His attention turned back to the Hive members, hanging from the ceiling with duck tape covering their mouths.

"What in the name of anything holy happened here?" Speedy muttered.

"This looks like the aftermath of a Tamarian Blarthanx storm…just a lot less slimy." Starfire recalled, rubbing her chin as she surveyed the damage, before shrieking in anger. "THEY HAVE DEFILED MY QUARTERS!"

"Oh Starfire…it can't be…" Raven stopped, before noticing the two massive holes in Starfire's room. "…Wow…"

"AH, NO WAY!" Cyborg screamed, grabbing his head with both hands. "THEY'VE DESTROYED THE TV!"

Robin, however, had long since noticed the note hanging off the bodies, signed with a name that struck the very wrath of God within him.

_Dear heroes,_

_Sup mates? Did ya miss me? Ah, pleasantries aside, lemme lay it straight for yah wankstahs._

_Me and my posse here need to lay low for a while. We promise no problems…other than that small mess we left when we raided your fridge. OH, right. Red pinched his belt mate. Said you wouldn't mind. Oh, and sorry about the elevators…they might be a little damaged. Anyways mate, peace, and who knows. Mehbe I be seeing yah._

_Signed, Your neighborhood friendly Aussie_

_Blink_

_PS. Whoever the bloke is that sports the Green Tee, tell 'im or 'er that it's good stuff._

Robin stared long and hard at the letter, glaring a hole a mile wide into it as he felt himself burning within. "RAVEN! Blink's been into your tea!" Robin hollered vengefully, before storming off towards his room. Elsewhere, the tell-a-tale sounds of angry Raven mode sounded as several things exploded with varying degrees of volume. Robin could feel himself wanting to punch something, hard. Slipping into his room, he turned to the first thing he saw, and drove his fist into it. Little did he know that it was the nightlight he had bought for himself.

"Crap…"

* * *

A/N: OWNAGE! That was what you saw happen. BB, Terra, Red and Blink, dropping them bows on the Hive…and yes, BB, in this story, has unlocked dormant abilities that were awakened by his traumatic experience during the Zenith Event. Anyways, enjoy the chap, I am out. 


End file.
